¿Te podré perdonar?
by SassyDoll
Summary: Sakura ha sido atacada durante una mision pero el atacante no era cualquier ninja sino EL quien será... , y el le hizo algo terrible...El volvera por ella pero ¿Sakura podra perdonarlo?...Cap 22 28/03/10. capitulo Final Epilogo
1. Triste regreso

FF: ¿Te podré perdonar?

Chapter 1

Cierta pelirosa regresaba del país de la cascada, había ido a recoger algunas muestras de medicinas nuevas que recién estaban siendo experimentadas pero los resultados decían que había mucho que esperar; la misión le había sido otorgada por su maestra: la quinta hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Vaya cuanto la apreciaba, con mucho esfuerzo ella la había entrenado para que fuera una gran ninja medico, y nuestra pelirosa la apreciaba mucho, era como su madre. . . si su madre a ella le dolía recordar a su familia ya que su padre y su madre habían fallecido en un viaje a la aldea del arroz. Bueno ella no quería recordar eso, sabía que su segunda madre la estaría esperando en Konoha.  
También se acordó de sus amigos: Ino, Hinata Shikamaru, Neji, Sai y Naruto. Los dos últimos eran muy especiales para ella, y tambien la estaban esperando, tenían un encuentro pendiente. Antes de ir con la godaime tenía que ir a aquel lugar donde hizo su primera prueba con el equipo 7 con Naruto y con alguiena aquien ya no deseaba recordar. Ella se imaginaba cuando su gran amigo Naruto, el que siempre estuvo a su lado y Sai su , hasta ese entonces, novio le dirían.

Ella estaba conciente de su estado, sabía que le dirían, ni siquiera ella sabía que le había pasado. Ya estaba cerca, caminó más lento, estaba muy cerca. Se paró y miró esa escena, ahí estaban su mejor amigo moviñendose graciosamente y su novio pintando y discutiendo.

Naruto: Nani?...yo no entiendo nada de tus pinturas --cruzandose de manos--dattebayo!  
Sai:Pero te he dicho que es un paisaje de cubos y no un plato de ramen--dijo pintando.  
Naruto: Yo veo ahi un rico y delicioso ramen!  
Sai:Que no!, sólo es un paisaje!--dijo mostrando una cara de fastidio,cabe resaltar que gracias a la ayuda de Sakura había mejorado mucho en sus expresiones y adivinando sentimientos.  
Naruto: Tanto hablar de ramen , me dio hambre.. a que hora llega Sakura-chan?!  
Sai: Tienes razón, debió llegar hace un buen rato...

Sai dejo de pintar y de pronto sintio una presencia, sabía de quien era la presencia, así que volteó y ...

Sai:Sa-Sakura...O.O...qué te pasó?  
Naruto: recién iba a voltear y-- Hola Sakura-ch...-- no terminó su frase porque vio el estado de Sakura  
Sakura: ^^ Hola , bonito día, ne?^^  
Naruto: Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!...mira como estás!  
Sai: Sakura...que te hicieron...

Sakura entendía completamente la reacción de su mejor amigo y de su novio. Sabía como estaba, asi que lentamente se acerco al río que estaba cerca. No se sorprendió mucho de su reflejo, incluso sonrió para sí misma y miro cada detalle: Comenzando desde sus piernas que tenían algunos cortes y moretones, incluso habían manchas e sangre en su falda...claro que si a eso se le podía llamar falda, porque ahora sólo era un pedazo de tela rosada que apenas cubría el short negro totalmente rasgado que tenía; siguió observándose, notó claramente que su chaleco rojo que siempre usaba estaba rasgada también pero no rota, el cierre de de su chaleco también estaba roto: el polo que llevaba adentro andaba roto y dejaba ver su abdomen plano pero con unas marcas extrañas pequeñas; sus brazos también estaban moreteados pero no parecía por golpes sino por presión de algo; su cuello tenía esas extrañas marcas como su abdomen; miró su rostro. Sakura no comprendía como había pasado eso, su labio inferior sangraba, la parte del pómulo de su mejilla, muy cerca al ojo, estaba hinchado, así que sólo podía ver a través de uno de sus ojos verde esmeralda que ya no reflejaban ese brillo de alegría que tenía; esa mirada de paz que ayudaba a muchos sino ahora sólo emanaba tristeza, miedo, rencor, cólera y demasiada confusión.  
¿Cómo era posible?¿En qué momento sucedió todo? Y lo recordó, recordó ese momento, cada detalle, esas palabras, lo que le hizo. Volteó a verlos

Sakura:^^hey, ¿qué les pasa?...todo está bien ^^  
Sai:¿Cómo que todo esta bien?, ¿Qué te pasó?--se le acercó un poco  
Naruto: Sakura-chan-dijo acercándose a Sakura junto a Sai--dinos que te paso...--Naruto estaba dispuesto a tocarle el hombro cuando Sakura emitió un grito y lo empujó contra Sai  
Sakura: NOO!, no me toquen, NO SE ATREVAN!, dejame!, alenjense de mi!--cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar

Naruto y Sai estaban aturdidos por la actitud de Sakura¿Que había pasado con ella?. Sai uso su jutsu y creo unacamilla mientras Naruto trataba de calmar a Sakura ya que ella amenazaba con lanzar kunais. Sakura no quería que la tocaran así que cuando Naruto la sujeto de las manos cayó en shock y se desmayó. Así que Sai le pidió a Naruto que creara clones para llevar a Sakura al hospital. Así lo hicieron y mientras los clones llevaban a Sakura al hospital, Naruto y Sai iban a la oficiona de la godaime.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-ººººººººººººº-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En la oficina de la Hokage  
Tsunade : Shizune  
Shizune: hai Tsunade-sama  
Tsunade:No ha llegado Sakura?  
Shizune: Aún no , que pasa Tsunade -sama  
Tsunade:Tsk...tengo un mal presentimiento  
Shizune:Por qué lo dice Tsunade-sama?  
Tsunade:es que justo hoy me gané un premio de lotería y me encontre un yen  
Shizune: Oh por kami-sama!..eso si que es malo  
Tsunade claro, sabiendo que yo no puedo tenersuerte en eso, y para colmo está ese informe  
Shizune: ¿Cuál informe?, el que habla sobre Orochimaru?  
Tsunade: AMBUS dicen que vieron Kabuto cerca a la aldea de la cascada y al parecer Orochimaru se ha mudado temporalmente cerca de allí  
Shizune:Entonces Sakura pudo haberse encontrado con S--Pero fue interrumpida por la entrada del ninja hiperactivo y de Sai  
Naruto: Tsunade vieja!  
Tsunade: Naruto! que manera es esa de entrar a mi oficina!y no me digas vieja!--dijo con una venita en la frente  
Sai: Tsunade-sama disculpe la intromisión sino que ha sucedido algo grave  
Tsunade:Tsk...me lo suponía...diganme que pasó?  
Naruto: Se trata de Sakura-chan  
Shizune: De Sakura?.. donde está?  
Sai: Ahora los clones de Naruto la llevaron al hospital  
Naruto: vieja, tienes que hacer algo, Sakura-chan está muy mal, llegó con su ropa rota y con muchos cortes y moretones y  
Sai: Cuando Naruto intentó tocarle el hombro nos gritó que no la tocaramos y  
Naruto: que nos alejaramos de ella ... se veía muy mal  
Shizune:Tsunade-sama, nocreerá que...  
Tsunade: así es...mis presentimientos eran ciertos...  
Naruto: vieja..que tien-  
Tsunade: Después discutimos esto, ahora vamos al hospital!

Así todos se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha preocupados por Sakura  
¿Qué le había pasado?  
¿Que le habían hecho?  
Que acontecimiento le sucedió a la flor de Konoha para que estuviera así..

Todas las respuestas(bueno casi todas) en el próximo capítulo

--º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº------------------------º-º-º-º--ºººº


	2. Verdad

_Hola !!!!!_

_Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic…_

_Este capitulo tiene un poco de verdades muy "fuertes"_

_Espero no te incomoden…_

_Y si no es mucho pedir tomate 1 minuto_

_Y dejame un review_

_Quisiera saber cuantos lo están leyendo_

_Y ver si voy o mal…_

_Gracias a_ **Setsuna17**

_Por dejar su review…_

_Espero que si este leyendo esto, le agrade el capitulo…_

_Subire mas si dejan al menos un par de reviews…_

_Que tengan un gran día!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, Sai y Naruto corrian al hospital de Konoha, claro que tenian sus dificultades porque Naruto no se pudo resistirse al olor del

ramen, Tsunade tuvo que darle un gran golpe para que reaccionara. Mientras tanto, la pelirosa estaba en una cama de hospital soñando con esos

momentos que marcaron su vida de una manera trágica.

**º Sakura:--llorando--¿Por qué estás aquí?

**º ?:Cállate

**º Sakura:Déjame!--dijo tratando de safarse

**º ?:Hago lo que quiero..--dijo sujetándola mas fuerte--y justo ahora me han dado ganas de hacer algo contigo...

**º Sakura:¿Qu-que quieres decir?--empujándolo y dejando de llorar--lárgate

**º ?:Sakura...¿Te gustan los juegos?

**º Sakura:N-no...vete--sacó un kunai y se puso a la defensiva--ya no soy débil!

**º ?:Así?...Pues...--de un momento al otro Sakura estaba contra un árbol sin el kunai y estaba siendo sujetada por los brazos--¿por qué yo pienso otra cosa?

**º Sakura:--mirándolo con unos ojos de los cuales amenzaban en salir lágrimas de nuevo--¿Qué te hice para que me hagas ésto?

**º ?:Te metiste en mi camino

***Sakura se sorprendió por esas palabras y las que le siguieron.Y entonces volvió a vivir en sueños lo que le pasó, esos momentos tan dolorosos.

De pronto despertó y emitió un grito. Al ver donde estaba se tranquilizó, pero se estremeció al ver que solo llevaba una bata y un enfermero la atendía

-Sakura:Déjeme!--le dijo tirándole una almohada--ALÉJESE!

-Enfermero:Señorita Haruno, tranquilícese--sin querer hizo un pequeño roce cerca al pie de Sakura--onegai, aquí estam--Fue interrumpido

-Sakura: No me toque!--cogió un bisturí que estaba cerca y lo elevó en forma de ataque--váyase!

De pronto en una nube de humo apareció un jounin de cabellos grises, poseedor, en un ojo, del sharingan, el ninja copia de Konoha:Hatake Kakashi. En un movimiento rápido le quitó el bisturí a Sakura y lo dejó lejos de su alcance. Sakura lo miró, él no le daba miedo, no le traía temor, le parecía confiable; claro como no si depués de todo era y seguía siendo su sensei.

-Kakashi:Sakura, eres un shinobi! No puedes perder la calma de esa forma!

-Sakura:Gomen,Kakashi-sensei

-Kakashi:--mirando sus heridas--¿Qué te pasó Sakura?Mira como estás...

-Sakura:Eto..yo...yo,no pude...no pude--empizan a salir lágrimas de los ojos verde esmeralda--...¿por qué?...me doy asco

-Kakashi:Sakura--mirándola preocupadamente--Acaso te encontraste con S--fue interrumpido.

Habían llegado a la habitación 4 personas más:Tsunade, Sai Shizune y Naruto.

-Tsunade:Sakura--miró a su alumna sorprendida por la cantidad de heridas--¿Cómo t-

-Sakura:Maestra-dijo interrumpiendo a Tsunade--yo...yo le traje las muestras que me encargó, disculpe la demora--dijo dejando de llorar, ella no lloraría frente a su maestra y le entregó las muestras

-Tsunade:--mirándola--Muy bien Sakura, ahora por favor échate y descansa para que te revise--dicho ésto le entrega las muestra a Shizune--Shizune, ya sabes que hacer con éso y pide que venga dos enfermeras _exclusivamente mujeres_

-Shizune:Hai, Tsunade-sama; con su permiso--se retiró

-Naruto:¿Qué pasa vieja?!, explícame dattebayo!--mirando seriamente--¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Tsunade:Sai, lleva Naruto afuera; Kakashi tambi´n ve afuera que quiero hablar contigo.

Sai lleva a Naruto entre rabieta y berrinches haci afuera de la habitación, en tanto Kakashi y Tsunade iban dtrás de ellos se escuchó unas palabras de la pelirosa

-Sakura:Matte!(_esperen_), Kakashi-sensei, maestra...van a regresar?

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron extrañados ya que durante todos estos años, Sakura nunca había mostrado dependencia alguna de alguien; en algunos momentos había estado muy cerca a Naruto y otras veces a Sai, pero no era por mucho jamás la pelirosa había mostrado dependencia de Kakashi ni de su maestra, ella los respetaba y les tenía mucho aprecio. En ese momento Tsunade y Kakashi se dieron cuenta que el asunto de Sakura iba a tener una difícil recuperación.

Kakashi:--sonriendo, o al menos pareciendo que lo hacía--No te preocupes Sakura ya volvemos.

Tsunade:No te preocupes que yo regresaré a examinarte--y así ambos se fueron al exterior

Sakura:--mirando al marco de la puerta por donde se fueron sus senseis--Ojalá que _él_ nunca regrese

* * *

En el exterior de la habitación de Sakura

-Naruto: Oe vieja, ahora si me vas a decir que le pasa a Sakura-chan

-Sai:Naruto no seas oportunista

-Tsunade:--siendo indiferente a esos comentarios--Kakashi, pasó algo antes de que llegaramos?

-Kakashi:Bueno, cuando me entere que Sakura llegó y estaba en el hospital mepreocupé un poco, así que fui a verla pero cuando llegue estaba amenzando a un enfermero con un bisturí parecía entre molesta y con miedo

-Tsunade:--pensando--¿Y a ti no te dijo o hizo nada?

-Kakashi:Pues no Tsunade-sama, solo cuando la vi y le pregunte que le habia pasado dijo "no pude" y empezo a llorar, tengo la ligera sospecha de que se encontro con esa persona

-Tsunade:Tienes razón

-Naruto:--desesperado--Que persona dattebayo!!!

-Tsunade:Con Sasuke...

Esta historia continuara....

Ahora mismo!

-Tsunade:Con Sasuke...

-Sai:Uchiha Sasuke?...el traidor de Konoha...pero cómo?

-Naruto:. . .--O.O--c-con Sasuke?..él le hizo eso a Sakura-chan?

-Tsunade:Sí...eso...y algo más...

-Naruto:Pero que es eso d-

-Kakashi:Sai, por favor llevate a Naruto por ahí que no regrese al hopital por lo menos en 3 horas

-Sai:hai--jalando a Naruto--ikke(vamos) Naruto

-Naruto:eh?---pataleando--ey no yo me quiero quedar!--pero se fueron

-Tsunade:Supongo que ahora viene lo peor...

-Kakashi:Debemos preguntarselo a Sakura

Dicho esto ambos entran a la habitación y ven a Sakura jugando con sus dedos, parecía un pequeño ángel que había caído del cielo pero quehabía tenido una gran caída.

-Tsunade: Sakura...

-Sakura:eh?--recién dándose cuenta de la llegada de sus senseis--volvieron ^^

-Kakashi:Hai...Sakura respóndenos con la verdad

-Tsunade:¿Te encontraste con Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sakura : . . .

-Kakashi: Sakura , dinos onegai

-Sakura:--de alguna u otra forma ese ninja le hacía entrar en confianza--. . . si . .

-Tsunade:¿Qué te hizo?--dijo apretando sus puños

-Sakura:. . .

-Kakashi:Confía en nosotros . . . Sakura

-Sakura:--derramando lágrimas y al mismo tiempo tapando su rostro con sus manos--...él..'snif'...abusó de mi ...--y rompió en total llanto, el hospital entero sentía su pena su congoja...su ex gran amor la había violado. . .

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios…_

_Hasta pronto!!_


	3. Ayuda

_Hola!_

Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer!

Primero agradeceremos a...

**-- aiko amitie -- **por dejar su review

la respuesta ya le ha sido enviada...

-- **gotic flower** -- tambien que dejo su review

y la respuesta tambien se le envio

Muchas gracias por sus palabras

me animan mucho, y pues

espero que si tu que estas leyendo

tambien te agrada la historia

te animes y dejes un review

toda critica sera aceptada y

todo _shuriken_ bien esquivado..jeje

Espero les guste este capitulo... bueno... no tanto guste guste...

pero que sea de su agrado en cierta manera, ahora aprecera nuestro

protagonista masculino!!..oh _rayos_! arruine la sorpresa!

_**bueno... entreténganse..y lean mis notas al final!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

De pronto se escucho un gran ruido en el hospital, el ninja copia miraba al exterior, su mirada estaba perdida ¿Cómo fue posible?; Sasuke su ex alumno, él comprendía por lo que había pasado pero ¿Por qué atacar a Sakura?. Sakura había parado de llorar pero miraba a su maestra, estaba furiosa, también vio lo que provoco el estruendo en el hospital: su maestra había roto la pared de ira. Tsunade seguía enojada pero no quería demostrarlo así que suavizó su mirada y volteó a ver a Sakura, ella la miraba, vaya cuanto quería a su alumna, y verla destrozada la ponía mas que furiosa, la quería como una hija, como la hija que no llegó a tener.

-Sakura: Ma-maestra…yo…yo..gomen…  
-Tsunade: --volteando a verla-- ¿Por qué te disculpas?... bueno recuéstate para examinarte y curarte – le dijo como una madre a su hija  
-Sakura: ha-hai—dijo sonrojada por la impresión que le daba de estar hablando con su madre de nuevo  
-Kakashi: Bueno, yo me retiro un momento, ya regreso; matta ne!—salió del hospital.  
-Tsunade: Bueno—ajustando su voz y gritando en dirección de la puerta--¿Dónde ESTAN LAS ENFERMERAS SHANARO?!!!

Sakura sonreía amenamente ya que sabía que su maestra era así, de pronto llegaron 2 enfermeras con una cara de susto, claro quien no si Tsunade estaba colérica.

-Tsunade: Tsk… lo que hay que hacer para que venga el personal  
-Enfermera 1: gomennasai Tsunade-sama  
-Enfermera 2: vinimos de inmediato  
-Tsunade: Tsk…bueno quiero que ordenen una radiografía a Sakura y que se queden cuidándola todo el tiempo, no sé como pero se turnan, sólo podrán irse cuando yo esté aquí, ¿Entendido?  
-Enfermeras: hai Tsunade-sama  
-Tsunade: ¿Y?... que esperan váyanse, que aún estoy aquí!

Las enfermeras se van corriendo asustadas, mientras Sakura observaba y se preguntaba ¿Desde cuando su maestra tenía tan mal humor?, al parecer la respuesta era obvia…

-Sakura: Maestra – O.O – Disculpe las molestias  
-Tsunade: --volviendo a la normalidad – Sakura, no es molestia, ahora eres paciente y debemos atenderte además te quedarás aquí por tres días.  
-Sakura: eh?...pero –  
-Tsunade: Nada de pero's ahora quedate quieta para que pueda curarte estas heridas.

Sakura se limitó a asentir, ya que si no, le iría peor que esas enfermeras.

* * *

En tanto en Ichiraku's ramen

-Naruto: arigato – dijo un poco desganado  
-Ichiraku: Ánimo Naruto, acaso mi ramen no está bueno?  
-Naruto: Si lo está – agarró los palillos enérgicamente—Itadakimasu!—comenzó a comer.  
-Sai: Voy a contar , 1, 2, 3, 4, ,5 , 6- Wow Naruto ya lo terminaste, es un nuevo record  
-Naruto: Así soy yo jeje, bueno aquí está la paga – y salió del puesto  
-Ichiraku: eh? Naruto!—mirando a Sai-- ¿Le pasa algo?  
-Sai: Por ahora está pasando por momentos difíciles, hasta luego

Sai también salió del puesto de ramen y vio a Naruto saltando encima de las casas dirigiendose a aquel lugar en el cual vio a Sakura cuando llego de la misión. Llegó al lugar.

-Sai: No tenías apetito. . .  
-Naruto: ie(no)…mira, ahí sigue tu pintura  
-Sai: Sí…-- alzando y volviendo a pintar—supongo que tienes preguntas…  
-Naruto: Sí, ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?  
-Sai: Bueno pues, como viste es algo grave, no es algo simple de explicar  
-Naruto: ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke es todo esto?...  
-Sai: Pues…todo  
-Naruto: Exactamente que?  
-Sai: Un jounin es mejor explicando esto , ne? Kakashi-san  
-Kakashi: —apareciendo—pues si , me detectaste  
-Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, ya estoy harto de que lo oculten dattebayo!—apretando los puños—quiero que me diga lo que le pasa a Sakura-chan  
-Kakashi: Antes de decírtelo quiero que mantengas la calma, y que no vayas a hacer algo precipitado, ya que si Sakura se entera se preocupará….  
-Naruto: Hai, ahora digame  
-Kakashi: Pues como ya sabias Sakura tenía una misión de recolección, al momento que regresaba de la misión, se topo con Sasuke y….él pues…abusó de Sakura

Sai dejó de pintar, le había chocado la noticia, habían abusado de su novia, el mismo Uchiha Sasuke; Sai antes quería que él volviera para que Naruto y él volvieran a tener ese lazo de amistad pero ahora tan sólo quería aclarar algunas cosas…En tanto Naruto no se hizo de esperar y trataba de pensar de que era irreal, de que Sasuke no le había hecho nada a Sakura, el 'teme' no era así, no no no no…pero esa era la realidad una muy cruel es como volar alto y caer en picada.

-Naruto: No es cierto….POR QUE SASUKE HARIA ESO! –dijo derramando lágrimas de cólera— EL NO HARIA ESO!...MALDITO SASUKE DATTEBAYO!..le voy…le voy a patear el trasero cuando lo vea!  
-Kakashi: Naruto…tranquilízate…tenemos que aceptarlo…además pronto se abrirá investigación –mintio Kakashi, en realidad no sabíasi Tsunade abriría investigación—iremos por ahora tienen prohibido salir de la aldea, por ahora debo regresar al hospital.  
-Naruto: Voy con usted  
.Kakahi: ie(no)...Sakura no quiere recibirlos por ahora  
-Naruto: Nani?...pero por que?  
-Sai: Es por el trauma que dejó Uchiha con lo que le hizo a Sakura  
-Kakashi: Exacto, pero pueden ir mañana no se preocupen—y desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

En el hospital

-Tsunade: Bueno, ya está…fue un poco difícil  
-Sakura: ^^ debe ser por que mi piel es muy sensible y eso ocasiona heridas profundas, arigato Tsunade – sama ^^  
-Tsunade: Si—se puso seria—Sakura te voy a tener en tratamiento psicológico  
-Sakura: Nani?...  
-Tsunade: Es por tu bien, pero no te preocupes, tengo ayuda  
-Sakura: De quién?  
- ¿? : Mía  
-Sakura: Kakashi sensei?..usted también?  
-Kakashi: Bueno sí, eres mi alumna aún y quiero ayudarte, además yo les dije que los protegería…  
-Tsunade: Bueno Sakura lo primero que haremos hoy es un juego de palabras ping pong  
-Sakura? Eh? Que es eso…  
-Kakashi: Diremos palabras al azar y tu responderas lo primero que se te venga a la mente  
-Tsunade: a ver comencemos…primera palabra: medicina o medico  
-Sakura: mi pasión  
-Kakashi: Flores  
-Sakura: comienzo de mi amistad con Ino  
-Tsunade: Cualidad  
-Sakura: despistada?  
-Kakashi: eh? Eso? una respuesta?..Bueno siguiente: aspecto negativo de ti  
-Sakura: Soy llorona y no puedo hacer mucho por mis amigos  
-Tsunade: amor  
Sakura: . . . "Por que me preguntan eso?. . . eto…sentimiento que alegra cuando esta presente y que destroza el alma cuando se va  
-Kakashi: Muy cierto…siguiente: Naruto  
-Sakura: el único amigo que me queda como mi hermano  
-Tsunade: si fuera tu hermano no lo rechazarías…siguiente: Sai  
-Sakura: Ayuda que siempre está ahí  
-Kakashi: Por último… Uchiha Sasuke  
-Sakura: . . .  
-Tsunade: Sakura…  
-Sakura: . . . la persona que mas daño me ha hecho. . .—dijo derramando una lágrima  
-Tsunade: Sakura dijiste que Naruto y Sai eran tus amigos  
-Kakashi: Pero no los trataste como tales, no crees que los estás comparando  
-Tsunade: Con Uchiha , haciendo eso los haces sentir mal y les da la razón a Uchiha  
-Kakashi: Tú eres fuerte Sakura y tus amigos ahora sólo quieres protegerte  
-Tsunade: No se los niegues  
-Sakura: yo…yo…me siento arrepentida de todo, creo que actúe mal con ellos  
-Kakashi: Entonces pueden venir?  
-Sakura: ^^los espero  
-Tsunade: Bueno al menos hemos progresado algo…ahora si nos retiramos que ya se acabó la hora de visitas y ya es de noche….hasta mañana Sakura.  
-Sakura: matta ne Kakashi-sensei, maestra arigato

Así la godaime y en ninja copia se retiraron, la noche continuó y Sakura ya vencida por todas las experiencias de ese día se dispuso a dormir, estaba decidida: Comenzaría todo de nuevo y ya no sería tan débil. Se durmió pero soñó de nuevo con ese momento que la marcó sino que algo más pasaría en su sueño conectado con la realidad.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea de la cascada, se veía a un pelinegro que pensaba en lo que le había hecho a su ex compañera del grupo 7, era poseedor del Sharingan, Un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha: Uchiha Sasuke

-Sasuke: Sakura. . .

Tan sólo mencionar su nombre su cuerpo reaccionaba con una descarga eléctrica, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recordó como es que nació su idea de hacer lo que hizo

--------------------Sasuke's Flash Back --------------------

- ?: Sasuke-kun  
- Sasuke: hmp . . .  
- ?: Orochimaru-sama quiere verte  
- Sasuke: Para que , Kabuto  
- Kabuto: Él te lo dirá

Sasuke se dirige a la habitación de Orochimaru. Ambos entran.

-Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama  
-Sasuke : Para que querias verme  
-Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun. . . veo que estás de ánimos  
-Sasuke: Para que querías verme –repitio friamente  
-Orochimaru: Te quiero avisar que mas tarde nos mudaremos temporalmente muy cerca de la aldea de la cascada por unos experimentos  
-Sasuke: hmp . . .  
-Orochimaru: Te avisare cuando sea momento de partir

--------------------End Sasuke's Flash Back--------------------

Cierto, así fue como comenzó todo. Se dio cuenta de que la aldea de la Cascada estaba muy cerca de Konoha. 'Hmp. . . 'Vinieron unos recuerdos a su mente: EQUIPO 7. Kakashi, Naruto '_ese baka_' , su reemplazo Sai y _ella_ , a la que le doblaría el daño Sakura. Pero que demonios estaba pensando…la última vez que la vio ya no era aquella niña enamorada de él que le suplicaba que no se vaya o que la llevara con él. Ahora era una mujer decidida, con una fuerza monstruosa y con…un _buen cuerpo_?. De nuevo esos poensamientos sobre el cuerpo de Sakura volvían, desde que la vio por última vez había desarrollado muy bien su figura. Llegamos a ese momento.

---------------------------Sasuke's Flash Back 2 -----------------

Había pasado una semana desde que se mudaron a la guarida de Orochimaru que quedaba cerca de la aldea de la Cascada, que aburrimiento para él. Decidió salir un momento pero se encontró en la salida con Kabuto

-Kabuto: oh!... Sasuke-kun, vas de salida  
-Sasuke: hmp…  
-Kabuto: Eso significa '_No te importa'_ ¿Vas a la aldea?  
-Sasuke: hmp…  
-Kabuto:Bueno, de todas formad te diré que si te vas a suroeste de aquí pasando los campos de cultivo encontrarás la ruta a Konoha, adiós—se fue  
-Sasuke: hmp. . .

Pero por alguna razón fue al suroeste, pasó por los campos de cultivo. Observo que había un pequeño camino y de ahí había un bosque…un bosque….mas recuerdos…la vez que practico escalar arboles y…Sakura gano… otra vez la pelirosa volvía a sus pensamientos. Ya había estado en ellos por mucho tiempo, pero se preguntaba ¿Por què?. Tratando de despejar su mente se sento en una de las ramas de los árboles. Bien escondido porsiacaso y miro esa ruta como esperando que algo sucediese. Paso una hora y Nada pasaba aún, se decidió por irse a otro lugar pero a lo lejos, vio los rayos del sol que eran … rosas?. No era posible, descartó la idea y después la luz de sus ojos apareció. ¿Qué? Desde cuando pensaba que la pelirosa que se acercaba era la luz de sus ojos. La kunoichi siguió su camino y se internó en el bosque. Ssuke la siguió, pero al parecer no fue con mucho cuidado ya que la pelirosa lo detectó

-Sakura: --parando en seco--¿Quién anda ahì?—preguntó con voz firme y segura que al pelinegro le pareció hermosa  
-Sasuke:--apareciendo—Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura  
-Sakura: Tù—dijo abriendo sus ojos verdes que atraían la atención del pelinegro—Uchiha Sasuke  
-Sasuke: Veo que aún me recuerdas . . .

----------------------End Sasuke's Flash Back 2 ----------------

El Uchiha no quería recordar más, no debía, pero lo hizo, empezó a recordar cada minúsculo detalle, cada palabra, cada lágrima y la frase que más le dolió que vino de la kunoichi: "Te odio Uchiha"

----------------------Sasuke's Flash Back 3 -------------------

Sakura: . . .

* * *

Uyuyuy!!!!!!

Gracias por leer....

El próximo capítulo tiene un contenido

algo _ecchi _pero menos que **_lemon_**....

Es dificl explicarlo...

quizá paresca breve

espero les agrade...

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!...**_porfis!

y....

¿_Qué pasará?_

...

Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo!!!

* * *

Atte:

gABy ... (A) _Mikame_

* * *


	4. Momento

Hola!!!

Arigato por los reviews!!

**setsuna 17 **gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, sigue leyendo!

**KaoruKobayashitheone **gracias por la critica, ahora he borrado los nombres adelnate de los diálogos

espero que opinen si está bien o preferían el anterior...a mi mas me gusta este,

el otro era para guiarse....

**Karina Natsumi **que bien que te haya parecido lindo el fic, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado

"_**Katia**_" gracias por elr eview... bueno pues... este no es un _lemon_ en si...

aunque parecerá que si... es como que una explicacion..bueno ya pongamos que es _lemon_... pero

no es un _lemon_ del cual les gusta leer...pervertidas...¿A qué se emocionan con la palabra?

**_ACLARACION:_**

_POV es "Ponit Of View"... que traducido del inglés significa "PUNTO DE VISTA" o perspectiva_

y ... roguemos que algún día Kishimoto-sama no dé el placer de un SasuSaku...claro no como

este...nunununu... pero ojalá algo de Sasusaku...:P

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

-----------------------Sasuke's flash back 3 -----------------

-Sakura: .. . .  
-Sasuke: Hmp. . . ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? … Te comió la lengua el ratón. .  
-Sakura:--poniéndose a la defensiva, con un kunai--¿Qué quieres Sasuke-kun?  
-Sasuke:--pensando en lo lindo que se oía escuchar de ella su nombre—¿Que crees tú Sakura?—dijo acercandose a ella

Sakura se estremeció un poco al sentir su acercamiento, Sasuke había crecido considerablemente, y se había puesto más guapo. No supo en que momento pero ella ya no estaba a la defensiva, había tirado su kunai y miraba fijamente como se acercaba. Él llegó cerca de ella, le acarició el rostro suavemente como si tan sólo rozarla pudiera romperla en mil fragmentos. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta llegar a su oreja y susurró de una forma muy sensual:

- Sa-ku-ra. . . Hoy estás hermosa. . .  
- …--se ruborizó notablemente—Sa-suke-kun

- Sakura. . . nunca dejes de estar alerta. . .

Sakura no comprendió el significado de ello hasta que en un movimiento rápido Sasuke desenvaino su espada y la puso en su cuello. Sakura desapareció de un puf y en frente de él apareció un tronco. De pronto unos kunais fueron lanzados hacia Sasuke, él los esquivó fácilmente. De pronto apareció Sakura a punto de lanzarle un golpe a Sasuke, él lo esquivó totalmente y sin que pudiera saber en que momento Sakura sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Qué estas planeando Uchiha?  
- Pues . . .

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y empezó a hacer sellos rápidamente, Sakura volteó y intentó golpearlo de nuevo pero Sasuke lo esquivó y le aplicó un sello que mantenía su chakra en cero.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?¿Por qué me siento tan débil?  
- hmp. . . uno es por que lo eres y otro fue parte de mi técnica  
- Yo no soy débil Uchiha!—dijo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y dándole un golpe que no le dolió a Sasuke  
-hmp. . .eres una molestia

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron, otra vez había escuchado esa palabra, la llenaba de cólera pero no podia hacer nada; siempre había sido una molestia para todos, era demasiado débil. Sakura no supo en que momento ni como pero sintió que alguien la sujetaba y y respiraba muy cerca de su cuello, ella se estremeció, al Uchiha pareció divertirle y le empezó a lamer el cuello y apretar su cuerpo mas contra el de ella. Sakura no quería eso, no quería trató de separarse pero no podía, él tenia mas fuerza. Él sacó un kunai de la mochilita de Sakura, claro también rozando su mano con sus piernas, cosas que exactamente hacía que Sakura se sintiera un poco asqueada y él empezó a cortar la ropa de la pelirosa. Una vez que estaba roto empezó a pasar su mano contra su abdomen plano y suave , esa piel la sensación de tocarla lo volvía loco. En un momento escucho unos gemidos de parte de la pelirosa, estaba llorando. No, no no…él no quería eso.

- Sakura. . . eres una molestia  
- Sasuke-kun. . . por favor, no me hagas esto  
-…--rompiendo la falda que llevaba la pelirosa—Hacerte que Sakura…yo no estoy haciendo nada. . . aún  
- Naruto y yo te buscamos para que volvieras a al aldea, ¿Por qué nunca volviste?  
- Porque ustedes son débiles, Orochimaru me ha dado poder, cosa que Konoha me negaba.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su ex compañero le decía eso. . ¿Sólo quería poder?, entonces lo que hacía ahora era tan sólo por que se creía el dueño del mundo y ,; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que chocaban con los de ella en un beso envolvente que absorbía su esencia, un beso lleno de pasión de parte del Uchiha, pero lleno de terror y confusión de parte de la pelirosa. Sasuke lo necesitaba, sentía su alma vacía, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, al fin se dio cuenta, la necesitaba a ella, mientras la besaba empezó a recorrer su silueta sus pechos, firmes y de buena proporción, su cintura, delgada y fina, sus caderas anchas y sensuales, sus piernas largas y torneadas; todo eso necesitaba. Sakura no quería que la tocase de esa forma, no entendía. Se separó de él y volvió a romper en llanto.

- …--llorando--¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-Cállate—dijo sujetandola de los brazos  
-Déjame!--dijo tratando de safarse  
-Hago lo que quiero..--dijo sujetándola mas fuerte--y justo ahora me han dado ganas de hacer algo contigo...  
-¿Qu-que quieres decir?--empujándolo y dejando de llorar--lárgate  
-Sakura...¿Te gustan los juegos?  
-N-no...vete--sacó un kunai y se puso a la defensiva--ya no soy débil!  
-Así?...Pues...--de un momento al otro Sakura estaba contra un árbol sin el kunai y estaba siendo sujetada por los brazos--¿por qué yo pienso otra cosa?  
-…--mirándolo con unos ojos de los cuales amenzaban en salir lágrimas de nuevo--¿Qué te hice para que me hagas ésto?  
-Te metiste en mi camino  
- ¿Dé que hablas?  
-Te metiste en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, has sido demasiado molesta Sakura. .

Sasuke no quería hacerla sufrir más así que la recosto contra el piso y empezo a recorrer su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiendo, siguió con sus pechos claros y firmes rapidamente levanto su polo y lo masajeó contra la voluntad de Sakura que hacía todo por safarse, después los chupó.Sakura no quería eso, pero le agradaba un poco, que extraña sensación, trataba de escparase empujando y pateando pero sólo lograba hacerse daño con las piedras. Sasuke siguió recorriendo su camino pasando por el abdomen de la kunoichi y también dejando marcas, quería que ella recordara que estuvo ahí. Llegó a su intimidad sin pudor ni nada adentró su lengua en ella , la kunoichi gritó, eso la excitaba pero era realmente repugnante. Sasuke dejando el juego de lamer la miró. Ella estaba con lágrimas en su rostro, se notaba muy lastimada por sus vanos intentos de escaparse, ella le rogaba que parar, pero él no podía no quería lo necesitaba tanto. Sabía que se arrepentiría de hacer esto de esta forma pero lo hizo.. Se quitó el haori que tenía y se deslizó suavemente en ella, ingresó su miembro en ella, sintió perfectamente que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Le agradaba la sensación, ella gritó de nuevo al sentir la invasión dentro de su cuerpo, no quería, pero le daba cierta excitación, contradiciéndose a ella misma dejó que él siguiera sin hacer ningún esfuerzo más por escapar. Él creyó que la kunoichi le permitía el paso así que se adentro en ella cada vez más y más rápido hasta que llegó al clímax. Se sintió fatigado y salió de su interior. Sin saber con que fuerzas Sakura se paró de inmediato, lo miró con una mirada de odio de furia , cosa que le dolía al pelinegro.

-Te maldigo Uchiha!...Te odio!

Y con esas palabras se perdió de la vista del pelinegro.

-----------------End Sasuke's Flash Back 3 -----------------------

Sasuke sabía que había cometido un error, así que tomó una desición: Volvería a Konoha por ella, por su pelirosa, por su molestia.. ..

Realmente la necesitaba, y quería que ella resurgiera su clan, pero mas que nada se dio cuenta de que la amaba. ..

* * *

Bueno...¿Qué tal?...

jejeje... espero les haya agradado y sigan criticando y dejando

comentarios, REVIEWS

así yo sabré si quieren saber más...

bueno eso es todo...

y si algo no les quedó claro pues tan sólo diganmelo

atte:

gAbY...(A) Mikame!

* * *


	5. CartaPalabras

* * *

Oh!

De nuevo aquí?

Que bien!!

he subido este capi pensando que el otro

estuvo muy corto...

acado de recibir un mail!

un review de **aiko amitie **

descubriste mi secreto!....no se lo digas a nadie más...

ese final..aun lo sigo planeando... porque me han pedido de todo

final feliz y triste

no sé cual decidir

bueno tambien agradecer a los que me han puesto en sus **HISTORIAS FAVORITAS**

o tambien **EN ALERTAS**... y raros casos de **AUTOR FAVOR**ITO

muchas gracias... espero disfruten este capítulo...

algunos dijeron "poeta"... será cierto??

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha, el sol salía deslumbrante y filtraba su luz en la habitación de nuestra pelirosa protagonista preferida, quien acababa de despertar con una sensación extraña ya que a pesar de que soñó con ese momento terrible que la marcó hubo un ligero cambio al final, algo real, no imaginario, algo que la llenaba de confusión y la hacia sentirse nerviosa como cuando apenas estaba en la academia con … Sasuke?

--Sakura's POV--

Por kami-sama, por que me siento extraña. .. . solo fue un sueño, pero eso que me dijo me hace sentir confusa, vuelvo a sentir ese sentimiento de cuando apenas era un pequeño estorbo; no ya no quiero ser un estorbo, pero aún lo soy, soy la "MOLESTIA"; pero que pienso, él , no , no no es cierto, mi sueño no , no quiero verlo pero a veces creo que realmente si quiero, quiero reclamarle, por que nunca volvió con Naruto y conmigo que lo necesitábamos, conmigo, que lo necesito . . . .

--Fin Sakura's POV--

Sakura estaba confusa, no podía dar crédito; lo que soñó fue parte de su imaginación o que?. Debía rememorar bien para tratar de comprenderlo

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-……….Flash Back del sueño de Sakura desde POV…………..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él estaba a mi costado conmigo, había cerrado los ojos se veía tranquilo en paz, con serenidad, como si hubiera encontrado lo que necesitaba ese alivio después de la angustia; pero yo, yo no quería que él hubiese sido así ¿Por qué me hace esto?, es que no sufrí ya muchos años por él , no había pasado casi los últimos 6 años tratando de regresarlo a su hogar Konoha. Me levanto y me acomodo un poco lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa, aún entre adolorida y con un poco de asco empiezo a dar unos pasos; me siento débil, maldito jutsu, maldito Sasuke. . . Sasuke, él sigue recostado seguro que observando mis pasos, no creo que me detenga , con tal, ya me hizo "suya", para que más le serviría, pero no me quedaré así, tengo que decirle lo que pienso lo que siento , por que tanta humillación, ahora si Uchiha. Volteo a verle , efectivamente me estaba mirando, seguía recostado donde lo mire, él estaba exhausto y yo tambien, lo único que atiné a decirle con todo el coraje que pude:

- . . . –mirando a Saskura fijamente—  
- Te odio Uchiha—dijo finalmente y volteando  
- . ..

Ven, ni le importó que le odie, bueno yo me voy, no quiero estar acá, aunque estoy llena de dudas y de coraje me tengo que ir, no le voy a dar el placer de que me ofenda. Empiezo a caminar, pero de pronto algo sujeta mi cintura ¿Dos ramas de árboles?, pues si son ramas deben ser unas muy gruesas, pero de pronto siento calor de esas "ramas", no es un árbol, es Sasuke..-kun; que hace , ¿Me quiere humillar?, pues no se lo permitiré, trato de voltear para encararlo pero

- No te quiero dejar ir—dice suplicante  
- Que rayo—alcanza a decir antes de que la interrumpan  
- Te amo, quiero estar contigo—dice

No lo puedo creer, no es cierto, volteo rápidamente al sentir su afloje pero todo se desvanece y parece que voy despertando, ¿Es que me ama realmente?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back del sueño de Sakura desde POV………….-.-.-..-

Sakura, lo notó, esas palabras eran tan reales y tan falsas, eran reales por que iban con el sentimiento que nace desde un alma , pero eran tan falsas por que realmente el nunca se las dijo. No podía dar crédito a su sueño, pero por alguna razón quería que sucediese ¿Acaso era masoquista, o realmente am-

?:- saaakura-chaaan!

La voz de cierta persona la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Naruto—dijo y miro al marco de la puerta--. . . Sai  
- Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?—dijo dandole una linda flor blanca  
- Arigato, bien, mis heridas van sanando  
- que bien, traje a Sai para que no se aburriera estan-  
- Puedo hablar por mi mismo, además me trajiste porque querías que yo comprase la flor y encima querías traerle ramen—dijo Sai sarcásticamente  
- Sai, cállate dattebayo!  
- Pero es la verdad  
- Pero no se lo tenías que decir a Sakura-chan

Sakura miraba la escena de esa pelea, de pronto agachó la mirada, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

- Sakura-chan…pasa algo?—dijo en tono preocupado  
- Sakura, no será que tú te .. ..  
-… --Levántando el rostro y—JAJAJAJAJA , ustede si que no cambian, no me reía tanto desde hace días jajajajaja, `pero por favor no se peleen por dinero jajaja  
-… --entre alegre por ver a su amiga feliz y avergonzado—pero es que Sai  
- Es la verdad—dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Sai  
- Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por venir  
- Sakura-chan, ¿aún no podemos tocarte ?  
- Dinos la verdad, sabemos que tienes un poco de cuidado con eso –dijo su novio  
- Bueno gomen , aún no me siento tan segura pero me alegra estar cerca de ustedes  
- Esto merece un plato de ramen!!!

Sakura siguió conversando con su mejor amigo Naruto y su novio, aunque ella no lo recordaba (no estaba con amnesia) hasta que llegó Tsunade-sama, y los retiró. Los día siguieron pasando hasta que entre las restricciones de Tsunade de que Sakura se quede en el hospital un mes y entre las quejas de Sakura a su "madre", por fin la dieron de alta. Ese día todos sus amigos: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Lee y Sai, la estaban esperando con muchas flores y algunos regalos mas. Decidieron ir a comer carne a la parrilla(donde comia Shikamaru con Asuma y Chouji) así que separaron la mesa más grande y se reunieron amenamente y disfrutaron el momento, un momento ideal y divertido, entre las burlas de Kiba hacia Naruto, Las insinuaciones de Ino sobre las parejitas que estaban presentes, entre las narraciones de Lee y un sin fin de cosas mas, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde asi que nuestros personajes decidieron ir a descansar, Naruto acompañó a Hinata entre las insistencias de Ino y de Kiba, Shikamaru se fue con Ino y Kiba, Tenten con Neji y Lee, y al final al pedido de Sakura, ella con Sai. En el camino justo cuando estaban cerca al departamento de Sakura Sai se detuvo.

- Sai, ¿Pasa algo?  
- Sakura, hemos salido juntos mucho tiempo, sé que tratas de buscar el momento de decirme algo  
- Bueno…eto…si  
-… --apoyándose en una pared—pues estoy atento  
- Sai, eto…tú sabes que yo aún tengo el problema psicologico de que-  
- Sakura, no uses como excusa eso, dimelo de frente  
- gomen Sai, es que yo, ya no puedo decirte que te quiero ni siquiera lo siento así, te quiero pero ahora como quiero a Naruto, yo no puedo seguir contigo, gomen

Sai empezó a caminar hacia el departamento de Sakura, cuando llegaron a la puerta Sai habló

- Bueno llegamos ^^  
- Sai, eto  
- No te preocupes Sakura, sé comprender y tu lo sabes, no te presionaré, si no me quieres lo entiendo, aunque yo te quiera not e puedo obligar a sentir lo que yo, así que lo acepto, pero si tuvieses problemas, no dudes en avisarme para que te apoye…feiita  
- Sai, arigato. . . . tú y Naruto siempre serán importantes  
- Bueno es hora de que descanses, después de todo recién sales del hospital, sayonara—dijo y se fue

Sakura entró en su departamento y se dejó caer al piso, había sido muy duro decirle eso, pero se sentía mejor, no podía engañarlo y decirle eso , con tal ahora se sentía confundida, justo ahora habían vuelto esos sentimientos de cuando estaba en la academia. De pronto tocaron el timbre.¿Quién podría ser? Quiza ó la puerta y

-Mensajero: Buenas tardes, la señorita Haruno  
- hai, soy yo, usted es un ninja mensajero, verdad?  
-Mensajero: hai, aquí tiene su paquete y firme aquí  
- hai—firmando—y quien lo envía  
-Mensajero: es información privada, además esto apreció en la oficina con una bolsa de dinero, tuvimos que cumplirlo, hasta luego—y en un puf despareció

Sakura se quedo mirando esa caja, parecía algo místico; era una caja blanca sellado con un listón rosa. Sakura dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se dirigió a bañarse, pero cuando estaba saliendo del baño la curiosidad la venció y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la caja y la abrió. Había una carta encima de un bulto cubierto con papel verde esmeralda junto a unas flores. Ignorando la carta, observó las flores, eran lirios con azucenas que rodeaban doce rosas blancas y rojas; dejó las flores de lado y abrió el bulto envuelto de verde y lo primero que encontró fue una flor de cerezo encima de una vestido simple blanco con detalles de cerezo y una cinta para el cabello de color verde; era lindo hermoso precioso, le encantaba tenía un aroma peculiar que le hacía sentir feliz.

Dejando el vestido cerca se decidió a abrir la carta y leyó

_Querida Sakura:_

_Princesa, quiero escribirte en pocas palabras, algo que tengo guardado en mi corazón hace tiempo y necesito regalártelo.  
Contigo la vida es tan simple y tan sencilla, todo se ve del color de una sonrisa sincera, aunque los instantes en que estoy contigo, solo sean un suspiro rodeado de ti, de tu esencia; no son míos tus pensamientos, y no es mío tu corazón, pero estás en mí.  
En mis sueños me gusta sentirte cerca, aunque solo tenga fragmentos de ti, lo último, lo que queda para mi, aunque solo esté breves instantes en tu pensamiento, aunque con tu boca hables y me digas lo que no quiero escuchar, aunque tus manos solo lleguen a mi por casualidad, aunque mi sueño solo dure lo que un botón de rosa que abre sus pétalos para respirar un momento y después morir…  
Te pido que me disculpes si te daño, porque jamás eso he pensado hacerte, solo quiero que la vida te de mas y mas alegrías, como tu me las diste a mi .Por eso te digo que te amo.  
Abrázame, protégeme  
te necesito  
rodéame con tus brazos  
lléname de tus besos  
te necesito  
háblame, escúchame  
espérame, perdóname  
te necesito.  
Te amo mi flor , te necesito, volvere por ti  
Quiero comenzar todo contigo de nuevo.  
Perdóname._

_----------------atte:  
--------------------------Uchiha Sasuke-----_

Sakura terminó de leer, no lo creía él le amaba, la necesitaba….

- Sasuke-kun. . . –dijo derramando una lagrima de ….

* * *

Oh!... que tal el capi eh?...

espero les haya agradado... y pues dejen sus criticas

son bienvenidas... ahora si me voy.. pronto entrare en bimestrales así que

quizá no actualice... nos e preocupen

secuestraré a mi pc...

con lo de bimestrales me refiero a examenes...

cuidense mucho

y pues... deseenme suerte!!

tengo 4 examenes mañana...no bimestrales..

pero examen es examen!!

ikke dattebayo!!...opps...mucho Naruto...

* * *


	6. Sensacion o sentimiento

* * *

Hola!!!

Bienvenidos una vez más a esta parte en la que yo escribo

y ustedes leen esperando a que yo diga algo interesante antes del fic

pero como soy tan mala no digo nada interesante

como lo de ahora...jojojojo

Bueno aquí de nuevo actualizando...

después de mis dos examenes bimestrales...

en uno de los cuales seguro que apruebo y en el otro ruego a _San Sarutobi_ que me ilumine...

Después de una dificil semana, aprovecho estos momentos

para actualizar el fic y responder inquietudes...que no hay...:P

Ahora los agradecimientos:

:

Agradezco profundamente a :

...

**KaoruKobayaShitheone, **parece que se te subio la temperatura...uy...

no sé como habrá estado esa partecita HoT... pero parece que bien...

Hija!: ¿Cómo que pensaste que te iba a mandar al diablo?... las criticas son bien recibidas

y las tarjetas explosivas bien regresadas, junto los shurikens bien esquivados..

Gracias por tu critica... parece que les agrada a muchos ya que nadie más se quejó.. de no haber sido por ti

seguro que nadie más lo decía y seguíamos con el desastroso fic...arigato por leer!!

**Katia,** gracias por dejar tu review de nuevo... aquí está la actualización

y espero que lo disfrutes!!

**Karina Natsmi, **me alegro que el fic te haya parecido "hermoso"

es muy halagador de tu parte... gracias por pasar

**setsuna17, **aquí va la respuesta a tu curiosidad... en este capi salen nuevas cosas

nuevos temas... atenta a la pregunta de Sakura!! ... ¿Tú que responderías?

**Aiko Amitie,** Tienes razón... hasta ahora es la segunda cosa bonita que ha hecho Sasuke

aparte de darse cuenta que quiere a Sakura... y gracias por no decir mi secreto...pero seguro que ya se enteran

lo anunciaré en el 12vo capitulo o 15vo si es que no se enteran antes... y ya sabes que pronto el final de "eso"

lo estoy haciendo...

**FMA64, **Gracias por el review... no hay problema que dejes review después de qe ya comenzó..

la idea es que lo hiciste y con eso me das más ganas de publicar...respondiendo a tus preguntas....

--_¿será que Sakura perdona a Sasuke-kun?_---_Lo descubrirás....en 16 capítulos más...uppss_

--_¿Le demostrará Sasuke lo que siente de verdad?_--_Pos....lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿verdad?_

--_¿Todo en esa carta es cierto?_--_Hay no sé... habría que preguntárselo... pues si ninia!... Sasuke ha sido de lo más sincero en esa carta_

_Sobre lo de publicar en otros foros si lo he pensado....**Aiko Amitie** podría darte más detalles de ello...._

_Me alegra que te guste el fic... tú también cuídate!_

_Recuerden: POV: Point Of View...punto de vista!_

Bueno, esofue todo por hoy... espero les agrade el capi...

No se olviden de DEJAR REVIEWS!!

y LeAN mi notas finales...

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_ ._

Sakura leyó la carta y derramo una lágrima de … que?. Sakura no entendía que había provocado esa carta en ella, pero simplemente la lágrima nació de esos ojos esmeraldas que cayó por los ligeros pómulos de cerezo; ya tenía suficiente con los últimos sucesos: primero que Sasuke la atacó, su sueño que despertó algo en ella, el rompimiento de su relación con Sai, y ahora esto, que quería Sasuke con esto, no le había hecho ya suficiente daño, pero si algún día lo volvía a ver le diría todo lo que tenía guardado desde ya hace muchos años. Por lo pronto lo único que atinó a hacer fue guardar todo de nuevo en la caja y dejarla en un rincón de su habitación. Como estaba aún en toalla se fue a cambiar, al ser ya casi de noche, se puso un pijama ligero blanco. Al verse ella así se le pasó por la mente la fugaz idea de verse vestida de novia, desechó ese pensamiento.

-No puede ser—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en negación--¿Quién querría casarse conmigo? encima que él me _quita_ lo _mas valioso_, no quiero ni deseo verte Uchiha, nunca más...

Diciendo esto se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para reiniciar su tarea como shinobi, sin saber que su deseo no se cumpliría y que aún había más sorpresas que esperar.

_- _

_- _

_-_

* * *

_._

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea de la Cascada, en la guarida de cierto sannin conocido por su traición a Konoha y por tener el aspecto mas parecido al de una serpiente, Orochimaru , se encontraba conversando con su leal súbdito medico.

- Kabuto, ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke-kun?—dijo mirándolo fijamente  
-No entiendo a que se refiere Orochimaru-sama  
-Kabuto, no soy idiota, algo le dijiste a Sasuke para que saliera rápidamente hace tiempo cuando recién llegábamos aquí  
- Bueno pues, supuse que le agradaría ver a su compañera, ya que antes la había llamado en sueños y usted lo sabe Orochimaru-sama  
- Pues es la verdad, después de eso ha estado actuando extraño, sabes que si surge algún sentimiento entre esa mujer discípula de Tsunade y Sasuke-kun podría intentar revelarse y su fuerza ha aumentado.  
- No se preocupe Orochimaru-sama, no dicen que de tal palo tal astilla, además Sasuke-kun sigue pensando en su venganza  
- No entiendo Kabuto a que te refieres con lo de la astilla  
-Usted lo sabe Orochimaru-sama; si Sasuke fue entrenado por usted y esa chica llamada Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade-san, eso significa que al igual que usted, Sakura no le dará oportunidad alguna a Sasuke, como paso con su historia y la de Tsunade-san, ella nunca le dio mas que su compañerismo, verdad?  
- Vaya que no debí contarte parte de mi vida, pero eso ya pasó, Tsunade no me importa, podría decirse que ahora me interesa una dama llamada Poder, quiero llegar a alcanzar mi meta; pero quiero que vayas y trates de hablar con Sasuke, no quiero fallas en mi plan, ya que Sasuke será pronto mi nuevo cuerpo.  
- Hai, Orochimaru-sama—dijo esto y se retiró a la habitación de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de nuestro protagonista favorito y más sexy, él se encontraba en snicker, puesto que se había quitado su haori y su kimono entero para bañarse, ahora estaba acomodando su katana recordando lo que había hecho hace unas cuantas horas.

---------Sasuke's Flah Back--------------------

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que pasó lo que pasó, lo último que supo de su flor es que había estado internada ¿Acaso tanto fue el daño? No él no creía eso, pero se preocupó mucho, de pronto recibió un mensaje de un espía suyo diciéndole que su flor sería dada de alta. Era una buena ocasión para enmendar un poco lo que pasó, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces buscó en su habitación una caja que tiempo atrás había recuperado, era un vestido de su madre, su madre a la cual amaba mucho. Se decidió entonces en mandarle eso, le pareció cursi pero él lo enviaría junto a unas flore que fue a buscar inmediatamente, claro que primero se disfrazó usando un jutsu, escogió lo más bello que pudo y lo puso en esa caja, compro una flor de cerezo un broche que adhirió pero aún pensó que faltaba algo y supo que era: una carta. Pero como escribirla. . .

---Sasuke's POV----

Bueno ya compré lo necesario, nunca pensé que yo llegaría comprar este tipo de cosas, pero todo es por ella pero aunque lo ordene todo falta una carta, yo nunca fui bueno comunicándome espero se r bueno al menos escribiendo

----Fin Sasuke's POV-------

Así se puso a escribir su carta, lo intentó varias veces hasta que creyó que fue exacto, puso la carta y mando a un subordinando a que la envíe a Konoha

-------------Fin Sasuke's Flash Back-----------

Eso había hecho, motivado por el deseo del perdón y de conseguirla pero aún siendo egoísta sólo quería que nadie más la poseyera que nadie mas intentara conquistarla y que ella no se fijara en nadie mas que en él. Pero había aun un problema, acaso Sakura ya habría olvid-

-?: Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces justo ahora?  
- Acaso Orochimaru te mandó a decirme algo Kabuto—dijo fríamente  
- Pues no, tan sólo quería saber la razón de tu cambio, últimamente has estado de 'buen humor'  
- hmp, que tratas de decir  
- Pues para ser más exacto…¿Qué tal es tener _sexo_ con una kunoichi?

Ese comentario dejo sin respuesta a Sasuke, no sabía como se había enterado o si le estaba gastando una broma, pero lo irritó.

- No se de que hablas, además en mi vida no te metas  
- Pues yo había visto a Sakura en muy buena forma, incluso me acerqué a ella antes que tu y toque esos muslos bien trabajados esa cintura delgada y fina, y esos muy firmes pecho que me seduc-

Pero Kabuto no pudo terminar su frase ya que se vio amenazado por la katana de Sasuke. Sasuke, no podía soportarlo, era cierto las descripciones que hacía del cuerpo de Sakura pero no iba a permitir que dijese ese tipo de cosas de SU Sakura

- Vaya, entonces si la tuviste contigo Sasuke, pero no creo que ella te perdone  
- Lárgate  
- Tomar a una mujer a la fuerza, es lo peor que se le puede hacer, a este paso tu clan nunca resurgirá de nuevo  
- Vete—dijo ya un poco mas irritado  
- Ella hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero ahora si que no tienes oportunidad; además deberías pensar si eso es mas valioso que tu venganza y-  
- **LARGATE!**

Ante el último grito de Sasuke, Kabuto se retiró. Sasuke ya se había irritado lo suficiente, como podía ser tan fastidioso. Pero algo de lo que dijo Kabuto lo dejo desconcertado: ¿Sakura era mas importante que su venganza?... Se echó en su cama e intento dormir. Por primera vez Sasuke dudó de su amor hacia Sakura….

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Al otro día, el sol no apareció tan radiante, el ambiente era cálido pero un poco sombrío como si la naturaleza trabajara en algo y no se diera tiempo de corregir lo que debía. Nuestra pelirosa (mejor dicho la pelirosa de Sasuke) despertaba contenta por empezar de nuevo sus misiones de shinobi, eso la llenaba del todo o al menos eso creía, ya que los últimos acontecimientos también ocupaban parte de su mente.

Se dirigió temprano a las oficinas de la godaime.

- Ohaio, Tsunade-sama—dijo la kunoichi de cabellos rosas  
- vaya hace tiempo que no oía que me llamaras así  
- Gomen, maestra  
- ¿Te has sentido mejor?, porque si no es así podemos ir al Hosp-  
-No sea así maestra, que yo estoy bien, vengo por los trabajos que hay en el grupo  
- Bueno, mientras tu estuviste ausente tuve que suplantarte con alguien y-  
-¿No puedo regresar a mi grupo?—preguntó preocupada  
- No es eso, sino que te reemplacé por Hinata ya que Shino y Kiba siempre iban a misiones diferentes, sólo que un miembro de tu equipo 7 decidió tomarse una semana de vacaciones  
- Es Naruto?  
- tu lo deberías saber Sakura…es Sai, dijo que no podía continuar en un tiempo, por eso puedes reintegrarte pero en cuanto llegue un grupo podremos regresar a Hinata con Kiba o Shino, pero quiero saber que paso  
- Usted sabe Tsunade-shishou que yo no puedo garantizarle nada a Sai, así que ya _no soy nada mas que su amiga_  
- Entiendo que esto es por Sasuke, bueno pues tu equipo te espera en la puerta para misiones de recolección en la aldea del Arroz  
- Hai—dijo recordando a sus padres  
- Pero Sakura recuerda que ….

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha

- Yo no pensé que Sakura-chan fuera tardona como Kakashi-sensei—dijo nuestro amigo, el rubio hiperactivo, futuro Hokage  
- Naruto-kun—O///O—no deberías decir eso, seguro que está hablando con la Hokage—dijo la heredera mayor del clan Hyuga  
- Pero me aburro dattebayo!  
- Te aburres conmigo Naruto-kun?—dijo con una cara de inocencia  
-…--un poco nervioso al mirar a Hinata de esa forma, parecía una mujer que era niña o algo así, algo que aturdía a Naruto—No, no no!, como crees Hinata, -e-eto.. pues no, sino que lo mío no es esperar  
-- un poco mas calmada—Hai—dijo sonriendo  
-etto..--sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso—Mi-mira ahí viene  
-hola--llegando—Gomen por la demora, ya podemos partir, esta mision durara dos días—explico la pelirosa

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto, partieron a su destino, mientras que Sakura recordaba lo que le dijo su maestra

_"Pero Sakura recuerda que aunque tú no lo puedas saber, quizá puedas enamorarte de la persona que menos quieras, no odies porque llegarás amar; cuando lo veas lo sabrás y es en ese momento que te preguntarás: '¿Por qué te digo que te odio si mi corazón quiere decir o contrario?'; Sakura: tratar de olvidar a alguien es recordarlo para siempre…"_

Sakura no quería dar crédito a las palabras de su maestra, pero algo en su corazón sucedía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre o pensaba en Sasuke

Sakura empezó a reflexionar en su mente, confundiendose más y pensó..

—¿Es que soy tan tonta para enamorarme de nuevo de ti Uchiha?. . . _¿es que te podré perdonar?._ .

* * *

Oh....

Sakura i que se atomenta...

Kabuto es muy provocador...me refiero a que le encanta sacrle canas a Sasuke...

Pronto el siguiente cap!!!

* * *

Atte:

GaBy...(A)Mikame


	7. Desde el Corazón

Hola de nuevo!!

Este cap... es para complementar que el otro quizá sea muy chico...

Ya me estoy volviendo adicta ala website esta...

Aquí agradesco a quienes me añadieron a...

**_...Favorite Story_**

_---oOHiiromiOo_

_---aiko amitie_

_---KaoruKobayashitheone_

_---Karina Natsumi‏_

_---FMA64_

**_...Story alert_**

_---Viridiana_

_---KaoruKobayashitheone_

_---Karina Natsumi‏_

_---Samantha Granger Phantom_

**_...Author alert_**

_---Karina Natsumi‏_

_**...Favorite Author**_

_---Karina Natsumi‏_

_---.-DarKkAnngEL-._

Se les agradece!.... disfruten el capi!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Mientras Sakura se debatía en su mente, ensimismada en negar lo innegable; en las afueras de la aldea de la Cascada, en la guarida de Orochimaru, este se encontraba hablando con su subordinado y medico ninja.

- Y bien Kabuto, que te dijo Sasuke-kun  
- Pues, lo deduje y acerté; creo que Sasuke-kun siente algo por ella, pero lo dejé pensativo cuando le dije si ella era más importante que su venganza, ni siquiera está seguro de sus sentimientos  
- Ya veo, entonces debo actuar rápido—preguntó con voz siniestra  
-¿A qué se refiere Orochimaru-sama?—preguntó incrédulo  
- Pues, a que ya nos vamos de aquí; no quiero distraerlo más  
- Entiendo, pero que haremos con ella  
- Pues . . .

.

.

.

* * *

En tanto, El equipo 7 con Hinata habían parado a descansar un poco, ya estaban cerca pero el ritmo de Sakura no era continuo, andaba distraída y por momentos casi chocaba con los árboles, si no fuera por Naruto o Hinata que la ayudaban, ella hubiera terminado con bastantes moretones.

- Sakura-chan, ¿en serio estás bien?  
-. . .—estaba pensando  
- Sakura-san, ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Hinata

- SAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!—grito altamente  
--dio un pequeño salto—eh?, que sucede  
- Eso te estábamos preguntando  
- eh?  
- Sakura-chan, tenemos que terminar la misión, además mientras más rápido mejor, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento  
- Naruto-kun, no deberías hablarle así a Sakura-san, ella acaba de salir del hospital—dijo haciendo una mueca muy tierna  
-- ligeramente sonrojado y nervioso—gomen gomen  
- eh?, Naruto tú. . .. no te preocupes por mi Hinata, estoy bien, continuemos

Sakura se levanta y Naruto y Hinata le siguen, van andando a la aldea del Arroz, que queda muy cerca de la Aldea del Sonido. . .

.

.

.

* * *

En la guarida de Orochimaru, se encontraban Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke se podría decir que charlando

- Para que me mandaste a llamar Orochimaru—dijo con tono frío y despectivo, Sasuke  
- En serio que tú no tienes ni el más mínimo respeto—refutó indignado, Kabuto (el chupamedias de Orochimaru .)  
- Déjalo Kabuto, Sasuke-kun, es hora de partir, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí y lo que debía hacer ya termino, es hora de regresar al Sonido, así que coge algo ligero que partimos ahora mismo  
- hmp . . .  
- ¿O es que hay algo que te retiene Sasuke-kun?

Dicho esto, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación pensando en como podría saber algo de su flor estando más lejos ahora. Mientras estos pensamientos sucumbían la mente de Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto planeaban algo

- No dejaré que nadie arruine mi plan—reclamó Orochimaru  
-Tiene razón Orochimaru-sama  
- Además, cof!—dijo tosiendo –este cuerpo—miró su mano con sangre—ya me empieza a rechazar  
- Debemos apresurarnos las medicinas que le administro no podrán ayudarlo mucho tiempo  
- Ya vámonos

Orochimaru se levantó y se dirigió al exterior de su guarida, ahí estaba Sasuke ya esperando, así partieron los tres, sin saber que más sorpresas lo esperaban, muchas sorpresas para Sasuke, Kabuto y aun más para Orochimaru.

.

.

.

* * *

En la aldea del Arroz, el equipo 7 y Hinata, entraban a la aldea en busca del jefe o autoridad, pero no encontraban a nadie así que se dirigieron al hospital más cercano a preguntar.

* * *

_En recepción_

-Gomen queremos saber quien es el director del hospital –dijo Sakura  
_-Recepcionista_: ¿Para qué desean verla?  
- Verla?..es una mujer? –replicó Naruto  
-Acaso no te agrada la idea—dijo en un tono amenazante, nuestra Kunoichi favorita  
- --temblando de miedo—No-no como cr-crees Sakura-ch-chan…es lo mejor  
- Muy bien—hablando a la recepcionista—Somos shinobis de Konoha, hemos venido en una misión y deseamos ver a la autoridad de la aldea pero aún no la encontramos  
_-Recepcionista:_ Shinobis?...Por favor pasen, que la doctora Aihara está esperándolos  
- Ya era hora de que nos recibieran! Dattebayo, no ven que me aburro!  
- Te has aburrido de la compañía de Sakura-san y la mía Naruto-kun—dijo de nuevo haciendo esas muecas tiernas que hipnotizan a cualquiera  
- Yo-yo e-eto..no Hinata no, como crees, me-mejor vamos—dijo nervioso  
- Hai—un poco sonrojada al notar el nerviosismo de Naruto  
- Vamos y no hagan escándalos—dijo aturdida, Sakura

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a las oficinas de la directora, tocaron y una voz femenina, algo familiar para Sakura les dijo que pasaran

- Uzumaki Naruto reportándose!...Yo seré el próximo Hokage!  
- Naruto-kun este no es el momento –dijo avergonzada Hinata  
- Naruto!, estamos en una misión –le reprendió la ojiverde  
-¿?:eh?... Sakura?  
- nani?...Kitzune-san?  
- Sakura-san ¿ya la conocías?  
- Ella es amiga de mi maestra  
- nani?... ¿es amiga de la vieja?—dijo Naruto, ganándose las palabras de Saukra  
- NARUTO no digas eso qu-  
- Estás llamando a Tsunade vieja…Mocoso no sabes que yo también tengo su edad!!!—Kitzune diciendo esto le da un puñetazo a Naruto  
- Naruto-kun! –chilló Hinata  
- Kitzune-san ha sido amiga de mi maestra desde hace tiempo—dijo sonriente Sakura

En el piso estaba un Naruto que apenas se podía mover, haciendo esos movimientos extraños como un tic, al fin se paró y examinó a la susodicha Kitzune: A pesar de la edad que debería tener aparentaba unos 25 años, seguro que usaba la misma técnica que la godaime para permanecer joven al exterior, cuerpo normal, no con pechos gigantes como Tsunade, cabello rosa intenso como fucsia y ojos verdes oscuros y profundos. En esos momentos se le cruzó a la mente una fotografía que Sakura le había mostrado hace tiempo: la fotografía de sus padres, esa mujer se parecía bastante la madre de Sakura.

-aturdido por el parecido—Qu-quien es usted?...Y porque me golpeo Dattebayo!...está loca o que!  
- Cállate mocoso!... yo soy la directora de este hospital Aihara Kitzune  
- Así es, disculpe el disturbio, Kitzune-san, como ya vio y escucho, él es Uzumaki Naruto, y la joven que aquí ve es Hyuga Hinata  
- sonriéndole un poco—Gusto en conocerla

Kitzune se acercó a Hinata, la agarró del mentón y empezó verla fijamente, examinando cada rasgo de su cara, estaba muy seria y después de mirarla tanto la soltó para después abrazarla con fuerza

-Kitzune sonriendo—Que monada!!...eres muy linda chica!  
-Hinata abochornada—A-Arigato  
-Kitzune, soltándola y mirando a Naruto que también la observaba—lástima que tengas tan malos gustos como para fijarte es este mocoso idiota y estúpido  
-Hinata, sobresaltada—eh??..No..eto…yo…  
-Naruto que estaba levemente sonrojado—EH?..como que idiota estúpido y encima mocoso!!!...acaso no cree que soy buen partido para Hinata que se habrá creído vieja!  
- Naruto-kun--o////o  
---con una vena en la frente—Callate Mocoso!  
- Tranquilícense por favor, aun estamos en misión  
-Kitzune ya más tranquila—Oh cariño y ¿cual es tu misión?  
- Debemos entregar unos documentos a la autoridad de esta aldea y recolectar un tipo de planta para llevarla a Konoha—respondió Sakura  
- ah ya veo, seguro que no lo encontraste, es que hace unos día sufrió un accidente en la aldea de la cascada, y se encuentra internado  
- De la casc-cascada?—palideció un poco, Sakura  
- Así es, él quería ir a tratar un asunto con la autoridad e ahí pero un forastero que vivía al exterior de la aldea lo atacó por tan sólo dirigirle la palabra  
-Naruto muy serio—que tipo de persona era?  
- Nadie sabe, sólo vino aquí con heridas físicas y Psicológicas, ya que desde ese día tiene miedo a dormir

Sakura escuchó todo esto y no quería pensar que Uchiha hubiera sido el responsable, pero quien mas sino, tenía el sharingan y podía haberlo torturado, quizá por mirarlo, claro si es tan arrogante. No dijo ni pensó más y se retiró a entregar los papeles, se dirigió ala habitación y cumplió con el primer punto de la misión, ahora sólo faltaba la planta, era una planta muy exótica así que sería difícil de hallar. Regresó a la oficina de Kitzune-san, ella les ofreció que fueran a comer a las afueras, excepto Sakura. Una vez que Hinata y Naruto se habían ido, Kitzune y Sakura charlaron

-¿Quería hablar conmigo Kitzune-san?  
- Si… acabo de recibir un mensaje de Tsunade, me dijo que te ha pasado algo  
- No le dijo que era—dijo sabiendo que llegarían a ese tema  
- Pues solo me dijo que te preguntara por Uchiha Sasuke, ¿acaso ese no era el compañero que querías que volviera, al que tanto buscabas?  
- Usted lo ha dicho, yo lo buscaba, ahora ya no  
-Sakura. … no seré tu madre aunque me parezca a ella, peo sé que hay algo malo detrás de todo esto, quiero saberlo

Sakura la miró, era cierto, era muy parecida a su madre, la conoció justo una semana después de que su madre falleciera, fue un gran consuelo para ella, la apreció mucho. Sin que ella lo supiera, los brazos de aquella mujer la rodearon y la estrecharon con ella, sintió ese calor igual a la sensación de cuando su madre vivía, esa calidez única que ella tanto necesitaba, ambas cayeron al piso arrodilladas y sin pensarlo Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar, lloró como cuando era niña, como cuando los rayos estaban en los cielos y el ruido la asustaba, lloró como cuando supo que su madre se había ido, lloró porque le dolía en el alma que estuviera tan sola, que él a esa persona que ella amó alguna vez le hubiera hecho el más grande de los daños, entonces sintió como pequeñas gotas también caían en su rostro, Kitzune estaba llorando, porque el dolor de Sakura le dolía

-No seré tu madre snif pero te quiero como si fueras mi hija, desahógate conmigo, no tienes barreras, libera todo lo que llevas dentro . . . _hija_

Esa última palabra hizo eco en ella 'hija', hacia tiempo que no escuchaba eso, lloró y lloró más y más cada minuto que pasaba, entre lágrimas le contó su historia, que le había sucedido, el dolor que sentía, la confusión, todo absolutamente todo, lloro como niña pequeña, lloró hasta no más poder , a pesar de que la fuerza que le quedaba era poca siguió hablando, habló de cuando extrañaba a sus padre, que tenía miedo a verle de nuevo a él, habló de todo lo que no pudo hablar en todo este tiempo, lloró por horas, horas que a ella le parecían años, siglos, eternidades…hasta que cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo viendo el rostro de aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a su madre, era como si su madre estuviera en ese momento consolándola, se sintió protegida y se durmió. Durmió placidamente, no hubo pesadillas ni nada, su sueño era feliz, estaba rodeado de sus amigos, estaba disfrutando, era tan feliz, tenía paz. Cuando despertó se vio en un mueble echada y su cabeza apoyada en la piernas de Kitzune, Kitzune aún tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro, al parecer había seguido llorando incluso en sueños, cuando sitió el movimiento de Sakura se despertó y la miró.

- Vaya Sakura—dijo limpiándose el rostro—si que hemos dormido bien  
- Pues si ^^…arigato  
- eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kitzune  
- Por escucharme y estar conmigo justo ahora  
- Eso no fue nada, peor venga que me muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería que yo invito ahora viene el rubio mocoso amigo tuyo con la niña mona y no nos dejarán comer tranquilas  
- hai—sonriendo—aunque de seguro se demoraran—dijo en susurro

Así Sakura y Kitzune fueron a la cafetería a comer, Sakura se sentía relajada y en paz después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

- Kabuto, cuanto falta—dijo saltando árboles  
- A este ritmo llegaremos en la noche, ahora ya estamos cerca de la aldea del arroz, descansaremos por ahí, de paso que puedo recolectar ciertas plantas exóticas  
- No pierdes el tiempo  
- Así es—dijo esquivando un árbol—Orochimaru-sama, haremos_ eso_ si la vemos  
- ¿De que hablas?  
--mirando hacia atrás donde estaba Sasuke—Pues si vemos a la tal Sakura  
- Pues claro…no nos sirve, nos tendremos que encargar de ella  
- Que cree que diga Sasuke-kun—dijo mirando otra vez a Sasuke  
- Ahora el está con la mente ocupada, pensando en su venganza, no creo que se de cuenta cuando esa joven muera . . .

* * *

Uh... Maldito Orochigay!!!

Aunque también le agradecemos porque sin él no

habría un villano tan malo como él...claro que también está AKATSUKI

pero ellos cobran más por aparecer...seguro Kakuzu es su representante....

Y para que se queden con las ganas.... de leer mas!... esas mentes...

pequeñas lineas de el próximo capítulo

* * *

_-Sakura:--poniendose en frente de Kitzune—Bueno es hora de la misión  
-Naruto: eh?... ¿qué misión?  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun, tenemos que recolectar una planta rara  
-Naruto:eh?...yo no soy jardinero! _

_-_

_-_

_-Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama  
-Orochimaru: Lo sé, hay alguien más adelante, pararemos cerca  
-Kabuto: Está bien, espere…se de quien es este chakra  
-Orochimaru: ¿De quién es?  
-Kabuto: De la kunoichi, alumna de Tsunade_

-

_-_

_-Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: hn  
-Orochimaru: No seas maleducado, anda saluda a tu ex compañera_

-

_-_

_Sakura detectó la presencia y sacó un kunai, se incorporó y vio lo que no quería ver: allí estaba con su mirada inexpresiva y fría, Uchiha Sasuke..._

_-_

_-_

_POV: /...la distancia de sus rostros se acortan/ ella ha cerrado sus ojos y se acerca más a él y… se besan.../_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo....: _Encuentro**


	8. Encuentro

_

* * *

_

Hola hola...

_aqui de pasadita rapidisimo_

_estoy en bimestrales(examenes) y mi kawai mother_

_no quiere que este enviciandome en la pc_

_Tambien que paso en un momento critico de toda chica..._

_en al que nos preguntamos...._

_¿Cómo desaparesco las ojeras?_

_..._

_ERa chiste.._

_bueno bueno agradecimientos_

_**Katia **_ gracias por tus halagos

la imaginación...me hace acordar a Bob esponja... demasiada tv .

Aquí ta la actualización, no importa en que caítulo dejes el review

la diea es que lo dejes, no crees?

-

**Nenekotuki** gomen que los capis sean cortos... pero ya sabes

la crisis nos afecta a todos...como dice una de mis autoras favoritas_"Esme-chan TS DN"_

por eso tambien estoy dejando doble cap..... este si es corto pero el siguiente

si e smas larguito, asi que espero complasca tus ansias de leer... -.- gracias por el review

-

**KaoruKobayaShitheone** gracias por tu suerte!... ojala me hubiera llegado antes del examen de lenguaje...

saque 11.8 (considerando que la calificacion es del 0 al 20) aprobada pero baja nota... T-T

Sasuke siempre anda en las nubes, en las estrellas... snif, ya te agregué... fue un placer

hablarte virtualmente, y aunque tengas _esa_ edad pareces de _5 años menos_!!.. por Dios

yo estoy vieja, a mi me han subido la edad 5 años!... snif, re linda en serio, **este capi va dedicado a ti**

**-**

**kyo nakamura** lo degenerado tienes razón... _orochigay hijo de la reptil que te trajo al mundo_!!!

pero esa parte perver les encanta...a que si... jeje, gracias por el review, sigue leyendo!

-

Gracias por su apoyo, sigan dejando reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

Sasuke miraba de forma extraña por que Kabuto lo miraba a cada rato, al parecer algo tramaban, pero su mente estaba en un lío ¿Qué era más importante: el amor o la venganza?

* * *

-

Sakura y Kitzune había terminado de comer y se encontraban de nuevo en la oficina, esperando a Naruto y Hinata

- Pero como se demora el mocoso—fijo Kitzune  
- Tranquilícese Kitzune-san—dijo la pelirrosa  
- Es que no puedo!!....por cierto dijiste que tenías otra misión  
- cierto es una misión de recolección, mi maestra pensó que sería bueno aprovechar esta ocasión y también recoger esa planta, ya que aquí su búsqueda es única  
- Bueno si, pero que piensa hacer Tsunade con esa planta, es muy raro es su uso medicinal, ya que es usado para venenos raros, o curaciones extremadamente difíciles.. Aunque también tiene otro uso  
- Bueno mi maestra solo me dijo que la recolectase, ya que lo necesita par algo, pero cual es su otro uso mi maestra sólo me dijo lo que usted dijo  
- bueno, también son usados para saber el emb-  
-¿?: Hey ya llegue!!!  
- Hey mocoso llegas tarde!!  
- ya deja de llamarme mocoso!...sino que tenía hambre—replicó Naruto  
-No te creo—mirando a Hinata—No te hizo nada linda ^^  
- No, estoy bien—dijo algo apenada por el halago  
- Oye vieja no le digas eso que pareces mas vieja de lo que eres  
- Tu!!!—dijo con una vena en la frente  
-Sakura, poniendose en frente de Kitzune—Bueno es hora de la misión  
- eh?... ¿qué misión?  
- Naruto-kun, tenemos que recolectar una planta rara  
- eh?...yo no soy jardinero!  
-Kitzune y Sakura:--con voz que da miedo—ACASO NO QUIERES IR  
- eh?....---asustadísimo—no pues, si me lo piden así..Vamos dattebayo!  
- hai –dijo sumisa Hinata  
- que generoso, bueno nos retiramos Kitzune-san  
- Sakura, ¿puedes traerme un poco de la planta a mí también?, 3 flores estará bien  
-¿Para qué lo necesita?  
- vamos que se les hace tarde y el sol se oculta—los boto de la oficina  
- que rara es esa vieja  
- ya Naruto, vamos a recolectarlo

Así Sakura, Naruto y Hinata fueron a un pequeño bosque que estaba rodeando la aldea del arroz, a buscar la planta, estaban enfocados en su tarea

- Chicos, recuerden que es una flor lila con bordes rojos y puntos amarillos, no tiene espinas—dijo Sakura  
- Esto es muy difícil, por aquí no hay muchas flores—dijo hastiado Naruto  
- Byakugan!—examinó los alrededores—Sakura-san, Naruto –kun, puedo ver algunas flores  
- ¿En serio? Donde? –exclamo la kunoichi medico  
- Sakura-san, si caminas recto por lo menos unos 20 metros encontraras gran cantidad de flores y Naruto-kun si miras mas ala izquierda y caminas 5 metros encontraras también flores  
- Muy bien Hinata—dijo abrazándola inconcientemente—arigato  
- O////////O  
- Ya suéltala que la estas asfixiando, tu ve por donde dijo Hinata, mejor ve con ella que te puedes perder, yo iré e camino recto  
-Naru/Hina: Hai

Sakura caminó en línea recta y llego en 10 minutos a un prado de flores, se arrodilló y empezó a buscar las flores.

* * *

Muy cerca estaban pasando tres ninjas que se dirigían a La Aldea del Sonido.

* * *

- Orochimaru-sama—dijo el _chupamedias_, digo Kabuto  
- Lo sé, hay alguien más adelante, pararemos cerca  
- Está bien, espere…se de quien es este chakra  
-¿De quién es?  
- De la kunoichi, alumna de Tsunade

Orochimaru y Kabuto saltaron las ramas un poco más y pararon, cosa que a Sasuke le pareció sospechoso, Sasuke vio como se detuvieron y miraban fijamente a un punto, se acercó más y pudo ver un prado de flores hermosas, pero había una flor que destacaba entre todas las demás, la más bella, la más hermosa: Su flor de cerezo, su Sakura. Espera, que hacía ahí Sakura, arrodillada y mostrando sus anchas caderas, volteó a ver a Kabuto y el tenía la vista puesta en ella y Orochimaru se lamía cerca de la boca con su lengua larga. Se estaba enojando cuando volvió a escuchar esa frase en su cabeza ¿Qué es más importante: al amor o la venganza? Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por

- Sasuke-kun—dijo malévolamente Orochimaru  
- hn  
- No seas maleducado, anda saluda a tu ex compañera  
- No me apetece  
- Sasuke, debes tener modales

Sasuke no entendía a que se debía eso, pero por una extraña fuerza bajó y se poso a metro y medio de ella. Sakura detectó la presencia y sacó un kunai, se incorporó y vio lo que no quería ver: allí estaba con su mirada inexpresiva y fría, Uchiha Sasuke aquel ser repugnante que despertaba algo misterioso en ella. Aunque estaba en defensa su cuerpo se paralizó, no podía moverse, no era parte de algún jutsu, era que estaba … asustada?. No, no quería ser la molestia, él se acercó lentamente, dio tres pasos, la distancia entre ellos se redujo, ella no quería verlo pero allí estaba

- Hola Sakura

-¿Qué pasó Sakura? Te comió la lengua el ratón, de nuevo?  
- Uchiha—apenas dijo  
- Que sorpresa encontrarnos, no estás feliz?  
-¿?: No ella no está feliz de verte  
-¿Quién diablos eres tú?—"nisiquiera sentí su presencia"  
-¿?: Eso no te interesa  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿?: Vine porque Tsunade-sama me lo pidió, y porque deseaba verte. . . _mi a-m-o-r_

---------Sasuke's POV-------------

La acabo de saludar, no se como debo actuar, no estoy seguro de todo esto, que hay de mi venganza. Ella no me responde, le vuelvo a hablar. Por kami-sama, ¿Por qué soy tan arrogante?. Le preguntó si está feliz y aparece alguien, quien lo ha llamado, espera que acabo de escuchar. Le ha dicho mi amor a MI Sakura, y ella no hace nada, ya no está en defensa, lo está mirando parece…enamorada?..No es posible, acaso me ha cambiado, no puede ser, él la mira, se están mirando, caramba dejen de mirarse, ahora ese sujeto me mira a mi y la abraza. Maldito, suéltala, no es tuya… pero tampoco es exactamente mía, suéltala…espera porque la está mirando de nuevo. Porque parece que la distancia de sus rostros se acortan, no será que, espera, ella ha cerrado sus ojos y se acerca más a él y… se besan?. Se están besando, mi flor y ese imbécil, no puede ser…

---------End Sasuke' POV----------

-------Sakura's POV----------

Ahí está frente a mi, mi cuerpo esta a la defensiva pero está paralizado, no me puedo mover, estoy nerviosa, es mi fin, que no se acerque porque ya no se que hacer, me está hablando de esa manera tan arrogante, definitivamente es él, como quisiera que se vaya. Me pregunta si estoy feliz de verlo, ja ¡, que cínico es, espera alguien aparece ¿quien es? No lo sé, hey yo lo conozco, pero que hace aquí. Tsunade-shishou le mandó. Lo miro, está igual, se ve mejor, me mira y me abraza, Sasuke nos mira, no tiene ninguna expresión, era de suponerse. Por kami-sama que siento, se está acercando a mi… ¿Me quiere besar?, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿como es posible que me quiera?, no lo puedo negar, aún me atrae, cierro los ojos, siento su respiración cerca de mi, y de pronto siento sus labios rozar con los míos, como los pétalos de cerezo caen en una laguna, lo roza suavemente, me siento querida, amada, me siento bien, no me importa que Sasuke me vea, no me importa el maldito supuesto sentimiento que me traía, al diablo con él, la persona que me besa, me quiere, me acepta a pesar de todo… No lo puedo creer, lo tomo por el cuello he intensifico el beso, él me coge de la cintura y me apresa hacia él, me ha extrañado tanto como yo a él, por kami-sama, en serio que necesitaba sus labios tanto, son calidos…no puedo creerlo a pesar de lo que le dije, es tan sincero, tan lindo, a pesar de ser yo, me siento afortunada, no puedo creer que me esté besando con él, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo a pesar de ese incidente y de lo mal que te trate aun me quieras así. . . Sai. . . .

--------------End Sakura's POV--------------------------

* * *

Surprise surprise!!

era nada mas ni anda menos que...Sai...

me encanta el sasusaku

pero me gusta tbn en saisaku o el sasosaku

extraño no?

Osea sakura mata a Sasori y yo los junto...jajajaj...

vamos rapidisimo al siguiente cap!

* * *

atte:

Gaby...(a) Mikame!


	9. Eres libre de mí

_Gracias por aun seguir leyendo_

_dejen **Review**...aunque sea un "."_

_jajaja...bueno voy a estudiar, no me esta yendo muy bien...._

_mi vida es total desastre...snif snif...de todas formas_

_seguire escribiendo...._

_ahi les va, enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Sasuke mira como Sai besa a su flor, no puede creerlo, le duele, claro que le duele, pero "el orgullo Uchiha" no le deja demostrar todo su coraje, si tan solo su flor le diera una oportunidad, por kami-sama, no quiere seguir viendo, por él le rompe la cara al tal Sai, pero no lo hará retrocede unos pasos, acepta la situación, Sakura no lo ama, no lo quiere ni nunca lo hará, mira hacia donde está Orochimaru como un niño buscando la señal de su maestro, Orochimaru simplemente asiente y empieza a movilizarse, al igual que Kabuto. Sasuke regresa su mirada, su flor toma por el cuello al tal Sai : perdió.

Sasuke va Detrás de Orochimaru, resignado ,no le queda más, sólo su venganza.

--------------------Sasuke's POV-----------------------

Voy andando tras Orochimaru, ya no tengo oportunidad, la vi, no me hablo, no me quiso, ama a otro, pero que estúpido que fui!... Por mi maldita venganza, maldito Orochimaru, si tan solo no te hubieras presentado en la prueba cuando aun estaba en Konoha…Konoha!....eso es!. Naruto me lo dijo "Konoha es tu hogar". Pero no puedo, ella no querrá recibirme… aún queda algo…lo haré…ya no me importa nada…incluso si tengo que dar mi vida…

-------------------End Sasuke's POV ---------------------

- Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué no matamos a la kunoichi? –dijo el chupamedias, digo Kabuto  
- Por que no es necesario, él ya se desilusionó. Ahora si Sasuke-kun será mío… Al fin cumpliré mi sueño  
- Orochimaru-sama, no ha pensado en que Sasuke guarde algún resentimiento  
- Eso no importa, ahora Sasuke solo busca completar su venganza

Así los tres ninjas, fueron directo a la guarida, uno con ansias de poder, el otro un súbdito leal, y el ultimo planeando su venganza…

-

-

* * *

Mientras tanto en las praderas, estaba el ninja numero uno en sorprenderte junto a una de las herederas del byakugan

- Uff ya me canse de recolectar! Dattebayo  
- Naruto-kun, ¿crees que es suficiente?  
- Si además a juntamos 20 , me canse y no soy ningún jardinero ¡ dattebayo  
- Naruto-kun…ahora que estamos aquí, eto, yo quería decirte que yo, a ti…yo…eto…yo te qui-

Hinata no pudo terminar su frase porque cuando vio Naruto ya no estaba. Escucho el ruido de un arbusto moviéndose y se altero.

-Hinata: Na-Naruto-k-kun?

Pero nadie respondió, Hinata activo el byakugan, pero fue demasiado tarde porque alguien ya había saltado encima de ella. Cayo al piso y alguien se poso encima de ella, no aplastándola pero si muy cerca. Había cerrado los ojos, y al sentir una respiración cerca de su mejilla, derramo una lágrima.

-?: eh?...No llores porfavor!  
-Hinata seguía con los ojos cerrados—onegai…no me haga nada…por favor—derramo otra lágrima—yo no quiero hacerle daño  
-?: eh?...Hinata, abre los ojos soy yo!...no llores más  
-Hinata, abriendo los ojos y sonrojandose levemente—Naruto-kun!  
- Gomen Hinata….es que vi unas flores muy bonitas y las quise traer…pensaba en dártela en sorpresa pero parece que te asuste dattebayo—limpiándole las lagrimas—Ya no llores más, ne?...toma—dijo parandose  
-Hinata cogio las flores y se paro—a-arigato—dijo, las flores eran muy bonitas—gomen por llorar..no debería de ser así…soy un shinobi  
- No es cierto Hinata!, el camino del ninja no es sólo ser una persona de mente fría, es ser capaz de demostrar lo que sientes, un ninja no solo tiene habilidad sino también sentimientos, el ninja que es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos y demostrar su fuerza es genial!...tu eres genial Hinata!  
-Hinata, sonrojándose—arigato  
- jeje, no se de donde pero a veces puedo llegar a hablar demasi-

Pero Naruto no terminó su frase porque sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla, exacto Hinata se trago su vergüenza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, eso significo mucho para ella y también para Naruto. Hinata se separo y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

-Hinata: Espero no te haya molestado, mejor vamos con Sakura-san  
-Naruto: No…aun quiero hacer algo

Hinata no entendió eso, se volteo para ver que tramaba Naruto y se dio con la sorpresa de que el la abrazo. Que pasaba, ni ella lo entendía simplemente se dejo llevar y acepto el abrazo de un momento al otro escucho un pequeño pero legible susurro de un "te amo", y como ya saben una cosa lleva a la otra, Hinata no lo creía, lo miro detenidamente y él estaba con un ligero sonrojo y la beso, fue un beso dulce y corto suficiente para demostrar mil emociones. Se separaron inmediatamente.

- Yo ta-también te amo Na-Naruto-k-kun  
- Muy bien ¡…al fin lo dije!!  
- arigato  
- jeje, ojala y me puedas soportar..Vamos a decirle a Sakura-chan!

Así Naruto y Hinata cogidos de la mano, saltaron los árboles rebosantes de alegría y fueron en la búsqueda de Sakura, lo que vieron los asombró al menos al mejor amigo de Sakura. Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veía , vio un Sasuke dirigiendo una mirada y yéndose al instante, una Sakura besando a Sai que antes había andado solitario. Como era posible, ni los lectores de esto lo entienden.

Naruto sorprendido-- Sakura … chan …

-

-

* * *

Sasuke estaba siguiendo a Orochimaru, Sakura seguía besando a Sai sintiendo mil emociones pero…ningún sentimiento?... no podía ser, pero entonces que sentía, acaso nada?...acaso sus sentimiento eran hacia Sasuke, entonces porque besaba a Sai, pero ella lo sentía necesario, lo hizo, lo seguía besando, pero no podía dejar de pensar si realmente sentía algo. Para salvar sus pensamientos que atacaban su mente, llego Naruto.

-Sakura… chan….  
- Naruto—dijo soltando a Sai  
- acaso tu y Sai ya-  
- Naruto, no pienses mal  
- Pero Sasuke estaba ahí

Sakura reacciono, Sasuke ya no estaba, se había ido, el lugar en donde estaba parado no había nada, fue ahí como buscando evidencia de que ya no estaba ni de que era invisible. Vio un pequeño papel, lo cogio y leyó la primera línea, era un párrafo entero pero la primera línea lo decía todo. Se sintió mareada, no lo creía, que había hecho, sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía…culpa?. Volvió a ver a sus amigos, la estaban mirando, Hinata estaba de la mano de Naruto, pero lo estaba soltando porque?..corría hacia ella, Sai puso una cara de sorpresa y Naruto simplemente la llamo por su nombre. Lo entendió todo: se estaba desmayando, otra vez era la molestia. Todo se volvió blanco y ya no sentía nada. O estaba dormida o estaba muerta, ojala fuera lo segundo, porque ya no quería seguir viviendo tremenda confusión.

Sasuke y Orochimaru ya habían llegado a la guarida, la condición de Orochimaru empeoro durante el viaje, estaba débil. Necesitaba el cambio de cuerpo pronto. Sasuke ya se había decidido, haría lo que tenia que hacer aunque le costara su vida. Solo pensaba que ojala no se arrepienta. Durmió un poco. En su sueño se encontró con Sakura

-Sasuke: Estoy soñando mucho  
-Sakura: yo tambien  
- me voy  
- No te vayas  
- tienes a Sai  
--cogiéndole el brazo- te necesito a ti  
- Sabes lo que opino  
- No me importa  
- Si no te hubiera importado no lo hubieras besado  
- y tu no me habrías echo eso  
- que quiere que diga LO SIENTO PERDON…ya se, perdí, no tengo derecho  
- No es mi intención lastimarte  
- No me lastimas, pago el precio de mi grandiosa estupidez  
- Ni siquiera yo se lo que siento

- Causas algo grande en mi, no lo experimentaba nunca  
- Es tiempo deque me vaya  
- Promete que volverás  
- Debo cumplir mi venganza  
- y yo?..es que no sientes nada por mi  
- nunca lo dudes  
- entonces que pasara conmigo?  
- Cogiste el papel?  
- si  
- ahí esta tu respuesta

Y Sasuke se desvaneció de ese sueño conectado, Sakura desdoblo el papel y empezó a llorar en sueños y en la vida real

"Eres libre de mi. Mi corazón aprenderá a vivir sin ti"

_---------------(estimados lectores a partir de ahora solo verán desde el punto de vista de Sakura incluso la historia la puede estar narrando ella estén atentos, Sasuke, el aun esta demasiado ocupado para darnos una entrevista)-------------------------_

Sakura se recuperó, o al menos eso parecía, al exterior ella sonreía, pero al interior ella anda perdida, triste sola, deprimida, se preguntaba porque vivía, no quería realmente lo pensaba y siempre estaba ese papel ahí.

_Recuerdos…dolor…ese papel…dolor….ese dia… dolor…..sueños…. Sasuke …. amor … lagrimas… Sasuke….corazon…. .roto…..vida….Sasuke…. muerte …. felicidad?_

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas las horas en días los días en semanas…  
Y siempre ese papel, ahí estaba. Lo desdobló de nuevo y recordó lo que pasó

--------Flash back--------------

Me siento bien, el sol llega a mis ojos, es incomodo, pero es mas frustrante saber que estoy viva, quisiera morir, mi rostro está bañado en lágrimas. El sueño fue tan real, en serio que me dolió lo vi y por última vez. El papel sigue en mi mano, necesito saber que siento pero el papel me confunde aunque también me dice algo mas

_"Eres libre de mi. Mi corazón aprenderá a vivir sin ti.  
Queda escrito tu nombre con tinta de olvido.  
Tu mirada sigue en mi mente y sueño en poder olvidarte de repente... pero sigo soñando contigo.  
Tres tristes palabras me dijiste y acabaste conmigo... perfecta oscuridad dejaste en mi vida, después de ser la luz que me hizo ver una verdadera salida... con tinta de olvido se escribe tu nombre has encontrado a tu persona perfecta has encontrado a otro hombre...  
Con tinta de olvido escribo esta historia con el fin de que el olvido se la lleve, se lleve esta historia , se lleve el amor imposible que fuiste porque el amor es de a dos y no de a uno, pero aun así te amo, y me duele pensar esto pero es la verdad: no lograre olvidarte pero ojala que tu si…_

_Es el último adiós…Uchiha Sasuke"_

Lagrimas caen sobre mis pómulos como la lluvia en un dia de tormenta. Sasuke..yo…

-¿?: Veo que estas despierta  
- Kitzune-san  
- pues—abrazándola—no llores mas hija, estoy aquí para escucharte  
-Sakura, sin reaccionar—Yo lo perdí, pero no se si es importante  
- Y que dice tu corazón, te has detenido a preguntarle  
- "Que?, mi corazón , no le pregunte pero se que no responderá porque..claro!"  
- ya sabes la respuesta… tu corazón no responderá porque se ha ido con él, pero porque se fue con él, es porque hay un sentimiento, seres humanos somos, de ceniza venimos, pero aunque solo seamos masas de materia tenemos sentimientos que nos hacen importantes, el simple hecho de existir nos hace especiales, el simple hecho de sufrir nos hace remarcar la existencia, el simple hecho de amar es-  
- Pero fue mi culpa… le odio por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo evitarlo, le quiero  
- Sakura… A partir de ahora la situación será más compleja…  
- nani  
- No odies porque llegarás a amar  
- Eso dijo mi maestra  
- El amor nunca se va, solo pide libertad  
- No entiendo  
- Gomen, no podré serte útil

Que trata de decir Kitzune-san, me deja con la duda, no quiero sufrir, pero siempre dicen que no pueden hacer nada, es que soy tan molesta, no le quiero no le quiero…TE AMO SASUKE-KUN

----------------fin flash back--------------

Después de ello, no cruzo mucha palabra con Kitzune, Se llevaron las flores, a Konoha, Hinata y Naruto iban muy alegres por su nuevo comienzo. Cuando llegaron a Konoha, su maestra los recibió. Naruto y Hinata se fueron a comer ramen.

-Tsunade: Sakura, te encontraste con Sasuke, verdad?  
-…..hai  
- Mande a Sai porque llego el rumor de que Orochimaru e había movilizado de nuevo y pensé que-  
- Pensó que Sasuke me buscaría…no piense eso maestra, Sasuke no me buscaría ni en un millón de años, además ya no lo hará—le extendió el papel  
-Tsunade, leyendo ávidamente—entiendo, así… no te confíes  
- No me diga nada, ahora quiero iniciar nuevas misiones  
- Sabría que dirías eso…en dos día partirás a una misión de 10 día, no es difícil, pero necesita su tiempo…irás con Sai  
-Sakura, sintiendo que el corazón le late violentamente-H-Hai

Sakura fue a la misión no recuerda nada de ello pero solo una conversación con Sai

- Sakura… amas a Uchiha Sasuke  
- es una pregunta o una afirmación  
- ambas  
- Ni yo lo sé  
- yo aun te amo, pero me resigno, quiero que me conviertas en uno de tus mejores amigos como Naruto—dijo mirando al vacío tristemente  
- Arigato… se que serás uno de los mejores  
- Y si algo llegase a suceder, quiero que sepas que yo si me haría cargo—dijo seriamente como si realmente pasara algo  
- Nani?  
- Yo me haría cargo de lo que tu me pidieras, no importa que, estaré a tu lado apoyándote siempre

Sakura nunca llegó a entender que trataba de decir Sai, lo entendería después, pero no ahora. Su amistad con Sai creció, Naruto era su mejor amigo aunque ahroa pasara el tiempo en pensar que haria Hinata.

-Sakura-chan..que haces con el aburrido de Sai  
- Hablando de asuntos inteligentes, cosa que no entenderías  
- No peleen chicos  
- Tu pintor vagabundo!  
- Pedazo de hombre—replicó Sai  
- Que dijiste!

Sai y Naruto empezaron a pelear, y Sakura volvió a sus recuerdos, ya había pasado como dos meses y medio, y no sabía nada de Sasuke, Kitzune no le había escrito la carta mensual que siempre le solía escribir, su maestra ya no le enviaba a misiones de alto rango, ahora paraba custodiaba por Sai o por Naruto. Sintió que su cuerpo perdía estabilidad y cayó suavemente al piso.

* * *

¿Donde estoy?...quien es esa persona, esta muy lejos, pero…lo conozco?...espera!...

-¿?: Mantén tu distancia  
- Quien eres  
-¿?: alguien a quien no debes recordar  
- ¿estoy muerta?  
-¿?: nunca lo permitiría  
- siento que me despierto  
-¿?: Debes hacerlo  
- Nos volveremos a ver  
-¿?: En sueños si  
- es decir que te conozco  
-¿?quien sabe  
- me buscaras  
-¿?: No puedo  
- te veré  
_??: muy pronto

-

-

* * *

Abrió sus ojos jades y vio el techo blanco, lo reconocía, estaba en el hospital, a su costado estaba Sai y Naruto

- Sakura-chan…estas bien  
- hai  
- Nos asustaste mucho—dijo Sai en tono triste  
- gomen  
-¿?: Recibiste correo  
- Tsunade-sama  
- estas bien –replicó la sannin  
- hai…recibí una carta…¿de quien?  
- De Sasuke

Sakura abrió los ojos en gran proporción, y Naruto y Sai limitaron a mirar al piso. Sakura aceptó la carta y la abrió, empezó a leer, decía….

-

* * *

Duda!!!

muajaja

y Para rematarla---ADELANTOS!!

* * *

_-¿?: Ya veo que te sientes bien  
-Sakura:--levanta la vista—hai  
-¿?: Pero por que lloras ahora Sakura...¿es por Sasuke?_

-

_/...hierba y se decidió… Se escaparía de Konoha, del lugar que hace sufrir a Sasuke .../_

-

_-Shizune: Tsunade-sama… como cree que reaccionara  
-Tsunade: Espero que no escoja la peor opción_

-

_/...Sasuke-kun, por que te fuiste; si hubieras vuelto una vez mas….si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, tan miedosa…porque nunca me dijiste tus miedos… porque no me diste mas de ti…como quisiera tener algo de ti que me diera fuerzas…quisiera verte…Sasuke-kun .../_

_-_

-

_-Sakura: Porque quiero llegar a comprenderlo  
-¿?: A quien  
-Sakura: a la persona que amo  
-¿?: Creí que tu ya tenías alguien con quien quedarte  
-Sakura: La persona que amo se fue lejos de mí, fue mi culpa_

-

_-?º?: El momento se acerca_

* * *

:p **Proximo Capitulo: Decisión y Noticia**


	10. Noticia y Decisión

_Hola... T-T_

No me pregunten como estoy ni nada....mis promedios bajarán

al igual que mi tiempo de vida

mi mesada

mis salidas

y mis horas libres....

_mis examenes me fueron regulares_

_pero en los cursos que siempre sacaba buenas notas saque menos..._

_y para rematar esas notas van tres capacidaes de cuatro...T-T_

_mi madre me dará una buena gritada y me hará llorar o reír_

_soy loca... a veces me río como loca cuando me grita_

_otras veces lloro... extraño no??_

_Bueno... al menos los capis están escritos así que si me castigan apartándome de mi amada compu_

_podré decirle a mi hermanito que suba algo...o que me de 5 minutos..._

Agradecimientos y saludos::

**Karina Natsumi** me agrada que des tus reviews seguidos y siempre opines

bien del fic... gracias realmente, recuerda estudiar mucho...(T_T)

**Setsuna17 ** de nada pues, aquí el capi explícitamente para que lo leas

y tengas un rato para pensar en mis faltas de horrografía (ni el word me ayuda T_T) recuerda estudiar...

**kyo nakamura** si... muchos enredos.... y faltan aún más... con los de estos capítulos... hay para rato..

gracias por el review... enredos enredos!!!...recuerda que el estudio alimenta el cerebro (T_T)

**FMA64 ** cada ves que veo tu nick... me acurdo del "capitán Falcon", es de un jueguito "SMASH"

me volví adicta al juego.... jejeje... es realmente halagador que te guste el fic, y pues sobre avanzar..

se hace lo qeu se puede... si aveces la cuenta y la pc nos ponen trampas...(¿filosofía?) pero que

bien que ya lo hayas solucionado... los tortolitos se confesaron yeehh!!... (tortolitos....*_al estilo homero simpson, babeando mientras pienso en tortolitos_*)

No te presiones en dejar reviews... al menos ya sé que tienes la intención de dejarlo...T-T me anima mucho

Recuerda estudiar.... necesitamos mantener ejercitada la mente (¿filosofía?..llamen a un psiquiatra)

**gotic flower** .... soy cruel?...no digas eso que me sonrojo.... me encanta que me digan que soy mala(ya me volvi crazy)

que me digan mala, malevcola, perversa... fascinante*.* me gusta la sangre...ya lo verás dentro de unos capis

desde aqui te digo...Estudia!!!, aprende y vive!!! (ahora si viene la ambulancia)

_Disculpen que apresca una vieja diciendoles que estudien... pero si no lo hacen entonces estarán como yo(T_T)_

_si trabajan tambien repasenn lo estudiado!!_

Gracias por los reviews.... espero volver a vivir pronto...

Jui al cine!!!!, a vr Harry Potter y el misterio del principe...kyaaa!!!

es lo unico que me mantiene viva...depresion:DUMBLEDORE!!!!!, T_T

Examenes...Dumbledore...Promedio....T---T

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Y empezó a leer la carta… o al menos eso parecía, El papel solo tenia remitente pero no había mensaje. Era como si hubieran escrito sin escribir. Era como si el papel fuera a hablar pero no lo hacia, el papel estaba en blanco solo estaba su nombre y nada mas.

-Sakura-chan?...todo esta bien verdad?  
- hai—dijo disimulando una de esas sonrisas y doblando el papel en 4  
-¿Dice algo importante?—preguntó la godaime  
- Es el reflejo de nuestros corazones—respondió en forma abrupta

Tsunade, Sai, y Naruto se quedan perplejos a tal analogía, no entienden de lo que habla Sakura, pero ella y "el" lo saben.

-¿?: Tsunade-sama, ha llegado un mensaje de Aihara-sama  
- De Kitzune?...esa loca que raro que me envíe recados  
- Shizune-san, Esta segura?—preguntó Sakura  
-Claro, pero lamento decirte esto pero es un documento que solo le refiere a Tsunade-sama por ahora  
- A que te refieres con el por ahora—inquirió la ojijade  
- De la vieja de la aldea del Arroz!!!..esa vieja me la debe , donde esta donde!—exclamó enérgico, Naruto  
-TU—dijo la Hokage golpeando a Naruto—Te han dicho que es una carta!..Y ella tiene mi edad así que ni le digas vieja—estampando a Naruto contra la pared  
- Ah...de la Señorita Aihara…será mejor que atienda Tsunade-sama—sugirió Sai  
-Tu si entiendes Sai—le dijo Tsunade  
- Entonces Sai-kun, deberías venir—sugirió Shizune  
- eh?..¿Como que Sai puede ir y yo no?—preguntó intrigada la pelirrosa  
- Gomen, pero es algo privado—se disculpó Tsunade  
- Será porque yo no soy feito…¿Verdad feita?  
-ah –Naruto, levantándose después del golpe—Bueno entonces yo me quedare con Sakura-chan, nee Sakura ch- --

Pero cuando todos se percataron Sakura ya no estaba en la habitación

-Shizune, vamos, Sai tu también ven, Sakura debe sentirse bien  
- ey! Y yo!...dattebayo! háganme caso  
-Tu mejor anda con Hinata, que desde hace un buen rato de que no la ves—le replicó Sai mostrando una de sus sonrisas  
- EHH! Me había olvidado que tenia que encontrarme con ella!!!

Y diciendo esto Naruto salio corriendo del hospital, a lo que Tsunade, Shizune y Sai iban a ver el mensaje inesperado de Kitzune

-

-

* * *

Mientras tanto en aquel lugar donde empezó toda esta historia, estaba nuestra protagonista mirando aquel río, y hablando con ella misma

-Ahora a mi me siguen tomando como molestia…de nuevo, porque siempre debe ser así...es que no lo entiendo, que tienen de importante esos papeles...Pero aun no se porque Sasuke me envía ese tipo de cartas…es el reflejo de nuestros corazones, porque yo vacié el suyo y yo también vacié el mío, por mi orgullo y por miedo...Ya no puedo mas…donde estas…--y rompió en llanto—Sasuke-kun…  
-¿?: Ya veo que te sientes bien  
---levanta la vista—hai  
-¿?: Pero por que lloras ahora Sakura...es por Sasuke?  
-…hai…Kakashi-sensei  
- Así que vuelves a tu punto inicial….otra vez sufriendo por él  
- gomenasai…Kakashi-sensei… usted lo sabe  
- Saber el que Sakura—dijo haciéndose el ignorante  
- Lo que me ocultan  
- No es nada de que no estés enterada  
- Pero es algo referente a Sasuke-kun  
- si  
- Kakashi-sensei ¿por que Sasuke abandonó a Konoha?, aquí estábamos nosotros, siempre lo quisimos, incluso yo… no lo dejo de querer, a pesar de que ya había renunciado a su búsqueda, quiero verle una vez más  
- Las razones básicas de Sasuke, siempre las supiste era por su venganza hacia Itachi, así que se fue con Orochimaru y las otras razones serian muy difíciles de decir  
- nani?...hay mas razones…  
- Son muy complicadas...Konoha en si fue bueno y la vez no para Sasuke, aquí esta su hogar pero también su sufrimientos…es algo con lo que Sasuke no podía vivir  
- Pero sensei usted lo dijo aquí estaba su hogar!..aqui esta…SU HOGAR..Nosotros siempre pensamos en el  
-por eso digo que no es fácil de entender...A pesar de que pudo superar todo, el dolor que el vivió siempre estaría ahí, no desaparecería, eso lleno su alma haciendo que se tornara a alguien inexpresivo, tras esa mirada estaba su sufrimientos y su alegría, el sufrimiento de haber perdido todo y la alegría de haberlo recuperado todo  
- O soy muy tonta o es que realmente no llego a entender a Sasuke...Pero se que dolor estuvo pasando…lo siento ahora...al perderlo a el…  
-Sakura… tu realmente lo entiendes…es por eso que se fue  
- nani?...¿esa es la otra razón?....por…mi?  
- Eso es algo…que Sasuke mismo lo puede explicar…si lo ves…algún día

El silencio no se hizo esperar…surgió de la nada…pero existió…Sakura entendía y no  
entendía a Sasuke. Kakashi se fue y Sakura quedo sola sentada en la fina hierba y se decidió… Se escaparía de Konoha, del lugar que hace sufrir a Sasuke

-

-

* * *

- Era de suponerse…--dijo pensativa Tsunade  
- Así que era cierto…--replicó Sai un poco ido  
- No lo puedo creer…pero ¿como tomara esta noticia?—preguntó Shizune  
- Yo quisiera decírsela—dijo Sai  
- Aun no debemos precipitarnos… reunámonos con Kakashi, Yamato y Naruto—dijo la godaime  
-Pero capitán Yamato llegará en dos horas  
- Entonces tendremos que esperar

.-

-

* * *

Sakura estaba en su departamento con una mochila de viaje preparada para su nueva misión: tratar de comprender los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Estaba anocheciendo, era la oportunidad perfecta, sentada en su cama tomando entre sus manos aquella fotografía, la única en la cual podía ver la cara de Sasuke.

-Es hora . . .

Diciendo esto y bajo la luz tenue de la luna se deslizo hacia las afueras de Konoha, tratando de buscar miles de respuestas a lo que le acontecía, el dolor era inmenso pero este viaje a pesar de que no seria de el tiempo que ella quiere, sería un viaje que le daría algunas respuestas importantes y una gran verdad.

Sakura volteó a ver la puerta de Konoha que ya se encontraba lejos—Sasuke-kun

-

-

* * *

- Bien estamos todos reunidos—dijo Tsunade  
- Disculpe la demora Tsunade-sama—dijo Yamato arribando  
- Oe vieja...Para que me has llamado  
- Naruto esto es importante—replicó Sai  
- Pero de que es dattebayo!..Yo estaba tan bien con Hinata—dijo en susurro  
- No creo que Hinata enferme porque te deje de ver unas horas—replicó su sensei peligris  
- Eh?...horas?—dijo asustado Naruto  
- esperamos que el tiempo sea corto—le explicó Shizune  
- Necesito confesarles algo—dijo Tsunade muy seria

Tsunade repartió la carta a cada uno de los presentes, y mientras cada uno terminaba de leer tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa, aquella noticia le estaba impactando a cada uno de ellos, pero la aludida en el mensaje no se encontraba ahí.

- Entienden la situación—dijo Tsunade  
- Entonces ¿como le diremos?—preguntó Sai  
- Ella es mi alumna, pero ahora es una shinobi destacada, hace un rato había hablado con ella y está muy sensible—añadió Kakashi  
- Creo que la persona mas indicada es Sai—dijo el capitán Yamato  
- Yo también lo creo—concordó Tsunade  
- Sai es una persona muy allegada a ella y la que más la apoya—añadió Kakashi  
- Es el único que puede decirlo—aceptó Shizune  
- Decir que?..No entiendo nada—tuvo que decir Naruto  
- ay Naruto…cuando no—dijo Kakashi con una gotita detrás de la cabeza  
- ¿Entendiste el contenido de la carta?—preguntó Yamato  
- Hai…pero que tiene que ver  
- Sobre esa noticia creemos que el mas conveniente para informarla es Sai, es la persona que está mas cerca ahora y la mejor que hay para ello—le explicó Tsunade ya cansada de ello  
- Eh??...y por que yo no?  
- Porque tu puedes meter la pata—le recriminó Sai  
- Además sabes de lo que estamos hablando!...es una condición difícil—le dijo Shizune  
- se refieren a el e-  
. Si… Por ahora quiero que busquen a Sakura y la traigan hasta aquí, Kitzune adjunto otra carta para ella—Explicó la Hokage  
-Na/Sai/Ka/Ya: hai---se retiraron  
- Tsunade-sama… como cree que reaccionara—dijo Shizune  
- Espero que no escoja la peor opción

-

-

* * *

Ella ya había recorrido algunos kilómetros, decidió descansar en una cueva que estaba muy bien escondida, había salido ya de los territorios de Konoha, del escudo de protección así que les sería muy difícil encontrarla al exterior, además había estado de suerte, los equipos de rastreo estaban en otras misiones y los equipos de reconocimiento no eran muy buenos de noche, aunque había posibilidad de que la encontraran, pero se sentía ya un poco fatigada así que decidió descansar; aunque era un lugar muy bien escondido también era siniestro. Se recostó y empezó a pensar.

//Sasuke-kun, por que te fuiste; si hubieras vuelto una vez mas….si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, tan miedosa…porque nunca me dijiste tus miedos… porque no me diste mas de ti…como quisiera tener algo de ti que me diera fuerzas…quisiera verte…Sasuke-kun//

-

.

-

* * *

- Tsunade-sama, malas noticias—dijo Shizune nerviosa  
- Tsk… ahora que diablos  
--apareciendo—No encontré a Sakura ni en su casa ni en los alrededores—dijo Kakashi  
-:--entrando—Yo trate de buscas en la academia, en la biblioteca y en el hospital—dijo Yamato  
- Yo hice un reconocimiento desde el cielo y no encontré nada, use mi jutsu y tampoco hallé nada—dijo Sai  
-Naruto,entrando hiperactivamente aunque se tropezó y cayó—Auch… Yo busqué a Sakura-chan en el ramen de Ichiraku, cerca al río y hasta donde llegue del bosque  
- Maldición!—exlamó Tsunade rompiendo su mesa  
-Tsunade-sama, no creerá que Sakura…--dijo temerosa Shizune  
- Se escapó—dijo friamente Tsunade  
- Nani!!...tenemos que ir a buscarla dattebayo  
-es imposible—respondió Sai  
- la mayoría de los equipos están en otras misiones, no hay equipo de rastreo—dijo Tsunade  
- Se olvidan de Hinata!  
- Es cierto, Hinata podría ser útil y podríamos usar a los perros de Kakashi—dijo Shizune  
- Ese es un buen plan, además Naruto puede usar kage-bunshins—replicó Sai  
- No se dejen llevar—les dijo Kakashi  
- Aún no han analizado la situación—añadió Yamato  
- Ni el contexto—dijo Kakashi  
- eh? –dijo Naruto  
- Es de noche, a estas alturas Sakura quizá ya llegó al exterior de la barrera, además los equipos que quieren formar funcionarían mal, recuerden que ya ha anochecido, aunque no quiera no podemos hacer nada—les explicó Tsunade  
- Pero y que pasara a Sakura-chan, si se encuentra con Akatsuki  
- es cierto, pueden pensar que la mandamos como espía—dijo preocupado Sai  
- No sucederá nada de eso, Sakura es una shinobi muy cuidadosa, a estas alturas ella debe estar descansando en un lugar seguro—les tranquilizó Tsunade  
- Entonces ¿que haremos?—preguntó Kakashi  
- Mañana temprano irán a buscar rastros de ella, y si llega algún equipo de rastreo los enviare, no quiero ser pesimista pero creo que no la encontraremos—respondió tristemente Tsunade  
- Onegai vayan yendo a descansar, mañana tendrán una misión—ordenó Shizune

Todos se miraron inexpresivamente, no querían dejar esto así pero había muchas desventajas, así que fueron a sus respectivas casas.

.

.

* * *

---------------º-º-º-º-º-ºº(sueño)----º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Tú eres la persona de la otra vez—dijo Sakura  
-¿?: Exacto…donde estás  
- No lo sé probablemente fuera del territorio de Konoha  
-¿?: Por que actuaste así  
- Porque quiero llegar a comprenderlo  
-¿?: A quien  
- a la persona que amo  
-¿?: Creí que tu ya tenías alguien con quien quedarte  
- La persona que amo se fue lejos de mí, fue mi culpa  
-¿?: No llores… No fue tu culpa  
- No trates de excusarme, es mi error  
-¿?: Eres humana aunque parezcas un ángel, y aun así puedes cometer errores  
- No quiero vivir  
-¿?: Pero la vida está dentro de ti  
- eh??... No te entiendo  
-¿?: No es necesario, pero tú tienes que vivir por todos  
- Quiero verlo a él para sentirme viva, pero cada vez pierdo más las esperanzas, y a pesar de todo aún tengo rencor hacia él  
-¿?: Tu lo entiendes demasiado por eso él …

----------------º-º-º-º-º-º-(end)..º.º.º..º………

.

.

-

* * *

-?º?: El momento se acerca  
-?*?: De que momento hablas  
-¿º?: De verlo, además creo que ya empezó a alcanzar su meta, Kisame  
- No empieces con tus frases sin sentido, además porque piensas eso  
-¿º?: Porque se que él lo desea, a pesar de todo lo estimo…  
- Quien te podría entender… Itachi  
- …a mi hermano menor

.

.

* * *

Vamos al siguiente capitulo....haganle clic al botoncito "" nada más


	11. Enredos

Hola de nuevo...

en este espacio T_T

quiero agradecer T_T

a un nuevo T_T

lector T_T

**and3car **

Gracias por tus palabras... espero que te siga gustando el fic...

y es cierto que existen pocos de este genero ya que generalmente los ponen en AU

yo iba a hacer esta historia en AU, pero no le encontré sentido... además de ser un reto para mí

escribir con toda la base Kishimoto-sama(AMEEEN!)

yO TE agardesco a ti por leer... espero que sigas leyendo ya que tus palbras

y tu interés por este fic son mi aliento a seguir...y si no entendieses alguna parte

o mis errores horrograficos.... o quizá la concordancia no sea muy buena me lo dices...

ya que asi aprendo y arreglo ... me harías una gran favor con eso...

Me emocionoT_T

Muchisimas gracias a todos por dejar sus lindos reviews...

**aviso:** _pronto haré un OMAKE...asi creo que se llama..._

_es como una capítulo extra ... así que si quieren que escriba eso pues avísenme y _

_denme sus ideas... quizá quieran alguna parejita...o algun hecho interesante..._

_cositas pervertidas no pidan...la imaginación es corta....asi que aguantense y rasquense!!_

aqui el cap T_T estudien...

* * *

CHAPTER 11...ENREDO(en honor a un lector...)

* * *

La mañana llegó, y el día comenzó, por un lado con el hiperactivo de Naruto ansioso por llegar donde Sakura estaba, Sakura que había despertado para seguir recolectando respuestas e Itachi que andaba por ahí

- Apúrense!...Sakura-chan esta cerca  
- No te entusiasmes mucho—le replicó Kakashi  
- Pero debemos hacerlo por el bien de Sakura-san –dijo segura de sí, Hinata

Otra vez tengo que andar y apresurarme, no creo que no se hayan dado cuenta de que huí y si aun no se dieron cuenta mejor, pero porsiacaso tengo que ir rápido

.

-

-

* * *

- En serio crees que te podrás encontrar con tu hermano—le dijo el Akatsuki de gran espada a el mayor de los Uchiha  
- Al menos con _algo_ de él  
- Pues que sea rápido que pierdo la paciencia

.

-

-

* * *

--mientras iba saltando entre los árboles a mitad del bosque—Hinata—ordenó Yamato  
- Hai…Byakugan!

Hinata examino los alrededores, y Naruto con Kakashi miraban expectantes

-Gomensai, no la veo cerca  
- Al parecer ya salio—replicó Kakashi  
- Eh, nani? ¿Cómo?—preguntó Naruto  
- Que ya no está en los territorios de la aldea de la hoja—dijo Yamato  
- ¿Es decir que ya salió de Konoha?—preguntó Hinata  
- así es, ahora nuestras probabilidades de encontrarla disminuyen—replicó Yamato  
- Iré a hacer un reconocimiento desde el cielo—dijo Sai  
- Es mi turno, intentare incrementar las probabilidades—dijo Kakashi

Kakashi sacó un poco de sangre de su dedo e hizo una invocación

- Hola, mucho tiempo sin verte Pakkun  
- Ey Kakashi, otra vez andas en problemas—le dijo Pakkun  
- Bueno si, veras  
- Eh?...Pakkun…ayúdanos—insistió Naruto  
- Naruto?...debe ser importante—se sorprendió Pakkun  
- Sakura ha desaparecido y no tenemos equipos de rastreo—explicó el ninja copia  
- Si no había equipos no debieron salir—le inquirió Pakkun  
- gomen, busca a Sakura onegai—se disculpó Kakashi  
- Pero necesito algo de ella, algún objeto—les dijo Pakkun  
- eh?...pero no trajimos nada de ella—dijo Naruto  
- Pues no creo poder hacer algo si no hay nada de ella  
- Bueno, puedes buscarla por el olor de su shampoo—le sugirió Kakashi  
-Claro, el delicioso aroma del shampoo que uso, es único

El grupo paró en los árboles, y Pakkun empezó su labor de olfatear, Naruto estaba ansioso y Hinata trataba de calmarlo, Kakashi permanecía tranquilo o eso parecía y Yamato igual, Sai descendió diciendo que no encontró alguna presencia. Después de un largo rato el silencio se apagó.

- hmmmm—manifestó Pakkun  
-¿ Encontraste algo?—preguntó Kakashi  
- hmmm  
- Habla de una vez Dattebayo!  
- Gomenasai…parece que Sakura ya esta muy lejos de mi alcance—dijo Pakkun  
- No puede ser … --dijo Naruto apretando los puños  
- Eso quiere decir que la perdimos—dijo mirando al vacío Sai  
- Debemos regresar a informar a la Hokage—dijo Kakashi serio  
- La misión se acabó –reiteró Yamato

.

-

-

* * *

Ya es cerca de mediodía y el calor me consume, creo que cerca aquí hay un río, ni siquiera se donde estoy, debí haberme traído un mapa. Pero este es el camino que debo seguir para entenderlo, quiero entenderlo realmente, quiero saber mas de el, aunque no se si me siga queriendo, yo… yo …

.

-

-

* * *

- Shizune, quiero que cuando regrese el equipo de búsqueda de Sakura, les digas que no es necesario que presenten un informe—dijo la godaime  
- hai, Tsunade-sama…pero ¿porque esa decisión?—preguntó Shizune  
- Porque se que no la encontrarán  
- Y entonces… que pasará, ahora mas que nuca nosotros  
- No podemos hacer nada… ella volverá y espero que pronto

.

-

-

* * *

A las orillas de un río, estaba la pelirosa fugitiva de Konoha recién bañada (por así decirlo), y tomando sus provisiones para alimentarse hasta que se sintió observada. Había alguien que la estaba observando pero no se sabía de donde era. Sakura se paró y empezó a tratar de ubicar a su acechador.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Y nadie respondió

-Sé que hay alguien aquí así que hazte presente

Nadie respondió pero el agua se agitó mucho, Sakura se puso en alerta y saco un kunai. De las aguas del río surgió una ola, no muy grande que se transformo poco a poco en la figura de alguien humano, o al menos eso creía Sakura. Pero era cierto, cierto chico de cabellos celestes se fue formando del agua, aunque estaba mostrando su forma, también estaba quedando más y más desnudo a lo que Sakura se ruborizó, ya que ese tipo de escenas le causaban mucha intimidación

--Sakura,dando la espalda--¿Quién eres?  
-¿?: Jajajajajaja… realmente cuando te vi pensé que eras inocente pero no tanto  
- Eh?  
-¿?: Gomen gomen, ya puedes voltear, ya traigo ropa, pero si tu quieres me la quito  
---volteando lentamente con los ojos cerrados—¿De que hablas?  
-¿?: Tu no eres de por aquí verdad, linda—dijo en tono de seducción  
- Eso no te incumbe, y no me digas linda—dijo ruborizada  
-¿?: Pues deberías abrir los ojos, porque te puedo comer  
abriendo los ojos—Nani?

Lo que estaba sucediendo era que aquella persona se había acercado a la pelirosa y le estaba proporcionando un roce de labios que la ponía nerviosa. Sakura se alejó rápidamente a lo que nuestro amigo se rió de nuevo.

-¿De que te ríes?—dijo ruborizada  
-¿?: - JAJA - es que – ja ja - tú eres muy – ja ja ja - tierna  
- Ya vete, que ni te conozco  
-¿?: Ah… es eso, pues mi nombre es Suigetsu  
- Gusto en conocerte, aunque no mucho, Yo soy Haruno Sakura  
- ¡¿ que haces por aquí?, ¿tú te escapaste de casa linda?

-Suigetsu: Oh, ya veo, así que acerté, pues no deberías estar tan lejos de casa  
- ¿Y tú?... no creo que vivas cerca aquí, no hay lugar habitable  
- Pues tienes razón, yo soy parte de un equipo llamado Hebi  
- ¿Hebi?... pero¿ que haces en ese grupo?  
- Yo soy un shinobi, antes estaba atrapado y alguien me libero, ahora ayudo a esa persona para lograr mi objetivo: Conseguir la espada Samehada  
- Por una espada, pero la que tienes es bastante grande  
- Esta es la espada de mi maestro Zabuza, pero ahora voy por otra  
- Zabuza?... –dijo recordando cuando su equipo le derroto y cuando vio a Sasuke herido—entiendo  
- ¿Dije algo malo?...  
:--disimulando una sonrisa—No pasa nada  
- De verdad que eres muy linda, me caes bien  
- Pues tú también creo  
- Toma—dijo extendiéndole una frasco—Es un compuesto que te da fuerza  
-¿ En serio?..Pero es tuyo  
- Yo puedo conseguir más

Sakura aceptó el compuesto y lo tomó, al rato se empezó a sentir mejor y con mucha más energía. Le agradeció el gesto a Suigetsu y charló un poco más con él.

.

-

-

* * *

- Nani?..Pero Kakashi-sensei  
- Como supo Tsunade-sama que no la encontramos—dijo Sai  
- Tenemos que seguir buscando –pidió Naruto  
- Es lo que dijo Shizune-san—dijo Yamato  
-Son ordenes directas de Tsunade-sama, ya no debemos buscar más—explicó Kakashi  
- La búsqueda de Sakura no se realizará más—añadió Yamato  
- Pero porque—dijo apretando sus puños—Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan  
- Naruto-kun … cálmate por favor … No nos gusta la idea pero son órdenes—dijo suavemente Hinata  
- Es que no puedes entender como me siento!...Sakura-chan es como mi hermana, y ahora que se ha ido quiero ir a buscarla y la vieja no me deja!... Por que no entienden lo que siento, se que ella puede estar en peligro, tengo que ir, no sean idiotas, ella nos necesita ahora y ustedes se quieren queda sin hacer nada dattebayo!  
- Naruto cálmate!—dijo Kakashi  
- Deberías medir un poco tus palabras—le reclamó Yamato  
- Pero es que acaso ustedes no la aprecian, porque no vamos, una vez mas, se que la encontraremos, PORQUE SE QUEDAN ASI COMO INUTILES  
- Naruto, yo se como te sientes, yo amo a Sakura, no tienes derecho a decirme que no quiero buscarla, porque realmente quiero ir pero sé que no podré hacer algo útil, además todos apreciamos mucho a Sakura, no deberías hablarnos así, menos a Hinata—le reprendió Sai  
-eh? --recuperando la templanza—Hi-Hinata…  
- Se fue mientras Sai hablaba….—le explicó Yamato  
- Naruto eres muy torpe, pero nosotros sabemos que no podremos encontrarla, incluso lo sabíamos antes de que Tsunade-sama nos lo dijera—le explicó Kakashi

Naruto no dijo nada más y cada persona se fue retirando, a excepción de él, que se quedo en el mismo sitio tratando de negar que Sakura no se hubiera ido.

.

-

-

* * *

-Ya veo, así que has pasado por todo eso… No pensé que hubieras conocido a Orochimaru, pero te recomiendo que no vayas tras ese miembro de Akatsuki—le sugirió la pelirrosa  
- Te refieres a Kisame, yo me las ingeniaré… Por cierto ¿de que aldea vienes?—le dijo Suigetsu  
- Yo… yo soy…yo soy un shinobi…. Yo soy un shinobi de Konoha  
-¿En serio?... Eres muy linda para pensar que seas una shinobi  
- Que tratas de decir—dijo haciendo un puchero—Yo soy shinobi medico  
- Encima eso, eres muy hábil...  
- Bueno supongo  
- Pero ¿por qué te escapaste de Konoha?, según se es una de las mejores aldeas  
- Es que, yo quiero entender algo  
- ¿Algo?  
- Quiero llegar a entender los sentimientos de la persona que quiero, quiero saberlo, también, quiero descubrir si vale la pena que siga existiendo, porque necesito respuestas, necesito saber la verdad  
- Para ser un shinobi eres muy especial, ya se a partir de ahora serás mi novia!  
- eh???...pero…yo ya me voy, además yo-  
- no seas modesta, además si casi no nos veremos estará bien  
- Bueno yo… no creo que esté bien

Sakura se ruborizó un poco por lo que le dijo Suigetsu y él aprovechando su descuido se posó encima de ella haciendo que la situación se tornara incómoda para ella

- Eto...Suigetsu...que haces…  
- Quería ver tu linda cara mas de cerca  
- Eh—se ruborizó  
- De verdad que eres muy tierna, a propósito creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo, y quizá estén usando a Karin para encontrarme  
- Karin?  
- Ah, ella es parte de mi equipo al igual que Juugo, Juugo posee un gran poder pero se descontrola fácilmente y se vulva un loco, pero es pacífico; en cambio Karin está loca y ni me llevo bien con ella, tiene una habilidad de rastreo única, puede rastrear tu chakra, y también puede curar heridas mordiéndola  
- ¿En serio?..así que da chakra de curación al morderla, es genial  
- En serio crees que es genial esa irritable y loca de Karin  
-¿ª?: A quien estas llamado irritable y loca!—dijo dándole un patada a Suigetsu haciendo que cayera a un costado de Sakura  
- Suigetsu…¿estás vivo?—dijo moviéndolo un poco  
-¿ª?: Ojala que esté muerto  
- No deberías decirle eso  
-¿ª?: Tú cállate pelo de chicle  
- ¿Nani?—dijo enojandose y apretando sus puños  
-¿ª?: Dije que te callaras **pelo de chicle**

Sakura no soportó la ofensa y trató de golpear a esa persona, pero lo esquivó provocando que hiciera un gran hueco en el suelo. Suigetsu vio la escena.

-Sakura, te dije que estaba loca, no le hagas caso—le dijo Suigetsu  
- Pero…¿ella es Karin?—preguntó Karin  
- Así es pelo de chicle, y más respeto conmigo  
- ¿Acaso andas celosa Karin?  
- Jajajajaja, por favor, ni que fueras gran cosa, y menos la pelo de chicle  
- Para tu información tengo un nombre y es Sakura  
- Karin no le hables así a mi novia  
- eh?...ja ja ja, no pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos—se burló Karin  
- Shanaro!!—dio un golpe a la tierra haciendo que aparezca un nuevo hueco  
- Tranquila Sakura, tengo que irme, al igual que tú, de seguro el líder de mi equipo me busca, espero verte de nuevo… no te rindas –dijo sonriéndole y depositando un beso en su mano

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente y vio como se alejaba, no lo quería pero le agradaba de sobremanera, empacó sus cosas y decidió partir de nuevo en busca de respuestas, sin querer había hecho un amigo y le había confiado mucho. Realmente esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Mientras, en sentido contrario al que iba Sakura, estaba Suigetsu con una chica de cabellos rojos la tal Karin, dirigiéndose a su escondite.

- Ya dime porque me buscaste—le recriminó Suigetsu  
- Por que me lo pidieron—dijo Karin molesta  
- ¿No será que estarías celosa?  
- Jajajajaja, yo sólo tengo ojos para una persona  
- Pero esa persona ni caso te hace  
- Es que es tímido—dijo mirando a otro lado  
- Jajaja, bueno es tu problema, al menos yo ya conseguir a una linda novia  
- Pero si ni la vas a ver  
- Eso crees tú, que te pareció su potencial  
- No creí que ella pudiese tener tanto chakra acumulado, parece ser fuerte  
- Es un ninja medico

.

-

-

* * *

Estaban llegando a su escondite cuando de las sombras emergió una figura

-¿?: Suigetsu, ¿por qué te perdiste tanto tiempo?  
- Gomen gomen, me entretuve  
- Con su novia  
-¿?: hn  
- Es una linda chica de Konoha, en ninja medico, se ha escapado de su aldea  
- ¿Linda chica?...es una pelo de chicle  
- Sus cabellos rosas enamoran a cualquiera al igual que sus ojos jades  
-¿?: De Konoha?...su nombre  
- Haruno Sakura, ¿no es bello?  
- Por favor, es horrible, además tiene una fuerza descomunal  
-¿?: Suigetsu, ¿dices que es tu novia?  
- Así es, al menos no se sentirá tan triste sabiendo que tiene novio  
-¿?:--frunciendo el ceño, en señal de enojo—hmp—se dio media vuelta y se fue  
- Pasa algo—dijo tímida Karin…-- Sasuke

.

-

-

* * *

_ya saben...ESTUDIEN!! T-T_

_os vemos en mi funeral....T-T...quiza antesde elllo..._

_primero lo organizo...._

_atte:_

Mikame...


	12. Tristeza en el corazón

_Hola!!_

_Sigo viva milagrosamente.._

_quien sea que haya rezado por mi de ustedes_

_se lo agradesco...no me crucificaron como pense_

_no me mandarona la guillotina!!! yeeh!!!_

_Tan solo que la unica que se martiriza con ello soy yo..._

_realmente duele...mis notas ..._

_me siento frustrada...totalmente... no se que hacer_

_me he vuelto una llorona... por todo lloro _

_creo que es tanto dolor que he estado comprimiendo desde hace unos años.._

_hace tiempazo que no lloraba... ahora lloro de todo... en seiro no le smiento..._

_escuche una cancion navideña y me puse a llorar...!!! _

_taba viendo los 101 dalmatas y llore apenas comenzaba la cancion!!!_

_oh por Dios!!!.... supuestamente debeeria estar estudiando para un examen semanal que siempre tengo_

_pero soy tan vaga que me he pasado tres horas actualizandome o algo parecido_

_en Naruto...taba llorando por Jiraya... pobrecito... me encanta la escena_

_en que dice que Naruto es el elegido... despues que se hunde en el agua sonriendo..._

_y cuando la "mano" de Jiraya alcanza a Naruto... estaba llorando... las lagrimas salen de nuevo_

_rebeldes se escapan mientras escribo.... T-T_

_Itachi y Sasuke se van a a pelear!!_

_oh por Dios...me van a malograr el fic... supuestamente yo uso una tecnica muy especial_

**les dejo el fic.... cheken abajo que hay un anuncio y saludos respectivo a los lectores!!**

**lei algo referido a los disclaimer's.... no se que son pero**

**porsicaso lo pongo(no soy una copiona como kakashi) **

**DISCLAIMEr Naruto y los demás personaje no me pertenecen... son de KISHI-sama... digo Masashi Kishimoto**

**sino yo hubiese hecho que Jiraya no muera tan triste, Tobi no seria Madara sino yo, y me hubiera casado con Sasori... tan lindo!!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tristeza en el corazon

* * *

.

Me he retrasado mucho en mi viaje por hablar con Suigetsu, pero esa tal Karin si que me hace enojar, como que llamarme pelo de chicle, no se ha visto a ella misma, shanaro!!! Me ha quitado tanto tiempo, aunque no sé a donde voy pero sé que debo seguir avanzando. Suigetsu, me has transmitido mucha confianza, sé que eres buena persona, ojala te vea en caso de que ya no pueda más.

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

El rubio hiperactivo no andaba hiperactivo estaba echado boca abajo sobre su cama después de haber discutido, se sentía mal, en vez de arreglar las cosas las estaba empeorando.

---------Flash Back --------------

Ya me canse de ir caminando alrededor de la villa, debí de ser mas cuidadoso con lo que decía, tengo que ir a disculparme con Kakashi-sensei, Yamato taichou, con el vago de Sai y con …HINATA!. Está entrando a…academia?. Pero ¿por qué?. Entro corriendo y no está, escucho un ruido en el salón de lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai. Debe estar ahí, no me equivoco; ahí esta mi Hinata…esta llorando.

-Naruto: Hinata  
-Hinata: --se voltea y se seca las lágrimas—Na-Naruto-kun, que haces aquí  
-Naruto: Bueno yo –  
-Hinata: De seguro vas a entrenar, si, yo ya me voy—empieza a caminar a mi costado y la sujeto del brazo—Yo en serio ya me tengo que ir  
-Naruto: No Hinata, por favor, quiero hablar contigo  
-Hinata: Está bien—la suelto y me da la espalda—dime Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: Sé que dije unas cosas horribles hace rato y quiero que sepas-  
-Hinata: Sé lo que dijiste, y es cierto, no entiendo tus sentimientos, sino no hubiera hablado sin sentido, sé que no soy tan hábil ni fuerte como Sakura-san o tú, sé que mis niveles de rastreo no soy mejores de lo de Neji-kun, o Kiba-kun o incluso Shino-kun, sé que soy débil, en todos estos años no he mejorado sigo siendo la que aporta muy poco al grupo yo-  
-Naruto: No vuelvas a decir eso Hinata; tú eres muy valiosa para mi y para todos, yo quiero que sepas que estoy arrep-  
-Hinata: No Naruto-kun, tu dijiste la verdad, yo realmente no entiendo tus sentimientos y sigo siendo una niña, yo lo entiendo, no fui lo suficientemente hábil para encontrar a Sakura-san, yo realmente no merezco ser shinobi ni el apellido Hyuga ni… a ti  
-Naruto: No es cierto!, no es cuestión si me mereces o no, yo te quiero Hinata y eso es lo que cuenta

No responde y yo pierdo la calma, la beso profundamente, no aguanto su silencio, siento en mis mejillas pequeñas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, ella me responde al beso con amor pero también con dolor, me separo de ella y sigue llorando

-Naruto: Hinata, discúlpame por todo lo que dije, yo te quiero, lo que dije antes no era cie-  
-Hinata: Gomenasai Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: Eh?... que pasa Hinata  
-Hinata: Yo no merezco tu amor, yo no te merezco, no me busques mas, no me verás, no arruinaré tu camino del ninja, yo no puedo

Espera que he escuchado, Hinata se está despidiendo de mi o me parece, ser tonto no me ayuda en mucho, se dirige a la puerta y está a punto de salir, no te vayas por favor, no, uso mi velocidad y me pongo en su camino

-Hinata: Naruto-kun, no hagas esto difícil—dice mirando hacia abajo  
-Naruto:--levanto su bello rostro y la contemplo por segundo, deposito un beso en sus labios y al separarme le digo—Te quiero Hinata  
-Hinata:Yo… gomen—da un paso y escucho algo horrible—No te quiero Uzumaki Naruto … kun … adiós

Caigo al piso y la veo irse aunque está cerca, no tengo fuerza para retenerla esas palabras suenan "No te quiero Uzumaki Naruto". Me voy a mi casa y deseo dormir esperando que esto sea solo un terrible sueño; Sakura-chan no se fue de Konoha y que Hinata no se ha ido de mi vida

--------------Fin Flash Back---------------

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

Eh?..Porque de pronto he pensado en la cara de Naruto, pero esa imagen no se veía alegre, no será que le ha pasado algo. Pero él es muy hábil, pero por que siento esta opresión en el pecho. Yo no puedo más…yo me…Sasuke-kun…

La pelirosa que iba saltando en los árboles se detiene en el aire y se cae en unos arbustos, la caída fue suavizada pero la pelirosa sigue inconciente.

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Kisame: Oe Itachi, esa no es una kunoichi de Konoha  
-Itachi: Exacto  
-Kisame: Pero se ha caído, podría ser que ya esté muerta  
-Itachi: A ver…--se acerca donde está Sakura—descríbeme como es  
-Kisame: Pues, lleva una chaqueta roja y su cabello es de un extraño rosa  
-Itachi: Creo que es una señorita llamada Haruno Sakura  
-Kisame: Pues si, su mochila tiene esa etiqueta, que tal si llamamos a Zetzu  
-Itachi: No, llevémosla al pueblo que está cerca  
-Kisame: Que estás tramando Itachi  
-Itachi: Pues sé que ella ya fue tomada por Sasuke, eso me dijo Zetzu  
-Kisame: No creerás que ella  
-Itachi: Puedo ver con mi sharingan que la vida está dentro de ella

Diciendo esto, Itachi la cogió y decidió ir al pueblo, era muy rara su amabilidad pero él sabía porque lo hacía, Kisame lo siguió, ignorando la verdad.

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Suigetsu: Sakura…  
-Juugo: El amor le llegó al chico agua  
-Suigetsu: De que rayos hablas  
-Juugo: No dejas de pronunciar su nombre  
-Suigetsu: Es que me tiene muy preocupado  
-Juugo: Debe de ser una chica muy bonita, y muy agradable  
-Suigetsu: Es muy linda y muy agradable, Karin parece un insecto a su costado, bueno aunque Karin siempre parece un insecto al costado de cualquier mujer  
-Juugo: Bueno yo creo que no deberías decir eso ahora  
-Suigetsu: Porque acaso la loca me esc—pero fue callado por la patada de la loca (upps)  
-Karin: A quien llamas loca niño agua  
-Suigetsu: Tu bruja  
-Karin: Cara de charco  
-Juugo: Ustedes dos bastardos ya cállense—dijo a media transformación  
-Suigetsu: Hey Juugo, cálmate—dijo sujetándolo por los brazos  
-Karin: Sasuke-kun!!—grito  
-Juugo: Suéltenme malditos, los mataré!—y empujó a Suigetsu  
-Karin: Maldita sea, Suigetsu estás sangrando  
-Suigetsu: Parece que está muy molesto  
-Karin: No queda de otra—le muestra el brazo—muérdeme  
-Suigetsu—la muerde y dice—Karin, sabes mal  
-Karin: Eso me pasa por confiar en ti—le da una cachetada

Suigetsu se levanta y empieza a luchar con Juugo, Juugo a media transformación intenta golpearlo y falla, Suigetsu intenta darle con la espada y también falla, hacen fuerzas y Juugo va ganando, Suigetsu esta viendo el filo de su espada muy cerca de su cuello cuando aparece alguien.

-¿?: Ya cálmate Juugo  
-Karin: Menos mal que llegaste  
-Juugo: No me $!"$••$•  
-¿?:--mirándolo fijamente—Acaso quieres que yo te mate Juugo  
-Karin: eres genial  
-Juugo:--se pone en estado normal—Yo, gomen…  
-Suigetsu: Menos mal  
-Karin: Que bien que estás aquí no hubiéramos podido controlarlo, Sasuke-kun  
-Suigetsu: Todo fue tu culpa loca  
-Karin: Que dices!, si tu me comenzaste a insultar  
-Suigetsu: Tú estabas espiando  
-Karin: Me comparabas con tu querida pelo de chicle!  
-Sasuke: Ya cállate Karin  
-Karin: Pero Sasuke…  
-Suigetsu: Acaso la conoces para que la defiendas Sasuke  
-Sasuke: Ella era mi compañera cuando estaba en Konoha  
-Suigetsu: Ya veo, así que ella es la chica con la que te habías encontrado antes  
-Juugo: Pero Suigetsu, ella es tu novia verdad?  
-Suigetsu: Pues digamos que si  
-Sasuke: Como es eso  
-Suigetsu: Pues la encontré cerca al río y me pareció encantadora, a pesar de que la asusté me resultó muy compatible  
-Karin: Y que hace esa pelo de chicle sola y lejos de Konoha  
-Suigetsu: Pues me dijo que se había escapado porque quería entender los sentimientos de alguien a quien quería  
-Sasuke: Típico de Sakura…no te dijo quien era  
-Suigetsu: No, pero ahora pareces muy interesado en el tema  
-Sasuke: Hmp…--diciendo esto se retiro  
-Karin: Espera Sasuke!—lo siguió

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

Tocan la ventana de su recámara, es Kakashi pero él no abre, no quiere. Entra.

-Kakashi: Naruto, has estado ahí por horas y ni has cogido tu ramen especial  
-Naruto: No quiero nada Kakashi-sensei  
-¿?-Pues no comer no arreglará nada  
-Naruto: eh?... Ero-sennin  
-Jiraya: Me han informado de que te has peleado con la mayoría de personas cercanas  
-Naruto: Ella…no quiere verme  
-Kakashi: Te refieres a Hinata  
-Jiraya: Vaya que la juventud de ahora es mas compleja  
-Naruto: De que hablas, tú sólo has sido un pervertido toda tu vida  
-Jiraya: Así agradeces que el gran Jiraya, uno de los sannin venga a darte un consejo  
-Kakashi: Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora es cosa de ustedes, yo tengo una misión  
-Naruto: Bye bye—dijo cuando Kakashi se retiró  
-Jiraya: Bueno chico, así que al final el amor llegó a tu vida, quien lo creería, un tonto como tu enamorado, y de una Hyuga, es muy osado  
-Naruto:--escondiendo su rostro en la almohada—Eso ya no importa  
-Jiraya: Que dices  
-Naruto: Hinata no me quiere, y fue mi culpa por decirle esas cosas feas  
-Jiraya: Tú si que eres inocente, crees que esa chiquilla que ha estado enamorada de ti por años se olvidaría de ese sentimiento tan fácilmente  
-Naruto: --levantándose—pero ella lo dijo  
-Jiraya: Las damas son así, ella realmente ha creído lo que sea que le hayas dicho, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es demostrarle lo contrario y no quedarte tirado aquí  
-Naruto: A pesar de ser un pervertido, a veces eres genial  
-Jiraya: No dejaré que te pase lo mismo que a mí  
-Naruto: eh?... a que te refieres  
-Jiraya: Yo pasé por el rechazo de una mujer, mejor dicho de Tsunade  
-Naruto: De la vieja?  
-Jiraya: Ese es otro asunto, ahora anda

Naruto fue a rogar por el corazón de la chica Hyuga, pero al poco rato regresó y se volvió a hundir en el pesimismo, una depresión que le duraría mucho tiempo

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Karin: Sasuke, déjame satisfacer tus deseos—dijo abrazándolo  
-Sasuke: Ya déjame en paz Karin  
-Karin: Es que acaso tenías algo con esa pelirosa—dijo molesta  
-Sasuke: Ya vete  
-Karin: Sasuke, tú deseas esto, aunque no sea conmigo, lo deseas

Sasuke lo sentía, sentía que necesitaba compartir el calor del cuerpo de su pelirosa, pero ella no estaba ahí, sino Karin, necesitaba sentir el calor del amor y no aceptaba la idea de que su pelirosa fuera la casi-novia de Suigetsu, y que se haya escapado de Konoha. No lo pensó dos veces y se apoderó de los labios de Karin a lo que ella se sorprendió mucho, pero accedió, y lo besó, Sasuke la cargó y se tiró encima de ella en la cama, y empezó lo que sería el comienzo de su propio martirio psicológico. Mientras la besaba y quitaba la ropa de ella y la suyas no podía evitar en pensar en Sakura. Karin y Sasuke estaban consumando aquel acto cuando Sasuke…

-Sasuke: Sa-Sakura…-dijo y cayo rendido al costado de Karin  
-Karin: Sasuke—dijo quedándose dormida con Sasuke a la vez que soltaba una lagrima

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Sakura:--abriendo los ojos—Sasuke-kun

Sakura estaba teniendo muchos malos presentimientos, primero Naruto y después le vino la imagen de Sasuke recostado con la tal Karin en una cama ."Me estaré volviendo loca". Dejo sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al verse en una cama dentro de una cabaña o algo así, escuchó ruidos y una pequeña puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico mas o menos de su edad. De cabellos claros y ojos que inspiraban dulzura y confianza, su rostro era claro, básicamente era adorable a la primera vista

-¿?: Ya despertaste nee?...  
-Sakura: Donde estoy  
-¿?: Estás en la casa donde acogemos a todos  
-Sakura: nani?  
-¿?: Mi nombre es Kei  
-Sakura: Mucho gusto Kei-san  
-Kei: Dime Kei nada mas  
-¿ª?: Ya despertó  
-Kei: si: ven aquí Madoka  
-Madoka: Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Madoka  
-Sakura: Haruno Sakura, que hago aquí?  
-Madoka: Pues unos hombres extraños con capas negras y nubes rojas vinieron y nos pidieron que te acogiéramos aquí, el joven de ojos rojos dejo algo de dinero  
-Sakura: Ojos rojos?  
-Kei: Pues si, son tus familiares?  
-Sakura: Ni en sueños…  
-Kei: Jejeje, tienes carácter, por cierto ella es mi hermana Madoka  
-Sakura: Son hermanos?  
-Kei: Que creías jejeje

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por repentina sorpresa, es que la verdad la chica llamada Madoka era muy agraciada, tenía unos ojos negros claros y profundos que desprendían un brillo especial, una silueta muy bien formada y una apariencia de niña encantadora que contrastaba mucho con sus cabellos negros y largos. Pero Kei no se quedaba atrás, su cabello castaño claro era muy bien apreciado junto a sus ojos también de un color negro claro, pero tenían cierto encanto de felicidad que dejaba asombrado, un cuerpo fornido, no en exageración, pero muy lucía muy bien. Si los mirabas juntos parecían una pareja de enamorados con una vida feliz, enamorados … feliz … Esas cosas hacían que Sakura volviera a pensar en Sasuke y se sintiera sola, desdichada, abandonada

-Kei: Haruno-san … esta bien?  
-Sakura: Eh?—dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento  
-Madoka: Es que la vimos muy pensativa y puso una cara de tristeza, Haruno-san  
-Sakura: Por favor—dijo sonriendo—No me llamen Haruno-san, se parecen a las enfermeras del hospital, díganme Sakura  
-Madoka: eto ….Harun-digo Sakura-san, usted trabaja en un hospital  
-Sakura: Ah, bueno, pues si, soy un ninja médico  
-Kei: Ninja??????????, sugoi!  
-Sakura: No es para tanto  
-Kei: Wow, yo siempre quise ser un ninja, pero en este pueblo no hay academias  
-Sakura: En serio?  
-Kei: Si, yo sobrevivo apenas con mi hermana, justo nos pensábamos mudar a la aldea principal a buscar mejor condición de vida  
-Madoka: Aunque creo que ya no será tan urgente  
-Sakura: eh?...si lo dicen por mi yo-  
-Madoka: No es eso, sino que antes venía aquí un extraño hombre llamado Orochimaru, pero gracias al último evento ya no aparecerá más  
-Sakura: De que hablas  
-Kei: No lo sabes?...Orochimaru está …

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Tsunade: Bueno y eso es todo Kakashi, no e s una misión difícil  
-Kakashi: Bueno, pero al menos me pagarán…  
-Tsunade: Eso depende de cuanta protección hagas y recuerd-  
-Shizune: Tsunade-sama!, ha llegado tres cartas de los diferentes Hokages de las aldeas  
-Tsunade: Y que dicen  
-Shizune: Pus hice las traducciones referidas y hablan sobre Orochimaru  
-Kakashi: Orochimaru?  
-Shizune: Según dicen, mejor léalo por usted misma…  
-Tsuande: Bla bla bla…mas blabla bla, aquí está " y también tengo que decirle Tsunade, que los últimos rumores que habían sido expandidos en mi aldea han sido confirmados, Según dicen, Orochimaru, el traidor de tu aldea, está…

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Madoka: …muerto  
-Sakura: Nani?....y quien lo asesinó?  
-Kei: Pues dicen que fue un tal ….

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

-Tsunade: "Uchiha Sasuke, otro traidor de Konoha, fue el que ejecuto tal acción, todo esto fue confirmado ya que las personas que estaban siendo los experimentos de Orochimaru fueron liberados por él, y lo confirman" y BLA BLA BLA  
-Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, debería leer toda la carta  
-Tsunade: No tengo tiempo, Shizune, envía este dato a todos los jounin  
-Shizune: Hai, pero porque?  
-Tsunade: Por que ahora tenemos un enemigo más poderoso: Uchiha Sasuke

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó, ¿Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru?, pero no se supone que él, no no, entonces donde estaba Sasuke ahora …

-Madoka: Sakura-san…yo quiero pedirle un favor ….  
-Sakura:--reaccionando—eh?  
-Kei: Gomen Sakura-chan, pero e s que mi linda hermanita siempre ha tenido un sueño y al parecer es el momento de realizarlo  
-Sakura: Nani?...que deseas que haga por ti  
-Madoka: Yo, yo tengo un extraño poder, de que puedo transformar toda materia inorgánica en materia usable, y yo siempre he querido ayudar a los demás y—se arrodilla—Quiero que tu me enseñes a ser un ninja médico onegai  
-Sakura: ehhhh??????????—dijo abriendo los ojos como platos—yo?  
-Kei: Gomen gomen, de seguro te parece algo muy atrevido  
-Madoka:--se para—Disculpa los problemas  
-Sakura:--levantándose de la cama—No te preocupes, pero yo también quisiera pedirles que me dejen quedarme un tiempo aquí  
-Kei: No hay problema, aquí comienza nuestra nueva vida jejeje  
-Madoka: Arigato, daré lo máximo de mí

Así que Sakura se convirtió en la sensei de Madoka, y Ellos la aceptaron dentro de su familia, y así comienza la pequeña aventura de Sakura, pero como es el pensamiento de todos "lo que es bueno, dura poco" (mas bien es mi pensamiento). Su alegría no le duraría poco, porque una verdad que ella desconocía le sería dicha.

Pasó una semana desde que habían empezado la convivencia; Sakura, Madoka y Kei, decidieron mudarse a la aldea del Sonido, ya que se había vuelto pacífica y la vida había mejorado. Pero algo inesperado para Sakura estaría a punto de suceder.

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos, había dormido demasiado, estaba cansado pero aún tenía fuerzas, se sentía extrañamente liviano, la razón: Estaba desnudo y cubierto apenas por una sábana. Miró a su costado y se sorprendió "que demonios" . Recordó todo lo que le sucedió, la locura, el vacío interno, la soledad, la necesidad, Sakura… Pues sí ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke siendo abrazado por la persona que menos quería que lo abrazase, Karin lo sujetaba del brazo fuertemente, él se safó del agarre y se levantó para ir tomar un baño. Miles de pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en su mente. Se hundió en el agua, y trató de relajarse: no pudo. Tenía un cargo de conciencia que no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos porque volvían a su mente aquellas escenas en las que se desprendía de sus deseos carnales con Karin. Salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, Karin seguía durmiendo, se cambió y salió al exterior. Llegó a una cascada y se sentó a tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos pero no pudo porque alguien llegó inesperadamente.

-Sasuke: Que quieres Suigetsu  
-Suigetsu: Parece que despertaste de mal humor  
-Sasuke: Hmp  
-Suigetsu: Y que tal te fue con Karin  
-Sasuke: No te interesa  
-Suigetsu: No entiendo tu forma de ser, pero si sé que con quien compartías el lecho en tu mente no era Karin  
-Sasuke: Eso es mi problema  
-Suigetsu: Bueno, pero no sé que diría Sakura si se entera

Sasuke abrió los ojos en forma de reacción, pensó en Sakura, no, el había decidido dejarla ir; pero simplemente no podía. Ella estaba en cada milímetro de su pensamiento, en cada milímetro de su corazón, lo que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos era a su flor, sentía su olor cerca, recordaba cada roce de su piel pero todos esos bellos recuerdos eran destruidos por los recuerdos de lo que había hecho. Volteó a ver donde estaba Suigetsu, pero había desaparecido. Decidió regresar, cuando llegó al escondite e ingresó a su habitación Karin se le colgó del cuello y lo besó.

-Karin: Como amaneciste mi Sasuke  
-Sasuke:--alejando a Karin—No me molestes  
-Karin: Parece que necesitas tu medicina—dijo y se desabrochaba su blusa  
-Sasuke: Karin, no te ilusiones, lo que pasó ayer fue algo que no se repetirá  
-Karin:--mirándolo fijamente—nani?, pero yo sé que me deseas tú, tú-  
-Sasuke: Tú lo sabías y lo dijiste: Tú quieres esto, aunque no sea conmigo"  
-Karin: Yo sé que volverás a mi Sasuke—dijo al salir y cerrando de un portazo

Los días de un largo mes pasaron, entre más informes de Juugo y de Suigetsu sobre Akatsuki, pero lo que más se le había hecho costumbre a Sasuke era el poseer el cuerpo de Karin todos los días, a lo que ella no ponía resistencia. Realmente quería a Sasuke, y por eso hacía lo que hacía. Cerca de pasar la semana, Suigetsu trajo un dato. Sasuke estaba sentado tratando de leer documentos ya que Karin no le daba espacio por los besos que le daba.

-Suigetsu: Sasuke tengo un-…ejem…creo que te interrumpo  
-Sasuke:--apartando a Karin—Dime a lo que viniste  
-Karin: Eres muy molesto cara de charco  
-Sasuke: Karin si vas a ser molestosa te puedes ir  
-Karin: Gomen—dijo  
-Suigetsu: Bueno, dejando un lado a la bruja, dicen que han visto a Itachi y al maestro Kisame en la aldea del Sonido  
-Sasuke: Sonido?... deben estar investigando los restos de Orochimaru  
-Suigetsu: Sería bueno ir, ya que también podemos coger algo de la guarida de ahí  
-Sasuke: Hmp… hoy mismo partimos  
-Karin: Pero Sasuke… y que pasará con nuestra noche  
-Sasuke: Cállate y deja de ser un estorbo, si quieres vienes o no  
-Karin: Gomen—dijo saliendo de la habitación

Suigetsu salió también y se topó con Karin recostada en la pared.

-Karin: Maldito  
-Suigetsu: No tengo la culpa de que Sasuke no te quiera  
-Karin: Eres un imbécil, porque tenías que decirle eso, estábamos yendo bien  
-Suigetsu: Jajaja, él sólo piensa en Sakura tonta, mejor prepárate para el viaje

Suigetsu entró a su habitación y se preparó, a lo que Karin simplemente decidió llevar cosas básicas, Juugo iba normal y Sasuke salió de inmediato esperando a sus compañeros. Partieron de inmediato, se demoraron 3 días en llegar. Pero algo sacudió fuertemente el corazón de Sasuke cuando llegó. En el bosque estaba cierta persona que recolectaba distintos tipos de plantas, al parecer una kunoichi…de cabellos rosas...

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

* * *

Disculpen que no haya editado ... es decir el borrar ele stilo script

ejemplo:

_**-Sakura:** Ya me canse..._

_-**Naruto:** Sakura-chan...adivina que!_

sino que estoy entrando rapidisimo

porque es el poco tiempo que tengo...

ya para la otra tratare de editar si el tiempo no se me escurre como el agua en mis manos....(filosofia??)

aqui les mando los saludos... gracias por leer!!

**setsuna17 ** _arigato ogozaimasu... gracias por tu apoyo_

_y claro que lo continuo... aqui va el capi...._

**KaoruKobayashitheone** _NO Hay problema sobre los reviews..._

_entiendo que todos tengamos problemas...con uno me conformo y encima_

_lloro de alegria... ToT.... a mi tambien me encanta Suigetsu... me encanta porque molesta_

_a cada rato a Karin... este capitulo me gusta un poco porque paran molestandose..._

_gracias por tu opinion sobre el omake!... si no hay mas sugerencias entonces escribire sobre ello_

_= muchos abazitos de oso panda!!_

**Karina Natsumi** _gracias por el review... me alegra mucho_

_que te agrade la historia... tu apoyo es inspiracion para mi_

**y aqui la conti para quue la leas...**

**FMA64** _a mi tambien me alegra haber actualizado(jejeje?) ¿interesante? oh my god!!_

_que lindo halago, arigato (mas lagrimas) ToT respondiendo a tus preguntas preguntonas_

ahora con la"novia" de Suigetsu... poes si... linda chica no?... jajaja, SasuSaku rulez!!(los psiquiatras me buscan)

¿que hara Sasuke? Pues lo de siempre... cobrar venganza... es su hobby...nah, ya lo leeras pues... Sasuke Sasuke.. quien te entiende...

lo bueno es que esto de la novia no es tan serio sino tendriamos a un Sasuke usando el Katon(bola de fuego) contra Suigetsu(chico agua) que se

vaporizaria...oh my!!

¿Volveran a encontrarse Sasuke y Sakura? En el final del capitulo ya esta la respuesta... hasta yo me sorprendo!!

¿Cuando se encuentren que sucedera? pues eso lo leeras mas tarde en la proxima subida del fic... oh por dios!!

Espero haya aclarado tus dudas... me encanta que preguntes... me hace sentir importante *.*

aqui la conti para vos(no soy argentina)... el cole... T_T ... lo voy superando...

**ARIGATO A TODOS!!**

* * *

**ANUNCIO!!**

**_como si fuera importante... bueno ya avise antes que iba ahacer un omake....una historia_**

**_mejor dicho una especie de capitulo del ff_**

**_como un "extra"... solo que queria saber que cosa quisieran que vaya... hasta ahora pocos han dicho algo sobre ello_**

**_solo recibi una idea de la pareja "nejiTen"... no estaria mal_**

_pero si nadie mas dice nada entonces solo sera NejiTen y punto..._

_digan pues si quieren parejitas... una entrevista quiza con los personajes(en ese caso ustedes deberian dejar la preguntas)_

_una descripcion en la vida de..." ... "_

_No se algo!... espero den sus ideas y si n pues ya sabre de lo que hago_

_soy terca... cuando se me mete algo a la cabeza lo hago...._

_cuidense mucho_

XoxO

ATTE: miKAME... (al estilo Harry Potter) "la niña que vivio"(a la aparicionde sus notas...baje mis promedios ToT)


	13. Reencuentro, No me dejes

Hola-.-*coge tazita de te y da un sorbito*

la vida es...pacifica*sorbo de te*

ver el sol cada mañana*sorbod e te*

es tan reflexivo*sorbo de te*

te da a conocer*sorbo de te*

tanta cosas*sorbo de te*

y.... al diablo cn la !"###$ vida...!!

!"$#"#"#$VIda que te da examenes sorpesa de historia y geografia...y un profesor de estadistica que te odia!!

grrrr..... maldito "!#"%&$ sol que me quemas todos los dias... me bronceo demasiado

y encima despues toca piscina!!! grrr!!!...maldita dieta!!!

*recupera compsotura*

Lean el capitulo.... s e las aprecia....

* * *

Chapter 13: Reencuentro, No me dejes

* * *

.

Sakura, Kei y Madoka se habían mudado a la aldea del Sonido, realmente les iba bien, en poco tiempo Madoka aprendió lo básico de la medicina. Decidieron poner una pequeña clínica, pero después de la primera semana dejó de ser una pequeña clínica para llegar a ser un hospital, modesto pero bien equipado. Kei de alguna u otra forma al principio encontró un trabajo de comerciante. Pero Sakura y Madoka sabían que esa no era tanto su especialidad. Tenía una habilidad especial de poder controlar los metales y el elemento rayo. Kei realmente le agradaba poder arreglar las instalaciones del mini hospital, pero más si Sakura se lo pedía. Era curioso ver como Kei podía estar desanimado pero con una simple sonrisa de Sakura podía levantar una montaña.

-Sakura: Madoka, necesito que atiendas a los señores Fuujima, otra vez se lesionaron  
-Madoka: Oh!, ya no deberían trabajar, solo son ancianos—yendose  
-Sakura: Si, pero mientras estemos aquí podremos hacer algo por ellos  
-Kei:--entrando—Jejeje, Sakurita, como va hoy todo—sonriendo  
-Sakura: Kei!, muy bien, como siempre tenemos que curar heridos de los que trabajan en construccion, del campo, y uno que otro ninja  
-Kei: Oh!!!... veo que te esfuerzas mucho, eres genial—dijo con un pequeño rubor  
-Sakura:--intrigada pero sonriendo—Arigato  
-Kei:--avergonzado por aquella sonrisa—conseguí las medicinas  
-Sakura; en serio?...oh!, no te preocupes Miki-chan—dijo hablándole a un niño de 10 años—tu hermana ya se encuentra bien, tengan cuidado con el agua caliente  
-Miki: Arigato Sakura-neechan, se lo diré a Rika, tome esto pero léalo cuando yo me vaya—dijo dándole un papel ruborizado  
-Sakura: eh?..ok Bye bye—despidiéndose del niño que se iba corriendo con su hermana  
-Kei: ¿Qué será?—dijo intrigado  
-Sakura: a ver …--desdobla el papel

_Señorita Sakura:  
Sakura-neechan, tú me gustas!  
Cuando crezca quiero que seas mi novia  
Así que tan sólo espérame  
Onegai, y gracias por lo de mi hermanita  
Ahora me gustas más_

_Atte: Fujioka Miki_

-Kei: Jajajajaja, vaya Sakurita, ya tienes novio  
-Sakura: Jejeje, bueno supongo que sí—dijo sonriendo  
-Kei:--poniendose serio—recházalo  
-Sakura: nani?...pero si es un niño  
-Kei: Niño o no, no le puedes aceptar porque no le quieres  
-Sakura: Que te pasa Kei, es obvio que no lo quiero pero no le voy a rechazar  
-Kei: No le des ilusiones  
-Sakura: Pero Kei…  
-Kei: Es que tú no entiendes, aunque sea un niño sus sentimientos cuentan, yo no quiero que lo ilusiones y después le rompas el corazón diciéndole que aún esperas al tal Sasuke, que te abandona y encima te hace promesas para no cumplirlas, no seas necia!  
-Sakura: …--tomando aire—Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!, si yo amo a alguien lo amo porque es mi sentimiento, tu no puedes decidir por mi, y si me llegase a gustar el niño pues me gustara y tu no puedes hacer nada!—dijo enojada  
-Kei: Oh no… yo Sakura…yo no-  
-Sakura: No trates de juzgarme!, tú no has vivido lo que yo viví!

Diciendo eso, Sakura se retiro de ese pequeño salón de enfermería pasando la cortina que funcionaba como puerta, dejando a Kei totalmente sin defensas. Se dirigió al segundo salón de enfermería. Ahí se encontraba Madoka despidiéndose de dos ancianos

-Madoka: Hasta luego señores Fuujima, los espero en mi casa  
-Sra Fuujima: Arigato Madoka-chan, no te preocupes que este viejo y yo iremos  
-Sakura: Vaya que los curaste rápido  
-Madoka: Oh, arigato  
-Sakura: Tienes talento  
-Madoka: es por usted, Sakura-sensei, usted me enseño lo que se  
-Sakura: Pero si no tuvieras la habilidad no lo lograrías—dijo sonriendo  
-Madoka: A propósito, donde está mi hermano, dejó esta caja hace un rato y dijo que te iba a ver, iba a reportarse o algo así  
-Sakura: Ni me hables de él—dijo revisando la caja de medicinas  
-Madoka: Qué le hizo Sakura-san  
-Sakura: Pues se le ocurre juzgarme por una carta que recibí de un niño  
-Madoka: de un niño?  
-Sakura: Si!, quería que lo rechace dijo que no quería que lo ilusione, que los sentimientos son importantes y mencionó a Sasuke diciendo que él me había abandonado!  
-Madoka, Oh, gomen por mi hermano, es que usted tiene que saber que Usted le gu-  
Sakura: No quiero saber nada de Kei ahora, voy a buscar plantas de cultivo al bosque, si alguna emergencia ocurre manda a alguien a buscarme—dijo yendose  
-Madoka: Pero Sakura-san

Pero fue muy tarde ya que la kunoichi de Konoha ya se había ido. Estaba realmente furiosa por lo que le dijo Kei, quien se creía, su padre su hermano o su novio?...Bueno lo último no podía ser, o al menos eso creía la kunoichi. Llegó al bosque y empezó a caminar sin sentido hasta que de la nada encontró un jardín inmenso de hierbas, lo cual decidió recoger unas muestras. Realmente quería hacerlo pero había dos cosas que no le dejaban racionar de manera correcta. Uno que su traje era blanco, ya que había estado en el hospital y se había olvidado de cambiarse, tenía un vestido apretado en la parte superior de los pechos y lo demás suelto dandole un aire angelical. Lo segundo era que había estado sufriendo extraños cambios en su cuerpo: sus pechos crecieron considerablemente, su vientre parecía hinchado, ella lo acreditó a que quizá estaba engordando ya que últimamente estaba comiendo demasiado, y se le daba por comer cada vez mas extravagancias. Se fatigaba fácilmente, pero decidió intentar hacer algo.

Se arrodilló y empezó a buscar plantas pero se volvió a enojar al recordar como la ofendió Kei, rompió un árbol al mismo tiempo que maldecía a Kei

.

-.

-

.

* * *

.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, necesitaba comprobarlo por si mismo, pero necesitaba una excusa.

-Sasuke: Ustedes vayan a la aldea y consigan un lugar para descansar unas horas, unos baños termales, lo que sea, yo les alcanzo luego  
-Karin: Pero Sasuke!—dijo tratando de coger su brazo, pero no lo logró  
-Suigetsu: Estás seguro?—dijo intrigado  
-Sasuke: Si  
-Juugo: Pues si así lo quieres—dijo avanzando, los otros lo siguieron

Una vez que ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke decidió bajar de la ruta hacia el profundo bosque, a comprobar si esa pelirosa era SU pelirosa. Bajo con cautela, haciendo el más mínimo ruido, parecía que flotaba, se situó en la parte más alta de un árbol. Vio como su flor se movía de un lado a otro en círculos. No lo soportó más y avanzó. La pelirosa se había detenido con sus manos frente a un árbol, a pensar. Sasuke se situó detrás de ella, y le susurró.

.

-.

-

.-

* * *

.

Si que estaba furiosa, después de romper un árbol, optó por tratar de calmarse, ando de un lado para otro tratando de buscar otro tema pero siempre salía en su imaginación: Sasuke. Si, la Haruno ya había empezado a alucinar con él hace unos días, veía su sombra donde no llegaba el sol, realmente le amaba, pero no estaba ahí. Se detiene frente un árbol y se sitúa frente a ese árbol apoyándose con las manos. Pensaba en porque aun no encontraba la solución. De pronto oyó un pequeño susurro en su oído.

-¿?: Luces bien SA-KU-RA—dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo a lo que ella se estremeció  
-Sakura: Esa voz ….---voltea y no acepta lo que ve  
-¿?: Hmp… como has estado  
-Sakura: Sasuke…kun….  
-Sasuke: Sorprendida  
-Sakura: Tú… pero… que ….no…esto—dijo entre palabras  
-Sasuke: Hmp… te extrañé

.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

.

Sasuke prácticamente estaba arrinconando a Sakura ya que pegaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintió su cuerpo muy cerca y empezaba a salir su instinto ero, se apegó un poco más y sintió su pecho, era extraño para él, parecía que había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Antes si él se hubiera aparecido así ella simplemente hubiera luchado por escapar, pero simplemente está ahí mirándolo con esos bellos ojos verdes que lo vuelven loco, si esos ojos lo engatusan, le hacen soñar volar; sintió su aroma de nuevo, ese aroma delicioso a cerezos, cuanto lo había extrañado; la miró fijamente y le dijo que la extrañaba, ella lo miró más sorprendida y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente una y otra vez. Sasuke se quedó escéptico y se separó de ella, le daría un poco de espacio para que aceptara su llegada. Pero no sucedió eso simplemente ella caminó con los ojos cerrados y pasó a su costado hasta otro árbol. Paró en seco.

-Sakura: No es real

_"No es real",_ a que se refería, volteo con los ojos cerrados, y los abrió lentamente como si recién estuviera despertando. Abrió sus ojos completamente.

-Sasuke: No sé a que estás jugando Sakura, pero yo si soy real  
-Sakura: Sasuke-kun—dijo soltando una lágrima

Sasuke no entendía que pensaba Sakura pero él si estaba ahí y se lo hizo saber. Sakura lo miró y soltó una lágrima, en el fondo le dolió, pensó que no lo quería ver; era comprensible, después de todo él ya le había hecho suficiente daño. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, suponía que así estaría mejor, pero algo lo retuvo algo que era muy aceptado por él. Era su Sakura, había corrido y lo había alcanzado, le abrazó como aquella vez en el examen chuunin, como cuando se había transformado con el sello maldito y ella lo abrazó incondicionalmente, tan solo queriendo protegerlo, con ese sentimiento. Otra vez aquel momento se repetía, pero esto era mejor.

-Sakura: No me dejes

Por kami-sama, como negarse a semejante pedido. Volteó inmediatamente y la abrazó de manera protectora y posesiva. La amaba, él lo sabía, lo sentía, era real.

-Sasuke: Te amo—dijo robándole un beso

Kami-sama, me ha dicho que me ama, me siento tan feliz, me besa y me siento en el cielo, lo amo, realmente lo he extrañado, pensé que no era real, cerré mis ojos y caminé, pensé que era otra de mis alucinaciones. Pero no, él es real, está aquí, no quiero que se vaya, no me dejes… Sasuke-kun…

.

-.

-

.-.

* * *

.

-Sakura: Yo también… pero que haces aquí?  
-Sasuke: Es que no puedo venir por la persona que amo?  
-Sakura: eh?... quién?  
-Sasuke: Pues quien más que tu, mi bella Sakura  
-Sakura:--un poco ruborizada—Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: hmp  
-Sakura: yo… yo…  
-Sasuke: Tienes algo que decir?  
-Sakura:--abrazándolo fuertemente—¿Te irás de nuevo?

Sasuke se quedó estático en ese momento, sólo había pensado hasta ahora en verla, y allí estaba tan bella como siempre, pero esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, realmente no había pensado en eso, pero la respuesta era obvia: si. No se lo quería decir, su equipo Hebi lo estaba esperando, pero ella estaba ahí, maldito Itachi, su venganza tenía que cumplirla, acaso no era por eso que se había ido de Konoha, por eso había matado a Orochimaru, por eso la había dejado a ella, a su amada flor de cerezo. Sentía sus delgados brazos sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se fuera, su corazón no se quería ir pero…debía.

-Sasuke: Sakura yo-  
-Sakura: No me dejes … Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: Sakura yo, no me quiero ir pero…Sakura?...SAKURA!

Que rayos pasaba, su abrazo se hacía ligero, "No me dejes" sólo le dijo eso y ya estaba cayendo al piso. Por kami-sama, que le había pasado, acaso le había hecho algo, se había desmayado, quizás por el encuentro inesperado. Él se arrodilló, y colocó a Sakura en un árbol. Se veía especialmente linda dormida, parecía un ángel, espera… hay alguien más ahí. Siente una presencia, se para y esquiva un…relámpago?. Al menos eso parecía, en realidad era más parecido a una descarga. Pero quien podría haber sido?

-Sasuke: Quien anda ahí  
-¿?: Bastardo, que le hiciste a Sakurita

"Sakurita", quien se creía ese tipo para llamar así a SU Sakura, pero tenía un buen ataque, le había sorprendido.

-Sasuke: hmp, yo no le hecho nada a Sakura  
-¿?: Quien eres…  
-Sasuke: No te lo debería decir, pero ya que te mataré aquí, tienes derecho a saberlo. Yo soy el último heredero del sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke  
-¿?: U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?

Bien, al parecer lo había intimidado, eso aumento su ego

-¿?: Maldito!, tú eres quien ha hecho sufrir a Sakura todo este tiempo!

Eso si que le tomó desprevenido, acaso él la había hecho sufrir; aquel sujeto se acerca y le lanza un relámpago. Su reacción es demasiado tarde, se mueve pero le alcanza al brazo izquierdo. Una herida se abre y empieza a sangrar. Sasuke se sujeta el brazo, le duele pero debe pensar rápido. Otro relámpago es lanzado. Sasuke levanta el brazo derecho y concentra su chakra, bien, logra retener el ataque en su mano.

-¿?: Pero como …  
-Sasuke: Tú no eres el único que puede dominar el relámpago  
-¿?: Maldito—dijo corriendo hacia él  
-Sasuke: Chidori!

Su oponente realiza otro relámpago y él lanza el chidori. Reciben el impacto de sus ataques pero el de su oponente fue más sobrecargado. Se separan y ambos respiran varias veces, estaban cansados, pero aquel chico se incorpora y se dirige hacia el, está consiguiendo un relámpago más. Sasuke intenta moverse pero se da cuenta que unas barras de metal lo sujetan hasta el abdomen

-Sasuke: Pero cuando …  
-¿?: Es una habilidad que tengo...Ahora el impacto será peor, recuerda que el metal aumenta la descarga  
-Sasuke: Tsk …

Aquel individuo acelera sus pasos y el relámpago en sus manos aumenta está cerca.

-¿?: Muere!

Sasuke cierra los ojos, y piensa en Sakura, fue lindo verla de nuevo, al menos morirá teniendo ese recuerdo; en esos momentos no le importa Itachi; sólo quiere que Sakura pueda vivir libremente sin que estar atada a él. Pero, ya pasó mucho tiempo, el ataque ya debió impactarle. Abre los ojos y se impacta por lo que ve. Aquel chico está parado frente a cierta persona de cabellera rosada que se había interpuesto para evitar que le de el golpe a Sasuke.

-¿?: Sakura … no… Sakura…--dijo emanando algunas lágrimas  
-Sakura: Kei … atacar para matar está mal—dijo cayendo al piso  
-Sasuke: Sakura… tú… Porque!!!!

_Sakura había evitado el impacto del golpe a Sasuke._

.

-

.

-

* * *

.

Lo abrazo, él no responde a mi pregunta. De pronto siento que el mundo da vueltas, no me puedo mantener estable. No quiero desmayarme, no ahora no por favor, le digo que no me deje y él me mira, lo amo. Todo se vuelve negro. Estoy en un lugar extraño. Frente a una cascada, ahí está Sasuke, muy arriba, lo quiero alcanzar, saltó rocas y rocas "Sasuke-kun!!!" grito, y él me mira, me da una media sonrisa que me agrada mucho. Sigo sigo, falta poco, pero alguien viene y le atraviesa el corazón. No!, "Sasuke-kun",, digo mientras caigo al fondo de la cascada. De nuevo todo se desvanece. Al parecer fue un sueño. Que horrible. Abro los ojos con la esperanza de que esté a mi lado pero la escena que veo me horroriza. Que hace Kei aquí, Sasuke está sangrando y está atado a ese metal, Kei sólo usa esa técnica de metal cuando está enojado. Pero creo que quiere darle un golpe a Sasuke. No, no quiero eso; no, por favor. Voy corriendo y me opongo al ataque. Kei, se da cuenta de que ya estoy ahí, pero no pudo evitar reducir su ataque del todo. Me da una enorme descarga que hace que mis sentidos disminuyan. Me siento más débil. Le digo a Kei que matar es malo, y él empieza a derramar lágrimas. Pero en verdad es malo. Yo ya había ido a misiones con Kakashi-sensei y había mirado como él tenía que "terminar el trabajo", siempre me enojaba con él por eso, igual con el capitán Yamato, sé que es malo, pero también creo que se debe hacer sólo cuando es necesario. Sasuke me habla, su voz es de preocupación, no puedo evitar caerme al piso. Él me coge, entre sus manos, al parecer Kei había desecho su ataque de los metales.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun… --digo apenas  
-Sasuke: Sakura, no debiste, eres tonta o que!—me dice enojado  
-Sakura: Disculpa por ser una molestia  
-Sasuke:--cierra los ojos—no Sakura, eres MI molestia  
-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…--digo ya casi en susurro  
-Sasuke: Eres la molestia con la que quiero vivir..no te vayas, tú tampoco me dejes…

Que me dice, "tu tampoco me dejes", claro, el ya lo habia perdido todo antes; Sasuke-kun, lo siento, soy muy débil para seguir despierta; siempre lo he sido, la más debil, la molestia de todos, pero siempre me agrado ser tu molestia. Veo tu herida, esta muy mal, si no la curas se va a infectar. Te miro, me miras. Te amo.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…tu me amas?  
-Sasuke: eh?...—me mira y lo comprende—si Sakura, yo te amo  
-Sakura: Que alivio, me siento mejor…--cojo su mano y la entrelazo con la mia  
-Sasuke:--apreta mi mano—Sakura, perdóname  
-Sakura: Por que?  
-Sasuke: No he hecho más que hacerte daño  
-Sakura: No es cierto  
-Sasuke: SI LO ES!, yo…yo… no pude protegerte ni con mi huida…yo me fui de Konoha, porque ahí siempre sufrí, porque los recuerdos de aquel dia siempre estaban en mi mente… no podía seguir, debía vengar a mi clan, pero tú… tampoco te quería dejar, yo te quise desde ese momento, el momento en que estabamos en el examen y me abrazaste, sabía que te haría daño si me quedaba a tu lado, mi venganza te lastimaría, pensé que yéndome con Orochimaru mi poder aumentaría y podría vengar mi clan y regresar contigo para protegerte…yo sólo quería que tú estuvieras lejos del peligro…pero fui un idiota, yo simplemente te acerqué más a él, yo fracasé… pero ahora Sakura… no te quiero perder… por favor resiste…no te vayas  
-Sakura: Arigato—le sonreí—al fin lo logré—dije bajando mi mano de su brazo  
-Sasuke: Nani?...Sakura no debiste curar mi herida!...estás gastando chakra!  
-Sakura: --negué con la cabeza—No desperdicie mi chakra, la misión de un ninja médico es curar a las personas heridas sean aliados o enemigos, ahora si estarás bien  
-Sasuke: Sakura…  
-Sakura: Además cuando me referí a que lo había logrado cof cof!—tosí sangre—me refería a que logré la misión por la cual me fui de Konoha, descubrí la verdad de tu escape… siento haber sido la molestia que arruinó tus planes yo cof cof!  
-Sasuke: No, Sakura… no hables… Yo tengo la culpa…Sakura

Sasuke me mira muy tristemente, no me mires así… espera, está lloviendo?..miro al costado y Kei ya no está… donde estará?...no es lluvia…Sasuke está… llorando?. "Sasuke-kun" digo y le limpio las lágrimas, pero aún así brotan más.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun—siento que mi fuerza vital se va—no llores por mí, quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, así—le sonrío—y cada vez que me recuerdes quiero que tu también sonrías… onegai  
-Sasuke: Sakura…no me digas que tú…  
-Sakura:Shhh—le tapo la boca con un dedo—lo sé, me moriré, es por gusto tratar de mantenerme despierta…toma—le doy mi protector de Konoha—recuérdame siempre, nee?...recuerda que te amo  
-Sasuke: Yo te amo Sakura, MI Sakura… no cierres los ojos, SAKURA!

Estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, es que realmente me es muy difícil seguir despierta. Hago mi último esfuerzo por sentarme. Él me reprende "No te muevas", pero no hago caso. Me siento y sé que ya se acerca el momento…ya no puedo más, le digo que lo amo y lo beso dulcemente y él me corresponde, un beso que se vuelve apasionado pero vuelve a ser tierno. Él se aferra a mí, me abraza para no dejarme ir, oh Sasuke, mi mano sigue entrelazada con la de él. Gracias por todo, en serio, pero ya no puedo más. Sé que ese es el mejor beso, porque…es el último. Poco a poco voy perdiendo mis sentidos, primero el del gusto, del tacto, del olfato. Sasuke se ha separado de mi "SAKURA!" grita a cada rato, me zarandea suavemente, pero después ya no escucho nada, lo veo está llorando de nuevo, le sonrío y lo veo todo borroso, su rostro se borra y yo yo…caigo en profundo sueño. Esto es la muerte?...pues debe ser porque ya no siento nada.

.

-

.

-

* * *

.

Sakura deja de besarme, siento su mano soltar la mía y sus labios se van tornando fríos, no puede ser, la miro y ella está cerrando sus ojos, se está poniendo helada. La muevo un poco, pero me sonríe y ya no me responde, parece que está dormida, pero no, sé que no lo está. Ella está…ella ya no está. Lloro. Lloro?. Si estoy llorando, lloro amargamente y abrazo su cuerpo lo estrecho contra el mío a fin de darle calor y de que vuelva a la vida. Pero no ella sigue ahí sin moverse y cada segundo parece estar poniéndose más helada. Sakura…mi Sakura… yo te metí en esto… yo…no dejo de llorar tu partida. Sakura te necesito. Regresa!. Lloro más y suelto alaridos de dolor, porque siento que me están matando por dentro. Itachi, tú eres el gran causante de todo esto, si no hubieras matado al clan, yo hubiera tomado la decisión de irme de Konoha, de vengar a todos. No la hubiera abandonado y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Itachi, yo te mataré!. Te voy a matar!. Quiero verte muerto. Te odio Itachi, pagarás el haberme arrebatado a Sakura "Atacar para matar es malo", eso lo dijo ella; ahora lo recuerdo. Lo siento Sakura, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que vengar tu muerte. Alguien se acerca. Es una chica de cabellos largos y negros.

-¿?: Sakura-san…Sakura-san?—dice—oh no! No me diga que Sakura-san…-- me mira y yo miro el cuerpo de Sakura—No, Sakura-san!—dice y cae al piso a llorar

Si te entiendo, al parecer tu también la apreciabas, entiendo tu dolor, pero tu no podrías entender el mío, yo la amo, y la he perdido. Te acercas a mí, mejor dicho a Sakura, no me tienes miedo, me miras a los ojos suplicándome que te niegue lo que ves. No puedo, es la verdad y me duele. Te acercas más y la arrancas de mis brazos. La extiendes en el piso. Comienza a llover. Emanas chakra verde de tus manos y lo diriges hacia ella.

-¿?: Sakura-shishou, Sakura-san… Sakura!

La llamaste maestra?... entonces ella te entrenó. Aumentas tu chakra.

-¿?: No no no… porque soy tan débil

"débil". Es lo mismo que decía Sakura. Alguien más viene, es ese tal Kei.

-Kei: Madoka-neesan!—se detiene, mira a la chica cerca mío—Aléjate de él. Es Uchiha.

Madoka, así que es su hermana, no tengo nada contra ella, pero parece que él no ha visto aún a Sakura. Bueno 'Madoka' se hace a un lado sin dejar de dar chakra. Él abre lo ojos inmensamente, y cae de rodillas al suelo. La lluvia empapa su rostro pero parece que está llorando. Yo también lo estoy.

-Kei: Sakurita… Sakura!!!—grita como si se despertaría así—Tú que le hiciste  
-Sasuke: Yo no le hice nada  
-Kei: Bastardo, aléjate de su cuerpo!—me grita juntando chakra de relámpago  
-Sasuke: No lo haré, tú tienes la culpa, tú la atacaste…Tú…--no sigo

Me mira y yo lo miro, con odio. Ese infeliz fue el que la atacó. No lo perdonaré. 'Madoka' voltea a verlo, está sorprendida y llorando.

-Madoka: No… Kei…dime que tu no le diste un ataque  
-Kei:…--no responde  
-Madoka: Kei!  
-Madoka: Yo lo quería atacar a él…pero Sakura…ella…

La joven se voltea y se concentra en darle más chakra, pero parece que es por gusto, la piel de Sakura se pone más nívea, y no reacciona. No lo soporto, la miro y me paro. Lo mataré. Me acerco más y preparo un chidori. Él se da cuenta y también se prepara.

-Sasuke/Kei: Lo lamentarás—decimos al unísono, y vamos corriendo al encuentro del uno del otro—AAAA!!!  
-Madoka: Basta!, tengan respeto por Sakura-san. A ella no le hubiera gustado eso!

Tiene razón. No remediaré nada. La joven se para y me enfrenta.

-Madoka: Usted la hizo sufrir mucho—esas palabras me duelen—pero…--pero?—también le dio la alegría de ser feliz amándolo, ella no le hubiera gustado que se manche las manos con sangre, y menos con alguien a quien ella consideraba su familia. Por favor, déjeme llevarme a Sakura-san, yo me encargaré de darle un último adiós.

Esas palabras me impactaron. Es sincera, ella no tiene la culpa, sigue llorando. Solo atino a asentir. Y me dirijo a su cuerpo. Le doy un último beso. Y miro a la joven, ambos sentimos la misma tristeza.

-Sasuke: Gracias—atino a decir

Empiezo a saltar árboles. Me dirijo por la misma carretera que tomó mi grupo. Pienso en Sakura, ella, porque, las lágrimas sigue fluyendo pero se confunden con la lluvia. Antes de llegar a la aldea, a unos tres kilómetros, veo una posada. Ahí está Juugo. Me mira llegar. Se que estoy caminando pero no siento las piernas, lo único que siento es el dolor de su partida, el dolor de saber que no volveré a escuchar ese 'Sasuke-kun', tan animoso y con amor, dolor de saber que la persona que más amé , amo y amaré ha caído en un sueño del cual nunca despertará. No puedo más a escasos pasos de la puerta caigo al piso. Juugo se acerca 'Sakura', llego a decir, antes de que él me cargue.

-Juugo: Sasuke, despierta, tienes fiebre alta!, a este paso te irás al otro lado.

Eso fue lo último que escuche, pero como quisiera eso, para poder verla de nuevo. Pero no, primero la voy a vengar, esto no se quedará así. Sakura, mi bella flor, no dejaré que tu muerte quede impune… yo te recordaré siempre…y te vengaré. Sakura, mi sakura…

.

-

.

-

.

* * *

.

_Cuenta la leyenda que del gran árbol que es Konoha nació una bella flor, la flor no era común: era una flor de cerezo, Konoha había dado al  
mundo una bella flor, cuya existencia ya se apagó…_

_._

_-_

_._

_-_

* * *

------------------------FIN-------------------------------------

* * *

ESTE ES EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA!!! FIN DE ¿Te podré perdonar?

* * *

Saludos:

**kyo nakamura** Oh.... veo que quieres NEJITEN... al principio no parecia evidente...pero al leer

las siguientes linea si... jajaja..... sasuke con karin?... estan bien... para un cuento de terror muajajaja

"Hombre es hombre" ja!.... lo pagara caro!!!muajajajaja

**Shiga..!!** Bien bien!... a la droga dile no, a mi fic si!!.... tu adiccion?...jejee buen halago

lo necesitas ver!!...oh por dios!!!..ya lo subi!!

**Karina Natsumi** te agrada como escribo?? oh por dios T_T, me emociono

grax por elr eview...estuvo muy agradbles tus palabras

**sonia ** mala?...me halagas!!... me sonrojo O/////////O ... me encanta que me digan mala!!

ya actualice como viste...ufff... mucho cansancio.... grax por el review!

**setsuna 17** Te encanto!!...siii... que bie.... estuvo genial?!!... grax por ello

grax por elr eview

gracias por ser la caserita del fic!

**FMA64 ** Jejeje, un placer leer tu comentario y aclarar tus pequeñisimas dudas...me encanta aclararlas

--¿Que sucedera ahora q Itachi-kun, y Kisame encontraron a Sakura?.... opps... pues ya no se encontrarán nunca más... T_T que penita....cabe aclarar que **EL QUE LE HABLABA EN SUEÑOS A SAKURA PARTE DE SASUKE ERA ITACHI**!!!... revelacion?...no creo

-- ahora q Itachi-kun sabe q Sakura-chan esta esperando un hijo de Sasuke-kun,?... que suspicaz eres... Itachi pues... Itachi se queda con el secreto....triste su final ...T_T

--tambien Sasuke-kun esta tras la pista de Itachi-kun, y evidentemente se va ah encontrar con Sakura-chan?... Itachi con Sasuke obviamente si... Sakura con Sasuke... ya se encontraron T_T ,... drama drama!!

--Que pasara en su encuentro y como reaccionaran?. ya leiste pos... un encuentro de pelicula!!

Meterte a juicio??... ajaja.... nah...pero por el kun si...soy abogada por una lata de atún!!

es que tengo hambre -.-

A mi me jugaron una broma de una demanda internacional por presionar un boton...disque el boton se quejaba de que lo presionara... jue horrible.... tenia miedo de tocar botoneS!!!

Uno de los mejores que has leido...arigato!!!....si tu vida es rarisima" entonces mi vida ya paso el limite de lo sobrenatural...

Claro aqui la conti for you..dedicado a ti... arigato por leer....lee mas abajo para que te enteres de algo...

arigato a todas!

* * *

Pues como ya dije este es el fin de esta historia... grax por leer.....escribir esto para ustedes fue una de la experiencias mas maravillosas que me ha tocado vivir... meterme en cada personaje vivir y sufrir cada cosa que pasan ha sido tan realista como para ustedes el leer esto... ens erio grax por todo este tiempo de espera, por haber continuado con elfic apesar de que esta autora haya sido peor que Kakashi -sensei en cuantoa a puntualidad.... gracias por leer esto.... las quiamodoro!!

Experiencias comoe sta, vivencias como esta ocurren pocas veces

ha sido grato compatirlo con ustedes

Hasta una nueva oportunidad!!

.

-.

-

.

-.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

.

-lean mas abajo

.

-

.-

* * *

.

-

.

-

.

-

.Pero que flojas... ustedes tienen todo el tiempo delmundo, siguen leyendo!!

.

-

.

-

.

-

.sigan leyendo

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

y siguen leyendo?

.

-

.

-.

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

.

* * *

.

asi como les decia, realmente ha sido grato apra mi*tiran tomate a la cara*

ey que les pasa??

CORO: QUEREMOS LA VERDAD , QUEREMOS LA VERDAD/*me tiro una maraton mientras encienden antorchan*

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

-

sigan leyendo

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

.

.

-

.

-

.

* * *

**LA VERDAD ES QUE..............NO es el FIN de este fic!!!!**

**cruel broma?... nah era justo y necesario...**

**explicaiones y anuncios:**

**Primero lo primero.... este fic ya ha sido publicado en otra website....(con toda respetacion no mencionare el nombre)**

**y en esa website me abuchearon un poco asiq ue pense"seguro en fanfiction me hacen lo mismo-...mejor ya no escribo"**

**Y sie stas leyendo esto significa que si te importo... te lo agradesco....**

**Segundo anuncio: quienes ya se habian dado cuenta yo dije una vez que scribiria hasta los 22 capitulos...yo cumplo!!**

**Asi que no hay problema... este fic aun tiene mucho que contar...**

**_FMA64: sorry te asuste?. me demandaras?.... me parece o te estoy haciendo preguntas?...oh my!!_**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS CauSADAS HASTA AHORA**

**Otra cosa: Disculpen por no formatear el formato con nombres delante de un dialogo.... es que apenas tengo tiempo.... tratare de cambiarlo para la siguiente...**

**AHORA SI COSA SERIA:::::NIÑOS Y NIÑAS... el OMAKE!... ahora son dos votos contra 0 para nejiten....**

**eso significa que sera nejiten.... ningun personaje mas y ninguna duda mas suelta(no como las tuyas FMA64, es decir preguntar algo del pasado un evento oa lgo...)**

**Aun tienen oportunidad de añadir una oferta yo la pongo nomas...empiezo a escribir el omake y no escucho nada..eh**

**Ahora voya a estudiar historia, el profesor me odia e igual yo... **

se despide:

atte:

Su humilde servidora-_-a la cual le estan mnetando la amdre, le estan haciendo budu, le maldicen y quieren linchar por la super broma pesada del fin del fic--_Mikame


	14. Sinti

**_Hola!!_**

**_solo dire unas cuantas cositas_**

**_odio a lamaldita pc_**

**_que siempre me arruina en las partes mas interesantes_**

**_estabaa editando el capi y se cuelga_**

**_asi que me da flojera hacerlo de nuevo_**

**_no mandare saludos ni nada_**

**_estoy furiosa con la pcç_**

**_quiza sea mi castigo por haberles echo una broma tan cruel...bah no se_**

**_espero disfruten el cpai_**

**_y al proximo mando los saludos correspondientes... _**

**_gracias por los review...FMA 64, no hay duda?...me desmayo!_**

**_XD_**

**_dedicado a la chica que me dijo que ejaria marca mi gran broma...._**

* * *

**CAPITULO SIN EDICION.- es decir sin black, sin cursiva ni subrayados ni separados!!**

**ni titulo!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Sasuke se había ido, dejando a Madoka y Kei en medio de la lluvia.

- Cobarde!!! –gritó Kei a todo pulmón  
-cállate!... tú tienes la culpa!—le incriminó Madoka  
- Madoka, yo no quería… tú sabes que la amaba  
- No me hables—miró el cuerpo de Sakura—Sólo una vez más

Madoka se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura y lo examinó. Realmente estaba fría pero… su vientre aún emanaba calor. No lo pensó dos veces y le practicó ejercicios de resucitación. Presionaba y presionaba. No funcionaba.

- Sakura-san…--dijo Madona casi en susurro

Entonces Madoka se arriesgó y usó el chakra de curación de nuevo, pero era un chakra blanco, muy extraño.

-¿Que haces Madoka?

- Le estoy transfiriendo, un poco de fuerza vital  
- MADOKA!...pero eso no es arriesgado!  
- Cállate!... estoy tratando de arreglar tu error!

Kei se calló y tan sólo observó. Madoka paró de dar el chakra blanco y volvió al chakra verde. Lo emanaba aunque estaba muy cansada entonces sucedió algo asombroso, Madoka sintió unos latido suaves del corazón de Sakura. Eran muy bajos y muy lentos pero estaban presentes. Madoka volvió a llorar de la emoción. Le dio más chakra, cosa que la fatigaba más pero seguía llorando de felicidad.

- Madoka, que sucede  
- Kei… Sakura-san… su corazón está volviendo a latir…

Kei no lo creía, era verdad?... Sakura, estaba viviendo de nuevo?... Se acercó un poco más y vio como Sakura cambiada de un color níveo a uno casi normal. Se alegró mucho de aquello. Sakura estaba viva.

- Madoka, lo lograste  
-: Si—dijo cayéndose de costado  
- Madoka!..Estás bien?—dijo sentándola en el frío pasto mojado  
-: Sí…debemos…llevar a Sakura-san… al hospital… esta lluvia puede… empeorar…su condición…  
- Pero Madoka...tú aún no estás recuperada  
- Si tanto amas a Sakura-san, llévala!

Kei lo entendió, ahora él era el único que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para llevar a Sakura. La cargo en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo para darle calor corporal. Madoka los siguió, de rato en rato paraban pero volvían a andar por los gritos de ella.

--------º-º-º-º-º------------ºº--º-º----------

- Maldición… Sasuke tiene una fiebre demasiado alta…Juugo trae mas agua—dijo Karin preocupada

Juugo sale del lugar y entra Suigetsu.

-¿Como va Sasuke?—pregunta Suigetsu

- Acaso te interesa—espeta Karin

- No seas irritante ahora Karin  
- ash… Pues la fiebre no ha bajado, y no entiendo como se ha enfermado así  
- Aquí está el agua—dándosela a Karin,dice Juugo

- Juugo,¿no dijo nada Sasuke antes de caer dormido?--preguntó Suigetsu

- Pues dijo el nombre de tu novia y "No te vayas"… al menos eso escuché  
- "No te vayas"… ¿Habrá visto a Sakura?  
- Eso explicaría porque se desapareció hasta ahora  
- ejem ejem… no creo que se haya quedado por la pelo de chicle hasta estas horas, ya casi anochece—dijo cambiando el paño de la frente de Sasuke  
- Pues ya te lo había dicho, él la ama pero no te lo iba a decir  
- Eso no es cierto!—gritó Karin

- Está despertando—dijo suavemente Juugo

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, y se vio en una habitación rodeado de su equipo.

- Sakura… Suigetsu donde está Sakura—dice Sasuke  
- Eso te debería preguntar  
- Karin, vámonos unos momentos—dice Juugo

- eh?.. yo me quedo—dijo poniendo mala cara

Demasiado tarde porque Juugo la había cargado y la llevó afuera de la habitación.

- Tienes fiebre Sasuke… será mejor que duermas  
- No interesa… ya nada interesa….  
- Sasuke…que pasó…que pasó con Sakura…  
-...

No quería responder, le dolía intensamente el cuerpo, su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero más le dolía el corazón. No pudo callar más y habló. Le contó a Suigetsu su encuentro con ella, sus palabras, su desmayo, cuando vino Kei, que Sakura lo protegió de ese ataque, sus palabras, ese último beso que llevaba su último suspiro y su corazón.

- No puede ser… Sakura…  
- Ella…ya no está… pero—recordando su rostro sonriente—me vengaré

Sasuke no soportó más y cayó en sueño. La fiebre volvió a aumentar. Karin entró de inmediato e hizo que Sasuke le mordiera involuntariamente. Se mantenía estable pero la temperatura no bajaba.

- A este paso tendremos que llevarle al hospital—sugiriró Juugo  
- No… yo lo cuidaré—dijo segura de sí. Karin

- Pero su cuerpo…--dijo Juugo  
- Que no entienden que yo lo cuidaré!—dijo amarga  
- Ya Juugo, tú sabes lo obsesiva que es Karin, mejor vámonos a comer y traemos algo  
- Buscaremos medicinas

Juugo y Suigetsu salieron de la habitación dejando a Karin con Sasuke.

-Sasuke en sueños—Sakura….  
- Así que la pelo de chicle murió… Sasuke, no me gusta verte así--

-----------º-º-º-º----------º-º-º-º----------

- Llamen a Michiru, Takada, Tsubasa y a Natsumi…--ordenó Madoka  
-Enfermera: Hai!—se retira

Estaban Madoka, Kei, Sakura y una enfermera más tratando de estabilizar a Sakura. Llegaron las enfermeras. Madoka se puso a dar órdenes

-Madoka: Michiru, controla el pulso, Takada y Tsubasa proporciónenle chakra a Sakura-san, Natsumi tú …--pero cayó al piso  
-Kei: Madoka… deberías descansar… ya están aquí las enfermeras  
-Madoka: No… Sakura-san me necesita…  
-Enfermera: Madoka-san, si no descansa no podrá hacer nada por ayudarla, deje que Natsumi le proporcione chakra.  
-Madoka: De aquí nadie me mueve!  
-Kei: Entonces al menos siéntate y deja que te atiendan

Madoka no le miró, y se sentó, Natsumi le empezó a proporcionar chakra, y se empezó a sentir bien. A la hora ya se había recuperado.

- No puede ser…--dijo asombrada Madoka  
-¿Que pasa?—preguntó muy intrigado Kei  
- Sakura-san, esta en estado crítico, no la podemos estabilizar del todo y parece que quiere entrar en un coma profundo  
-¿en coma?...no puede ser!  
- Es por tu ataque, al parecer eso alteró las funciones de sus nervios, haciendo que no reaccionen correctamente y su cuerpo entro en un shock completo, haciendo que su cerebro lo tomara como un coma, y ahora no podemos hacer mucho por que no estamos totalmente implementados  
- Madoka…y si regresamos a Sakura a Konoha  
- nani?...pero…  
- Según lo que supe del Uchiha, al parecer en Konoha ella había estado mejor, sólo cuando está lejos de su hogar es que le suceden estas cosas. Además creo que ella ya cumplió con conseguir su objetivo….  
- Pero estás seguro de querer eso?.. Tú sabes que una vez que esté ahí, quizá ya no vuelva a tu vida… además podemos ir a la aldea del arroz también hay un-  
- No… tiene que ser Konoha, recuerda que ahí está la maestra de Sakura, de seguro ella si puede hacer algo mejor, es uno de los sannin…  
- Tienes razón… pero en que llevaríamos a Sakura-san  
-¿?: Nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?  
- Señor y Señora Fuujima!...oh por Dios, la comida!—dijo acordándose  
-Sra. Fuujima: No te preocupes, sabemos que tu vida es el hospital  
-Sr.: Fuujima: además ya estamos viejos Madoka-chan, queremos ser útiles  
-Sra.: Fuujima: Lo que este viejo quiere decir, es que tenemos un carruaje que nos gustaría prestarles.  
- En serio?...arigato señores Fuujima—les dijo Madoka

- Bueno tenemos ese asunto resuelto, será mejor que nos apresuremos—ordenó Kei  
-Sr. Fuujima: No tan rápido chico… tenemos que esperar hasta mañana  
- Nani?—se intrigó Kei  
-Sra. Fuujima: Tenemos que esperar que pase la lluvia y la carretera seque, además viajar de noche es estar a merced de los ladrones y no importa si eres fuerte  
- Entiendo… entonces será mañana—acordó Madoka  
-Sra. Fuujima: Pues tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo Madoka-chan  
-Sr.: Fuujima: Mañana vendremos a las 5 y llegaremos a Konoha al segundo día  
-¿Sus caballos son tan rápidos?—preguntó sorprendido Kei  
- arigato—dijo despidiendo de los señores, Madoka

- Haz tu mejor esfuerzo—dijo Kei a Madoka  
- Hai…pero no creas que te has salvado de esto…solo me porte bien por los señores Fuujima, pero después hablaremos de esto…

Fue una larga noche entre idas y venidas de las enfermeras que trataban de mantener a Sakura lo más estable posible, aunque su grave estado les pusiera un reto grande y aún más grande por tener que llevarla a Konoha. La mañana llegó y Madoka ya estaba terminando de preparar los últimos detalles para el traslado de Sakura. Los señores Fuujima ya habían llegado con su carreta y con unos caballos muy… particulares…

- No olvides llevar las medicinas de clasificación B, y recuerda llevar abrigo, ah y por cierto no se olviden de llevar un antiséptico y tamb-  
- Madoka, ellas son enfermeras y les has dicho el plan por 15ava vez, ya se lo saben de memoria, deberías dejar que ellas se preparen para el viaje también—criticó Kei  
- Gomen...—abriendo los ojos en magnitud—eh? Tú ni me hables!!!  
-¿Porque!??—haciendo puchero y poniendo carita de cachorrito—mala!  
- Si todo este problema es por tu culpa!  
--poniéndose serio—lo sé, y por eso estoy yendo  
- Estás yendo porque me rogaste toda la noche y porque no tenemos el dinero suficiente para contratar a unos ninjas!—dijo gritando, las enfermeras voltearon  
- No digas eso onee-san!—haciendo puchero—Me estás avergonzando!  
--jalándole las mejillas—y tu que querías!, que te hiciera de comer!  
- Si no lo hiciste!...tuve que comer un pan duro anoche…  
- Serás niño!...ven acá que te mato!  
-Kei corriendo por su vida—Buaa!!.. Tú no renegabas tanto onee-san!

Era cierto, Madoka antes no era de un carácter tan fuerte, pero con el entrenamiento de Sakura fue tornándose así; de todas formas Madoka no hizo caso a nada de lo que le decía Kei y lo perseguía corriendo enérgicamente con un instinto asesino a lo que Kei simplemente lloraba de una manera muy mona mientras corría. Entre tanta competencia olímpica llegaron a la puerta del hospital en la que se toparon con el lindo carruaje de los señores Fuujima… bueno era algo lindo…

- Bue-Buenos días—dijo mirando los caballos, Madoka

-eh??... pero que caballos más bonitos!—dijo abrazando a uno de ellos  
- Kei… en serio piensas eso?—dijo atónita  
- Si son unos caballos de lo mas normales

A los ojos de Kei podrían ser unos ponys, pero a los ojos de Madoka era visto con pura realidad: El carruaje de por si estaba bien, un tono café con beige en la parte de la entrada, como si fuera de comercio lo único… "particular" era que los caballos eran… muy… Bueno los caballos eran de un color negro en toda la parte del lomo y la cabeza, pero el pelaje como melena que los distinguía era de un color rojo al igual que sus patas y los ojos eran de un color negro intenso que daba brillos también rojo dando la intención de que parecían caballos… asesinos. Su aura también era extraña, se sentía cierta incomodidad al estar cerca. Mas los señores Fuujima sonreían abiertamente enorgullecidos por su posesión al igual que Kei no dejaba de mirar a cada uno de los 4 caballos con sus ojitos brillosos.

-Sr. Fuujima: Y Madoka-chan… que te parecen… a que son lindos  
- Eto…bueno…yo-  
-Sra. Fuujima: Que emoción!, te has quedado sin palabras al ver a estas linduras, pero niña, no lo reprimas!...dilo dilo—dijo sonriendo amablemente ^^  
- Bueno.. yo creo que-  
- Sugoi!, estos caballos son únicos!  
-Sr. Fuujima: Tú lo entiendes hijo, así es, estos caballos a pesar de su apariencia inocente y pura son los más rápidos que jamás vas a encontrar  
- "Inocentes?...puros?..."—pensó Madoka,para decir luego—Entonces, es la hora  
- Hay que ponernos en marc-  
-Madoka dándole un golpe a Kei—deja de hacerte el líder!

Madoka le dijo a Kei que pusiera una manta adentro del carruaje y que subiera un colchón delgado. Madoka ingresó al hospital y empezó a dar órdenes. Después de haber puesto a Sakura dentro del carruaje y otras tres enfermeras sin contar a Madoka, entraban en aquel carruaje, luego entró Madoka ayudada por Kei y luego él.

-Enfermera: Señorita Madoka—dijo acercándose al carruaje  
- Dime que pasa  
-Enfermera: tome—extendiéndole un sobre—es algo que juntamos entre todas  
- Son sus ahorros, no los puedo aceptar  
-Enfermera: Queremos que los usen para comprar provisiones o medicinas durante el viaje, para que puedan llegar bien y salvar a Sakura-sempai  
-Madoka resignándose—Pues, arigato, ahora el hospital depende de ustedes  
-Enfermera: No la defraudaremos a usted ni a Sakura-sempai

Fue lo último que escuchó Madoka, simplemente dedicó una sonrisa mientras el señor Fuujima daba la orden a sus caballos de partir. El viaje a Konoha había comenzado.

-----------º-º-º-º--------------º-º-º-º--------------

Mientras tanto en Konoha, aquel rubio hiperactivo que ya no andaba hiperactivo hace ya un poco mas de un mes, estaba tirado en su cama tristemente, debido a que su amada no quería verlo más, pero se había deprimido más al ver una escena que no le causo nada de gracia.

------Flash Back---------------------

Ya estoy harto de que media aldea siempre esté detrás de mí diciéndome que debo salir que debo ir a comer ramen que vaya a ver una película, que me entretenga. NO PUEDO!... no me pueden obligar!... además está Sai que no deja de hablar sobre si debería usar colores claros o fuertes en sus pinturas. No entiende que yo no se de arte.

-¿Naruto, me estás escuchando?—le preguntó Sai al rubio Naruto  
- Es obvio que no…--espeté mirando al suelo  
- Mira allí va Hinata—dijo y me alarmé  
- DONDE DONDE!—dije mirando a todos lados  
- Era una broma…--dijo con una sonrisa que si la hubiera visto antes hubiera pensado que era falsa—pero no te enojes—dijo mirando mi expresión  
- Serás idiota…  
- Naruto, no has pensado en como reconciliarte con ella?  
- No pensé mucho  
- Ya sé que no piensas, pero una forma en la que ella te hable  
- Ya he intentado varias cos-Yo si pienso! Pintor vagabundo!  
- Al fin reaccionaste… Es un progreso—dijo avanzando rápido  
- Eh?... tengo algo de malo?, porque ya me cansan de que estén pendientes a cada cosa que hago—expresé avanzando hasta su alcance  
- Pues es un poco raro ver al próximo Hokage deprimido por la aldea sin estar alardeando por ahí—dijo sarcásticamente  
- Yo no alardeo, además no tengo intenciones de estar alegre  
- Cuando te dije que Hinata iba por ahí, era verdad, había doblado esa esquina—dijo señalando a la siguiente cuadra que se veía.

¿Era verdad?, Sai me volvió a sonreír y supe que era cierto, pues había una gran diferencia entre sus sonrisas falsas y las que nos daba a sus amigos, me incluyo. Empecé a correr, creo que me brillaban los ojos, algo así grito Sai. No importa, ahí estará, le voy a hablar y trataré de hablar con ella, siempre me ha estado negando cada vez que voy a su casa, esta vez no, esta vez la veré, la veré, veo su cabellera, tan radiante como siempre ella está ahí. Está hablando con Kiba. Bueno es aceptable, pero él le está cogiendo la mano. Que rayos pasa?... Me escondo y me acerco más, lo que escucho me destruye.

- Kiba-kun!, como puedes decir eso!—dijo… sonrojada?  
- Voy en serio Hinata, yo quiero que tu me aceptes!—dijo arrodillándose  
- Yo…yo… pero tú sabes que yo no podría…  
- Sólo dame una oportunidad por favor—dijo parándose y acercándosele  
- Yo...está bien…--dijo y me petrifiqué al ver como la abrazaba

Es que Hinata había aceptado ser la novia de Kiba?... y donde quedaba el amor guardado por años?...donde estaba esa promesa "Naruto-kun, te quiero para siempre", no lo soporté más y me regresé por donde vine, ahí estaba Sai sonriendo, pero parece que yo tenía una mala cara, ya que se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Simplemente empecé a correr, con todas mis fuerzas, y sentía como Sai me seguía, escuché algo como "Cuidado con el poste", ¿Qué post-AUUUU!!!...me choque con un maldito poste dattebayo!... como odio ser tonto. Cuando me paro y avanzo un poco Sai me alcanza, pero intento correr de nuevo y le piso la cola a un gato que me araña descontroladamente… SUELTAME GATO DATTEBAYO!!!...le intento patear pero no lo logro, o si?...Creo que debo empezar a correr, le he pateado a un perro indefenso, de inmediato salen mas de 10 perros, y me muestran sus dientes… SOCORROOOOO!!!... Los perro me siguen y yo corro más rápido aún, pero me tropiezo con una roca y los perros empiezan a jalar y morder mis pantalones… Definitivamente me voy a morir…

----------Fin Flash Back---------------

- Fue una gran hazaña lo de los perros—dice sonriendo, Sai a Naruto  
- Como que gran hazaña!...ni siquiera me ayudaste!!  
- No digas eso, tuve que lanzar al gato que pateaste para que esos perros se olvidaran de ti, y además quien crees que te trajo hasta tu casa  
- Gracias—dijo en casi un susurro  
- De nada, si esas heridas van mal hasta mañana, tendrás que ir al hospital  
- Lo sé, lo sé—dijo ya hastiado  
- Naruto, que pasó con-  
- Si te refieres a lo de Hinata, pues ya no le insistiré más  
- Pero, tú aún la amas  
- Pera ella ya no a mi, ahora es la novia de Kiba—dijo cogiendo una almohada  
- No creo que eso sea cier-  
- Si lo es, yo lo escuche—dijo acomodándose la almohada en la espalda  
- Pero creo que deberías dar tu último int-  
- Ya Sai, déjame descansar… voy a entrenar después…

Sai entendió que Naruto quería estar sólo, así que se fue a andar por la aldea.

---------º-º-º-º-º----------º-º-º-º-------

-Kei: Siii!!!!!...sugoi !!!  
-Madoka: Cállate Kei!!!!!—dijo golpeándolo de nuevo  
- Y ahora que hice?  
- Me estoy mareando….  
- Es la falta de costumbre—dijo feliz  
-Sra. Fuujima: Agárrense que ahora si vamos en serio  
-Madoka: Eh??  
-Sr. Fuujima: Corran!

Lo que sucedía es que los caballos estaban yendo a una velocidad equivalente a la de un auto mas o menos de 30 o 40 Km./h. Madoka se sentía mareada, Kei estaba emocionado por la velocidad, las enfermeras simplemente se reían de la actitud de Kei y se olvidaban de la velocidad. Y ahora el Sr. Fuujima iba a ir a velocidad mayor, pobre Madoka.

---º-º-º-º----------º-º-º-º-----------º-º-º-º----------

-¿Como vas bruja—dijo amargamente Suigetsu a Karin  
- Cállate cara de charco… Sasuke aún sigue grave, no despierta  
-Juugo entrando—fui a esa aldea, la médica principal se fue a otro lugar así que nadie podrá venir, sólo me dieron estas medicinas  
- Tenían que ser unos inútiles los de ese pueblo—criticó Karin  
- Bueno, bueno, ahora concéntrate en cuidar a Sasuke—ordenó Suigetsu a Karin  
- Y tu tan fresco como si nada…eres tan inútil cara de charco  
- Quien crees que trae la comida, eh?  
- hn—dijo volteando su mirada  
- Sólo me controlo porque sé que Sasuke está grave—dijo molesto Juugo  
- Bueno yo me voy—anunció Suigetsu  
-¿A donde?—preguntó Karin  
- Preocupada por mi?—dijo sarcásticamente  
- Ni lo sueñes, solo pregunto porque quizás te vas a vagar  
- Pues voy a conseguir algo de dinero, para que puedas comer  
- Tratas de decirme que soy una mantenida???—dijo furiosa la mantenida  
- A ver, Juugo se encarga de pagar las medicinas y el hospedaje, yo compro la comida y te proporciono ropa limpia…pues se podría decir que sí—dijo en tono burlón  
- Te voy a-  
- Sasuke se está moviendo—dijo señalándolo Juugo

Karin y Suigetsu miraron a Sasuke y era correcto, Sasuke intentaba moverse.

- Sasuke!—dijo tomando su mano esperanzada en que despierte  
-Sasuke le acaricia el rostro a Karin—Sakura…--se durmió  
- Sasuke—dijo triste Karin  
- Bueno, yo me voy, al menos Sasuke ya está reaccionando  
- Entonces yo me quedaré—Le dijo Juugo a Suigetsu y Karin  
- eh???...t-tu…--dijo Karin mirándolo y de ahí miro a Suigetsu  
-Suigetsu incrédulamente—eh?.¿Quieres que me quede?  
- Quien lo querría—dijo despectiva  
- Pues adiós—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Karin , Suigetsu  
-Karin con una rayita roja de rubor—eh?...QUE RAYOS HACES!!!...quieres que vomite mi almuerzo!...—dijo furiosa  
- Nerviosa?... JAJAJAJA…serás tonta...Bueno te cuidas—y se fue  
- Maldito me la pagarás eres un imbécil retardado….  
-Juugo en susurro—porque no se calla

Karin seguí maldiciendo a Suigetsu pero ella sabía que eso era nada más porque estaba nerviosa de que le haya tomado desprevenida, algo salto en su corazón con el contacto de los labios de Suigetsu con su mejilla. "Te cuidas", bueno Karin no le daría más importancia a eso. Se dedicó a cuidar a Sasuke fervientemente hasta que despertara, tomo la medicina y leyó las instrucciones. Ahora sería la enfermera de Sasuke pero eso no le impediría tratar de conquistar su corazón.

-.

-.-.

* * *

grrr


	15. Juntos¿hogar?

hola (saludos chapter 13)

**_setsuna17_ ** siii... se acerca el final!!!! wiii!!!

**FMA64 ** sii.. no es el final, mi lata de atun hoy desayune atun...XD

no dudas oh!!!... ya nos vemos PD: no se leia tu msn... T_T

**gotic flower** gomenasai!!...dejar marca?...bien!!

**kyo nakamura**... lo que dije lo dije por la otra pagina en la que habia publicado

aqui todos me trataron bien... no problem, arigato

* * *

CHAPTER 15

* * *

.

-Tsunade: Sakura!—dijo gritando  
-Shizune:--entrando en la oficina—Tsunade-sama  
-Tsunade: eh, que?  
-Shizune: Tsunade-sama, OTRA VEZ HA ESTADO BEBIENDO SAKE!—dijo  
-Tsunade:--asustada—No mas un poco… he tenido un mal sueño  
-Shizune: Ha gritado el nombre de Sakura, soñó con ella?  
-Tsunade: Pues la vi enferma, y desde ayer que tengo este presentimiento malo  
-Shizune: Será mejor que se lave y coma algo  
-Tsunade: Eh??...ya es hora del almuerzo?  
-Shizune: En realidad ya paso…  
-Tsunade: Diablos… después revisare los archivos…  
-Shizune: Que estaba buscando Tsunade-sama  
-Tsunade: Pues Kitzune me ha mandado unos archivos médicos que encontraron en su aldea, parece que son de la guerra y contienen buena información sobre un jutsu extraño pero capaz de curar distintos ataques dependiendo del elemento, es algo complejo, debo analizarlos ya que es una nueva alternativa para la medicina—dijo parándose  
-Shizune: Tsunade-sama… desde que Sakura se fue no ha dejado de estar pendiente en los informes y todo… realmente tiene esperanzas de saber algo de ella…  
-Tsunade:… Tan evidente soy?  
-Shizune: entonces porque no dejo que enviáramos a los equipos de rastreo y búsqueda… ellos la hubieran encontrado… incluso se lo hubiéramos podido pedir a Jiraya-sama… Porque no dio la orden…  
-Tsunade: Porque es algo que ella quiso, yo no puedo interferir…  
-Shizune: Tsunade-sama… usted realmente siempre quiso ser la madre de Sakura… ne?  
-Tsunade: Es un sueño que nunca se hará realidad, me conformaré con ser su maestra…

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Madoka: Cuanto falta?—dijo menos mareada  
-Sra. Fuujima: Madoka-chan, llegaremos en la noche a la aldea de la cascada  
-Madoka: Entiendo… "No creo soportar mas"  
-Kei: Madoka—dijo cubriéndola con una manta—deberías dormir…  
-Madoka: Pero Sakura-san-  
-Kei: Shhh…te acuerdas cuando éramos niños…. —dijo abrazándola  
-Madoka: Kei!...

----------Flash Back------------

Había un Kei en versión miniatura, es decir un niño que estaba abrazando a una linda niña de cabellos negros que lloraba por la reciente muerte de sus padres.

-Kei: Hermanita… no llores más  
-Madoka: Pero papá y mamá ya no han vuelto, no van a volver—dijo tapándose la cara  
-Kei: Hermanita, nuestra familia aún sigue existiendo, no importa lo que pase, estaremos unidos y siempre saldremos adelante  
-Madoka: Kei…ahí está Iori!—dijo señalando al gatito que se subió a la cama cojeando  
-Kei: Ven Iori…  
-Madoka: Está herido!...Kei…no quiero que se vaya como papá y mamá!  
-Kei: Shhh—dijo abrazándola y acercando al gatito—Mientras nuestra familia esté aquí, mientras sigamos juntos podremos cuidar de todos los que nos necesiten y te prometo que no dejaré que nunca nadie más se vaya sin que yo pueda hacer algo…  
-Madoka: Kei…arigato hermanito!—dijo abrazándolo y quedándose dormida

-----------Fin Flash Back-----------

-Madoka: yo…  
-Kei: Shhh...Descansa—y la abrazo más  
-Madoka: arigato hermanito…--dijo quedándose dormida

-

-

-

* * *

.

Sai iba andando por Konoha después de haber comprado su tinta para su jutsu. Entonces es cuando vio a la joven Hyuga que había rechazado a Naruto. Decidió seguirla, cuando llegaron al punto final ella se puso a entrenar frente a un pequeño lago. Entrenaba muy duro, a pesar de que estaba cansada seguía, empezó a llorar y aún así siguió entrenando.

-Hinata: Gomen….—dijo moviendo los brazos ágilmente—Naruto-kun…  
-Sai: Así que tú tampoco dejas de pensar en la persona que amas…  
-Hinata: Sai-kun!... que haces aquí—preguntó alarmada  
-Sai: Pues había ido a comprar tinta y vi un rostro melancólico que parece ser tuyo…  
-Hinata: Yo...yo…no estoy triste—dijo cabizbaja  
-Sai: Por qué te alejaste de Naruto…  
-Hinata: Porque realmente no le merezco… él es fuerte y muy bueno, tienes sueños,, metas que quiere que cumplir por más que me esmero por seguir mi camino del ninja siempre fracaso…Naruto-kun no merece a alguien tan inservible como yo…  
-Sai: Pues déjame decirte que le haces más daño…  
-Hinata: No es cierto… él está mejor sin mí….  
-Sai: Sabes algo de Naruto últimamente?...has escuchado si ha ido a misiones?... has escuchado algún rumor sobre su última hazaña, la respuesta es no porque él no ha salido de su encierro desde que lo dejaste… él no desea ser feliz…  
-Hinata: Sai-kun!... no digas eso… él no puede...Él no….  
-Sai: Intentó suicidarse…

La expresión de Hinata se tornó a una muy de sorpresa, como era posible que Naruto haya intentado suicidarse… él?

-Hinata: No puede ser…  
-Sai: Bueno exactamente no fue un suicidio completo…simplemente que un día intentó saltar de un tercer piso para romperse un pie y tener una excusa para ir al hospital con la esperanza de que lo fueras a visitar pero termino rompiéndose dos costillas y atravesó un vidrio así que también se cortó con eso…y su segundo intento de suicidio fue dejar de comer el ramen, cosa que aún sigue intentando ya que siempre come aunque sea un poco… verdad que Naruto no es muy ingenioso?..jeje—dijo sonriendo  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun…--dijo llorando y sonriendo

En verdad era muy tonto, pero así Hinata le quería….

---------Flash Back-------------

Hinata no entendió eso, se volteo para ver que tramaba Naruto y se dio con la sorpresa de que el la abrazo. Que pasaba, ni ella lo entendía simplemente se dejo llevar y acepto el abrazo de un momento al otro escucho un pequeño pero legible susurro de un "te amo", y como ya saben una cosa lleva a la otra, Hinata no lo creía, lo miro detenidamente y él estaba con un ligero sonrojo y la beso, fue un beso dulce y corto suficiente para demostrar mil emociones.

----End Flash Back------------------

Recordó aquel momento, en que él le dijo aquello que la llenó de felicidad… Sai estaba esperando alguna reacción, y la había causado ya que Hinata se mostraba pensativa. Hinata simplemente le dirigió un "gracias", y se retiró. Sai sonrió con satisfacción.

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Kei: Que pasa… porque reducimos la velocidad…  
-Sr. Fuujima: Ya llegamos  
-Kei: A Konoha?...  
-Sra. Fuujima: No, a una aldea llamada aldea de la cascada….  
-Kei: Pero aún es temprano…  
-Sra Fuujima: Pero el sol se oculta niño… mejor descansar, además tu hermana necesita una cama, no solo tu regazo  
-Kei: Cierto…

Así que los señores Fuujima conductero el carruaje un poco más hasta una posada. Encargaron una habitación para dos y otra para 6. Kei bajó primero a su hermana que aún dormía placidamente y la adentró en una cama. De ahí fue por Sakura y la colocó en una cama junta a la de Madoka. Las enfermeras le siguieron y se posicionaron alrededor de Sakura.

-Sr. Fuujima: Bueno, yo me voy a encargar de guardar a los caballos.  
-Sra. Fuujima: Yo me iré a buscar comida, me acompañas niño  
-Kei: aja…--dijo distraído  
-Sra. Fuujima: En que piensas?

Buena pregunta, realmente Kei estaba pensando en el momento que cargó a Sakura, a pesar que estaba dormida parecía un ángel. Era tan liviana, habría sido por todo lo que le había pasado últimamente?. Pero a pesar de todo aún la amaba, ese sentimiento había nacido sin querer pero existe.

-Kei: Es que, no sé si dejar a mi hermana  
-Sr. Fuujima: Vamos chico, no dejes a mi esposa sola, es sólo una anciana  
-Kei: Hai…--dijo partiendo con la señora Fuujima

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Karin: Sasuke!—dijo al ver que este despertaba  
-Juugo: Sasuke, ya estás mejor?  
-Sasuke: Hmp…--dijo incorporándose  
-Karin: Vaya que esas pastillas ayudaron mucho  
-Juugo: Dicen que las creo la ninja médico que creo ese hospital  
-Karin: Pues debe ser buena, solo se la di una vez  
-Sasuke: "De seguro fue Sakura"  
-Juugo: Pasa algo malo?—dijo al ver el cambio de expresión de Sasuke  
-Sasuke: Donde está Suigetsu  
-Karin: Ah… ese molestoso…dice que se fue a buscar dinero  
-Sasuke: Bien…  
-Karin: Bien?..y a mi no me dices nada!  
-Sasuke: gracias

Esa palabra dejó atónita a Karin, Uchiha Sasuke no le diría gracia así nomás, de seguro debía sentirse muy mal para decirlo.

-Sasuke: Ya llegaste  
-Karin: Quien?  
-Juugo: Entra  
-Karin: Cara de charco que entres  
-Suigetsu: Esa es la manera de tratar a quien te da de comer  
-Karin: Serás molesto!—dijo crispando las manos  
-Sasuke: Ya… Recién me recupero y ya están fastidiando  
-Suigetsu: Y yo que me preocupe por ti  
-Karin: No era necesario, sé cuidarme sola  
-Suigetsu: Se lo decía a Sasuke bruja  
-Karin: Maldito—dijo roja de la vergüenza y de cólera  
-Suigetsu: Te había traído otras medicinas reenergizantes porsiacaso y conseguí el dinero suficiente para quedarnos más tiempo  
-Sasuke: Nos quedaremos unos días más… sólo eso...Ahora descansaré

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu entendieron la intención de Sasuke y se dispusieron a cenar lo que trajo Suigetsu, le separaron un poco a Sasuke. Sasuke empezaba a soñar….

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Kei: Ya llegamos—dijo entrando a la habitación mas amplia  
-Madoka: Sakura está reaccionando…  
-Kei: Que dice!

Todos se quedaron observando a Sakura. Hasta que habló.

-Sakura:--en sueños—Sasuke…kun…  
-Kei: Otra vez ese idiota—dijo cogiéndole la mano  
-Madoka: No cambias  
-Sakura: No me dejes…--dijo apretando la mano de Kei  
-Madoka: Natsumi, Tsubasa, se está desestabilizando más!,

Las enfermeras se acercaron y proporcionaron chakra y control médico, Madoka se esforzaba y Kei no soltaba la mano de Sakura.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…no… ven…  
-Kei: …  
-Sakura: quédate… aquí….  
-Kei:--apretando suavemente la mano—Yo estoy aquí…contigo…Sakura  
-Madoka: Kei…--se sorprendió—el ritmo cardiaco ha bajado un poco  
-Kei: en serio?  
-Madoka: así es, aún no la podemos estabilizar pero ya está como antes  
-Kei: Que alivio—dijo soltando la mano de Sakura, a lo que ella frunció el ceño  
-Madoka: Kei…tú…  
-Kei: Yo sé que ella lo ama, pero se lo quería decir…

Sin mas ni menos, todos empezaron a comer, manteniendo un ojo pegado en Sakura. Después de ello charlaron un poco más sobre su llegada a Konoha, que al parecer sería al mediodía. Todos fueron a dormir, excepto dos enfermeras que hicieron guardia.

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Naruto: Arigato por el ramen especial!—dijo un animado Naruto  
-Ichiraku: Eso es jovencito, así es mejor que estés  
-Shikamaru: Que problemático  
-Sai: Tú no será quien pague la cuenta….  
-Shikamaru: A que me va a pedir 100 yenes en diez minutos  
-Sai: Pues no lo dudo  
-Naruto: De qué cuchichean!...dattebayo!...vamos a comer más ramen!  
-Lee: Hagamos una competencia con el poder de la juventud!  
-Naruto: ese es el espíritu!!—dijo emocionado  
-Lee: y el premio sera-  
-Naruto: El que pierde paga lo de ambos  
-Lee: Ikke(vamos) Naruto!

Así comenzó la gran competencia en Ichiraku's ramen.

-Ichiraku: En sus marcas—dijo mirando que cogían los palillos y se ponían las servilletas—Listos…-- mientras se inclinaban hacia delante-Ya!!!

El gran Naruto empezó devorando 5 platos de Ramen en 2 minutos mientras Lee iba tan solo 2. Entonces las palabras de Guy-sensei vinieron a su mente "Lee, con el poder de la juventud podrás lograrlo todo!".

-Lee: Pofr erl podfer de lfa fufentud!—dijo mientras comía aceleradamente  
-Sai: Que dijo?—mirando a Shikamaru  
-Shikamaru: A mi no me mires, que problemático  
-Tenten: Creo que dijo sus frases de siempre de la juventud y bla bla bla  
-Ino: Vaya que tú lo entiendes!...  
-Tenten: He tenido que soportarlo desde la academia  
-Naruto: Gane!!!!—dijo sonriente  
-Sai: Pero como?  
-Naruto: exactamente he comido 37 platos de ramen en 10minutos y el cejas solo ha podido comer 12!  
-Sai: No entiendo como lo aguanta tu estómago…  
-Lee: Gomenasai Guy-sensei—dijo entre lágrimas  
-Naruto: Ya paga!  
-Ino: Deberías ser más educado, apenas se puede mover  
-Tenten: A ver Lee, saca tu billetera

Lee hizo caso y sacó un monedero en forma de… su sensei?.El silencio nació.

-Lee: Porque se callan todos?  
-Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA, tanto alabas a Guy-sensei  
-Lee: Toma Naruto, aquí van mis ahorros…  
-Naruto: Tome viejo, de ahí se cobra…  
-Ino: Pues yo me voy porque ya se me hizo tarde  
-Shikamaru: Pues te acompaño  
-Ino: Claro—dijo alegre y yéndose  
-Naruto: Jejeje, y que tal te quedo cejotas… Nos echamos otro juego?  
-Sai: Ya déjalo Naruto  
-Tenten: Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa, sino se desmayará—dijo cargando a Lee  
-Naruto: ok…  
-Tenten: --saliendo—eh?..Kiba…yo ya iba de salida ahí está Naruto y Sai  
-Sai: Naruto tú…  
-Lee: Viva la juventud!  
-Kiba: Como digas como digas—entrando—como van  
-Sai: Pues muy bien—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa  
-Naruto: Eh Kiba, si que te veo mejor, tan lleno de vida!  
-Kiba: Pues yo debería decir eso, ya que tú eras el que se quedo encerrado.  
-Naruto: Ese es borrón y cuenta nueva….Ya estoy mejor, la vida hay que vivirla!  
-Kiba: Wow… si que ya estás mejor  
-Sai:--susurrandole a Naruto—estás bien aquí? No te quieres ir  
-Naruto: Vamos Sai!...no seas aguafiestas, acaso te dio sueñito!JAJAJAJA  
-Kiba: Sigue lleno de vida como siempre  
-Sai: Si…Naruto…tienes con que pagar lo de Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten…  
-Naruto: … eto…Sai me prestas unos yenes  
-Ichiraku: Yo no diría unos…diría 565 yenes y 15 ryus  
-Kiba: Será mejor que vayas por tu cartera  
-Sai: Yo sólo pagaré lo que debo…así que anda  
-Naruto: Ya voy ya voy..—dijo saliendo—Ya vuelvo viejo!

Naruto corrió rápidamente por las calles de Konoha, cuando llegó a su apartamento se sorprendió por ver a alguien de cabellera larga esperándolo

-¿?: Buenas Noches Na-Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: …--pasando saliva--… Hi-Hinata…san

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Kiba: Menos mal que fue  
-Ichiraku: Bueno espero que tu plan marche bien  
-Sai: plan?...que plan?  
-Kiba: Pues Naruto no le debía tanto  
-Ichiraku: solo eran 320 yenes con 30 ryus, es lo que paga siempre  
-Sai: Pero para que tendría que ir a su apartamento  
-Kiba: Es que Hinata me pidió que hiciera un plan porque tenía que hablar con él  
-Sai: Hinata?...  
-Kiba: Si… la he visto durante todo este tiempo, y sigue amando a Naruto, no puede dejar de pensar en él, creo que es mejor que aclaren esto de una vez por todas…  
-Sai: Eso si…pero…no me perdonaría si Naruto sufre… es mi primer amigo…  
-Kiba: Eh?... pero porque sufriría?  
-Sai: Porque él dijo que olvidaría a Hinata sea como sea…

-------------Sai's Flash Back-----------------

-Sai: Oye Naruto, hoy ya estás de ánimos  
-Naruto: Si—dijo mientras caminaban a Ichiraku's ramen—Mi vida empieza ahora  
-Sai: Sabes, hoy vi a Hinata y ella-  
-Naruto: Que buena es la vida…sabes Sai… Yo, voy a olvidarla  
-Sai: Perdón?—dijo sorprendido  
-Naruto: Que voy a olvidar a Hinata, si ella no me quiere ni me ama yo no tengo que tener este sentimiento, se supone que el amor es de a dos y no de a uno, así que es por gusto, simplemente Hinata ya desapareció de mi vida—dijo entrando al ramen  
-Sai: Naruto tú no debes hablar en serio—dijo friamente  
-Naruto: Si lo es…--dijo un poco melancólico—Viejo un ramen!  
-Sai: Naruto…. Yo no opino lo mismo que tu pero te comprendo y respeto tu decisión  
-Naruto: Jejeje, por eso eres mi amigo Sai—Sai sonrió, ser el amigo de Naruto y saber que él tambien lo piensa lo hacía sentirse bien, realmente él se había esforzado por agradarles a todos y Naruto fue siempre un amigo—Eh Shikamaru!...ven!  
-Shikamaru: Que problemático…pero que raro verte aquí  
Naruto: eh?..como que….

---------------End Sai's Flash Back------------------

-

-

-

* * *

.  
-¿?: Buenas Noches Na-Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: …--pasando saliva--… Hi-Hinata…san  
-Hinata: "Hinata –san?, porque me llama así"—Eto…yo…  
-Naruto: Y Hinata… que te trae por aquí—dijo sonriendo, cosa que dejo esceptica a la ojiperla—ahh!!..seguro que quietes tu pañuelo  
-Hinata: No yo no…  
-Naruto: Pasa—dijo abriendo la puerta—ahora te la doy  
-Hinata:--entrando—Naruto-kun—empezó a recordar

---------------------Hinata's Flash Back----------------

La ojiperla y el rubio iban entrando al apartamento del rubio de la mano, entraban felices por haber andado juntos todo el día, ya que al día siguiente Naruto tendría misiones. Entraron y cuando se sentaron Hinata le entregó una pañuelo

-Hinata: Naruto-kun…--dijo sonrojada  
-Naruto: Dime linda—dijo sonriendo  
-Hinata: yo..yo…te quería dar esto—dijo dándole un pañuelo celeste con bordes azules marinos y grabada "Tú puedes lograrlo. N&H"  
-Naruto: Sugoi Hinata…tú lo hiciste!—dijo sonriente  
-Hinata: Si…yo…compré la tela y lo hice  
-Naruto: Ya sé yo también te voy a dar algo  
-Hinata: No es necesario Narut-

Pero fue callada por la presión de los labios contra los suyos, un beso dulce y tierno en la que ambos revelaban sus sentimientos

-Hinata: Te qu-quiero Naruto-kun—dijo roja de la emoción  
-Naruto: Yo tambíen te quiero Hinata—dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo

---------------End Hinata's Flash Back---------------

Hinata se había quedado en la puerta después de haberla cerrado, había recordado aquel momento que ahora le traía deseos de vivirlo de nuevo, quería..quería….

-Naruto: Hinata-san… estás bien?  
-Hinata:"Hinata-san"—pensó tristemente—yo…  
-Naruto: Aquí está tu pañuelo—dijo acercándose a ella acortando su distancia y prácticamente acorralándola contra la pared—Lo quieres?—dijo en doble sentido, le preguntaba si quería su pañuelo y si quería a Kiba  
-Hinata: eh?—dijo sintiendo el doble mensaje, levanto su vista y vio a Naruto cerca de ella, su respiración rozándole las mejillas—Naruto-kun—dijo levantando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con un leve sonrojo  
-Naruto: Hinata-san…--dijo al ver a la ojiperla tan cerca de él esperando a que él le diera un beso, se fue acercando poco a poco y empezaba a rozar sus labios cuando recordó lo que había visto: el abrazo que le dio a Kiba. Se separó de ella—Yo ya me tengo que ir—dijo retrocediendo más—me das pasada?  
-Hinata: Cl-Claro…--dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo  
-Naruto: Bueno Hinata-san, aquí tienes—dijo dandole el pañuelo en su mano—me voy que tengo que encontrarme con los chicos—empezó a avanzar  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun—dijo cogiendo la mano del rubio—que pasó..por que?  
-Naruto:--volteando y viendo a la ojiperla a punto de llorar—No lo sé …

Hinata no lo soportó y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Naruto no quería verla llorar y la abrazó, ella siguió llorando

-Hinata: Naruto-kun..yo te qu-  
-Naruto: Shhh…Hinata no o hagas más difícil—dijo separándose de ella  
-Hinata:--mirándolo con lagrimas aún—A que te refieres Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: Yo… yo ya entendí todo, sé que lo nuestro se acabó el dia que tú lo dijiste, no te voy a presionar más, se que he sido muy insistente y eso te ha incomodado, pienso recuperar mi vida de siempre, entrenar y después buscar a Sakura-chan, y también a Sasuke, volveré con mi equipo 7 y todo será como antes, como cuando este sentimiento no existía—dijo mirando al suelo  
-Hinata: No…No… Naruto-kun… onegai, yo estoy arrep-  
-Naruto: Adiós Hinata-san

Diciendo esto Naruto empezó a saltar sobre los techos de las casa de Konoha en dirección de la tienda de ramen. Dejando a una Hinata llorando desconsoladamente.

-

-

-

* * *

.  
-Kiba: Ese Naruto… ojalá les esté yendo bien  
-Sai: Por que ayudas a Hinata?  
-Kiba: Como que porque, es mi amiga, yo quiero verla feliz  
-Sai: Tú no sientes nada por ella  
-Kiba: Que?...Jajajajaj, Hinata es como mi hermanita… solo quiero verla feliz  
-Sai: Es decir que tu no tienes nada con Hinata—pregunto ansioso  
-Kiba: De donde sacas esa idea, por supuesto que no  
-Sai: Entonces Naruto malinterpretó todo…  
-Kiba: Naruto?..malinterpretar?..

-Sai:

hablando del rey de Roma—dijo al ver al rubio  
-Sai: Naruto!... porque traes esa cara  
-Naruto: Tome viejo—dijo dandole el dinero—yo ya me voy  
-Sai: Naruto…que paso  
-Naruto: Me encontre con Hinata-san, y pues como que no le di mucha impresión..me voy ah!...Kiba dile a Hinata que me disculpe si la traté mal  
-Kiba: Claro…yo tambien me voy—dijo parandoe y echando a correr

El rubio lo miró y simplemente echo a andar tambien junto a Sai.

-Sai: Oye Naruto, Kiba me dijo que Hinata y él-  
-Naruto: No quiero saber nada de Hinata-san, yo ya deje todo claro con ella

Sai se quedó estupefacto por lo que oyó. Naruto siguió caminando y de pronto paró. Sai se adelantó y vio el rostro de Naruto.

-Sai: Naruto…debes ser fuerte..si no estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste la puedes cambiar  
-Naruto: Yo ya acepte mi destino—dijo amargamente—aunque yo la ame—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—ella ya no es para mí—y echó a correr derramando lágrimas de dolor, de coraje. "No pude traer a Sasuke, No puede traer a Sakura, no puedo regresar con Hinata…no hay duda soy el peor ninja que existe…"

-

-

-

* * *

.

Una joven de cabellos largos y azulados caminaba sin rumbo hasta que oyo que la llamaban a gritos, levanto su rostro y se dio que había dado con una fuente a la cual había ido antes con Naruto.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun…--dijo llorando de nuevo  
-Kiba: Hinata… parece que las cosas no funcionaron, gomen  
-Hinata:---apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Kiba—Por que Naruto-kun ya no me quiere… porque no quiere verme… porque esto termino asi—dijo llorando  
-Kiba: Quisiera tener las respuestas…pero solo puedo consolarte hermanita….

-

-

-

* * *

.

Cierto pelinegro se había levantado en la noche y había salido a la parte superior del hospedaje en el cual se alojaba. Sintió la presencia de Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu: Pensando en ella—dijo sentándose a su costado  
-Sasuke: No puedo evitarlo…  
-Suigetsu: Sakura era una gran chica…. No la conocí a fondo pero se notaba  
-Sasuke: Me vengaré  
-Suigetsu: Así que buscarás a Itachi…  
-Sasuke: él pagará por lo que hizo  
-Suigetsu: A Sakura no le hubiera gustado nada de nada  
-Sasuke: Lo sé…  
-Suigetsu: Que pasaría si Sakura está viva—dijo intencionalmente

Sasuke lo miro extrañado y calló, él la vio morir en sus brazos, no había duda, ella no regresaría ni aunque él ofreciera hasta su vida. El silencio se hizo notar y se quedaron viendo las estrellas un tiempo más hasta que decidieron descansar. Sasuke no dejaría de pensar en Sakura…nunca….él la amaba, pero… porque Suigetsu le dijo aquello "Que pasaría si Sakura estaba viva…" Si ella estuviera viva él iría a buscarla y pedirle perdón por todo… definitivamente lo haría….pero no se podía, ella estaba muerta….o no?

-

-

-

* * *

.

sin mucho tiempo...despues re-actualizo


	16. regreso I

Hola!!!

Si yo… de nuevo… recien apareciendome por aquí son las 9:30 p.m.

Recien con el tiempo… es viernes y y super actulizacion no jutsu!

XD bueno… la proxima semana seran mis bimestrales… asi que pronto

_La proxima semana el weekend estare actualizado tbn_

_Por ello dejo dos chapter…_

_Quiero dejar tres pero son tan mala que prefiero que se queden con la duda_

_XD_

_Bueno los saludos del chapter 14 estaran abajo…XD_

_Aquí unas cuantas cositas nuevas… aclaraciones quiza…_

_La recuperacion de Saku-chan_

_Y la aparacionde c chanchan chan chan!!*redoble de tambores!*_

_Leanlo y se enteraran!_

* * *

CHAPTER 16

* * *

Los primeros rayos se asomaban a la vista de todos, las primeras luces que salían para decidir el día de regreso a Konoha. Ella no estaba conciente pero algo le decía que volvería a su hogar. Sakura simplemente soñaba y soñaba…

-Sr. Fuujima: Todos listos!—dijo cogiendo las tiras de los caballos  
-Kei: Partamos ahora mismo!—dijo siendo golpeado por Madoka  
-Madoka: Que no te hagas el líder!!!  
-Sra Fuujima: Pues vamos!—dijo moviendo la tira de los caballos  
-Kei: Ahora iremos a tu hogar Sakurita—dijo mirándola  
-Madoka: Kei…tengo que decirte algo importante  
-Kei: mm?  
-Madoka: No estoy muy segura de esto pero… al ser tu ataque, puedo suponer que al estar en estado de shock, y como ha dañado algunos nervios quiza…Sakura-san  
-Kei: Dime Madoka… me pones nervioso!  
-Madoka: Quizá ella tenga perdida de conocimiento… es decir amnesia…  
-Kei: Pero…como….nos olvidará…?  
-Madoka: No estoy segura…es una posibilidad… puede no pasar…o puede olvidar a algunos… o a todos…. O a uno

Kei se quedó en silencio, Madoka estaba en lo cierto, las probabilidades eran altas… no lo negaría pero tampoco se lo diría a su hermano, le dolería mucho… siguieron sin hablar durante toda la mañana… el corazón de Kei se encogía al pensar que Sakura podría olvidarlo…no quería, realmente la amaba y no quería que todo esto acabara así…menos sabiendo que fue su culpa lo de todo esto.

-

-

-

* * *

.

En Konoha había un rubio que acababa de abrir los ojos, era extraño, sentía como si algo especial fuera a pasar el día de hoy. Se baño y vio sus heridas (la de los perros) seguían abiertas y algunas le empezaron a arder. Suponía que tenía que ir al hospital. Se cambio y se dirigió a dar una vuelta por Konoha. Vio una tienda de pasteles nueva y decidió comprar uno y siguió andando. Por alguna razón llegó al lugar de entrenamiento. Empezó practicando con sus clones pero incluso ellos se sentían fastidiados por el ardor. Se quitaron la casaca pero dejo ver algunos arañazos de los perros que se habían convertido en heridas. Realmente era doloroso.

-Naruto: No se queden ahí dattebayo!!—dijo a sus clones  
-N1: Tú también sientes el dolor…  
-N2: Nosotros ya nos podemos más  
-N3: Ya me canse…admítelo!  
-Naruto: Está bien, si me siento cansado!—dijo mientras 5 clones desaparecían  
-N1: Eso no baka… Admite que extrañas a Hinata  
-N2: Yo también la extraño…quiero tocar sus lindos labios y tamb—pero desapareció de un puf al ser golpeado por Naruto  
-N3: Oe que tienes!  
-Naruto: Ya dejen de hablar de Hinata  
-N1: a que está celoso—dijo pícaramente  
-N3: Si está celoso—se burlaba  
-Naruto: No estoy celoso…como podría estar celoso de alguien como ustedes!  
-N3: Oye cuidado con lo que dices!  
-N1: Recuerda que nosotros somos tu!

Naruto se encolerizó por todo eso, y siguió entrenando con sus clones, sin saber que una peliazul había estado observando la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun…

De pronto Hinata sintió que alguien le cogía y la arrastraba hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-N1: Oe, te tengo un regalo  
-Naruto: tú?..para mi?...jaja que podría ser—dijo sarcásticamente  
-N3: Lo he estado pensando y creo que un regalo perfecto es una linda chica de ojos perlas y cabello azul…como esta—dijo empujando a Hinata  
-Naruto: Tarados!..como secuestran a Hinata asi?!  
-Hinata: "Hinata…me llamo por mi nombre""—pensó esbozando una sonrisa  
-N3: Bueno ahora si me voy, que las heridas aun duelen—desapareció  
-N1: Yo ya no aguanto…deberías ir al hospital—desapareció  
-Naruto: Esos bakas..Estas bien?--`pregunto  
-Hinata: Yo…yo… --dijo apenada al ver el torso desnudo del chico  
-Naruto: ah…. ---cogio su casaca y se la puso—así esta mejor?  
-Hinata: Arigato… Naruto-kun…quisiera hablar contigo…yo…  
-Naruto: Gomen….—dijo tambaleándose

Hinata dio un respingo al ir eso y vio como Naruto se desmayaba, al parecer las heridas habían sido dolorosas y él no las aguanto. Hinata se llevó al hospital a Naruto.

-

-

-

* * *

.

En los laboratorios de Konoha se encontraba la sannin reconocida por su fuerza descomunal, preparando distintos sellos y pergaminos, descifrando el documento que había reconocido de Kitzune. Shizune le ayudaba.

-Tsunade: Maldición… aún no puedo  
-Shizune: Le falta algo Tsunade –sama?  
-Tsunade: No es mucho, pero necesito más chakra, es raro con algunos médicos la técnica evoluciona sola y con otros se retrasa…  
-Shizune: No será por el tipo de chakra que posea?...  
-Tsunade: Es probable… aún no lo sé….

-

-

-

* * *

.

Sai estaba dibujando en los jardines del hospital cuando ve entrara a Hinata con Naruto desmayado. Se preocupa y va.

-Sai: Naruto!—dijo apoyando a Naruto contra el, mientras la Hyuga recobraba fuerzas  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun tiene muchas heridas infectadas y se sobre esforzó.  
-Sai: Este chico, le dije que se hiciera ver—dijo entrando—ven Hinata

Hinata, dudo un poco pero al final cedió…quería estar segura de que Naruto despertase y estuviera bien. Las enfermeras lo vieron y le dieron una camilla. Una enfermera entró y le empezó a desinfectar las heridas. Al ver que no sanaban uso jutsu, las heridas empezaron a cerrarse pero el siempre estuvo con su sonrisa y sus marquitas en la cara.

Naruto siguió en estado de inconciencia durante unas horas, después de la cuales terminaran ella aun así se quedaría. Pasaron las horas y de pronto se vio a un Naruto mucho mejor. Pero justo cuando Hinata quería habla con el llega una carroza y salen enfermeras de adentro. Después el tal Kei acomode a cierta chica en una camilla.. Todos quienes veían se sorprendían mucho...Era Sakura en una camilla..

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Tsunade: Diablos… Shizune… junta tu chakra….

Shizune se acercó a la hokage y ambas intentaron completar la técnica, pero aun así no pudieron. Decidieron parar y tomar un receso…Tsunade empezó tomando sake..

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama!... aun estamos trabajando!-regaño  
-Tsunade: Vamos vamos, hoy no tengo asuntos importantes…  
-Shizune: Tsunade-sama… lo sintió  
-Tsunade: si…quien anda ahí—dijo  
-AMBU: Hokage-sama, ha vuelto  
-Tsunade: quien?—dijo tomando su sake sin importancia  
-AMBU: Haruno Sakura

Tsunade escupió su sake por el impacto y la conmoción que causo esa noticia, Shizune abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el AMBU prosiguió

-AMBU: Pero parece que está grave, llegó al hospital con una ninja médico y un familiar, solicitan su ayuda  
-Tsunade: Ve y diles que voy de inmediato, que vayan haciendo análisis  
-AMBU: hai!—dijo desapareciendo  
-Shizune: Sakura-san volvió…  
-Tsunade: Vamos—dijo soltando una lágrima de emoción

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Enfermera 1: Los niveles de hemoglobina son bajos  
-Enfermera 2: Traigan mas agua, la fiebre aumenta  
-Madoka: Deben traer mas ribufloxeno*…

El hospital de Konoha era un caos, en la habitación 5, la más amplia, estaba en estado inconciente Haruno Sakura, siendo tratada por todo el mejor staff de enfermeras de Konoha, tratando de estabilizarla, junto a Madoka y las demás enfermeras. Sai, Hinata y Naruto esperaban afuera junto a Kei.

-Naruto: Sakura-chan—dijo un poco triste  
-Sai: Tranquilo Naruto… al menos ya está de vuelta  
-Naruto: Pero, y si no se cura  
-Hinata: Vamos a poner todas nuestras esperanzas en la fuerza de voluntad de Sakura-san, yo se que ella puede, verdad que tu también Naruto-kun—dijo sonriendo  
-Naruto: Supongo… a todo esto…quien es el chico de allá—dijo señalando a Kei  
-Sai: Pues no sé, pero llegó junto a la chica que está allá atendiendo a Sakura  
-Hinata: Será algún amigo de Sakura-san?  
-Naruto: pues… OYE TU CHICO RARO QUIEN ERES!!!—dijo gritando a Kei  
-Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun!!—dijo sintiendo vergüenza ajena  
-Sai: Naruto…tienes que decirlo amablemente  
-Kei: No hay problema—dijo enfrente de los tres que estaban sentados  
-Naruto:Y tu quien eres, hace un buen rato que estás aquí—dijo  
-Kei: Pues yo fui quien traje a Sakurita  
-Sai: Uhmmm… con que Sakurita—dijo un poco molesto  
-Hinata: Eto…de donde conoces a Sakura-san  
-Kei: Pues yo fui quien la acogio cuando Itachi-san y Kisame-san la llevaron a mi casa  
-Naruto: ITACHI????????...  
-Kei: Pues Sakurita me dijo que se llamaban así, pero nunca me dijo quienes eran…  
-Sai: Es posible que Akatsuki quisiera salvarle la vida...Pero porque?  
-Kei: Akatsuki?  
-Hinata: No te preocupes Kei-san, y desde ahí conoces a Sakura-san  
-Kei: Bueno si, desde ahí fue la maestra de Madoka…la chica de cabello negro—señalo  
-Naruto: Así…que ella es tu novia  
-Kei: eh????....O///O  
-Sai: En serio?...uhmmm…es muy linda por cierto  
-Kei: No es mi novia!...es mi hermana!  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun, Sai-kun!...  
-Sai: Gomen…jejeje… a veces Naruto dice cosas sin sentido  
-Naruto: Pero si tu tamb-  
-Kei: Bueno bueno, mi hermana siempre quiso ser ninja médico, es curioso pero ella tiene una habilidad especial, y yo también… aunque yo me detesto por ello  
-Naruto: Una habilidad?...pero porque  
-Sai: Por que yo herí a Sakurita…yo fui—dijo mientras era observado por los tres que estaban sorprendidos—si tan sólo ese maldito de Uchiha Sasuke hubiera muerto…  
-Naruto: Dijiste Sa-Sasuke?  
-Kei: Él debía morir, él él… el la puso en peligro él es un

Naruto no pudo contener su ira y golpeó a Kei, este cayo al piso y miro esceptico a Naruto, Hinata y Sai observaban la escena sin decir nada, Naruto cogio de su cremallera y lo alzo golpeándolo contra la pared.

-Naruto: No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke  
-Kei: Pero tú no sabes lo que él hizo, él..  
-Naruto: Yo no sé que diablos haya echo, pero él nunca le hubiera deseado mal a nadie  
-Kei: Sakura se interpuso en mi ataque! Todo por salvarle la vida!

Esto cayó como un balde de agua fría para el rubio y sus amigos, Hinata dio un pequeño grito y Sai se soprendió mucho, Naruto se enojó más..

-Naruto: Tú...eres un--dijo alzando su pño para golpearlo  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun!--dijo suplicante

Pero Naruto no escuchó razones y empezó a golpearlo sin parar, un hilo de sangre corría por la boca de Kei, él no decía nada simplemente recibía los golpescomo castigo a su tortura que ya llevaba en sí.

-Naruto: Tú...eres un imbecil--decia entrecortadamente mientras lo golpeaba--eres un baka!..no vuelvas a hablar así de Sasuke--dijo dandole un golpe más fuerte--y de Sakura-chan...

Kei sentía que perdía contacto con la realidad, sus sentidos se nublaban, sentía flotar con un dolor inmenso sobre él, era ligero pero aún tenía peso. Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse... una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro... Naruto no dio importancia y lo siguió golpeando...Kei se sentía desfallecer; pero escuchó una voz potente y alcanzó a ver dificilmente una mano que cogía la de Naruto...

-Naruto: Suéltame!  
-Sai: Tsunade-sama  
-Tsunade:--apretando el brazo de Naruto--tú eres un imbécil o que!... si no fuera por él Sakura no estaría aquí--el rubio miró a Kei con rabia y lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso--no me importa que diablos haya pasado ahora pero esto es un hospital y aquí te comportas o sino-  
-Naruto: Pero él fue quien hirió a Sakura-chan él-

Naruto no terminó su frase al sentir el golpe de aquella mujer llamada la sannin de fuerza descomunal; muy bien, aludió a su apodo ya que tumbó a Naruto contra la pared y la derribó, la ojiperla y el artista miraron la escena asombrados ¿Tan enojada estaría Tsunade? Hinata se acercó a Kei y timidamente lo sacó de aquel lugar; quedando Sai Tsunade y un Naruto derribado. Sai se acercó a intentar levantara Naruto desde los escombros.

-Tsunade: Sea lo que haya pasado, él la trajo y deberías estar agradecido, además si así fuera como lo que tú dices no crees que él ya sufre demasiado!..ahora o te quedas ahí hasta que te traqnuilices o telargas de inmediato!

Exclamó furiosa la gondaime mientras ingresaba a la habitación de su alumna. Enfermeras estaban asu alreddor, habían formado sellos y un pergamino andaba en el piso, Shizune estaba ya allí y trataba a Sakura con todo su esmero. La gondaime se sorprendio mucho, si Shizune estaba ayudando era porque era muy grave, dio unos pasos más y la vio: sudaba, su respiración era agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas, su ceño fruncido y sus labios aspirando el poco aire que podía contener.

-Tsunade: Alejense de ahí--grito--le quitan el aire

Las enfermeras tomaron su distancia quedando sólo Madoka y Shizune cerca a ella; la 'nueva' parecía tener buen domnio de chacra ya que era la que le administraba chacra al contacto y Shizune era quien se encargada de revisar cada órgano y proporcionarle suficiente regulación.

-Tsunade: Shizune...traeese pergamino  
-Shizune--voleto curiosa y la miro al rostro--pero recien lo está analizando!  
-Tsunade: No t e lo estoy pidiendo...es una orden!

La joven la miró y salió de la habitación corriendo a a oficina del Hokage, mientras tanto la'nueva' estaba aún proporcionando chacra. Tsunade se acercó,hizo unos sellos y tocó el corazón y la cabeza de Sakura, Madokala vioy vio como un resplandor color amarillo rodeaba a Sakura mientras su repiración se calmaba y dejaba de tiritar.

-Madoka: Soprendente  
-Tsunade: Era una técnica que ingenié, pero dura muy poco...a propósito cual e stu nombre  
-Madoka: Yo soy Madoka, soy alumna de Sakura-san  
-Tsunade: Su alumna?... osea que también eres mi alumna..yo pensé que eras nueva en el  
hospital  
-Madoka: Usted es la sannin...Tsunade-sama?--pregunto esceptica  
-Tsunade: Si...a propósito dame tu mano...

Madoka la miró...no entendió sus intenciones pero le tendió la mano, al parecer le daría un saludo pero cuando chocó el contacto consu mano y la de Tsunadesinió como si una aguja de gran groso entrara y le vaciara las venas, aunque duro unsegundo parecióuna eternidad.

-Tsunade:--soltandola--gomen, parece que estoy tan estresadaque ya no lo puedo hacer bien  
-Madoka:--apoyando en la cama--que me hizo?  
-Tsunade: Clasifiqué tu chacra... tienes un potencialalto... creo que tú serás la indicada para salvarla...--dijo sacando un frasco de su bolsillo  
-Madoka: Salvar a quien?--dijo aceptando una pastilla que le daba  
-Tsunade: A Sakura...esa pastilla recuperará tu nivel de chacra original y lo usarás para la intervencion...así que relajate...

Madoka se quedostática, depués de que Tsunade saliera a revisar la sala de 'intervencion' lla tomó la pastilla y se dedicó a esperar. A menos de una hora entró Tsunade y Shizune con una bata con unas enfermeras y trasladaron a Sakura a la sala... la operación empezó...

-

-

-

* * *

.

En otro lugar un joven despertaba, tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo.

-Hinata: Kei-san, ya despertaste  
-Kei: uhmm...que pasó...y Sakurita!--pregunto alarmado  
-Hinata: ella.... fue intervenida hace una horas...acaba de salirhace un rato.... pero ya despertó...  
-Kei: y?...como está...  
-Hinata:Ella...ella....--dijo mientras salía de la habitación...

-

-

-

* * *

.

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en su cama, siendo examinada por Tsunade, Naruto estaba en el piso arrodillado, Sai había olvidadla expresión... Tsunade la miraba y no creía nada...

-Tsunade: Sakura...

De pronto ingresó Kei, seguidode Hinata,miraron la escena y se atrevió a preguntar

-Kei: Que pasa aquí  
-Sai: averigualo tú...dinos la cura  
-Kei: Sakurita...--dijo acercándose a su cama

La pelirosa lo miró, le examinó con la mirada, y le dedicó un amplia sonrisa; él se soprendió, ella seguía sonriendo hasta que habló..

-Sakura: Eto...quien eres tú?--dijo com clavandole una daga al corazón--y quienes son ellos--dijo señalandoa todos los presentes... Ella no recordaba a nadie...--y...quien es Sasuke?

-

-

-

* * *

.

3 meses... que dolor...que angustia... al fin lo logré... destruí a Akatsuki.... Tobi...Zetzu... Kisame...Pein... Konan.... todos ellos están muertos,y yo estoy de nuevo frente a esta puerta... el símbolo de la Hoja... los vigilantes me miran asombrados y me capturan... estoy siendo llevado donde la Hokage... en el camino veo a Naruto...me mira y se le cae el plato de ramen... como quisiera que Sakura me viera regresar...que me consolara del dolor de perder a un hermano que sólo me protegió...al que yo maté con mis manos.... sólo ella con su cálida sonrisa me haría perder todo este dolor...ella....si tan sólo estuviera viva....

-Tsunade: Así que decidiste regresar a Konoha...Uchiha Sasuke....

...

-

-

-

* * *

**Nina Chan **_talento*miro a todos lados* donde donde!!!_

_XD_

_Gracias por la felicidades se ls dare al "talento"_

_Toque personal… uhmmm cual sea… aun no lo veo…. Espero_

_Tener uno…siempre original!_

**Setsuna17 **_oh ninia tu siempre aquí_

_Tengo que agradcerte la fidelidad al fic_

_Eres muy buena y gentil…. Gracias por pensar tan bien de este humilde fic_

**FMA64 **_SIN OFENDER a los demas , mi querida favorita_

Si maldita pc…._no te preocupes con alds duda… tuve que tomar café porque pense_

_Qyue habia perdido el toque XD… tendras en fondo del mar y las olas_

_Detrás de ti mientras surgen tus preguntas… rock lee!_

_No ultimo cap… fiu… ya me querian matar_

_--Se enterara Sasuke que Sakura vive?=Tu que crees … te respondo con otra pregunta ¿Si no se enterra habria trama?_

_--Lograra Karin conquistar a Sasuke?=Bueno pues… mas que obvio que no… pero alguien la conquistara a ella XD_

_--Cedera Sasuke ante los sentmientos de Karin ahora que piensa que Sakura esta muerta?=Noah.. seria terrorifico_

_--Buscara Sakura a Sasuke?= ¿o sera a la inversa?_

_--Lograra Sasuke tener su venganza antes de que se entere que Sakura esta viva?= Poes ya lo leimos en los ultimos parrafos XD_

_--Se enterara que Sakura espera un hijo suyo?=*redoble de tambores*eso ya s elo esperaba…. Todo estaba friamente calculado_

_--Porque haces tantas preguntas?= te respondo con otra pregunta ¿Qué seria de mi sino preguntaras?¿enloqueceria?¿dejaria deescrbir?¿valdria la pena escribir?_

_cUIDATE tu tbn… XD_

**MaciieL **_No la odies… nos mas detestala… Karin es Karin "."_

_--que pasara con sasuke?=ya leiste… volvio! XD… el encuentro se acerca_

_--se encontrara con sakura?=esperate al otro chapter_

_Karin y los marcianos… a reunirse con la familia! XD_

_PERU corazón!.... seee viva el peru car*a*jo !.... pus… omitan eso…. …gracias_

_...  
_

Leanse el otro chapter px!

Gracias por los reviews!

Saludos y cuidense!

...

* * *

Atte:

Mikame!


	17. regreso II

Hola!!!

10 y tantos de la noche!

See… saben quiero confesarles algo

En esta epoca navideña yo me deprimo mucho

Cambio totalmente

_Me siento debil y ando de mal humor_

_Siemrpe me ha a fectado la navidad… no se porque_

_Hace un rato escuche ruidos raros cuando mi hermano me dijo para ver_

_Resulta que eran fuegos artificiales_

_Asi como es estadosunidos … el cielo se ilumino y mi corazon tambien_

_Creo que puedo emepezar a superar todo este odio rencor o loque tenga_

_Creo que puedo al fuin enfrentarme a mi…_

_Creo que puedo!_

…

Graias por leer… les confieso esto porque lossiento

Cercanos a mi … sus reviews me animan al iwal que sus palabras buenas o malas

XD

Agradecimientos chapter 15 abajo!

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

CHAPTER 17

* * *

La noticia se esparció rápido entre los ninjas de Konoha…Kakashi se dirigía al puesto de ramen a buscar a Naruto pero llegó demasiado tarde porque ya se veía a Shikamaru y Sai tratando de hacer reaccionar a Naruto porque se había quedado estático y con los palillos en la mano.

-Kakashi:--entrando—parece que llegué tarde  
-Shikamaru: Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, esto es tan problemático  
-Sai: Kakashi-san, donde está Sakura  
-Naruto:--reaccionando—SAKURA-CHAN!  
-Kakashi:No te preocupes, ella está en el hospital aún en su terapia  
-Shikamaru: Bueno yo me voy, tengo que visitar a alguien  
-Sai: Hasta luego—dijo mientras Shikamaru salía  
-Kakashi: Y que harás Naruto…  
-Naruto: Yo… iré a ver a Sakura-chan—dijo un poco melancólico y dubitativo  
-Sai: No te preocupes, yo iré a recogerla, tú puedes ir a ver a Sasuke-kun  
-Naruto: Arigato…--dijo aún triste  
-Kakashi: Pues yo iré a ver a Sakura un rato y después iré a ver a la Hokage..  
-Sai: Bueno entonces voy yendo…nos vemos Naruto

Naruto simplemente asintió, y Sai salió con Kakashi, se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage lentamente y sin muchos ánimos, escucho una voz familiar

-Naruto: eh…Hinata-san?  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun..yo..eto..quería saber si tu ya sabes que Sas-  
-Naruto: Ah…si..justo ahora estoy yendo a verlo  
-Hinata: Yo…quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y que puedes contar conmigo  
-Naruto: Arigato Hinata-san… por eso eres mi mejor amiga junto a Sakura-chan

Terminó de decir Naruto mientras avanzaba a la oficina dejando a Hinata con una sonrisa melancólica; la verdad era que desde aquel incidente con Hinata, Naruto no quiso saber mas de relaciones sentimentales, seguía creyendo que Hinata no lo quería a pesar de los vanos intentos de ella por hacerle entender otra cosa, es que Naruto no era muy perceptible e incluso Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru y Kakashi habían intentado decirle de forma sutil que aún Hinata le quería, pero Naruto era tan despistado…. Sin querer llegó a la oficina, se sentó en la banca que estaba fuera de la oficina a esperar.

-

-

-

* * *

.

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraba la pelirosa con Shizune y unos AMBUs en sesión para traerle los recuerdos de nuevo… El padre de Ino y ella se encontraban presentes, el señor Yamanaka intentó adentrarse a la mente de Sakura pero después de largo rato el resultado era el mismo.

-Shizune: Encontraste algo?  
-Sr. Yamanaka: Gomen, su memoria anda en blanco, sólo veo los recuerdos desde que fue operada y nada más… hay espacios vacíos en su mente, que debe ser su pasado  
-Ino: Pero papá!, no hay nada que podamos hacer!  
-Shizune: Tan sólo podemos darle las sesiones de recuerdos por identificación, o sea mostrándole objetos y rutinas pero aún así no recuerda nada  
-Sakura: No se preocupen, yo estoy bien así, yo creo que mientras los tenga a todos ustedes sé que mi vida ya estará completa, aunque no puedo negar que quisiera saber más sobre mi pasado sé que lo que ahora importa ahora es mi presente y mi-  
-Kakashi:--entrando—veo que están bien  
-Sakura: Kakashi-san—dijo dándole un abrazo—vino con Sai?—preguntó ruborizada  
-Sai:--aparece—Aquí estoy Sakura—dijo sonriendo  
-Ino: Hay frentona… Bueno supongo que la sesión terminó por hoy  
-Shizune: Supongo que sí…. Gracias por todo Yamanaka-san  
-Sr. Yamanaka: Bueno entonces me voy… Ino ven, que ya sabes que hoy viene Kei y-  
-Ino: Pues ya me voy!...hoy tengo un gran almuerzo  
-Sakura: A ti te gusta mi hermanito Kei?—dijo inocente  
-Ino: Frentona!... como crees vámonos papá—dijo media ruborizada

La rubia sacó a su papá a rastras entre risas de todos, ya que hace un tiempo después de que Shikamaru le planteara falsas esperanzas y se decidiera por la chica de gran temperamento de la arena Temari; decidió refugiarse en alguien mas como Kei, y este chico inocentemente ha llegado a ser su amigo y el empieza a sentir algo más sin olvidar a Sakura.

-Shizune: Bueno entonces yo voy con la Hokage, de seguro debe tener problemas con esa visita inesperada  
-Kakashi: Así que ya sabes, y yo pensé que tendría la primicia  
-Shizune: Bueno me voy  
-Kakashi: Te acompaño, también quiero ir  
-Sai: No será que Kakashi-san…  
-Sakura: Otosan Kakashi… a usted le gusta Shizune-san?—pregunto inocentemente  
-Shizune: Quee?..no digas cosas sin sentido… ahora si me voy—dijo indiferente

El peligris no dijo nada y se despidió de Sakura, durante estos últimos meses de sensei que era paso a ser el padre sustituto de ella, la pelirosa salió del hospital acompañada de Sai, se encontraba extrañamente nerviosa cosa que Sai notó.

-Sai: Te pasa algo?... te duele algo?—pregunto preocupado  
-Sakura: No pasa nada…es que yo… yo  
-Sai. Mira… ahí venden helados, no quieres uno?

La pelirosa asintió y se acercaron a comprar; Sai sabía bien que Sakura había empezado a sentir algo por él por su cercana compañía, pero él no quería corresponder a ello ya que sabía que podría recuperar su memoria y volver a sentir lo que sentía por Sasuke.

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Tsunade: Y para que volviste—dijo mirándolo fijamente desde su silla  
-Sasuke: Hmp—dijo arrogante, no quería responder  
-Tsunade: Mira… ahora las cosas no van a ser como tu las quieras entiendes o me dices porque volviste o te lo hago decir, Ibiki tiene buenos métodos…

Sasuke miró desafiante a la godaime, realmente quiso regresar a Konoha pero no soportaba todo el escándalo que le estaba armando la Hokage.

-Tsunade: Y?—preguntó irritada  
-Sasuke: Yo vine porque quería volver a mi hogar, sé que Naruto y ella siempre lo quisieron, ahora estoy de regreso y le he hecho un favor a la aldea al eliminar a todos los Akatsuki…incluso a él….  
-Tsunade: Y crees que eso bastará para que la aldea perdone tu traición?  
-Sasuke: Es mas que suficiente, incluso maté a Orochimaru, saben que puedo llegar a ser un enemigo poderoso  
-Tsunade: Definitivamente eres un Uchiha…tan arrogante como todos tus antepasados  
-Sasuke: Hmp…  
-Tsunade: Sabes muy bien cual es tu situación, estoy segura que mis queridos consejeros—dijo en tono sarcástico cosa que sacó una media sonrisa al Uchiha—vendrán pronto y me—

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de una persona acompañada de otra persona que tenía una pila de papeles que a ambos le cubrían el rostro. La primera dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de la Hokage y se dejó observar.

-Tsunade: Debiste tocar la puerta Naruto  
-Naruto: Gomen vieja es que ella tenía los papeles en la mano y-  
-Tsunade: No me digas vieja!—dijo con una venita en la frente  
-Naruto: Es la falta de costumbre—dijo sobándose la cabeza  
-Tsunade: No lo piensas saludar, es Sasuke

Naruto observó a su ex compañero de equipo, con intriga, Sasuke lo miraba aunque anhelaba que le dijera algo ya que el silencio es incómodo, Naruto lo siguió mirando con cierto resentimiento y después de un rato…

-Naruto: Sasuke!—dijo agarrándolo por el cuello—sabia que regresarías!... ahora si te quedarás para siempre, este es tu hogar!!!... jejeje ahora iremos a comer ramen-  
-Sasuke: Tú no cambias dobe  
-¿?: Uchiha Sasuke?—dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y dejando ver su rostro  
-Sasuke: Tú?—dijo sorprendido…

-

-

-

* * *

.

Sakura y Sai se encontraban sentados cerca de una fuente comiendo helados.

-Sakura: Arigato  
-Sai: No hay problema de seguro tenía hambre  
-Sakura: No es por eso, sino que hasta ahora todos ustedes me han estado ayudando y yo aún no he podido recordar nada…  
-Sai: No es problema, de todas formas es un alivio para nosotros que aún sigas con nosotros y trataremos de seguir siendo una familia con Naruto  
-Sakura: Y con …

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Sasuke: Tú?—dijo sorprendido—eres Madoka verdad?  
-Madoka: Sí, Uchiha-kun… usted que hace aquí  
-Sasuke: Yo regresé a mi hogar…y tú?...pensé que te quedaría en el Sonido  
-Madoka: No… yo vine a traer a Sakura-san ella-  
-Sasuke: Pensé que la dejarías en el Sonido…  
-Naruto: A quien?  
-Tsunade: Es obvio… a Sakura  
-Naruto: Eh??...como piensas que Madoka-neechan va a dejar a Sakura-chan en el Sonido abandonada!... Sasuke teme que no tienes sentido común!

Sasuke los miró intrigado, todos hablaban frescamente de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras a él se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, el corazón se le oprimía, y sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas de dolor, de angustia con tan solo pronunciar su nombre; Sasuke aún no sabía nada….

-Tsunade: Bueno, Sasuke, te daré libertad condicional mientras estás aquí y analizo tu caso, estarás siendo vigilado por AMBUs, sobre tu estancia… pues tendrás que quedarte con Naruto supongo…  
-Sasuke: Quisiera que me dieran los títulos de propiedad Uchiha… quiero volver a estar en casa, además no quiero molestar a Naruto ni morir comiendo ramen  
-Naruto: si…TEME!, yo no como ramen todos los dias!  
-Tsunade: De todas formas, los trámites son un proceso largo y no te puedo asegurar nada, tendrás que quedarte con Naruto y ya veré si otra persona te acepta en su casa  
-Sasuke: Arigato

Tsunade, Naruto y Madoka abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué fue eso?, Uchiha Sasuke agradeciendo, sin duda el tiempo le había echo pasar por muchas cosas difíciles y duras; él realmente no quería perder nada más.

-Tsunade: B-Bueno, entonces se pueden marchar  
-Sasuke: Hai..  
-Madoka: Uchiha-san—dijo tímidamente—yo quiero decirle que Sakura-san ella….  
-Tsunade: Está viva—dijo fría y calculadoramente  
-Sasuke: NANI??

Sasuke no podía creer eso, su flor estaba viva? Pero que era eso, su corazón se mostraba alegre, latía con felicidad, su mente se despejaba, tenía nuevas razones para seguir con vida… Sasuke era sacado de la oficina por el empuje de Naruto que lo llevaba a caminar por la aldea, aún no asimilaba las cosas, por eso Naruto le dijo lo del sentido común, por eso nadie andaba triste o deprimido…ella vivía….ella…

-Naruto:--regresándolo a la realidad—Oe Teme!  
-Sasuke: Que quieres dobe—dijo ya casi calmado  
-Naruto: Es que te quedaste pensativo y no te diste cuenta que ya no estamos ahí  
-Sasuke: Ah… y a donde me llevas?  
-Naruto: Por ahí…  
-Sasuke: Naruto—dijo serio—quiero que-  
-Naruto: Quieres saber toda la historia..pues hay cosas que no te gustarán….  
-Sasuke: Necesito saberlas… yo he vivido ignorando la verdad durante mucho tiempo  
-Naruto: Pues…Según Madoka-chan, ella pudo resucitar a Sakura en el ultimo instante después de que te fueras…después de eso la estuvieron tratando pero no funcionaba, así que decidieron traerla aquí a Konoha; fueron ayudados por ese tal Kei—Sasuke frunció el ceño al acordarse de él—Al principio no me caía bien siempre discutíamos incluso lo llegue a golpear tanto que estuvo internado 3 días después de que a Sakura-chan la intervinieran ella… Sasuke, ella te salvo?  
-Sasuke.: yo….  
-Naruto: Dime!—dijo mientras doblaban una esquina  
-Sasuke: Si…pero yo no quería que ella saliera lastimada…  
-Naruto: Ella no recuerda a Nadie…

Sasuke se quedo perplejo por la noticia, a nadie?... es decir que…

-Naruto: Ni a la vieja, ni a Sai, ni a mi ni…. A ti  
-Sasuke: Pero como….  
-Naruto: Es que…

---------------------- Flash Back.--------------------------

Naruto yacía en el piso, la godaime había entrado y después salido de la habitación; Sai le ayudo a pararse.

-Naruto: La vieja si que pega feo  
-Sai: Eso es por portarte mal  
-¿?: Eto ustedes son los amigos de Sakura-san?  
-Sai: Si, tú quien eres?  
-Naruto: Creo que el imbecil del tal Kei dijo que era su hermana  
-Sai: Madoka-san?  
-Madoka: Hai…que pasó aquí?..no me digan que mi hermano-  
-Sai: En realidad fue Naruto y tu hermano… ellos estarán bien… ahora Hinata-san lo llevó a que lo trataran y pues Naruto tiene una habilidad especial para recuperarse  
-Madoka: En serio?—dijo acercándose mucho a Naruto—que interesante  
-Naruto:--algo ruborizado—a…ari…arig….ari..  
-Sai: Lo que Naruto quiere decir es arigato…  
-Naruto: Si…por cierto como está Sakura-chan?  
-Madoka: Bueno, Tsunade-sama le ha estabilizado pero aún así será intervenida… al parecer va a usar un nuevo jutsu y quiere que le ayude…  
-Sai: Bueno… iremos a la sala de espera, veremos a Sakura antes de que entre ahí…  
-Madoka Hai!

Después de ello, Naruto y Sai se dirigieron a la sala de espera y se sentaron, miraron el letrero que decía "en operación" que aún estaba apagado; Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro y Sai sólo miraba a que trajeran a Sakura, hasta que apareció

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!—dijo mientras una camilla era movida a la dirección de la sala de operaciones—Madoka-chan, Vieja ayúdenla  
-Tsunade: Obviaré que me dijiste vieja, y seguiré  
-Sai: Por favor, den su mejor esfuerzo—dijo suplicante a la Hokage y a Madoka  
-Madoka: Yo…trataré de hacerlo mejor  
-Tsunade: Recuerden con quien están hablando… soy una de las sannin y no dudaré en usar todas mis técnicas para salvar a mi alumna, ikke—dijo avanzando  
-Madoka: Nos vemos—dijo entrando a la sala de operaciones

Sai y Naruto miraron la cabellera de Sakura ingresar ala operación, se sentaron y después de unos segundos el letrero se encendió.

-Naruto: Ya empezó—dijo aún mirando  
-Sai: No seas impaciente… pronto veremos a Sakura y nos sonreirá como siempre

Naruto le sonrió de manera melancólica, y miró al piso; Sai se acomodó, cruzó los brazos y esperó, Naruto de rato en rato se paraba, otras veces caminaba y regresaba rápidamente con la esperanza de que Sakura saliera pero nada. La espera era una tortura y aún más para el rubio, los segundos pasaron a minutos, los minutos se convirtieron en media hora, y de esa media hora surgieron las horas, horas incesantes horas de martirio, de incesante intranquilidad de preocupación, hasta que sucedió… La luz del letrero se apagó y después de unos segundos Tsunade salió seguida de Madoka sudando y fatigadas, salieron y sentaron de inmediato.

-Naruto: Y como está?—preguntó ansioso  
-Tsunade: No fue nada fácil…  
-Madoka: Pero ese jutsu fue apropiado… no creí poder manejarlo tan bien, al parecer siempre fueron los nervios lo que fallaban, al ser un ataque por descarga envió estímulos errados al sistema nervioso haciendo que el sistema inmune recibiera órdenes equivocadas a su vez haciendo que las defensas atacaran a cada individuo que existiera en cada célula madre de cada organismo haciendo que reaccionaran en cadena provocando un desorden de metabolismo y funciones principales.  
-Sai: Entiendo…  
-Naruto: eh?... estemmm… me podrías explicar de nuevo… es que me perdí

Todos dieron una caída al estilo anime, Naruto seguía sin entender.

-Tsunade: Lo único que tienes que saber es que las funciones naturales del cuerpo de Sakura no estaban bien, y tuvimos que arreglar todo desde el cerebro, eso fue lo más arriesgado…justamente Kitzune me había enviado unos archivos de un jutsu curativo  
-Sai: Supongo que esto fue lo que se llama hitsuzen*  
-Madoka: Hitsuzen…pero que tiene que ver el destino* aquí?  
-Sai: es curioso, pero justo ahora que Sakura regresa ese jutsu aparece y casualmente le salva la vida… extraño…  
-Naruto: Y que va a pasarle a Sakura-chan  
-Tsunade: En un momento saldrá y la llevarán a su habitación, yo estaré de guardia unas horas hasta que reaccione…  
-Madoka: eto…debería ir a la habitación…señor  
-Naruto: Oe Sai te hablan  
-Sai: Naruto, te están hablando a ti  
-Naruto: En serio?...jeje no soy señor, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y seré el próximo Hokage!...y el es pintor vagabundo de Sai…  
-Sai: Al menos hago algo bueno en vez de comer ramen todo el día!  
-Madoka: Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, deberíamos ir…

Los jóvenes aceptaron y se dirigieron a la habitación, en minutos más tarde entró Sakura acompañada de la Hokage y unos enfermeros, la postraron en su cama y se dedicaron a esperar… Llegó el ninja copia y se situó en una esquina pasando desapercibido o al menos eso parecía, La hokage estaba ansiosa, Naruto también, Madoka miraba a Sakura buscando indicios de que despertaría y Sai se quedaba sentado. Después de un largo rato Madoka notó que Sakura fruncía el ceño, después movió un dedo.

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!—gritó emocionado  
-Tsunade: Urusai!(cállate!)… espera a que despierte…

La pelirosa movió su mano y empezó a abrir sus jades lentamente, asimilando la luz natural, viendo borroso, poco a poco la vista se le aclaraba, reconoció primero sombras, después figuras de colores distorsionada y de ahí a personas… personas que ella… no conocía… se sentó y vio todas las miradas en ella, vio a un joven de piel muy nívea de cabello entre negro y castaño con mirada casi inexpresiva, que estaba sentado y la miraba cosa que por alguna razón la hizo ruborizarse un poquito; después vio a una mujer de mirada dulce con ojos color miel, rubia y con unos grandes…que la observaba entre curiosa y protectora, sonrió de medio lado, le parecía familiar; en una esquina vio a un hombre de cabello gris con una especie de banda metálica que cubría uno de sus ojos y con algo que cubría su boca, sólo dejaba ver un ojo que la miraba esperanzado y alegre, le traía paz… por último situó su vista en un extraño rubio que se le acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara y unas extrañas rayitas en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy profundo y tenían un pequeño brillito de alegría, en el borde de sus ojos se juntaba agua que amenazaba con fluir… el rubio se le acercó y la abrazó, cosa que la tomó desprevenida pero le agradó así que respondió al abrazo.

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!—dijo emocionado y abrazándola fuertemente  
-Sai: Cuidado Naruto no la querrás asfixiar justo cuando ha vuelto a la vida  
-Sakura: _Se llama Naruto? _—Na-Naruto…  
-Naruto: Dime Sakura-chan…--dijo soltándola

La chica lo miró con detenimiento…algo le resultaba familiar pero no sabía que… lo miró más de cerca y curiosa por las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, las tocó, las jaló, las estiró, haciendo que todos rieran mientras Naruto se quejaba

-Naruto: Eto..au!..Sakura-chan me haces doler!  
-Sakura: Son de verdad?—preguntó  
-Naruto: Si son de verdad, Sakura-chan, acaso no lo recuerdas?..Sakura-chan au!  
-Sakura:--soltando a Naruto y sonriendo—es que se ven tan bonitas  
-Kakashi: Ves, y tú que decías que eran geniales, sólo son bonitas  
-Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó  
-Sakura: _Kakashi-sensei?_ —eto… yo…quisiera saber  
-Naruto: Dinos dinos…  
-Sai: Ya cálmate  
-Naruto: Tú también Sai?  
-Tsunade: Deja hablar a Sakura  
-Sai: Escucha a Tsunade-sama  
-Naruto: Está bien… dinos Sakura-chan  
-Sakura:--sonrió—me podrían decir quien es Sakura-chan?

La sonrisa de todos excepto al de Sakura se desvanecieron, el silencio se hizo notar por unos segundo hasta que…

-Naruto: Tú eres Sakura-chan…  
-Sai: Sakura…sabes quien soy yo?—preguntó  
-Sakura: A decir verdad… recién me estoy enterando quien soy—inquirió sonriendo—y pues no quiero sonar grosera pero… quienes son ustedes?..es que no los recuerdo  
-Madoka: No puede ser—dijo tapándose la boca

De pronto una chica de ojos perlas ingresó y vio la escena con preocupación

-Hinata: Pasa algo?...Sakura-san!—exclamo emocionada  
-Sakura:--sonriendo—hola!..esto..quién eres tú?

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró de inmediato, el ambiente se volvió tenso, el silencio oprimía a todos, el corazón de Naruto estaba destrozado, Sai no lo creía, el jounin y la sannin miraban a un lado, nadie lo creía… Hinata salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Sakura: Dije algo malo?  
-Tsunade: No… sabes quien eres tú…  
-Sakura: Pues…creo que me llamo Sakura…verdad?  
-Kakashi: sí…  
-Sakura: Una pregunta…quien es Sasuke?

Todos levantaron la vista hacia ella, como era posible que lo recordara… o no?

-Naruto: Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo ansioso  
-Sakura: Es que… no sé… creo conocer a alguien llamado así… cuando abrí los ojos ese nombre apareció en mi mente…como si supiera quien es pero…no recuerdo… no sé quienes son ustedes, no sé quien soy realmente… no sé quien es Sasuke…

------------Fin interruptorio de flash back-----------------

-Naruto: A todos nos tomó por sorpresa que recordara tu nombre…a nosotros ni nos recordaba, ni a Kei.. cuando él llegó Sakura le hizo la misma pregunta… se puso a llorar y empezó a decir que era su culpa… Sakura se paró y lo fue a consolar… aún Kei no se recupera de eso… sierre se echa la culpa… pero la parte más dura fue decirle otra verdad a Sakura…  
-Sasuke: Otra verdad?  
-Naruto: Sasuke… tú cuando le hiciste eso a Sakura... me refiero cuando la viste en la aldea de la cascada… no pensaste en las consecuencias?  
-Sasuke:--tragó saliva—Sé que hice mal y ahora estoy pagand-  
-Naruto: No me refiero a eso… sino a otro tipo de consecuencias…

Sasuke lo miró intrigado… de que hablaba Naruto?.. y como respuesta llegaron a una fuente en la cual se veía a una pelirosa que hablaba feliz con un chico de piel pálida que le sonreía. Sasuke se enceló por eso pero se olvidó de todo cuando vio un detalle… Sakura se alimentaba bien?... tenía la barriga muy grande… mejor dicho no era la barriga… era el vientre… estaba crecido… ella…

-Sasuke: No puede ser…  
-Naruto: No fue fácil explicárselo a ella…  
-Sasuke: No….  
-Naruto: Lloró mucho cuando lo supo y no sabía como fue… no se lo podíamos decir  
-Sasuke: Sakura…  
-Naruto: Al final lo asimiló…durante este tiempo ha estado bien… todos le hemos brindado apoyo y cariño…no fue fácil… incluso cuando yo me enteré te quería matar pero cuando Sakura me dijo que a ella sólo le importaba que todo saliera bien… no pude evitar aceptarlo todo…  
-Sasuke: Ella …  
-Naruto: Si Sasuke…. Ella está…

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron y sus piernas le fallaron al escuchar lo que le dijo Naruto, dio un paso y cayó de rodillas al suelo… miraba a esa bella flor, ella ella está

-Naruto: …embarazada…

El mundo de Sasuke se volvió blanco y negro, y después ya no vio nada más…

-

-

-

...

* * *

**Kyo nakamura **_no te preocupes…. Siemrpe me tratan bien… al final lo hacen…. Quiza yo me tome a mal las criticas quien sabe_

_XD_

_Gracias por preocuparte por ello… arigato!_

**Setsuna17 **_gracias por pensar tan bien de mi fic_

_Una vez mas lo escribo.-.. res fiel!... al menos a este fic_

_Te agradesco mucho el tiempo que te tomas en leer y dejar review arigato!_

**FMA64 **_mucho tiempo… nah, si actulice! XD_

_Asi es Sasuke… como digo ahroa, es una bestia … aun no se daba cuenta_

_De que Saku-chan estaba vivita y coleando_

_Naruto y Hinata siempre!!!... es que naruto se resigno a ella_

… _pobre chico… aunque Hina-chan tambien tuvo culpa_

_Por dejarlo ir asi como asi…. Ya se arreglrn_

_Tus respuestas ya estan XD aquí las de 15_

_--_Se enterara Sasuke que Sakura esta viva antes de que sea tarde?=poes…. Ya se entero no?

--Naruto se dará cuenta de que Hinata quiere estar con el (de nuevo)?=¿Qué seria si no?¿mandarian a matar a la autora(yo) si no pasa eso?

--Kei se dara por vencido a ganarse el amor de Sakura?=ese niño es bipolar, a veces piens que si otras que no… quien lo entiende!... porque lo cree!

--Sakura se recuperara rapido?,=puede ser… Solo awantate con saber que Sasukieto tendra que hacer algo para ayudarla… y lo hara!

--Que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?=la pareja de mi vida….ellos… deberan a aprender a lidirar con este rpesente tan infortutito… aprenderan mas sobre ese sentimientos y lo re-descubriran…

_No problem con la spreguntas…. Me entretengo bastante con ello…. Cuidate y ya nos olemos… digo leemos!_

_

* * *

  
_

Cuidense… feliz adviento y felices fiestas!!

* * *

Atte:

Mikame!


	18. ¿forever?

_Holas muchachits lindos!_

_*cri cri* de parte de los grillos…*_

_Bueno… domo… llegué tarde con el cap porque ayudé a una señora…_

_*escalofríos* no… no soy Kakashi-sensei_

_Bueno… aquí después de la navidad … FELIZ NAVIDAD!... Espero que la hayan pasado bien y que hayan reventado muchos pirotécnicos, no!, no ; eso es malo-Yo si lo hice jujuju-Ahora se acerca el año novo…digo nuevo… jeje_

_Sólo por ello y porque me demoré les dejaré **Tres capi!!!....** soy buena niña en navidad y en fiestas… nah, soy mala… muajajaja!!!_

_Aquí les dejo el comienzo jojojo…._

_Abajito saludos…_

_

* * *

  
_

CHAPTER 18

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba tendido en una banca, esa gran noticia le había chocado mucho. ¿Cómo fue que no le creyó a Itachi?...si su hermano al cual sólo la vida le dio dolor….él se lo había dicho pero él no lo había entendido…claro que sospechaba algo así pero al saber que Sakura estaba 'muerta'…en sus sueños lo recordaba….

_---Dream---------_

_Sasuke e Itachi habían salido de su batalla de genjutsu, Sasuke le había dado buenos ataques e Itachi no se quedó atrás….pero ambos ya habían usado todo su chakra y no tenían más para seguir peleando…Sasuke se apoyó en la pared que estaba detrás de él e Itachi se acercaba poco a poco…._

_-Itachi: Sasuke…como renacerás tu clan…porque me matarás y apuesto que no lo pensaste aún…hermano menor….  
-Sasuke: Yo…--y en la mente se le vino la imagen de Sakura—cállate  
-Itachi: Justo como pensaba…--dijo acercándose un poco—has pensado en esa chica de cabello rosa…donde está Sasuke?  
-Sasuke: …  
-Itachi: La vida está dentro de ella…ella aún no ha muerto….  
-Sasuke: eh?—y se sorprendió  
-Itachi: Deberías ir con ella…buscarla y ser feliz…porque ella te dará lo que quieres_

_Sasuke aún seguía sorprendido, acaso Itachi no sabía que Sakura estaba muerta?...pero como conocía a Sakura!...no entendía nada entonces se dio cuenta que Itachi estaba muy cerca…pudo ver su final cerca pero sólo se limitó a tocarle la frente sonriendo_

_-Itachi: Buena suerte…sé feliz….hermano menor_

_Y cayó al piso….la lluvia caía…llorando por la muerte de Itachi…Sasuke desconociendo la verdad…también cayó al piso junto a su hermano…podría ser…_

_---------------End Dream---------_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lenta y pesadamente…lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos jades que lo miraban curiosa…la cabeza de Sasuke estaba aboyada en sus piernas y podía ver el gran bulto que tenía Sakura en el vientre…la pelirrosa le sonrió amablemente y él se quedó quieto…sorprendido…mirándola….era posible?...ella aún vivía…entonces su melodiosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sakura: estás bien?  
-Sasuke:….  
-Sakura: Naruto-chan, Sai…ya se despertó—gritó mirando a los dos chicos que estaban hablando lejanamente—acaso no me escucharon?...ay!  
-Sasuke: gomen—digo sentándose en la banca a su costado—gomen  
-Sakura: ah?...de qué te disculpa onii-chan(desconocido)?  
-Sasuke: yo…por todo lo que te he hecho—dijo en susurro pero lo llegó a escuchar  
-Sakura: Tú no me has hecho nada….sabes...al verte creo que tú has pasado por mucho…pero sabes—dijo y lo abrazó—me han enseñado que la mejor forma de ayudar a alguien es dándole apoyo y _amor_….no te preocupes yo te ayudaré a olvidar todo ese dolor…no estás solo….

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por todo lo que Sakura había dicho, no lo recordaba pero aún así le estaba perdonando….le estaba brindando su cariño su apoyo…aceptó el abrazo de ella…su calidez era lo que necesitaba…todo este tiempo viviendo amargado de su existencia…tratando de vengarse para después lamentarse….tratando de protegerla y la había perdido..pero ahora la había recuperado…no iba a dejar que se marchara de nuevo…la pelirrosa le soltó y él entendió que era momento de separarse…la joven cuando lo vio se sintió acongojada…aquel chico que sufría mucho estaba llorando como ayudarlo…era difícil…simplemente le sonrió y le limpió las lágrima de su rostro… entonces sintió que no le era desconocido del todo…había algo que le decía que lo conocía de antes….pero no sabía que…simplemente esa persona era muy especial…aunque no supiera porque….entonces lo vio bien cuando ya no tuvo más lágrimas…no era alguien tan desagraciado….mas bien era apuesto, su cabello rebelde, su tez blanca, sus ojos negros profundos, sus hombros grandes y vio a través del haori parte de su musculatura que parecía tan…se ruborizó…apenas lo conocía y ya pensaba eso…el chico se dio cuenta y sonrió arrogante…siempre tan inocente….

-Naruto: Theme!....ya despertaste….stemmm  
-Sai: Sakura estás bien?  
-Sakura: eh?...si Sai…porque no habría de estarlo tengo muy buena compañía—sonrió  
-Naruto: Pues el es….este…es mi mejor amigo…y  
-Sai: Sakura te acuerdas que te comentamos que tu tenías un equipo….él es Uchiha Sasuke…también fue tu compañero no lo recuerdas?

Todos miraron fijamente a la pelirrosa….especialmente Sasuke, guardaba la esperanza de que lo recordara…la pelirrosa puso un brazo encima del otro y se limitó a pensar…después de un rato dio un brinquito…se habrá acordado de él?

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Kakashi: así que ya lo vio Naruto….y tú también Madoka  
-Madoka: Hai!...no pensé verlo de nuevo….creo que no le cayó muy bien la noticia de que Sakura-san estaba viva…nunca lo llegué a localizar así que no se lo pude decir  
-Tsunade: Madoka retírate por favor, tengo que hablar con Kakashi  
-Madoka: Hai Tsunade-sama—y se retiró  
-Tsunade: Kakashi..que se supone que debo hacer…el traidor de Konoha vuelve y yo no sé que hacer con mi alumna….creo que el encuentro se dará muy pronto y no sé si Sakura reaccionará bien…y si lo recuerda todo?..y si comete una locura de nuevo o-  
-Kakashi: Tsunade-sama debemos confiar en ellos…ellos son el futuro de Konoha y no debemos preocuparnos de ello….si el encuentro se da, se dará…eso es algo que sabemos que no podemos evitar, hagamos lo que hizo tercero…confiemos en ellos  
-Tsunade: Lo único que no quiero es que Sakura sufra…te encargaré que los vigiles… no como una misión….sino como un favor….  
-Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, no era necesario que me lo pida…lo iba a hacer de todas formas….

La ojimiel sonrió y sacó sus vasos de sake, los sirvió y empezó a tomar invitando a Kakashi también….ambos eran los "padres" de Sakura…al menos así los había nombrado…son unos padres muy sobre protectores…

-

-

-

* * *

-

El Sr. Yamanaka tuvo que salir porque tenía una viso para el Hokage, Ino y Kei se quedaron charlando durante el almuerzo, Ino a pesar de estar loca sabía que sentía algo por ese hico que capturó su atención desde el principio y el otro chico estaba debatiéndose entre descubrir si aún quería a Sakura o a lo mejor su futuro era con aquella rubia que le hacía pasar los mejores momentos hasta ahora

-Ino: ya me llené!—dijo empujando un plato vacío  
-Kei: Pues comiste bastante  
-Ino: Si….oye Kei…te acuerdas de Uchiha Sasuke—dijo seria  
-Kei: si—dijo en un tono amargo poniendo mala cara  
-Ino: que pasaría si él estuviera cerca…tú entiendes…si regresara—dijo dubitativa  
-Kei: pues haría que se largue no voy a permitir que lastime a Sakur_ita_ de nuevo  
-Ino: Sabes que él no la lastimó…él la amaba mucho…y tú bien sabía que Sakura también….no entiendo porque no lo quieres comprender  
-Kei: ahora te pones de su lado—dijo yendo a la puerta de la casa y abriéndola  
-Ino: No Kei!...sino es que hasta ahora no te pones en su lugar—dijo cogiéndole del brazo  
-Kei: Que no me pongo en su lugar?...el nunca se puso en el mío!...me destruyó la vida!...acaso—dijo safándose y saliendo, pero se detuvo ya en el exterior—no entiendes que si no hubiera sido por él yo ahora tendría una vida hermosa junto a Sakura, ella no hubiera sufrido todo esto y ella me hubiera querido a mi!

Se sintió pesada…había hecho una gran dieta desde hace muchos años…pero se sintió pesada…la gravedad aumentó….se sentía caer….un balde de agua muy fría le cayó encima …aún ese chico no había olvidado a su mejor amiga…tonta…haciéndose ilusiones vanas aún sabiendo la verdad…sus ojos sintieron que lágrimas se quería escapar…no dejaría que la humillaran…primero Shikamaru aquel joven que fue tanto tiempo su amigo y compañero y terminó estando con Temari…ella siempre se hizo ilusiones…ahora Kei….sabía que su amiga no sentía nada por él y se hizo ilusiones… pero él si la quería….tonta….lo miró desafiante y él se dio cuenta…ya no había amabilidad en los ojos de la chica…había resentimiento cólera….dolor?...si….él lo sabía, cuantas veces se lo habían dicho, la rubia se sentía muy atraída por él, y él también, entonces se dio cuenta que no sentía amor por Sakura, sino culpa por haberle causado todo esto, se dio cuenta que lo que mas le dolía era ver a aquella rubia sufriendo por sus estúpidas palabras 'ella me hubiera querido a mi!'…tonto, chico tonto; entonces supo que debía pedir disculpas pero antes…

-Kei: Ino—dijo acercándose de nuevo a la puerta—yo no qui-  
-Ino: Ya lárgate!...no necesito tu compasión!...note tienes que disculpar por nada porque tu y yo nunca fuimos ni seremos nada!....sólo conocidos me entendiste!...pues irte con ella y ayudarla , puedes matar al Uchiha, busca a otra que babee por ti porque yo ya no lo haré!—y cerró de un portazo

Eso le había impactado mucho, ella estaba muy dolida y por su culpa…tocó incesantemente la puerta y nadie abría, solo escuchaba gemidos de dolor y llanto…entonces un brazo en su hombro lo hizo apartarse…era el padre de aquella joven de la cual tardamente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado…abrió la puerta y vio como su hija le saltaba encima, le dio una mirada reprobatoria a el chico y volvió a cerrar…realmente se sentía estúpido…volviendo a perder a quien mas quería por su culpa…de nuevo….

-

-

-

* * *

-

Todos estaban a la expectativa…la pelirrosa dio un brinquito….

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!...recordaste algo?—dijo tragando saliva  
-Sakura:…  
-Sasuke: Es inútil…no la presionen…yo me voy….

Entonces se paró y dispuso a caminar…no la quería presionar, no quería que ella lo recuerde…todo el daño que le causo era imperdonable y ese era su castigo, recordando sus orbes verdes avanzaba…a donde se dirigía?...ni el lo sabía, caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo, mirando a todos lados y viendo como algunos señores cuchicheaban a su alrededor, unos niños lo miraban con curiosidad y con respeto…y una niñas tenían corazoncitos en los ojos….se rió por lo bajo….llegó a una serie de departamentos y paró enfrente.

-Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei sé que está ahí  
-Kakashi: oh!—dijo apareciendo de una pared—entonces es cierto que el alumno supera al maestro….  
-Sasuke: Hmp…  
-Kakashi: Me pregunto que harás aquí…aquí vive Sakura  
-Sasuke: Ya me voy—dijo dando un paso atrás  
-Kakashi: No…--y se poso a su costado—tú tienes que hablar con ella, y debes ayudarle a recordar….ahora tú eres el único que la puede ayudar  
-Sasuke: Como la voy a ayudar si yo le hice daño  
-Kakashi: Exacto

Sasuke frunció el ceño, que tramaba Kakashi…sentía la presencia de alguien ahí y no era Kakashi cuando volteó vio lo que no se esperaba ver

-¿?: Te alcancé!  
-Sasuke: Sakura…  
-Sakura:…ay dios, caminas muy rápido Sasuke-kun….te puedo llamar así?  
-Sasuke: Hoy y siempre—respondió monótonamente  
-Sakura: Jajaja….eres gracioso Sasuke-kun…ven te invito a almorzar  
-Sasuke: Pero  
-Sakura: No hay problema…ya estamos en mi departamento y sería una descortesía no invitarte…..ven—y tomo su mano

Sasuke aceptó aquello y apretó su mano sintiendo su suavidad…la chica abrió la puerta de su departamento y entraron…realmente estaba ordenado…lo primero era un living-sala y se veía conectado a la cocina comedor, había una puerta en frente que parecía ser la habitación….la chica le soltó l mano y salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Sasuke: Muy bonito  
-Sakura: Arigato…ven, voy a servir….ya lo había dejado listo porque como siempre voy al hospital…

Ella fue a la cocina y escuchó el ruido de los platos chocando contra una mesa, se quitó la katana y la colocó en la entrada; se lavó las manos y se mojó un poco el rostro…estar en esa casa ciertamente le traía un poco de paz…salió del baño y vio que Sakura ya ponía los platos con la comida….pensó en una familia y sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas…la chica vio como el joven salía del baño y s ele quedaba mirando…de pronto sacudió la cabeza y unas gotas surcaron su rostro…parecía un galán de esas películas que Ino le mostró…s ele quedo mirando y se ruborizó al sentir su mirada en ella

-Sasuke: Luce bien…  
-Sakura: Ah?...pues arigato no se si la comida sabrá bien pero-  
-Sasuke: Me refería a ti

Ella se ruborizó más y se excuso diciendo que iba ala baño….el joven se dio cuenta de que la había intimidado entonces pensó que iba demasiado rápido, se sentó y jugó un poco con el cubierto entonces decidió probar…tenía muy buena sazón, no probaba algo así desde que su madre…

-Sakura: Está bueno?—dijo apareciendo en frente de él  
-Sasuke: hn?.. cof!—se atoró  
-Sakura: ay no!...yo no era mi intención toma esto!—y le dio un vaso con agua  
-Sasuke:--terminando de tomar—no te preocupes, y si está muy bueno

La pelirrosa le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y se sentó, la conversación surgía de rato en rato, ella le preguntaba que cómo era la vida al exterior de la aldea, porque situaciones había pasado, si había conocido gente.

-Sasuke: Pues yo tenía un grupo allá…--dijo pensativo  
-Sakura: Nani?....pero Naruto-chan y Sai dijeron que éramos grupo, nos cambiaste?  
-Sasuke: No!...sino que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y pues necesitaba ayuda…es un asunto muy complejo así que no creo que entiendas del todo  
-Sakura: ajá  
-Sasuke: Hmp  
-Sakura: gomen gomen…es que me da mucha curiosidad, yo no he salido de la aldea  
-Sasuke:…  
-Sakura: Y quiénes conformaban tu grupo?  
-Sasuke: Uhmmm..pues había un hombre que tenía una habilidad especial y conseguía poder mediante una especie de liberación, el otro es un chico que es experto con la espada y con las técnicas de agua y pues…la última—Sakura frunció el ceño—pues es una chica muy extraña, es rastreadora y tiene una habilidad de curar a las person-  
-Sakura: Karin  
-Sasuke: Sí así se llama…espera…como supiste?  
-Sakura: No sé—dijo confusa—simplemente se me vino el nombre a la cabeza y pues vi una chica de cabellos rojos que pateaba a alguien de cabello celeste…  
-Sasuke: Si ella era Karin y al que pateaba era Suigetsu…ven

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Sakura llevándola a un lugar…Sakura se sentía confusa…la había cargado como un bebé y ella se apoyaba en su pecho…que era lo que sentía?....si lo acababa de conocer?...como puede uno enamorarse de un extraño?..Espera… "pensé en enamorarme?...pero si yo no..ay no sé"..se debatía en su mente mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Sasuke, él por su parte sólo pensaba en informárselo a la única persona confiable y muy poco conocida…pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ir…una muy grande…

-

-

-

* * *

-

Cierto joven de rasgos inexpresivos, piel pálida y un gran artista estaba sentado en frente de un lago pensando en como afectaría ahora todo la llegada del último heredero del clan Uchiha, le arrebataría a Sakura?...no no podría ser eso, él se dio cuenta de que tan solo quería protegerla y no la quería como algo más….pero entonces sería un hermano muy celoso…porque no quería que estuviera muy cerca al Uchiha, era miedo?...o realmente de verdad la quería? Quizás él sólo busca su bien o-

-¿?: Pensando Sai-kun?  
-Sai: uhmm  
-¿?: En Sakura ne?  
-Sai: No sé…  
-¿?:Si te agrada tanto por qué no se lo dices si callas sólo te confundirás pero si buscas las palabras adecuadas y lo expresas sabrás si es verdad o no.  
-Sai: ah…  
-¿?: Vaya..ni me estás escuchando…bueno me iré entonces, suerte!

La joven que se había acercado se paró inmediatamente al sentir que su presencia no era tan grata…sus cabellos negros largos se movieron con el viento que ocultaba su rostro con ojos negros que emanaban un poco de tristeza al no poder ayudarlo…avanzaba a paso lento…Sai se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, a pesar que siempre supo que quería a su sensei…entonces sintió la calidez de un brazo que sujetó su cintura.

-Sai: Yo sé lo que siento…y si sintiera algo por Sakura sólo tendría un método de olvidarlo, quieres descubrirlo Madoka?—dijo girándola para verla  
-Madoka: Eh?..Sai-kun a que se refie-

Pero la joven fue callada con un inesperado beso de parte de Sai que transmitía mucha seguridad y amor…se dejó llevar por ese momento…juntando sus alientos en uno…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Tsunade: Así que así está la situación…  
-Sakura: Tsunade okaza no creo que sea para tanto…fue algo repentino  
-Tsunade: Pero el Uchiha dijo que lo adivinaste todo o mintió?  
-Sakura: No no mintió!  
-Tsunade: Esto podría ser interesante…puede ser que tus recuerdos puedan volver Sakura…es probable  
-Sasuke: Pero porque recordaría algo así?....porque no recordó algo de la aldea o-  
-Tsunade: Puede que al ser tú la persona más cercana a ella, la que vivió las cosas que pasaron último puedas dar detalles de cosas que a nosotros nos serían difíciles saber…  
-Sasuke: Pero porque no se l pidieron a Madoka o al absurdo de su hermano  
-Tsunade: Porque tú estás más ligado a sus recuerdos!...así que está decidido!  
-Sakura: Qué cosa?  
-Tsunade: Quizá me arrepienta de esto pero…Uchiha Sasuke ahora tú tendrás que ayudarnos en el tratamiento de Sakura!..eso incumbe que estés muy cerca de ella…  
-Sasuke: Nani?  
-Tsunade: muy muy cerca…--dijo pícaramente  
-Sakura: Okaza!...no esas !—dijo roja  
-Tsunade: Claro no te preocupes que no dormirás con ella…a propósito Sasuke… dijiste que conocía a una tal Karin verdad?  
-Sasuke: si  
-Tsunade: Era tu novia?  
-Sasuke: hmp  
-Tsunade: Pues creo que andaba acompañada de un tal Suigetsu y Juugo…

Sasuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa…era posible que?...entonces la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellos rojos se le pegó al brazo, detrás de ella entró un chico de cabellos celestes y un hombre fornido custodiados por tres AMBUs.

-Sasuke: Karin?...Suigetsu te dije que la mantuvieras alejada  
-Suigetsu: Tú sabes cómo es de bruja la bruja y te rastreó…incluso la retrasamos porque sino ella hubiera llegado al mismo tiempo que tú y ya sabes que Juugo no usaría su fuerza…y a mí…bueno la bruja depende del dinero que le dé así que no la puedo aband-  
-Karin: Cállate cara de charco!—y le dio una patada, él cayo al piso—no dependo de ti porque ahora estoy al lado de mi Sasuke!—dijo con estrellitas en los ojos  
-Sasuke: Ya suéltame---y se safó alejándose de ella  
-Suigetsu: Bruja!..eso me dolió…además sigues siendo la mantenida del grupo!  
-Karin: Pues al menos yo hago algo productivo  
-Suigetsu: que?...productivo es estar tirada sin hacer nada soñando porquerías con Sasuke!—Karin se sonrojó—dices unas cosas muy interesantes mientras duermes…

El silencio no se hizo esperar…por un lado la godaime se había sonrojado por la gracia que le causaba ello, Juugo seguía tranquilo, Suigetsu sonreía triunfalmente de haberla puesto en vergüenza, Karin estaba roja primero por la ira y segundo por la vergüenza, Sasuke se sonrojó un poco de todas formas él si tuvo algo con Karin y se arrepentía mucho de ello, y Sakura…pues Sakura estaba…enojada?...entre confusa enojada y sorprendida…así que ella era….

-Sakura: Okaza yo ya me voy---dijo dirigiéndose a la godaime  
-Tsunade: ah?—reacciona—pero aún no hemos terminado  
-Sakura: Recuerde que en mi estado no puedo estar mucho tiempo en movimiento me agito mucho además usted debe tener mucho que hacer con Suigetsu-san, Juugo-san, Sasuke y…su novia…hasta luego—y salio dando un portazo  
-Tsunade: Muy bien Uchiha…ahora si estás en problemas….

Todos miraron de manera asustada a la godaime un aura de ira y ganas de "matar" la rondaba, incluso los AMBUs se retiraron, claro poniendo un sello en la puerta. Karin se aferró a Suigetsu ya que era el más cercano, Juugo incluso sintió una diezmilésima de miedo y Sasuke…Sasuke estaba en problemas….

-Tsunade: Pensé que si te dejaba a cargo a Sakura no le haría enojar ni sufrir….pero veo que no te gusta aprovechar tus oportunidades—y escupió al piso  
-Karin: Está loca esta vieja—dijo en susurro  
-Tsunade: A quien le dijiste vieja?—dijo con una vena en la frente  
-Sasuke: Por favor…déjeme explicarle…ellos son los integrantes de mi ex equipo Taka antes llamado Hebi…al parecer me siguieron hasta aquí, yo no creía que-  
-Tsunade: Nada de nada Uchiha!—dijo rompiendo su escritorio—te acabas de ganar las letras del barrio de tu clan…por ahora lárgate con tus amiguitos porque sino!-

Pero entonces Juugo abrió la puerta que ya había sido desbloqueada—los AMBUs tienen piedad—y salieron del lugar de inmediato. Llegaron al lugar y un AMBU le dio unos papeles, pero justo cuando iban entrando a Sasuke le pareció ver una cabellera rosada caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaba él.

-Sasuke: Suigetsu te quedas a cargo, busquen mi casa, será la que tenga el farol Uchiha en el techo, se acomodan y si pueden limpian, yo tengo algo que hacer—y se fue  
-Karin: Sasuke!—pero él ya no estaba—pero porque el niño cara de charco tiene que ser el jefe…  
-Suigetsu: Porque yo no parezco una bruja….  
-Juugo: Me están amargando

Karin y Suigetsu empezaron a caminar rápidamente por la advertencia de Juugo…era mejor mantenerlo calmado…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Sakura: Ya estoy harta!....pensé que nunca me importaría recuperar mis recuerdos pero ahora más que nunca quiero saberlos!—dijo refunfuñando mientras andaba sin rumbo—y el colmo de los colmos es que no sé que me pasa con mis sentimientos y todo es la culpa de –  
-¿?: Estás bien?..Pareces demente andando así…o sea hablando sola…  
-Sakura: No deseo hablar en este momento Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: Oye, creo que apenas nos reencontramos hoy y ya piensas cosas equiv-  
-Sakura: Exacto!...recién nos vemos hoy, no sé nada de ti—dijo encarándolo—no sé que has hecho conmigo pero me has dejado inquieta, te vi y pensé que eras normal, pero lo primero que haces es aclarar que tienes novia, pensé que podría tener a alguien que me apreciara ni siquiera sé porque pienso eso, todas las personas que he conocido pero que ellos me conocían nadie me explica nada, Naruto-chan, Kei-niisan, Hinata-chan, Madoka-chan, Kakashi otosan, Tsunade okaza, Ino-chan…todos todos!...no sé que me esconden pero me duele—y señaló su corazón—pero soy fuerte y sabes porque?....porque la única persona que no me ha engañado hasta ahora está en mi interior y me necesita…sino fuera por este bebé—y acarició s vientre empezando a llorar—yo hace tiempo que hubiera perdido la esperanza de vivir…pero desde dentro me dice que no caiga…"mamá sé fuerte, tu felicidad está cerca, seremos felices, seremos una familia de nuevo" y aunque no lo entiendo confío…porque sin él…sin mi única esperanza yo no seguiría—y se tapo la cara sollozando—yo no podría enfrentar nada…lo hago por este ser indefenso…porque aún tengo la esperanza de saber quien es el padre y darle el amor que merece…porque yo quiero ser feliz…por él…Sasuke-kun…cómo voy a lograrlo…no quiero confundirme…yo creía querer a Sai…pero de repente llegas tú y me confundes…sé que mi destino es estar sola así que no intentes hacerme daño sintiendo compasión de mi…porque tú eres una persona importante para mí…algo en mi interior me lo dice…ojala supiera quien eres tú…para poder comprenderte y aliviar nuestro dolor juntos…

Sasuke se quedó atónito mirándola…sus lágrimas aún existían y comprendía ese dolor…no le podía decir que él era el culpable de sus desgracias porque justo ahora "Porque tú eres una persona importante para mí…algo en mi interior me lo dice" esas palabras…entonces sin importarle nada más que ella la abrazó estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo la calidez del vientre en el cual había una vida…una vida creada por él y ella..

-Sasuke: Sakura…tú no estás sola…tú eres importante para mi…y yo…y yo….te amo

Entonces la besó tierna y pausadamente ella correspondió sorprendida pero aliviada, por alguna razón eso la hacía sentirse bien…entonces su mente se desvaneció….con un recuerdo en el cual ella y Sasuke eran felices...pero...¿para siempre?

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

--- -

**Kyo nakamura **Oh… gracias una ves más

Por seguir leyendo este fic… eres uno de mis apreciados lectores

Te agradezco mucho todo jejeje

No problem.. ese asuntito ya está solucionado

**Estrella Lunacharski** bien!! Me encanta la palabra "sopetón"

Me fascina… ah, bueno al fic… a lo que vamos

Wow… tan rápido??... me sorprendo te alabo!

Jeje embarazada y desmemoriada… una combinación extraña…para Sakura

Gracias por leer y por ponerme a favoritos… se te aprecia!

**Setsuna17 ** Oh… que emoción

De nuevo aquí presente…

Me salen las lágrimas de saber que sigues leyendo el fic fielmente

Te agradesco mucho!!... cuidate!

**Nina chan ** jeje bueno.. es que en serio

No encuentro al _señor talento _ se me perdió ¡O.O!

Jejeje … si aquí te dejo el next capi para que lo leas… espero tu review

Con ansias!

**FMA64 ** Sabes, cada vez que escribo tu "nombre virtual" me emociono

Porque ya sé que viene la parte interesante—sin ofender a los demás, todos son valisos para mí… sin ustedes no soy nada—jeje

Si regresó Sasuke-emo… si parece emo el chico… demasiado.. XD

Como ya dije.. Sakura: embarazada y desmemoriada!... deberiamos hacer una película con ese título… aunque el tuyo vende más…"Sakura: amnésica y embarazada!" bueno ahora si… a lo que nos gusta y nos importa… las preguntas!—esta vez seré directa con las respuestas porque ni me acuerdo mucho de lo que escribí y me da flojera re-leer de nuevo… seré vaga y peor en… VAGACIONES!!!

Como reaccionara Sasuke ahora que Sakura esta embarazada?=Primero lo primero… negación… después… etapa de dudas… después … tratando de asimilarlo… y después happy ending!

Recordara Sakura el amor que le tiene a Sasuke?=¿Habría trama si no? … sería bueno que "crearan" un nuevo amor… pero de iagual… terminarán falled in love!

Recordara las cosas buenas que compartio con El y sus Amigos?=La memorias volverán.. de alguna u otra forma… en especial la que shouldn't be remembered… ya lo leerás… me acuerdo algo de eso…

Tratara Sasuke de reconquistar a Sakura?= sasuke es medio emo…. Así que simplemente será "sasuke" y como siempre.. toda Sakura loves a Sasuke!

¿por que te deprime navidad?=porque… es una fecha muy triste… porque… siento que nada va como debe ser… en especial esta navidad cuando mi espiritu navideño había vuelto sin necesidad de usar tres fantasmas*léase "un cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens*… todo se arruinó… simplemente siento que aunque seamos felices… todo se desvanecerá de un momento a otro que sólo será un corto tiempo de alegría y prefiero estar deprimida para no tener que sufrir de la felicidad a la tristeza que es peor… lo siento T_T Sasuke-emo me contagia

Mis deseos… wow… quiero ir al Japón… y que la señora de la tienda deje de decirme "china"… es que mis ojitos lindos son pequeños….

Me lo has dicho mucho pero ahora déjame decírtelo: Cuidate Mucho. ^^

-

* * *

matta ne!

autorA: _mikame!_


	19. Sorpresa: lA Memoria perdida

_Holas… bueno…._

_Les traigo este cap…_

_Bueno… en disculpas por la demora de los otros…_

_Snif…._

_Me encanta darles curiosidad…_

_Pero porque prometi tres tendre que cumplir… ash…_

_Cuidense!_

_No les cuesta mucho dejar reviews.. solo denle clic al boton de abajito jeje_

_

* * *

  
_

CHAPTER 19

* * *

.

Donde estoy?...que hago en un bosque?...Naruto-chan?, que haces dormido?...Sasuke-kun?...porque ambos están dormidos?...eh?, hay alguien ahí…una trampa?...quien la puso?..yo?...me van a atacar…es Lee-chan?...porque pelean?...paren…Naruto-chan daskete(ayudame)…au!...suéltame….

_-Ninja: Tienes suficiente tiempo para cuidar tu cabello eh…está tan bonito_

Suélteme onegai….debo proteger a Naruto-chan…a Sasuke-kun…mis cabellos caen lentamente y yo me dispongo a atacar a ese ninja…no me importa el dolor de los kunais…no me importan los golpes…sólo quiero protegerlos, serles útil…Ino-chan?...Shikamaru-kun?...Chou-chan?... que pasa?...yo…no tengo fuerza…me siento un poco débil…pero…que es esta sensación extraña…es…

_-Sakura: Sasuke-kun… __  
__-Sasuke: Sakura…quien te hizo eso?_

Sasuke-kun no parece el mismo…tiene intenciones de hacer daño…no quiero..no…

_-Sasuke: Quien te hizo daño! __  
__-Sakura: No Sasuke-kun…no- __  
__-Ninja 2: Fui yo y que_

Sasuke desaparece de mi vista y después ataca al ninja…desvío la mirada, no quiero ver pero de pronto un grito me lleva a ver…no….NOO!

_-Sakura: Sasuke—digo con voz baja __  
__-Ninja 2: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!_

Sasuke lo suelta y se cae... por favor…para… no Sasuke-kun…ya no lo hagas más…ya pasó todo…Sasuke-kun no ataques más…ese sello se está expandiendo por tu cuerpo…no…ya basta…BASTA!

_-Sakura: Por favor para Sasuke-kun_

Mi cuerpo ha andado hacia él y lo estoy abrazando… las manchas se desvanecen…

_-Sasuke: Está bien—dice en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a oír_

Porque siento que te vas?... Sasuke?...que haces con una mochila?...que hacemos aquí?... te estás yendo?

_-Sasuke: Me iré de todas formas…no hay forma de que me hagas desistir __  
__-Sakura: Entonces por favor…llévame contigo…--no hay respuesta—Si te vas gritaré!_

Soy tan débil… no te vayas…no sé que más hacer…empiezo a llorar…no te vayas… aquí estamos tu equipo…equipo?...porque pienso esto?...desapareces de mi vista y te posicionas detrás de mí… no te vayas…

_-Sakura: Sasuke-kun __  
__-Sasuke: Gracias…--y me das un golpe que me noquea __  
__-Sakura: Te quiero…--digo rápida y fugazmente __  
__-Sasuke: Yo también—dices en otro susurro_

Sasuke?... tú me…en serio tu me qui-

-'—'dEsPiErTa-'—'-

Quien es?...quien me llama?

-'—'SaKuRa-'—'-

Yo te conozco…esa voz…

-'—'SaKuRa dEsPiErTa PoRfAvOr-'—'-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

La pelirrosa abre sus orbes verdes chocando su vista con la luminosidad tenue de su habitación…apenas reconociendo el lugar trata de incorporarse sorprendida…

-¿?: Ya está mejor?  
-Sakura: Si…tú me trajiste hasta aquí?  
-¿?: Disculpa por entrar en propiedad ajena  
-Sakura: No hay problema…Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: Tranquila…quieres descansar o prefieres comer algo?  
-Sakura: Yo… bueno…-RWRWRWRW!(sonido de hambre del estomago de Sakura)

El silencio vino de inmediato y de pronto Sasuke-kun estalló en risas

-Sasuke: JAJAJAJA…si tenías ajajja hambre tu jajaja solo teníaS que jajaja decirlo…  
-Sakura: ya!—dijo roja de la vergüenza, del enojo y de lo guapo que le había parecido Sasuke sonriendo—Iré a preparar algo—dijo levantándose  
-Sasuke: Ey…no te enojes…ya preparé algo así que puedes comer  
-Sakura: Gracias—dijo apenada  
-Sasuke: Échate yo traeré tu comida—le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de retirarse

Sakura se quedó viendo el marco de la puerta después de que Sasuke saliera… era muy confuso…no sabía razón alguna por la que Sasuke la llevara a su departamento… además de que se sentía extraña y muy avergonzada al ver a Sasuke…más que nada..Nerviosa…y por último esos sueños… que significaban?...porque tenía que tenerlos justo ahora…que esta pasando…

-Sasuke: Te ves pensativa  
-Sakura: Eh?...yo no...Yo...—dijo nerviosa  
-Sasuke: Tranquila…--le extendió una bandeja con un plato de curry al vapor y un poco de té—no soy muy buen cocinero así que no espero halagos  
-Sakura: No hay problema—le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—Itadakimasu!

Sakura empezó a comer lentamente y desgatando cada plato de vez en cuando decía "que rico" "te quedo bien" "me tienes que dar la receta"…Sasuke solamente se fijaba en su rostro que emanaba tanta calidez, sinceridad… todo de ella lo envolvía en felicidad, realmente estaba disfrutando el momento…agradecía que su comida supiera bien ya que casi siempre se quemaba…pero ese momento era especial…se sentía...feliz…

-Sakura: Arigato!...eto…tengo algo en la cara?—dijo al ver la mirada fija de Sasuke  
-Sasuke: No…simplemente miraba lo bella que te ves ahora—dijo honestamente  
-Sakura: Eh yo…--dijo totalmente nerviosa y con su corazón a mil por minuto…entonces se acordó de su sueño—Sasuke-kun—dijo cambiando su semblante  
-Sasuke: Pasa algo malo?...no te gusto el comentario?  
-Sakura: Es que…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-***: Me vengaré  
-**: No digas esas cosas…sabes que no puedes…  
-***: Nunca lograrás ganarme así que podré vengarme  
-**: Usted no perdona eh?...  
-***: Él pagará el haberme traicionado  
-**: Si te ayudo me darás tu fuerza?  
-***: Sé que no lograrás dominarlo…  
-**: Pero yo sé donde conseguir información de él…  
-***: OH!...entonces si…me vengaré!  
-**: De lo como un hecho  
-***: Me vengaré de el y de todo lo que sea de él  
-**: Absolutamente todo?...incluso ella?  
-***: Si…Me vengaré de el….de Uchiha Sasuke….

-

-

-

* * *

-

-¿?: Kuzo!...por qué nos tiene que salir todo mal!  
-¿'?: Tranquilo Naruto… además a mí no me salió del todo mal…  
-Naruto: Como no! Sai, tú feliz con tu gran beso con Madoka!—dijo gritándolo  
-Sai: Cállate…está bien que las cosas no vayan muy bien entre Hinata y tú pero a mí no me involucres….  
-Naruto: Así son los amigos… y que piensas hacer?  
-Sai: No sé… quizá esté enfadad conmigo y no me quiera ver en su vida…o quizá quiera hablar conmigo…o….  
-Naruto: Tengo una forma de descubrirlo—dijo mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre cierto lago por el cual andaban cerca—ven Dattebayo!

Naruto cogió a Sai y corrieron rápidamente…de pronto lo soltó y se llevó a otra persona

-Naruto: Gomen…--dijo respirando apenas al otro extremo del lago—es que…Sai…necesitaba hablar con…Madoka…no estás molesta Hinata ne?  
-Hinata: Oh…no yo no… creo que estuvo bien…Madoka me estaba hablando de que no sabía como afrontar la situación…creo que esto le ayudará…aunque de seguro el intercambio que hiciste le asusto Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: No sé—dijo sonriendo y echándose a caer sobre la fina hierba—pero ojala y ellos arreglen sus problemas  
-Hinata: Si…--dijo sentándose cogiendo sus rodillas al lado de Naruto

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una posición tranquila ante Hinata pero en interior estaba echo un mar de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos, atravesaban su mente muchas interrogantes, dudas, y miedos, que debería hacer ahora…la tiene cerca…se siente nervioso…le debería hablar…debería irse… si le habla…de que?....de sus sentimientos…de cómo estuvo la tele…de que tal estuvo el ramen?..no eso no…

-Naruto: No sé que hacer  
-Hinata: eh?...tienes algún problema Naruto-kun?  
-Naruto: EH?—dijo sentándose de inmediato—dije algo?  
-Hinata: Pues creo que pensaste en voz alta—dijo soltando una risita  
-Naruto: En serio?..no me acuerdo—dijo golpeándose la cabeza  
-Hinata: Tranquilo Naruto-kun…--dijo soltando otra risita y sonriendo un poco  
-Naruto: Bueno está bien—dijo feliz por ver a Hinata contenta—tendré que quitarme la manía… tendré que entrenar más y-  
-Hinata: Te extraño mucho

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso y se quedo perplejo al ver como Hinata lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza…él también la extrañaba y no dudó en corresponder al abrazo…acariciando sus cabellos sedosos y largos tratando de calmar el pequeño llanto que Hinata tenía…susurrándole "todo estará bien" en cada segundo…

-Hinata: Porque Naruto-kun… por que no soy tan fuerte…porque sigo siendo tan débil… porque no te puedo merecer—dijo aun aferrada a su pecho  
-Naruto: ah?—dijo sorprendiéndose—eso es lo que piensas?  
-Hinata: Eh?..no yo…pensé en voz alta…yo creo que me debo ir—dijo soltando la casaca de Naruto-  
-Naruto: No Hinata…no te dejaré ir de nuevo…escúchame con atención—dijo sujetando con sus manos el rostro de Hinata—a mi no me interesas porque seas fuerte o no porque desde luego tú ya lo eres…eres muy fuerte….eres una gran ninja, me interesas porque eres Hinata, porque sabes cual es tu camino del ninja, porque eres firme, porque eres buena, gentil y muy bella….simplemente por ser tú misma… yo no necesito a nadie más que a ti Hinata…por eso te amo y no te cambiaría por nada  
-Hinata: Naruto-kun—dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas—yo lo siento… he sido una tonta al haber pensado tan superficialmente…yo también te aprecio y te admiro por ser tal cual eres…yo también te amo Naruto-kun  
-Naruto: Ves—dijo sonriendo y acercándose más a su rostro—eso es lo que quería oír

Entonces por inercia sus rostros se acercaron acortando la distancia haciéndola tan mínima que desapareció fundiéndose en un beso tierno y cálido… dos almas que habían estado separadas y que ahora saben que su destino es estar juntas…volviendo a juntar sus lazos prometiendo no romperlo de nuevo con un máximo sello: un beso de amor…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Karin: Ya estoy harta de ti!!—dijo arrojando un florero a un chico de cabellos celestes  
-Suigetsu: No te descargues conmigo bruja!—dijo acercándosele y esquivando cada objeto que le lanzaba—ya te dije que no sé donde está Sasuke!  
-Karin: Si lo sabes!...eres un desgraciado…no me lo quieres decir…y encima de echas una sello encima para que no lo rastree!—dijo lanzando un golpe  
-Suigetsu: Debe estar ocupado—dijo esquivando el golpe—además dudo que querría que lo molestaras…seguro fue a ver a Sakura-chan….ves que no te quiso bruja  
-Karin: Ya cállate!—dijo lanzando una silla que fue esquivada—no puede estar con ella…porque no me quiere a mi!—dijo apretando los puños amargamente  
-Suigetsu: Yayaya—dijo frotando la cabeza de Karin cual fuera niña pequeña—no deberías poner esa cara tan triste—y Karin lo miro—te pones más fea  
-Karin: Imbécil—dijo apartando su mirada—eres un idiota!—dijo tratando de golpearlo con furia—cara de charco!  
-Suigetsu: Te ves hermosa enojada—y la abrazo levemente rozando su cintura  
-Karin: Que haces!—dijo nerviosa—el u.único que abrazar-zarme es Sasuke…tu no….tú…  
-Suigetsu: Pues entonces este será nuestro secretito—la soltó y fue a la puerta  
-Karin: Está borracho?—dijo sonrojada por aquel gesto  
-Suigetsu: Aún no…que duermas bien bella bruja mantenida—le sonrió y se fue

Karin se quedo en el mismo sitio pensando en esa sonrisa, se dejo caer y sintió como su rostro se calentaba con una extraña sensación…

-Karin: Maldito cara de charco…Karin entiende que no te puede gustar el estúpido cara de charco!—se reprocho a si misma mientras recordaba su sonrisa—idiota

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Sakura: No sé porque lo soñé…quizá tú sepas algo Sasuke-kun….

Sasuke se había quedado pensativo… porque justo tenían que ser esos recuerdos… porque esos…ahora no sabría como explicárselos si le pregunta más…pues…

-Sasuke: Eso no fue un sueño…eso si pasó  
-Sakura: Nani?  
-Sasuke: Lo que pasó en el bosque fue cuando aún éramos gennin y teníamos que superar la prueba del bosque para poder ir al examen chuunin…  
-Sakura: Y esas marcas…. —dijo Sakura asustándose  
-Sasuke: Esas marcas son de Orochimaru…él era un ninja de Konoha pero fue exiliado por hacer experimentos con humanos y asesinarlos…él me puso un sello maldito para que mi fuerza aumentara…y también fue mi maestro…  
-Sakura: Entonces lo del segundo sueño…  
-Sasuke: Si…fue cuando yo quería irme con Orochimaru pero tú te diste cuenta… no te quería hacer daño porque el viaje sería terrible…te dejé en una banca…no supe más…  
-Sakura: Entiendo—dijo con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas a punto de fluir  
-Sasuke: Creo que querrás estar sola…. —dijo levantándose para irse  
-Sakura: No te vayas—dijo abrazándolo—no me dejes de nuevo

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

_-Sakura:--abrazándolo fuertemente—Te irás de nuevo? _

_Sasuke se quedó estático en ese momento, sólo había pensado hasta ahora en verla, y allí estaba tan bella como siempre, pero esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, realmente no había pensado en eso, pero la respuesta era obvia: si. No se lo quería decir, su equipo Hebi lo estaba esperando, pero ella estaba ahí, maldito Itachi, su venganza tenía que cumplirla, acaso no era por eso que se había ido de Konoha, por eso había matado a Orochimaru, por eso la había dejado a ella, a su amada flor de cerezo. Sentía sus delgados brazos sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se fuera, su corazón no se quería ir pero…debía. _

_-Sasuke: Sakura yo- __  
__-Sakura: No me dejes… Sasuke-kun __  
__-Sasuke: Sakura yo, no me quiero ir pero…Sakura?...SAKURA!_

------------------Fin Flash back------------------

-Sasuke: No…no me iré…--la abrazó

Se quedaron así un tiempo más y después Sasuke le sugirió a Sakura que durmiera

-Sakura: Pero yo no quiero!—dijo haciendo pucheros  
-Sasuke: A dormir!—dijo como un padre  
-Sakura: Entonces tu dormirás conmigo!  
-Sasuke: No!...eso está mal!....además es tu cama…yo…ya veré..ahora a dormir!  
-Sakura: hn!

Sakura se recostó y Sasuke se sentó en una silla junto a su cama…ella le cogió la mano y él respondió al gesto…se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que ambos iban cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo….

-Sakura: No te irás—dijo cerrando los ojos  
-Sasuke: No te dejaré—dijo durmiéndose

-

-

-

* * *

-

-¿?: No puedes dormir?...Karin  
-Karin: Lárgate… es mi habitación Suigetsu  
-Suigetsu: OH!...—dijo acercándose a la cama de ella—es que tengo frío  
-Karin: Aléjate…--dijo pegándose a la pared sosteniendo una sábana  
-Suigetsu: Vamos, que no muerdo…

Él se echó a su lado mirándola, ella estaba entre sorprendida y nerviosa…llevaba una blusa apretada que deja ver sus delineadas formas y sus cabellos se extendían por su cuello enfocando a su rostro que la reflejaba indefensa…entonces se recostó dándole la espalda y tratando de concentrarse en dormir…

-Suigetsu: Buenas noches—dijo girándola quedando frente frente  
-Karin: No ganas nada molestándome  
-Suigetsu: Quiero que sepas que cogí una botella de sake  
-Karin: Te la bebiste?  
-Suigetsu: Descúbrelo…

Karin se sonrojó por el tono de voz que usó y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar él ya la estaba besando…se sintió aliviada después de gran tiempo…

-Karin: Que diablo hac-  
-Suigetsu: Buenas noches

Suigetsu la abrazó protectoramente y ella también se dejo llevar…Suigetsu durmió…

-Karin: Maldito borracho…--dijo sonriendo y quedándose dormida

-

-

-

* * *

-

Se movió un poco y se cayó de la silla…se levantó al instante notando que ella ya no estaba…entonces escuchó ruidos en el comedor y se dirigió allí…

-Sakura: Veo que ya despertaste…buenos días  
-Sasuke: uhmm…si..Buenos días….

Se disponieron a desayunar para luego ir al hospital. Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que le esperara un momento afuera del barrio Uchiha…él ingresó y fue a ver su casa…un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo…fue a buscar a su equipo y se sorprendió al ver a Juugo riendo mirando al interior de una habitación

-Sasuke: Que es tan gracioso?  
-Juugo: Míralo tú mismo—dijo retirándose

Sasuke ingresó y se sorprendió al ver a Karin y Suigetsu durmiendo juntos y bien abrazados. Entonces tosió un poco hasta que Suigetsu se despertó.

-Sasuke: Tuviste dulces sueños?  
-Suigetsu: Uhmm?...creo..me duele la cabeza  
-Sasuke: Tuviste que beber sake para atreverte a hacerlo?  
-Suigetsu: ajaja…que bien que me conoces…  
-Sasuke: Bueno yo me voy…tan solo vine a decirte que la mantengas lejos de Sakura  
-Suigetsu: yayaya  
-Karin: eh?...que pasa…ese es Sasuke?—dijo tratando de reconocerlo  
-Sasuke: Ya sabes…--dijo retirándose  
-Karin: sasuke…SASUKE!!!!—dijo tratando de levantarse  
-Suigetsu: Ya cálmate

-

-

-

* * *

-

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke: Sigue avanzando Sakura  
-Sakura: Pero ese grito…¿no es de Karin-san?  
-Sasuke puede que sí, puede que no…pero ahora a tu terapia  
-Sakura: Como usted ordene capitán!—dijo sonriendo  
-Sasuke: Hmp…

Empezaron a caminar hablando y cogidos de la mano, en su mundo de felicidad y alegría… sin que nadie los disturbe…eran felices…al menos por esos momentos….

* * *

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS

* * *

-***: Ya todo estás listo?  
-**: Si…  
-***: Muy bien…  
-**: Cuando atacará?  
-***: Mañana…  
-**: Muy bien…entonces partiremos ahora  
-***: Si…voy por ti Uchiha Sasuke….morirás…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Shizune: Esto es increíble!  
-Tsunade: Muy bien!...Sakura..tus recuerdos han estado volviendo rápidamente  
-Sakura: Arigato a ustedes, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei, Sai  
-Naruto: Y yo donde quedo!!!  
-Hinata: Tranquilo Naruto-kun…estos son los últimos días de Sakura y no hay que darle problemas… ne?—dijo sonriéndole a lo que él se sonrojo  
-Sakura: Alguien puede controlar a Naruto!! Aparte de Yamato-taichou!

Todos rieron, Hinata se avergonzó y Naruto empezó a hacer pucheros. Sasuke estaba un poco preocupado porque los recuerdos recientes empezaban a llegar… no quería que ella recordara ese momento tan trágico…entonces sintió una gran preocupación…se sintió cansado y un poco atemorizado…desapareció rápidamente… el ninja copia se dio cuenta y lo siguió…

-Tsunade: Lo mejor es que estás recuperando tus habilidades de curación  
-Sakura: Así es…me siento emocionada…espero recordar pronto toda mi vida y…un momento…donde está Sasuke-kun?....Kakashi-sensei?

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Sasuke corrió velozmente pero solo pudo llegar al lugar donde entrenaban todos los días…donde comenzó el …

-Kakashi: Equipo 7  
-Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei…que hace aquí  
-Kakashi: ¿Es un lugar privado?  
-Sasuke: Hmp…--dijo frunciendo el ceño por la angustia  
-Kakashi: Algo sucede?...  
-Sasuke: No  
-Kakashi: Es sobre Sakura?...sobre el día que tú-  
-Sasuke: No!...no lo mencione!...ella no debe recordarlo  
-Kakashi: Pero sabes que lo recordara  
-Sasuke: Solo un poco más de tiempo…ella no debe aún…no debe recordarlo porq-  
-Sakura: Recordar que?

Sasuke y Kakashi miraron a Sakura que estaba en frente de ellos con una cara de angustia…era el momento?

-Kakashi: Tarde o temprano lo sabrá Sasuke—dijo desapareciendo  
-Sakura: Saber que Sasuke-kun  
-Sasuke: Sakura, tú…me odiarás…pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño…sé que he hecho cosas malas pero mi intención nunca fue lastimarte aunque lo hice…yo te necesitaba…pero fui tan orgulloso…tan solo quiero que sepas que no puedo vivir con el remordimiento…quiero que me perdones…  
-Sakura: Dímelo  
-Sasuke: Yo..—la miro a los ojos—lo siento…te amo…  
-Sakura: Sasuke-kun… Qué-  
-Sasuke: Mírame… SHARINGAN!

Sakura vio los ojos rojos de Sasuke y su mente ando a otro lugar…se vio a ella misma andando por un bosque…después a Sasuke…sus palabras dolorosas… "molestia"… ese instante… las lágrimas…lo recordó…entonces todo se nublo…y volvió a la realidad

-Sasuke: Sakura—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro  
-Sakura: No es cierto…--dijo empezando a llorar  
-Sasuke: Yo…perdón…  
-Sakura: No…no…tú—dijo enfrentándolo con la mirada—aléjate de mi!—dijo golpeando la mano de Sasuke  
-Sasuke: Sakura…tranquilízate…no le hace bien al bebé  
-Sakura: Tú eras el padre y nunca lo dijiste…sabías mi dolor y TE GUSTO VERME SUFRIR!..NUNCA TE IMPORTÉ!  
-Sasuke: No…tu si me importas Sakura…--dijo dando un paso  
-Sakura: NO TE ACERQUES A MI MONSTRUO!

El mundo de Sasuke se vino abajo…y aún faltaban mas desgracias…

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Autora: **Mikame!**_


	20. Futuro Ideal

_¿Por qué?!!!!..._

_Quería darles suspenso_

_Y no puedo porque me demoré mucho!!!!!_

_Este cap va por año nuevo jeje… quizá suba uno más antes de año nuevo… bueno_

_Anyway_

**_Feliz año nuevo 2010!!!!_**

_Que la pasen bien… aquí en mi país quemamos un muñeco que representa el año viejo… supongo que para ustedes o algunos de ustedes será lo mismo…_

_Quemaré mis diarios para olvidar mi triste pasado…T_T aunque no quiera…._

_Ya veré…. Justo ahora tengo una pele virtual super ultra al estilo de "300"_

_No entiendo ni que le hice!!!!_

_Grrrr_

…

Cuidense mucho y nos olemos en otro cap!... digo… leemos…

* * *

CHAPTER 20

* * *

.

¿Cómo era todo eso posible? ¿Acaso era mentira todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke hasta ahora? … Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía vulnerable… sabía que debía irse de ahí porque podría ser usada de nuevo pero… aún no creía del todo… era masoquismo?, al parecer le gustaba sufrir por Sasuke…

-Sasuke: Sakura… por favor… tienes que creerme  
-Sakura: No… tú… me utilizaste…

Sasuke se acercaba a ella y ella retrocedía atemorizada… "monstruo" era cierto que así lo veía?... sólo de pensar en eso ya le hacía sufrir… había tratado de recuperar su vida en Konoha…por eso había vuelto… pero es que acaso ya la había destruído?... entonces … todo fue en vano?...la oyó gritar… se atemorizío… que pasaba?

Sentía un gran dolor… pero no sólo emocional…no porque EL la hubiera usado y después no se hubiera inmutado en verla… sino porque ella le creyó todo…y si en realidad tan sólo acomodó las piezas a su beneficio?...se aturdió al sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… como si algo le presionara… el cuerpo se encogía y se extendía… su vientre parecía latir… entonces sintió eso…

-Sakura: AAAAH!—gritó sentándose en la hierba  
-Sasuke: Sakura!  
-Sakura: Sa…su..ke..aaahh!!

Era el momento?...justo ahora?.... que debía hacer?... la cargó como pudo mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor que sentía…acumulo chakra en los pies y partió a velocidad al hospital… realmente iba apurado…llegó en un par de minutos…menos mal aún estaban allí Tsunade y Shizune… cuando entró su amigo el dobe cambió su cara de radiante alegría a una de preocupación….el rubio le hizo campo entre las personas que transitaban por los pasillos del hospital e ingresaron a la habitación …. La recostó sobre la cama…

-Sasuke: Tsunade-sama… Sakura…ella-  
-Shizune: Ya rompió la fuente…  
-Naruto: ¿La que?  
-Tsunade: Sakura está en proceso de parto…retírense…les avisaremos

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la habitación. Naruto andaba de una lado al otro, cosa que no ayudaba a Sasuke que estaba sentado con los brazos sobre sus piernas y sus manos tapando su boca, lo ponía más nervioso… que tal si algo no salía bien?... si todo se complicaba?... sintió una tremenda angustia que se acrecentó más al escuchar un grito de Sakura…se paró de inmediato dispuesto a entrar por las buenas o por la malas…

-ºº: No deberías entrar—dijo poniendo su brazo contra el pecho de Sasuke  
-Naruto: Que haces aquí?  
-º.ª: Buenas tardes Naruto-san, Sasuke-san…  
-Sasuke: Madoka…Sai... ya se enteraron?  
-Sai: Enterarse de qué?  
-Naruto: Sai… ya vamos a ser tíos!—dijo emocionado  
-Madoka: Es decir que Sakura-san est-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el brusco abrir de la puerta que mostraba a una Shizune apurada…vio a Madoka y…

-Shizune: Madoka… ve a conseguir un anestésico  
-Madoka: Pero…colocar anestésicos a una mujer en proceso de parto es peligroso… deberíamos conseguir a alguien que firmara un permiso… puede incluso haber riesgo altos que correr—dijo transfigurando la cara de todos  
-Shizune: Ya lo sabemos… pero debido a las emociones fuertes que ha tenido Sakura en las últimas horas ha provocado que su cuerpo no pueda soportar lo que conlleva traer una nueva vida…Tsunade-sama se hará cargo, además…--y miró a Sasuke—sabemos que hay alguien que no dejará que le pase nada malo….

Sasuke reacciono… todos lo veían… estaban confiando en él…

-Sasuke: Madoka… por favor ve y busca eso… yo me responsabilizaré…  
-Madoka: Hai—avanzó por el pasillo apurada  
-Shizune: Después hablaremos contigo Sasuke-kun—cerró la puerta  
-Naruto: Sasuke… le dijiste algo a Sakura  
-Sasuke:…  
-Sai: Le hablaste sobre ese tema…  
-Sasuke: ….  
-Naruto: Sasuke!!—lo puso contra la pared sujetándolo del haori—le dijiste de eso!  
-Sasuke: no…sólo…  
-Sai: Utilizaste el sharingan?  
-Sasuke: Si…

Sintió como el agarre de Naruto se desvanecía y después un golpe en la mitad de su rostro… levantó la vista y vio a Naruto con los ojos tristes y a Sai que lo miraba de una forma pasiva… sabía que hacía mal… pero no pensó que tanto…

-Sai: Sabías que ese tipo de tema…particularmente ese tema… no debía tocarlo en su estado..  
-Naruto: Sasuke… acaso no te importa lo que le puede llegar a pasar a Sakura-chan?  
-Sasuke: Claro que me importa!... pero… de todas formas se enteraría…  
-Naruto: Ya cállate… después hablaremos más calmadamente..Ahora debemos estar atentos a lo que pueda pasar..

Naruto le brindó una breve sonrisa, Sai se sentó a su costado le dio una palmada de apoyo…se sentía en familia…alguien podría destruirla?

-

-

-

* * *

-

-E..ri..zo…puu

Una bella joven madre, de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí se empezó a reír deliberadamente, tapándose su boca aunque sonidos aludibles de risa se escuchaban mientras un jounin de cabellos grises sonreía avergonzado de que su "sobrino", el hijo de su amigo ya fallecidoen batalla muerto por unos akatsukis, le había llamado erizo

-Kurenai: Asuke, niño lindo, él no es un erizo es tu tío Kakashi—le dijo tiernamente  
-Asuke: Ti..o—balbuceo y Kakashi lo miro expectante—e…rizo  
-Kurenai: JAJAJAJAJA  
-Kakashi: Bueno bueno, al parecer a los niños les gusta burlarse de mí

Disfrutaba su tiempo como tío, poderle brindar comodidad a una persona especial como lo es Yuhi Kurenai, su mas preciada amiga y colega, el niño Asuke rea una nueva luz, reemplazando la inutilidad que a veces sentía al no poder ayudar a sus alumnos… Kurenai dejó de reírse y Kakashi noto algo…

-Kurenai: Kakashi, lo sentiste…  
-Kakashi: si…soy Hatake Kakashi—dijo elevando la voz—que mensaje traes AMBU  
-AMBU: Diculpe la intromisión—dijo apareciendo—pero la godaime, Tsunade-sama me ha ordenado que le avise que Haruno Sakura está en el hospital por motivos de la proximidad de un nacimiento  
-Kakashi: Entendido

El AMBU desapareció, y el rostro de Kakashi adquirió una luminosidad extraña, Kurenai le sujetó del hombro

-Kurenai: Dberías ir…es tu alumna….  
-Kakashi: Cl-Claro

Kakashi se despidió de su sobrino que le volvió a decir erizo, se marchó y pensó en que quizá pronto otro niño o niña vendría y le llamaría erizo…un Uchiha llamándole erizo… le encantaba la idea pero no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento…contó sus shurikens y kunais

-Kakashi: ¿Que estoy haciendo?...voy al hospital no a la guerra

Marchó a paso rápido, y una inseguridad le embargó… como si el tiempo se cortara y que si no llegaba a tiempo pasaría un desastre…pero lo que más le preocupaba… Por qué Sakura ahora estaba en el hospital (aparte del nacimiento), Sasuke habrá influido?... Se culpaba pero llegó… un halo de inseguridad lo cubrió más….algo pasaría…

-

-

-

* * *

-

Estaba feliz contenta, alegre…el gran momento había llegado… pero ¿por qué de esa manera?...porque de manera tan satírica… porque tuvo que enterarse de eso… el vientre le latía… sus huesos se separaban…sentía un dolor gratificante, prefería pensar en eso que pensar en él…¿fue todo un engaño?...se estaba volviendo masoquista, prefería ese dolor a cualquier otro…un líquido salía de su parte sensible…se asustó….

-Sakura: Tsun..Ah!...Tsunade-sama…que es eso?  
-Tsunade: Es el rompimiento total de la fuente…  
-Sakura: ah! Entiendo  
-Tsunade: Aunque te pusimos anestésico sigues con dolores…  
-Sakura: Tsunade-sama… mi bebé ya pide salir

La godaime se asombró por tales palabras pero se preparó…llamó a Madoka, entró Kei y Kakashi… Naruto se coló y nadie más entró

-Tsunade: Que diablos hacen aquí…lárguense!  
-Kei: Lo siento…usted sabe que respeto su autoridad pero quiero estar junto a Sakura en estos momentos…  
-Naruto: Así es vieja!... no me moveré de aquí  
-Kakashi: Gomen gomen godaime…yo entré pero porque Kei y Naruto me empujaron  
-Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!  
-Kakashi: Yo me retiro… de seguro alguien más entrará…tu puedes Sakura  
-Sakura: arigato

El ninja copia salió…esas últimas palabras le habían dado fuerzas, le agradó…pero si alguien entraba… sería Sasuke?...lo escuchó hablando con Naruto…. Pero sería capaz de entrar….un diltación la hizo concentrarse…Kei y Naruto cogían una de sus manos respectivamente….Tsunade le había abierto laspiernas y Madoka y Hinata eran los soportes… entró alguien….

-Sakura: Cerda…  
-Ino: No me perdería esto para nada  
-Tsunade: Vamos Sakura.. .Llegó el momento

Ino se puso rápidamente una batay un gorro blanco…unos guantes y se puso junto a Tsunade-sama…"puja" …y entonces lo hizo…sintió como algo dentro de ella se movía e intentaba salir y quedarse…."respira frentona" 1.2.3…"Vamos Sakura-chan!"…Kei le sonrió…y le secó la frente…se sintió reconfortada… escuchó el crujido leve de la puerta pero nadie se movió…seguían animándola… una cabellera negra rebelde, un haori, y una mirada casi inexpresiva…Sasuke… él le sonrió y se sintió con más valor para enfrentar ese momento… a pesar de todo lo amaba y eso no cambiaría…"puja"… otra vez esa laboriosa labor…sintió su cuerpo presionarse contra si mismo … " Se va asomando Sakura…sigue así"….un poco más….respiró un poquito y con un dolor enorme pero una alegría desbordante…entonces recordó algo…Sasuke abrazándola… diciéndole que le ama… que no la dejaría ir…ese momento… entonces no fue mentira…si le amaba….sus palabras cuando ella estaba malherida…y un grito la regresó a la realidad…un grito que le pareció hermoso y el más sublime… el de su bebe

-Ino: Felicitaciones frentona  
-Tsunade: Es una niña… ya eres madre Sakura

Sakura respiró…sintió como ese nuevo ser era "desconectado" de ella por una tijeras… sintó su llanto…

-Naruto: Ya soy tío!!  
-Kei: Yo también baka!  
-Naruto: Pero yo primero!

Lo último sucedió…se retiró la placenta, y se acomodó…estaba exhausta pero ahora lo único que quería era tener en brazos a su hija… se sentó, la cubrieron con una manta

-Tsunade: Tenla… es tu nueva razón de ser

La cogió en brazos, la llevó cerca su pecho, se había calmado. Un poco de cabellera negra se veía, sus ojitos vieron a Sakura, eran verde oscuros… los cerró y se durmió…sintió una mirada en ella y la bebé…Se acercaron a verla, le balbuceaban cosas para el nuevo ser, la felicitaban… se sentía feliz, claro que sí…ese recuerdo justo en ese momento,.. es como s su bebé le quisiera regalar algo, le dio un buen recuerdo… Sasuke le amaba…

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…¿no quieres venir?

Giraron a verlo, él estaba sorprendido, ella también…pero abrió la puerta y salió. Se sintió un poco desolada… Naruto le sonrió "Ahora volvemos"…salió…miró a su bebe… tenía las facciones del joven Uchiha, pero su boquita era diferente, era más… alegre…escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de puerta, estaba entreabierta

-Naruto: Oe theme… que tienes  
-Sasuke: Ca…cállate  
-Naruto: Estás llorando?...Sasuke,¿TU ESTAS LLORANDO?—el corazón de Sakura se sobresaltó  
-Sai: Cállate Naruto, solo le entró algo en el ojo  
-Kakashi: Naruto…estás en un hospital  
-Naruto: Pero está llorando!...una cámara!....ey no te limpies, la idea es que tus lagrimas se noten  
-Sasuke: cállate usuratonkanchi  
-Kakashi: Que fue, niña o niño?  
-Sasuke: Niña  
-Sai: y?...como era?  
-Sasuke: La sgunda mujer más bella de este mundo  
-Naruto: Apuesto quela primera es Sakura  
-Sai: Sasuke no te sonrojes  
-Kakashi: No te le unas a Naruto, Sai  
-Naruto: Es cierto…ven ven…Sakura-chan quiere que veas a tu hija…sé buen padre y entra

La puerta se abrió…vio a Naruto y a un Sasuke gruñendo graciosamente…. Todos sonrieron y salieron, Naruto empujó a su amigo cerca de ella…

-Naruto: Bueno estaré afuera…cualquier cosa me avisas Sakura-chan  
-Sasuke: y que te va avisar?...si tiene hambre?...si quiere ramen?  
-Naruto: ¿Quieres ramen?...voy coriendo a conseguirlo!—salió apresurado

Esas peleas entre ellosle gustaban aunque siempre los regañaba… lo miró..Él estaba concentrado en la bebé…sus ojos brillaban…

-Sakura: Gomen  
-Sasuke: ah?  
-Sakura: No debí haberte llamado mounstro… me vino uno de los últimos recuerdos…cuando nos encontramos en aquel bosque… cuando casi memuero…  
-Sasuke: ah…  
-Sakura: te amo y eso nadie lo cambiará… a pesar que diga lo que diga, siempre te voy a mar aunque sea masoquismo… porque eres una persona grandiosa que lo daría todo por mí y por esta pequeña…  
-Sasuke: Sakura—lo miró y sonreía—no tienes nada de que disculparte, porque yo fui un monstruo…pero ahora soy un ser humano que ama, y solo a ti. Te agradezco que hayas soportado todo este tiempo hasta traer a esta pequeña al mundo…te amo….  
-Sakura: Entonces esta pequeña vida tendrá su familia completa—sonrió  
-Sasuke: Entonces—un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas--¿Qué nombre le pondrás?  
-Sakura: Uhmmm… nosé… que tal Hikaru, para que brille  
-Sasuke: Uhmm…no sé…  
-Sakura: Entonces… Yumi, por el sueño de amor que se concretó  
-Sasuke: Quizás…  
-Sakura: Será una larga noche para pensar

Siguieron discutiendo le nombre, pero aún así no llegaron a nada…Madoka y Shizune llegaron diciendo que la niña debía ir al área de recién nacidos. Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron dándole un beso en la frente, algunos dicen que los bebés no sonríen pero ambos podrían jurar que vieron sonreír a su niña al despedirse. Sasuke se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de ella, y se quedó conversando hasta que se durmiera… pero el sueño les ganó a ambos y durmieron con las manos entrelazadas tratando de sostener un futuro que quizá sería corto…

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

.

-ºº: Al fin llegamos a la barrera de Konoha  
-ººº: ¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos detecten?  
-ºº: Te olvidas que yo ya conozco esta barrera…  
-ººº: Pues entonces como  
-ºº: Tendremos que preparar un gran ninjutsu  
-ººº: Tomará tiempo  
-ºº: Pero no mucho chakra  
-ººº: Entonces deberíamos empezar  
-ºº: Me vengaré Sasuke… pagarás el haberme traicionado

-

-

-

* * *

----------- AT KONOHA------------

* * *

.

-Sakura: Buenos día Sasuke-kun—dijo recién levantándose  
-Sasuke: Buenos días

Ella lo observó, se había cambiado, ahora vestía un pantalón negro con un polo blanco con el símbolo Uchiha y la katana reposaba cerca de él…. Le traía recuerdos del antiguo equipo 7.

-Sakura: Veo que te cambiaste  
-Sasuke: Si…fui un momento, Shizune dijo que traería tu desayuno y después ala niña

Se abrió la puerta, tal como lo dijo entró Shizune con una bandeja con un té tibio, una ensalada de frutas, y unos panes acompañado de dango. Seguida de ella venía Madoka con una cuna alta donde reposaba dormida un pequeño bultito de cabellos negros.

-Shizune: Vine rápido atraer esto, tienes que alimentarte, después debes dar de comer a la niña..Madoka te explicará, yo debo ir ala oficina de Tsunade-sama  
.-Sakura: Hai—la vio irse—Madoka, tu también puedes ir con Sai, yo estaré bien  
-Madoka: Bueno…entonces después de come tienes que alimentar a tu bebé

Madoka se retiró, y Sakura empezó a comer, Sasuke ya había desayunado, terminó y…

-Sakura: Ahora… ven con mamá niña linda—cargó ala bebé  
-Sasuke: Está bien—dijo sentándose cerca de la ventana (había XD)  
-Sakura: Sí..ahora desayunar pequeña—se disponía a sacar su pecho para alimentarla cuando notó que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y colocaba su brazo encima de los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tenían—pasa algo?  
-Sasuke: N-no… aliméntala—dijo sin mirar  
-Sakura: Estás avergonzado, pero es algo natural—dijo mientras la "alimentaba"—vamos Sasuke-kun, esto será algo muy común cuando seamos una familia+  
-Sasuke: Hn—dijo mientras quitaba su brazo y miraba al techo

Sakura sonrió, un momento de felicidad…¿duradero?

-

-

-

* * *

---------AT 12.P.M-----

* * *

.

-ºº: Listo?  
-ººº: Si..llegó el momento  
-ºº/ººº: Técnica de Muerte y resurrección… Shi!

Aquel personaje cayó al piso y el ambiente pareció romperse

-ºº: La barrera de Konoha…  
-ººº: Está rota…mi venganza comienza ahora

Usó una técnica de invocación inversa y apareció en el monumento de los Hokages.

-ªªª/ºº: Uchiha Sasuke, pagarás caro!—gritó ocasionando que miraran hacia él

Los jounins, Chuunins la godaime salieron a ver al intruso

-Tsunade: Que diablos hace aquí!..debería estar muerto  
-ººº/ºº: Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Se escuchó un gran estrépito, apareció un animal gigante.

-Sasuke: Sakura, quédate aquí… tengo un mal presentimiento—se disponía a salir..  
-Sakura: Promete—le apretó la mano—que volverás…  
-Sasuke: Te dije que no me iría de tu lado—la besó suavemente  
-Sakura: Te estaremos esperando—lo dejó ir

Él se dirigió corriendo a la oficina de a godaime, se tropezó con alguien

-Sasuke: auch!...Naruto, ten cuidado  
-Naruto: Sasuke…él volvió!...debería estar muerto…. Volvió!  
-Sasuke: No te entiendo … cálmate….  
-Naruto: Vino a destruir Konoha!, dijo que se vengaría de tu traición!  
-Sasuke: De quien hablas!...quien –

Se escuchó otro estrépito, un gran sector de casa había sido derribado, la Godaime intentaba golpear a aquella bestia pero no lo lograba, los ninjas lanzaban shurikens pero no hacía efecto…. Se alarmo, elevo su katana, la bestia lo miró y el propietario también.. se acercaron a él, Sasuke subió al techo de una casa…

-Sasuke: Tú…  
-ºº/ººº: Sasuke… ahora el vengador soy yo…  
-Sasuke: Esa bestia debería estar muerta  
-ºº/ººº: Al igual que tu querida kunoichi Haruno Sakura….debí haberla matado  
-Sasuke: No digas estupideces—dijo y sacó la katana  
-ºº/ººº: Oh!!..el joven Uchiha se puso serio… te lo explicaré..una vez que me mataste, casi literalmente, tuve que conseguir a alguien que me ayudara en mi venganza, de hecho ya lo tenía, pero solo me faltaba una herramienta más…y aquí la vez… el heredero de la gran Manda… la serpiente de las rocas… Takeda…mi querido siervo Kabuto y yo en persona…  
-Sasuke: No me quitarás lo que tanto he soñado—se puso en posición de combate, salto con la katana en mano dispuesto a atacar a su oponente—_OROCHIMARU!_

Una nueva pelea…**por un futuro ideal**…había comenzado…

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Autora: _**mikame!**_

_**feliz año 2010!  
**_


	21. OMAKE: cuando menos te lo esperas

__

Hola ¡!

Algunos se preguntan… ¿Por qué ·"%$&·$ recién se aparece?

Que amable de su parte el preguntar ^^

Bueno he tenido ciertas complicaciones así que no he podido subir el fic jojojo

Y además que como ya dije no tengo Internet se me hace más dificultoso

Ahora me ha dado gripe de verano estacionaria… T_T

Siempre me enfermo en cada estación… no puedo hacer mucho…

Además que ahora voy a una academia "preparatoria" quizá a algunos les suene más

Para asegurar mi querido ingreso a la universidad (porfa Dios… ayudame!)

Bueno ya que hace tiempo prometí un omake (Eso creo)

Y no lo cumplía , dediqué mi corto tiempo libre a hacerlo bien (eso creo) que a subir el fic

Ey tú!, no vale tirar shurikens!... mejor.. coman ansias… al final del omake pondré adelantos del próximo capítulo…

Hasta yo creo que estará interesante oh god!

Bueno este omake se basa en NejixTenten jojojo… algo muy raro para mí… es sobre una misión muy rara en la cual estos dos personajes tendrán que averiguar el misterio misterioso del otro… ¿raro? … raro los calzones de Bob esponja!

Jaja

Bueno cacahuates cacahuatenses hora del omake

!!!

--- --- --- ---

FF: ¿Te podré perdonar?

Omake : Cuando menos se lo espera

--- -- -- ---

-Oh sí!

-Oh NO!

-Oh sí!

-Oh NOO!

-Ya gane mi eterno rival... solo unos segundos me separan de la gloria!...alégrese por mí, Guy-sensei—dijo Lee(mientras la cámara enfoca solo sus cejas—cof cof… hagan alejamiento—la cámara se aleja mostrando el rostro)mientras lloraba a cascaditas debido a—VIVA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!

-Mph…

Hyuga Neji, Realidad: Jounin, Futuro: perder contra Lee

Había llegado temprano a la misión, esperaba en la puerta de Konoha hasta que…

-

-

-

_

* * *

_

_Se recostó en la pared de la gran puerta y cerró los ojos para esperar, pasando los primeros segundos de su meditación del "destino y mucho más(sus variantes)" escuchó un ruido, parecía una gran manada de toros que venían a embestirlo. Saltó y alguien frenó justo en su posición. Se puso frente a frente._

_-Lee… llegas tarde_

_-¡No es cierto!... yo estuve aquí a las 4 a.m. _

_-Pero nos dijeron a las 5: 30 a.m._

_-Pero yo estuve aquí desde las 4!... ¡tengo testigos!_

_-¿Quién?¿Tu amigo arbusto?—dijo irónicamente mirando a los arbustos del exterior_

_-No… ¡TENTEN!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí… llegó aquí a las 5… estuvo diciendoME que no podía dormir por lo que pasó ayer con Kiba, y por lo que le dijo Shikamaru!_

_-¿Qué pasó ayer?—dijo un poco (uy sí, solo un poquito—sarcasmo)…curioso_

_-No me llegó a explicar bien pero dijo algo de encuentro-cita-fiesta-cama_

_-¿CAMA?_

_-Sí… de ahí buscó algo en su mochila y se fue_

_Se quedó pensativo ante ello. ¿Qué habría pasado AYER?_

_-No te creo_

_-Pues entonces apostemos… cuando llegue Tenten atestiguará que estuve aquí y ganaré!_

_-…--Neji se refería a lo de Tenten—Está bien… cuando venga veremos_

-

-

-

* * *

Tan sólo quería que su "compañera" llegara para poder sonsacarle la información de lo que pasó AYER… aunque su orgullo le decía que no ya que NO quería perder contra Lee.

-Hola… que descortés…

Levantó su mirada y vio a Tenten mirándolo fijamente con una mueca entre desafiante y divertida. Sintió algo extraño en ello pero a la vez se intimidó.

-He llegado hace 2 minutos y no te has dignado a saludarme…

-Tente… dile dile

-¿Decirle que Lee?—preguntó Tenten extrañada

-Lee dice que tú ayer t-

-¡¡HOLA MIS ALUMNOS!!...

-Guy-sensei—dijo Lee motivado por la presencia de su sensei

-Guy sensei—dijo Tenten más bien irritada—no se aparezca así… me asustó

-Tenten—Dijo serio Guy-sensei—tienes que estar lista para todas las situaciones, para ello debes… ENCENDER TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!—terminó la frase con el cuadro del mar atrás suyo y con Lee como delfín—Buena interpretación Lee!

-Arigato Guy-sensei

-Ahora, vamos a la misión!

Avanzaron dejando atrás a Konoha, dirigiéndose a esa misión que les traería más de una sorpresa…

-

-

-

* * *

Árboles de verde profundo, mostrando la vida que habían desarrollado hasta ese momento, sol brillante que les brindaba una luz al futuro, tierra húmeda que marcaba sus caminos… aparte de ello, Un Lee parlante, Un Guy-sensei fanfarrón, una Tenten indiferente y un Neji que no se dejaba de preguntar si sería bueno preguntar lo que pasó AYER, no era chismoso... Solo tenía un POQUITO de curiosidad.

-ehmm…

-Tenten…

-Dime

-Tú… tú…. Ayer tú-

-Vamos a acelerar el paso!... CUADRIPLICAREMOS NUESTRAS VELOCIDADES!

-Guy-sensei, No puede hacer eso!—dijo Tenten

-Tienes razón… solo la triplicaremos para llegar calmados y sin sudar… vamos!

-EY, espere!

Todo el equipo aumentó su velocidad, Tenten le decía no muy calmadamente al sensei que no hiciera tremenda locura. Por primera vez Neji miró fijamente los labios de Tenten y vio aquella curvatura especial, ese brillo auténtico en ellos… como incitándolo a probarlos, a sentir la suavidad y a-

-Ey, CUIDADO!

Neji fijó su vista al frente al ver la mirada de Tenten posándose sobre él. Entonces como pudo esquivó el árbol que se le presentaba al frente. Sintió vergüenza por ser jounin y no poder esquivar un "simple" árbol.

-Ey tú—Neji miró a Tenten—Mira más al frente… sé que Lee es gracioso pero no te distraigas tanto.

¿Lee gracioso? ¿Desde cuando? Tenten se reía de las tonteras que hacía Lee, y Neji se peguntaba si no estaba en una dimensión paralela en la cual todo estaba al revés.

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¿Qué?...

-Hablo de Lee…

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?... sólo digo que es gracioso nada más… es mi amigo y es gracioso punto

-¿Y Por que no dices que yo soy gracioso?

-Porque no tienes sentido del humor—cortó la conversación, Tenten

_Todo iba mal, mierda._

-

-

-

* * *

Sol imperioso… y caluroso. Por Dios, se estaba derritiendo en aquel desierto. Apenas veía la cabeza gacha de Tenten con unos mechones en su rostro cubriendo la vista completa. Lee entusiasmado con su sensei aunque ya parecían cactus. Él –como siempre—debía permanecer sereno aunque realmente quisiera gritar por un poco de agua. En un momento Tenten se tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-Tenten!—gritó Lee

-Estoy bi… AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Enemigo a la vista, alguien se había acercado peligrosamente a Tenten y le sostenía la barbilla de una forma que no parecía muy educada para él.

Suéltala, _mierda._

-

-

-

* * *

Maldito sol, maldita fiesta… maldita resaca.

No le había gustado tener que vigilar a Lee, Guy-sensei, y encima de todo a Neji. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan distraído? No le gustó que le mirara a cada instante… aunque en realidad aquella preocupación de última hora era más bien escalofriante. El sol no le ayudaba en nada con todo lo que había bebido; no es que fuera mucho para ella sino que se lo bebió todo en un suspiro. Todo aquello se le juntaba y tuvo que tropezarse… ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Tenten!—escuchó la estridente voz de Lee que no hacía mucho bien bajo el sol con resaca

-Estoy bi…

Una sombra se acercó a ella y con la resaca apenas podía reaccionar, lo primero que pudo hacer—como dama en peligro—es: gritar.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Aquella figura se acercó hasta ella rápidamente y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella levantándole el mentón.

Lo siguiente que sintió es su cuerpo siendo parado del piso y se sostuvo de aquella persona que estaba tan cerca. Al fin lo pudo distinguir.

-¿Qué te crees para tocar a Tenten así?

Neji había apartado la mano de aquella persona del mentón y la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Hyuga… yo me puedo defender sola—fue cortante, Tenten

-Gracias por las palabras—dijo aquella persona safándose del agarre de Neji

-Sabaku No … Kankurou—musitó

-Oh… me halaga que tan joven señorita … kunoichi sepa mi nombre… tu eres Ama Tenten, y tu enamorado es Hyuga Neji, ¿verdad?

-Si(Neji)/No(Tenten)

-¿Si o no?—preguntó confundido Kankurou

-Kankurou… Si no dejas de coquetear Gaara se enfadará por el retraso

-Ya voy Temari

Empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Temari. Kankurou se ofreció a estar cerca de ella "porsiacaso" pero la mirada dura de Neji hacía que el poco trecho que faltaba no fuera tan agradable. Kankurou tenía gran sentido del humor pero eso no era suficiente para aliviar su resaca.

A lo lejos se veía la entrada de la aldea de la arena.

-Ikke Lee!... quien llegue primero se ganará mi nuevo y mejorado traje de speed(rapidez)

-Hai!

¿Por qué Neji no negó que era su enamorado?

_Tonto sin razón, baka!_

-

-

-

* * *

--DOS HORAS MAS TARDE—

* * *

-Ey Neji… ¿que te parece si vamos a la pequeña piscina de la arena?

-¿Aquí hay piscinas?... ¿no serán aguas termales?...¿tierra?

-No… Kankurou-san dijo que el Kazekage había encontrado un manantial cerca de las afueras y que como eramos sus invitados podíamos usarla "turísticamente"

-Uhmmm…

-¡Vamos Neji!... iré a pedirle a Guy-sensei mi super traje de baño—dijo emocionado, Lee

-Dirás tu tanga—dijo con sarcasmo, Neji

-Oye yo ya no uso ese tipo de co-

TOC TOC!!

-¿Lee?

Ah… Era Tenten….

¡Un momento!...!!Era Tenten!!... y apenas envuelta en una toalla!

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?—respondió Lee

-Toma—le lanzó una bolsa de papel—Guy-sensei me pidió que les diera eso…ah, a ti tambien—le lanzó pero no llegó a reaccionar ya que se había perdido en la cintura de ella—oye, hoy día estás más embrutecido que nunca

Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Por Dios!.... Nunca se había dado cuenta—más que ahora—de las formas agradables de Tenten. Su cabello caído en su rostro era como ir al cielo y gozar de la gloria… y de nuevo sus labios, que una vez más lo tentaban a pecar... por probas unos labios así se iría hacia el mismo infierno.

Vio su bolsa tirada en el piso. Había sido abrazada por ella y tomada entre sus brazos. Lo abrió y…

Bien… ahora sería_ travesti._

-

-

-

* * *

Donde estaba… si lo había puesto en su mochila. Siempre lo puso ahí… siempre tuvo la esperanza de usarlo y ahora que el momento se presenta, se pierde!

TOC TOC

-No molesten—susurró

TOC TOC TOC!!

-Un momento….

Estaba apenas envuelta de la cintura para abajo y su brasier no estaba abrochado aún ya que pensaba ponerse otra cosa…

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!!!!!

-Que ya voy!

-Voy a entrar..

-No!

Demasiado tarde. Neji estaba enfrente de ella a unos peligrosos escasos centímentros.

-¡Qué parte de NO no entiendes!

-Tenten…

-¡Eres idiota!

-No te pases…

-¡Qué diablos quieres aquí!... Lárgate, lárgate!!... o sino llamo a Kankurou-san!

No sabía porque había dicho eso pero parece que funcionó… lo calló durante unos instantes… hasta que vio que su vista endurecida se "Desendurecía" mientras bajaba por sus pechos.

-Pervertido!... no pensé que caerías tan bajo!

-Sólo vine a decirte que yo no uso traje de baño—y le mostró su traje morado y negro

-Ahora vete—y cogió su traje

-No sin algo a cambio—dijo Neji desafiante

-Que quier-

Sintió el brazo y mano izquierda de Neji pasarse por su cintura y su mano derecha acercar su rostro al suyo(Neji). La estaba besando. No sabía como reaccionar. Se quedó estática unos segundos pero una fuerza imperiosa mayor la hizo querer safarse de eso.

-No… no caeré más en tus juegos…

-Nadie está jugando contigo Tenten

Correspondió al siguiente beso que fue más efusivo, más pasional. Neji la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Desesperadamente mientars sus cuerpos chocaban… le vino un punto de reflexión….

--"Si él te quisiera te prestaría más atención e impediría esto"… sintió el cálido beso de..—

-…Kiba…

Neji la miraba fijamente. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Kiba tenía razón?

-Yo.. yo… sugiero que te vayas

Ambos se pararon. Neji intentó rozarle pero ella se intimidó y se hizo a un costado.

_¿Qué es real?_

-

-

-

* * *

Frustración, antipatía…y de extra: Kankurou se había llevado primero a Tenten al manantial.

-Neji… Yo voy con Guy-sensei, enciende tu poder de la juventud y siguenos!!!

Se cambió y se fue a aquel lugar. Un grupo de chicas lo iban siguiendo. Es que, Neji no está tan mal… por algo es jounin.

Cuando llegó vio a Tenten echada en la sombra y a Kankurou a su costado sentado. No se lo iba a permitir.

-Hyuga Neji ¿verdad?

-Sabaku No Temari…

-No quiero interrumpirte pero quisiera hablar sobre la misión.

-Ehmm—miró a Tenten—está bien

La misión era ser el puente de conexión entre Konoha y la Arena. Deben ser mensajeros entre ambas villas y servir individualmente. Así que tendrían vivir una vida muy agitada compartida entre la Hoja y la Arena.

-

-

-

* * *

-Así que eso pasó…

-Si… pero no entiendo que le pasa… como compañeros siempre estuvimos bien, claro que hubo un tiempo en el cual mi corazón se confundió pero… pero…

-No te trates de engañar…

-Quizá aún siga sintiendo algo pero ya no es lo mismo…

-No te creo.

-Neji!

-Kankurou… déjame hablar con Tenten a solas…

-Kankurou, no te vayas

-Tente… este no es mi asunto… pienso que eres hermosa pero si tu corazón ya tiene a alguien no me interesas, lo siento

-Serás!!

Se quedaron solos… la tensión se sentía.

-Me vas a decir que pasó ayer, y quiero saber la verdad

-¿Quién te crees para exigirme?

-Soy la persona de la cual estás enamorada y a la cual le eres infiel con Kiba

-¿Infiel?... eres tonto Hyuga…

-Pues si no lo dices te obligaré…

-Sólo lo diré para que te calles y me dejes dormir…

-

-

-_

* * *

_

_-¿Fiesta?_

_-Si… Chouji quiere comer y pues Ino sólo quiere sacarle pica a Sakura… las mujeres son problemáticas…_

_-Pero yo—_

_-Si vas te digo un gran secreto de Hyuga Neji, el genio de las batallas_

_-Yo no me voy a dejar chantajear_

_-…_

_-Está bien…_

_La gran fiesta de Ino era la más concurrida, a los 10 minutos ya le estaban dando muchas bebidas. _

_Recordaba haber estado bailando con uno y con otro, exageradamente hasta la medianoche. En eso Shikamaru la sacó de ahí y la sentó._

_-Está completamente ebria_

_-No es…. Cier….to jeje ^////^_

_-Neji te ama en secreto_

_Reaccionó y todo el licor bajó._

_-¿Me engañaste a venir para decirme eso?_

_-¿Quién puede negar que es mentira?_

_Buen punto._

_-Shika-kun!!:… ven a bailar strepteasse..!!!—gritó eufórica Ino_

_-Ya vuelvo…--dijo resignado Shikamaru yendo a evitar que su compañera se desnudara totalmente_

_Eso no era cierto, se adentró hacia las habitaciones y se recostó. Por Dios, la resaca iba a estar horrible._

_-Mi cita!_

_Era Kiba… borracho._

_-Kiba…. No soy tu cita…. Ahora largo que no estoy de humor…_

_-Todo por el Hyuga…_

_-¡Que no es por él!_

_-Uy si… seguro Shikamaru te dijo que te amaba…_

_-Neji no me quiere, solo somos compañeros…_

_-Tienes razón… Si él te quisiera te prestaría más atención e impediría esto—sintió el calido beso de Kiba… un beso corto pero pícaro._

_-Está completamente ebrio…_

_-Dicen que los niños y los borrachos no mienten… yo sé que Hyuga te quiere pero no se quiere dar cuenta para no ser débil… pero ante ti siempre lo será…_

_-No lo creo…_

_-Ahora venga con su papi_

_-Kiba!_

-

-

-

* * *

-Y me abrazó y no me soltó… tuve que noquearlo totalmente para que me soltara…

-Kiba—dijo Neji apretando los puños

--Ahora adiós…

-¿donde vas?

-A dormir… mi gran resaca me está matando

-No no… no te dejaré dormir aún

-¿Qué hablas?

-No voy a dejar que este tiempo sea en vano, no quiero que nadie te mire, nadie te toque que nadie se atreva a pronunciar tu nombre

-Neji… me estás asustando

-Al fin me llamas por mi nombre!... Tenten, te declaro mía

-Eso no es ci-

-Pues lo será apenas lleguemos al hotel

-¿Qué?

-Que no voy a dejar que ningún otro tipejo te toque ni te posea y peor si es Inuzuka Kiba!

-Idiota

-¿Qué?

-No dejaría que nadie más que tú me toque, gran tonto…y con esos celos peor

-Te demostraré entre sábanas lo que estos celos pueden llegan a hacer…

-jaja

-No te rías… nunca más te dejaré ir

Todo era tan sorpresivo. Los sentimientos salían claramente y no dejaban espacio para más. Un poco tarde para ambos pero se encargarían de saciar los corazones.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar privado, con tal… faltaba mucho para que sus días terminen y al fin sus almas podrían descubrir. Todo sucedió cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Era momento de aprovechar las vacaciones. Hasta que Konoha los llamara de nuevo… podrían recuperar todo aquel tiempo no aprovechado.

-Guy sensei míreme!!... soy un delfín!

_Hasta que en un futuro fueran necesarios…_

-

-

-

_

* * *

_

Hola!!....

Esto lo escribo ya hoy marzo....

se me han complicado las cosas en mi casa

recién regreso el internet

problemas con mis hermanos... sere grosera??

me ando peleando con medio mundo...

pero no con ustedes, son mis joyas preciadas

ahora solo quería anunciar mi conclusión: El SASUKARIN va ganando

ey, no tires shurikens!!

sino que en el manga tras un breve análisis parece que la zo....karin domina a Sasuke

e influye en sus acciones en parte...

aunque le haya pasado con su chidori nagashi

pero la cara que puso Sasuke cuando karin le dice que se detenga... por Dios...

pero como siempre : SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Espero sus criticas... ah... y este es el omake pues...

un final muy abrupto quizás... pero es más segura...

cualquier duda diganla y así se las aclaro

* * *

**Karina Natsumi** gracias por ser fiel al fic

**Kyo nakamura **los malos se mueren o vuelven... es una explicacion que dare en el siguiente capitulo...

gracias por los saludos XD

**setsuna 17 **gracias por tus palabras y tu fidelidad... ^^

**Dark Nina.. **asi que esta es tu cuenta que bien, gracias por seguir el fic

y ya pues un relleno

**Lizie... **no dije que sakura mataba a gaara... no recuerdo haber dicho eso simplemente que dije que

me gustaba juntar a Sasori con Sakura a pesar de que sakura lo haya matado...

**FMA64 ... **economizar energia es de lo peor... yo estuve sin internet mucho tiempo y casi muero T_T

si... el nombrecito me costo un poco pero espero que te agrade cuando lo leas... orochigay muerte!!... yo tambien quiero que muera XD

a ver con tus preguntas XD(me encantan)(i love it!!!)

¿Como es que Orochimaru sigue vivito y coleando al igual que Kabuto?, e

s que un capitulo del manga ... o era del anime??... no recuerdo bien pero sale que kabuto habia absorbido parte del poder de orochimaru y pues quise alternar eso con la historia pensando que orochimaru se juntaria con kabutito...que ga...ys!

Lograra Sasuke derrotar a Orochimaru?,eso lo sabras en otro capitulo

Sakura y la pequeña estaran a salvo? lamentablemente la pequeña sufrira un trauma por orochimaru...noooo!!!

Sabra Orochimaru que Sakura y Sasuke tienen una hija?, ese "·$·!! lo sabe todo...grrr

Como se vengara Orochimaru? de una manera muy cruel ... con la vida!!!


	22. 21: Situaciones y corazon:sacrificios

_Quiero pedirles a todos los lectores que esten (valga la redundancia)leyendo mi fic y esto, que tomen conciencia sobre el terremoto que ha devastado a Chile. Tengamos muchos deseos positivos hacia aquellas personas que han sido gravemente afectadas y sobre el daño que ha ocasionado la madre naturaleza, reflexionen sobre cada hecho en su vida y procuren ayudar de diferentes formas en su país. Si creen en Dios eleven una oración por ellos. Nadie se salva de lo que pueda pasar, así que no se tomen este asunto a la ligera. Espero que todos quienes lean esto esten bien y que no hayan sufrido de nada. Que Dios los proteja y bendiga hoy y siempre, más a aquellos que están en desgracia ahora._

_Den gracias por lo que tienen y esperemos que todo esta situación pronto se arregle._

* * *

Hola personas que gozan de la vida…

De nuevo yo apareciéndome por estos lares primeramente para aclarar algo: **ESTE FIC NO HA DEJADO DE SER ****SASUSAKU**

Lo anterior ha sido el omake que desde no me acuerdo bien que capítulo les he estado diciendo, por los últimos reviews me he dado cuenta que ha habido una total confusión conello, pero les repito este fic completamente es sasusaku. Simplemente que lo anterior fue una historia de relleno, ahora en este capitulo retomamos en curso de la historia, para llegar al ansiado final…

El manga de Naruto esta semana ha estado más que interesante… quiero saber cual será la tercera opción de Naruto, si no lo has leído pues ¡léeleo!, te recomiendo la página de "Animextremist"… es animextremist . com En la secciön de mangas::: salen todos los jueves en la noche generalmente

Les presento en capitulo 21, el penultimo de esta historia que a algunos ha conmovido, a otros enfurecido, a otros les ha hecho reflexionar sobre el sabor de los helados….¿?

Bueno de antemano agradecerles todo su apoyo y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, quizá algunos les paresca muy aburrido el estilo de poner nombres de los personajes como en diálogo, pero creo que es mejor debido a que a veces se tienen confusiones con quien está hablando. En este capítulo he tratado de enfocarme en lo que siente Sasuke y Sakura y como son sus pensamientos mientras la situación se complica.

Bueno y haciendo una pregunta que a muchos molestará y a otros angustiará porque hace referencia a muchas cosas en mi mente macabra… ¿Quieren final triste o feliz?

No lo digo por torturarlos pero hay algunas personas que son trágicas y les encantaría leer muerte. Así que es una pregunta abierta… actualizaré la próxima semana un día como hoy y pues ya veré si subo ese día dependiendo de las respuestas….

Enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 21: Situaciones y corazones…sacrificios

* * *

-

-

-

…

Levantó su katana, estuvo cerca de aquel ser, de aquella persona que por ambición de poder dejó que su cuerpo fuera ocupado lentamente… ¿Poder?... quien más que él mismo Uchiha Sasuke podría saberlo… su katana iba a impactar contra su enemigo cuando desapareció ante su rostro… ¿Qué había sucedido?... a sus espaldas apareció su enemigo con un kunai y se lo clavó….

-Naruto: Sasuke!!!—gritó y empezó a avanzar  
-Kakashi: No vayas… él no será derrotado tan fácilmente—dijo parándolo…

Efectivamente, de un puf se vio un trozo de madera con un kunai y al enemigo sorprendido, dejando de estar suspendido en el aire para pararse en el techo de una casa.

-Orochimaru: No puedes ir escapándote de mi Sasuke-kun…  
-Sasuke: ¿Quién está huyendo?—dijo apareciéndose detrás de él con su katana

Orochimaru se movió y se colocó de nuevo en el lomo de la serpiente, Sasuke preparó sellos.

-Orochimaru: No creas que con esa técnica tan inútil me harás un rasguño  
-Sasuke: Katon goukakyuu no jutsu

Escupió fuego y Orochimaru lo esquivó fácilmente, Sasuke emergió desde las llamas y le clavó la katana en la pierna. El enemigo se retorció y se alejó con la serpiente.

-Sasuke: Ahora quien huye de quien…

Orochimaru se enojó… hizo unos sellos y aplico su técnica "Doton: Doryū Taiga" (elemento tierra, río fluyente de tierra) parecía que Sasuke se iba a ahogar pero un rápido movimiento de Naruto lo ayudó. El rubio sacudió el cabello de su amigo y creó unas réplicas, lanzó Shurikens y kunais al aire, algunas regresaban a la forma de él e intentaban golpear al enemigo. La gran serpiente Takeda escupió su veneno-ácido y todos se dispersaron del área de impacto. De pronto una silueta apareció.

-¿?: Kuchiyose no Jutsu  
-Orochimaru: No te entrometas  
-¿?: Lo siento Orochimaru… pero hace tiempo que no jugábamos con nuestras mascotas… sí o no Gamabunta—dijo hablándole a la rana, la cual sólo sonrió y sacó su espada  
-Takeda: Yo me haré cargo de esto… tú lárgate con el mocoso y mátalo…

Orochimaru invocó otra serpiente de mismo tamaño, imponenente y con un aura de muerte, 'Korosu',

-Naruto: ey… ero-sennin ¿Qué haces acá?  
-Jiraya: Vine a ayudar a mi aldea… no te distraigas trabaja con tu compañero  
-Naruto: Ikke dattebayo!

Orochimaru mandó a la segunda serpiente a ayudar a Takeda, Tsunade también hizo su invocación "Yo también quiero divertirme" dijo y se fue a "jugar" con las "mascotas". El campo era amplio, algunas casas habían sido destruidas por la aparición de las serpientes, el sapo, y la babosa… se alejaron un poco más… Los ninjas médicos cargaron a los heridos. Un grupo de Ninjas los protegía. Sólo el equipo Kakashi quedaba cerca de aquella pelea.

-

-

-

* * *

-

¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué podía hacer?...¿Qué debía hacer?... si ingresaba en batalla sería una "molestia"… no quería que se preocuparan por ella, pero quería ayudar… miraba como Sasuke y Naruto murmuraban y Orochimaru se les acercaba, esquivaron sus serpientes… de un momento a otro Sasuke empujó a Orochimaru le clavó su katana en la herida ya hecha y Naruto se le acercó por atrás dándole con su rasengan… de un puf se convirtió en una serpiente que envolvió rápidamente a Naruto… aparecieron más y cubrieron en una jaula al rubio, fue enterrado bajo tierra con aquellos animales escurridizos… el miedo se asomó en el rostro de ella… si iba ¿estaría en el mismo problema de Naruto?.. ¿Qué haría?.... siguió observando el grito del padre de su hija "NARUTOO!!!"… No se oyó respuesta… el verdadero Orochimaru estaba a metros de Sasuke y extendió una espada… se la iba a clavar… su cuerpo no le respondía… estaba paralizada por el miedo… ella miraba el fin de su familia y no podía hacer nada… entonces de la nada unos rayos (ó relámpagos) sujetaron la espada y la llevaron lejos… era Kei…

-Sasuke: Tú…  
-Kei: No me caes bien, pero si te dejo morir Sakurita no me perdonará  
-Sasuke: Hmp..

Se sonrieron en tono de complicidad, Kei le mandó un gran rayo encima… parecía "rostizado" pero sólo eran serpientes quemadas… De la espalda de Kei emergió una espada, clavándole en una parte sensible, haciendo que el gesto de Kei fuera una mueca de dolor profundo y de desesperación ante la situación…. Orochimaru le había tendido una trampa… sangraba…. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba… vio a su mejor amiga rubia y la hermana de Kei, Madoka, al encuentro de éste…

-Ino: Baka!... porque no piensas… ya pareces Naruto!—dijo derramando unas lagrimas  
-Kei: Gomen… pero el Uchiha no se defendió bien  
-Madoka: Hermano… Ino-san… hay que llevarlo al hospital

Lo levantaron con esfuerzo entre las dos y lo cargaron hasta el hospital que era el edificio que resistía apenas a todo este confilcto, Kei le dedicó una mirada tierna. "No vayas" le dijo antes de pasar a su costado… manchas de sangre salpicaron el piso y a sus pies descalzos… Sasuke activó el sharingan más intenso, y miró furioso a Orochimaru logrando que se tambaleara… ahora era una guerra de Genjutsu… ¿Qué podría hacer?... aquella pequeña batalla duró poco porque después vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru moverse hacia Sasuke, este realizó su jutsu

-Sasuke: Chidori Nagashi!  
-Orochimaru: No me vengas con tonterías… yo te ayudé a perfeccionar esa técnica  
-Kakashi: Pero yo se la enseñé—dijo apareciendo con una mano levantada—Raikiri!

Alumno y maestro atacaron de frente, el maestro fue desviado sólo logrando destrozar parte del brazo enemigo, herida no grave pero si fatal, y el alumno logró impactarle en el abdomen… pero el cuerpo de Kabuto podía regenerarse… así que él impacto no fue mucho… Su cuerpo decidido e impulsado por una fuerza superior empezó a avanzar decidida a ayudar y dar lo mejor de sí pero entonces alguien se interpuso en su camino empujándola hacia la tierra.

-Sakura: Suigetsu—dijo incorporándose  
-Suigetsu: Ve… Vete—dijo jadeante sujetándola fuerte de los hombros  
-Sakura: Me lastimas… ¿Qué tienes?—dijo soltándose del agarre de Suigetsu el cual lucía raro y atormentado  
-Suigetsu: Es Orochimaru… nos es-está con-controlando  
-Sakura: ¿Nos?—dijo y vio como Suigetsu se desplomaba y se sujetaba a sí mismo, abrazándose con fuerza y cerrando los ojos

Iba a preguntar porque sucedía eso cuando sintió un golpe en su abdomen… una cabellera roja se movió en el aire y mientras la pelirrosa caía lentamente, recibió otro golpe que la hizo vomitar sangre… la pelirrosa se asustó por la velocidad y fuerza que ahora poseía aquella mujer…

-Sakura: Karin…san…. ¿Qué le pa-  
-Karin: Yo… arrgg!!—gritó

Sakura quedaba confundida… Karin se acercó más e intentó darle otro golpe al mismo punto pero la kunoichi médico haciendo un giro pudo esquivarlo… ahora la pelirrosa contraatacaba con patadas –cabe decir que eran con extremada fuerza--que Karin lograba bloquear. Entonces Karin rápidamente sujetó supierna y la lanzó con precisión hacia una pared. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el dolor se acumuló en su espalda.

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

-

Escuchó el ruido de una construcción cayendo… vio a su ex compañera de su equipo Taka con los puños cerrados y a Suigetsu abrazándose a sí mismo. La cortina de humo que cubría aquella construcción recién caída se fue disipando y dejó ver a una pelirrosa que había sido lanzada ahí y que intentaba pararse con un poco de dificultad. La pelirroja se le acercó y le empezó a patear sin medirse y seguidamente. Ella escupió sangre. Se enojó más… ¿Qué diablos hacía Karin?

-Orochimaru: Veo que te diste cuenta de mi sorpresita… pude experimentar con Suigetsu y Karin a cambio que me dieran su voluntad… Karin accedió fácilmente pero Suigetsu no mucho… les puse un sello de obediencia pero Suigetsu es muy rebelde… les estoy ordenando atacar a tu amada Sakura…¿Qué harás?... si vas puedo destruir Konoha libremente y ya no tendrías hogar…si te quedas Karin terminará matándola a puros y bruscos golpes

¿Qué podría hacer?... si Konoha era destruida no habría un hogar para su familia, pero si Sakura moría no podría dar la cara a Konoha… entonces escuchó la voz de su sensei.

-Kakashi: ¡No te preocupes Sasuke! yo iré por Sakura  
-Orochimaru: Idiota… "Mizurappa" (ola violenta de agua)

El jounin fue sorprendido por unas bolas de agua que vinieron con extrema rapidez. Usando su rapidez pudo esquivar algunas pero se descuido en alguna cuantas y dos que le dislocaron el brazo derecho y el tobillo, haciéndolo caer desde el aire.

Iba a impactar contra el suelo entonces se vio una gran explosión.

-¿?: Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Aparecieron dos sapos al grito de la invocación, uno inflo su barriga como globo atrapando a Kakashi y debajo del otro apareció el convocador.

-Sasuke: Naruto!  
-Naruto: Unas serpientes no me van a hacer daño..je je je  
-Kakashi: Gracias..

Sasuke vio a Orochimaru y sacó de nuevo el chidori, se acercó a gran velocidad a él y le trató de impactar, lo logró pero el escurridizo Orochimaru no dejó que el impacto sea letal y se alejo varios metros.

-Sakura: AAHH!!...—grito Sakura por los golpes de Karin

-

-

-

* * *

-

No iba a soportar más, tenía que hacer algo, vio a su amado Sasuke mirarla y queriéndose aproximar, no podía dejar que él hiciera eso, tenía que derrotar a Orochimaru para que la villa no fuera destruida, su maestra también peleaba, Jiraya-san, Naruto, Kakashi…

No me dejaré derrotar… no tan fácilmente, soy…YO SOY….

-Sakura: hn—esbozó una sonrisa mientras paraba la patada de Karin—no te atrevas a golpearme más—la miro desafiante, su mirada cambio—YO SOY HARUNO SAKURA, ESTUDIANTE DE UNO DE LAS SANNINS, TSUNADE-SAMA, NO ME VAS A DERROTAR TAN FACILMENTE ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE!—gritó a Orochimaru—SHANARO!!!

Se paró de inmediato y empezó a contraatacar a Karin, tratando de no hacerle mucho daño, patadas y golpes. Utilizó la fuerza monstruosa. Incluso las otras batallas se tomaron una pausa para ver las agallas de Sakura

-Naruto: ESO ES SAKURA-CHAN!!...ikke DATTEBAYO!  
-Sasuke: Sakura…--miro como le lanzó una patada a Karin haciéndola retroceder…se le acercó corriendo y le dio un golpe que la noqueó—Sakura… hmp… me cuidaré de no recibir tus golpes…después de matar a Orochimaru…

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke y él a ella, Sakura se acercó a Karin y la empezó a curar. Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de haber escogido a una mujer tan noble para amar, como la madre de su hija. Tsunade se limpió de una pequeña lágrima de orgullo que recorría su rostro, Kakashi y Naruto sonreían aún heridos. Entonces se escuchó el llanto de un bebé… Sakura y Sasuke se alarmaron… Vieron a Orochimaru que tenía en brazos a un pequeño bultito de cabellos negros que lloraba y movía sus manitos como pidiendo auxilio… Orochimaru se lamió los labios y abrió su boca como para morderla…

-Kakashi: Le quiere poner el sello maldito!... esta loco!  
-Naruto: Serpiente baka!!—corrió tratando de llegar donde estaba Orochimaru—haré un asado contigo!

Sasuke reaccionó, también corrió, no iba a permitir que le hicieran eso a su hija, él lo pudo soportar apenas toda la transformación que le llevó el sello y su hija era un bebé aún, no dejaría que de nuevo ese macabro ser le arrebatara la felicidad, ahora tenía una familia… él no dejaría que…

-Sakura: Aléjate de mi hija!!—gritó apareciendo delante de Orochimaru dándole un golpe—Suéltala!

Orochimaru sintió un poco de dolor por el golpe y soltó a la pequeña bebé. Sakura aprovechó y la cogió pero se vio sujeta de la cabeza (ejerciendo presión) por Orochimaru, le dolía demasiado. Vio a naruto y Sasuke pararse en frente de ellos. Después un gran estruendo, los sannin habían derrotado a las serpientes. Se alegró por ello.

-Sakura: Sa…Sasuke… kun…--gimoteó  
-Orochimaru: El kyubi y mi ex discípulo... que gran maravilla… en todas las naciones se habla de ustedes, son unos grandes ninjas pero… que podrían hacer contra mi ahora que yo tengo…--apretó fuerte a Sakura  
-Sakura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!—gritó con dolor y el bebé lloró también  
-Naruto: Sakura-chan!...  
-Orochimaru: …algo que ustedes aprecian… Naruto-kun… no querrías perder a una hermana como Sakura… y tú Sasuke…que me puedes ofrecer a cambio de Sakura y este bebé tan…--extendió su lengua hasta los brazos de Sakura lamiendo el rostro del bebé--…deliciosa…  
-Sasuke: Déjalos… esta es nuestra batalla  
-Orochimaru: No me gusta tu rebeldía...—Golpeó a Sakura haciéndola sacar sangre—eres muy desleal Sasuke  
-Naruto: Tú!!... ¡¡nunca te lo perdonaré!!—dijo corriendo a golpear a Orochimaru pero Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo-Pero que!—entonces se sentó  
-Sasuke: Lo siento… tengo que inmovilizarte, no quiero que más sean implicados en esto… Orochimaru—le dijo dirigiéndose a él—ya se lo que quieres y te lo daré…  
-Orochimaru: y Que me piensas dar a cambio de ellas—sujeto a Sakura fuerte—eh?  
-Sakura: AAHH!!....NO LE HAGAS CASO SASUKE-KUN!!...ÉL SOLO…AH!!!!  
-Sasuke: Discúlpame Sakura… parece que no podré disfrutar mi vida con ustedes…OROCHIMARU…

El aire se tornó pesado, el ambiente era hostil. Hubo intercambio de miradas angustiadas. ¿Qué ofrecería Sasuke?¿Cuan importante es Sakura?

-Sasuke:…TENDRÁS MI VIDA...Pero déjalas ir…  
-Orochimaru: Sasuke… buen alumno…eso era lo que quería oír de ti…

Dicho esto Orochimaru soltó a Sakura y la bebé que rebotaron en la barriga del sapo cayendo junto a Kakashi.

-Kakashi: ¿Sakura estás bien?  
-Sakura: Kakashi-sensei.. ¡sasuke!! ¡¡Sasuke le va a dar su vida a Orochimaru!!  
-Kakashi: Lo sé…--dijo resignado  
-Sakura: HAGA ALGO!!  
-Kakashi: No puedo…

Sasuke vio como cayó antes sus ojos su familia, su razón de ser. Todo se acababa, todo se terminaba. Su ciclo ahí había terminado, era hora de pagar por todos sus pecados, por todo el mal sembrado. Se acercó lentamente a Orochimaru y este sonrió de sobremanera.

-Kabuto: Al fin su momento ha llegado  
-Orochimaru: Oh si… "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi" (es cuando saca la espada de Kusanagi)… Sasuke… muere!!

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Sakura: COMO QUE NO PUEDE!!...SI NO VA USTED ENTONCES-  
-Kakashi: Él siempre fue fuerte, hay decisiones que toman demasiada voluntad y fuerza para tomarlas, "Decidir" no es tan sólo decir "si quiero" o "no quiero" a alguna cosa, decidir es más profundo, es poner tu vida al límite sabiendo que cada detalle puede traer consigo una trágica o buena consecuencia… ahora Sasuke ha decidido esto siendo un daño para él y un futuro para ti y para tu hija… Sasuke no es idiota él quiere que tu tengas un hogar que le puedas dar a su hija… porque el TE AMA demasiado para perderte, el te ama tanto que no le importa perder su vida...Por ti… es una decisión noble.. y aunque quisiera hacer algo, Sasuke actuaría de todas maneras…

Sakura… no me odies por lo que hago…lo único que quiero es que sigas adelante…yo te he hecho mucho daño, si desaparezco todo lo malo desaparecerá conmigo…No habrás mas odio no dolor para ti ni para nuestra hija… no sufrirás ni tú ni yo… ahora podrás tener la vida normal que siempre mereciste, una vida feliz, una vida que te ganaste por ser tan buena y por ser tal cual eres… no una vida con los enemigos de un asesino… mis enemigos…. El filo de la espada comienza a travesarme, se introduce en mi y no es posible evitarlo porque ya lo he decidido y también he decidido no retractarme de lo que hago. Es un dolor incalculable… yo prometo que desapareceré todo este mal para que tú tengas un futuro, prometo que después de esto todo será felicidad para ti Sakura… perdóname…

-Sasuke: Sakura….perdón….

_Adios Sakura…_

-

-

-

* * *

-

Sasuke… no me pidas perdón… por favor. No me condenes a una vida sin ti, no me dejes aquí… lucha Sasuke… no quiero perderte, eres la persona que más amo y estar sin ti es lo mismo que no existir… es lo mismo que ser nada. No me hagas esto, quiero seguir viéndote todos los día, quiero que nuestros caminos sigan entrelazados y que nada ni nadie nos separe, no quiero alejarme de ti, no me abandones, mantenme cerca… el tiempo será cero si no estas conmigo…esto no puede ser real… seguro es un mal sueño…no…es un genjutsu….si, eso debe ser… no puede estar pasando…Tú prometiste no dejarnos , a mi ni a nuestra hija… prometiste estar conmigo Sasuke, no me dejes… no… te necesito, eres demasiado importante, no quiero perderte una vez más… porque sé que si te pierdo ahora no habrá regreso… Sasuke, ámame y no te vayas, quédate a mi lado… te suplico no te vayas… no te dejes ir… la sangre sale de tu cuerpo, Orochimaru sonríe y prueba tu sangre… no…no ...No puede ser…. Mi bebé llora…

_Que sea un sueño…Sasuke… un mal sueño_

-Sakura: NOOO!!.....

_La pesadilla se tornó realidad…_

-Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!!

-

-

-

--

-

--

* * *

**Setsuna17… **espero que hayas leído lo del principio, ese solo era un omake un capitulo de relleno por decirlo así; pero ya todo sigue su curso normal… espero disfrutes este capitulo.. es el penúltimo

**DarkNina**… yo no hubiera querido que Sakura muriera de todas formas… aunque sea una especie de molestia le da algo de sentimiento a la historia… pero con el nuevo capitulo del manga me he emocionado, Sorry por no escribir sasusaku en el anterior pero ahora ya lo hice…

**kyo nakamura**… al parecer los malos no se cansan, pero siempre reciben su merecido… así que este malo no será la excepción… gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes el capítulo

* * *

…_Adelantos…_

…/…Se levantó decidida. No quería perderlo, porque para ella perderlo era igual a morir. Vio hacia arriba. Sasuke estaba cogido por la espada y él sujetaba los hombros de Orochimaru. Lo vio sonreír. Todos lo vieron sonreír.¿Qué significaba eso?... De hecho algo no muy bueno…/…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_…/…-Orochimaru: Lo he conseguido—sonrió como maniático—MI VENGANZA ESTA COMPLETA!!!  
-Sasuke: …hmp… de verdad así lo crees ¿eh?...imbécil…/…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…/… Las personas cercanas se movían, retrocedían… Pero ella no entendía… ¿acaso Sasuke se había olvidado de que tenía una familia?... De que la tenía a ella… …/…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_/__-__Sasuke: A diferencia tuya… yo si pude terminarla…  
-Orochimaru: Imposible!!!... no me puedes hacer esto!!.. yo voy a a gobernar el mundo!!.. yo ser-…/…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…/… -Sasuke: ¿Listo para morir?  
-Orochimaru: Lo mismo te pregunto…/…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_/… Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar…_ recordó aquella ocasión cuando pelearon con Zabuza y Haku… Sasuke estaba herido y ella lloró…_¿Era el fin?.../…_


	23. 22: La voluntad del fuego renace

Capítulo final, más epílogo

Gracias por leer

_NOTAS: _

_-Se ha utilizado un poema de "César Vallejo"(escritor peruano) cuyo nombre es "Masa"_

_-Si no lees mucho el manga o no ves el anime te puedes perder en algunas partes…_

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad espero sea pura coincidencia ^^_

-

-

FF:

¿Te podré perdonar?

**_Chapter 22_**: _Futuro... La voluntad del fuego renace..._

-

-

* * *

.

Para Tsunade, esa espada se llevaba la felicidad de la que consideraba mas que su alumna…. Su hija, un gran shinobi. Probó su lealtad a la Nación del Fuego y a Konoha muchas veces.. pero una vez más… escogía un camino que lo mandaba a la oscuridad eterna…

Para Jiraya, Sasuke era una de las luces del camino de su joven alumno, el hijo del ninja a quien apreció mucho. Sasuke era una de las pruebas legítimas de que es posible salirse de la venganza… como no lo entendio antes Pein…Orochimaru … caminos escogidos y sin salidas…

Para Kakashi… un shinobi que al igual que él, sabía que era perder a sus seres más _queridos_… sabía lo que conllevaba decidir—_Kakashi, toma mi ojo…(Obito)—_sabía lo doloroso de las decisiones—_Kakashi…Kakashi, yo siempre te he que…(Rin)---_ sabía lo que pensaba y lo entendía perfectamente… pero le partía el alma ver como la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo en cantidad, todo se iba en ese instante… por primera vez supo que su alumno… se había equivocado el doble: uno por decidir sacrificarse así y otro por dejarla a ella…

Para Naruto… aquella persona que se había dejado meter la espada, que lo había pralizado, era su amigo… el más idiota de los amigos—_un gran 'teme' amigo--_, un amigo que necesitaba un diccionario para que aprenda palabras, que necesitaba un poco de sol porque estaba pálido, era su compañero, era por quien tanto se había esforzado, era su lazo más importante, era alguien irreemplazable… era su hermano, parte de su familia…

Para Sakura… era todo.

A ella le encantaba su "hmp", sus "Sakura", sus pequeños susurros, sus roces inmediatos, sus delicados besos, su rostro confuso, su cabello rebelde y enredado, le encantaba todo de él. Porque a pesar de todo él le había mostrado el encanto de vivir, de querer, de seguir. Él le había mostrado que amar era el más puro de los sentimientos, de las decisiones, de las entregas, de las ofrenda. Porque amar era una entrega total en la cual no debía haber reembolsos, era un dar maravilloso que te llenaba y te saciaba. Sasuke le había mostrado la felicidad de dar y ahora también le mostraba la tristeza de perder. De perder lo único que le había llenado el corazón, porque nada duele más que amar y perder ese amor… es como morir apenas haber encontrado el tesoro perdido.

Aquella palabra retumbaba en sus oídos—_perdido…perdido…perdido…--_ y le ponía una grieta más en su corazón…

Se levantó decidida.

No quería perderlo, porque para ella perderlo era igual a morir.

Observó hacia arriba. Sasuke estaba cogido por la espada, co el gesto perdido y sujetaba los hombros de Orochimaru quien sonreía con un placer tenebroso.

Lo vio sonreír. Todos lo vieron sonreír.

¿Qué significaba eso?... De hecho algo no muy bueno…

-Orochimaru: Lo he conseguido—sonrió como maniático—¡¡¡MI VENGANZA ESTA COMPLETA!!!  
-Sasuke: …hmp—lo miró fríamente—¿de verdad así lo crees?eh...imbécil…  
-Orochimaru: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke—dijo en tono reprobatorio—No te conviene ser tan insolente… te mantengo vivo porque serás mío… y porque quiero que veas todo…todo lo que será destruído y con mi poder lo haré renacer y-  
-Sasuke: Dirás con mi poder…  
-Orochimaru: Parece que sigues tan insolente…--presionó la espada haciendo que el filo cortara más a el cuerpo de Sasuke—muy mal…  
-Sasuke: arrg!!—escupió sangre  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!—gritó asustada  
-Sasuke: Sa…kura…--susurró volviendo a botar sangre  
-Orochimaru: Todo será destruído… incluso ella… claro que tu preciosa hija quedará vida… sino ¿quien sería mi próximo contenedor?

-Sasuke: no…  
-Orochimaru: No existirá un futuro… no más….nunca más….

¿Futuro?.. era cierto… para él ya no podía existir un futuro… _nunca más _…pero… él podría darles pase a un nuevo comienzo…a un nuevo hogar… a Sakura…a su pequeña hija… esas luces que lo guiaron fuera de aquella oscuridad tan temible, tan tormentosa que se extendía en él… debía darles todo lo que pudiera ... tenía que hacerlo…

-Sasuke: Las nubes son bellas…--miró al cielo (recuerden la escena bajo la lluvia de Itachi)  
-Orochimaru: ¿Te pones a mirar al cielo en este momento?—levantó la vista y se asombró--¡Qué demonios!

Orochimaru y Sasuke miraban al cielo, claramente la expresión de Orochimaru no era de agrado, pero Sasuke lucía una mirada triste, cargabaun congoja que sobreexcedía lo que podía llevar… pero aún así, mantenía una sonrisa tranquilizante… _¿Qué significaba eso?..._

Ella miró al cielo. Observó que habían nubes grises que se posaban siniestramente sobre ellos… se juntaban y daban un mal augurio… daban a conocer la fortuna de aquellas personas que se combatían.

-Kakashi: ¡Hokage-sama!, ¡debemos alejarnos de aquí!—alertó al darse cuenta de la situación  
-Tsunade: Todos los shinobis, alejen a las personas, ¡¡RAPIDO!!  
-Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?—dijo mirando el gesto descompuesto de Sakura, que no se movía de su lugar  
-Kakashi: No lo sé… pero Sasuke planea hacer algo…  
-Naruto: ¡¡Pero si está malherido!!!... acaso no piensa en Sakura-chan…

Las personas cercanas se movían, retrocedían, intercambiaban miradas desesperadas, de confusión… Pero ella no entendía… ¿acaso Sasuke se había olvidado de que tenía una familia?...¿De que ya había dejado de estar solo?… ¿De que la tenía la ella?…

-

-

-

* * *

.

-¿?: Cara de charco….  
-¿?:¿Qué sucede bruja?—dijo AUN sosteniéndola en sus brazos…  
-Karin: ¿Sasuke lo va a hacer?...  
-Suigetsu: Parece que sí…--dijo mirando al lugar del aludido

Ambos miraron y se dieron cuenta de la situación y de lo que iba a acontecer, se dieron cuenta que estaban a punto de ver el fin y el comienzo de algo. Porque aunque las nubes sean bellas no siempre presagian buenos hechos…

-Karin: Busquemos a Juugo…él tiene-¡auch-.!.. el pergamino…  
-Suigetsu: pero tu-!  
-Karin: ¡¡¡Se lo debemos!!!.. y yo a la pelo de chicle…

Sonrió… Rememoró aquellos tiempos vividos con recuerdos perdidos… al parecer Karin había cambiado…

-

-

-

* * *

.

Era el fin… lo sabía, era ya previsto y aún así no tenía miedo de ello… esperaba que esta decisión trajera un futuro… ansiaba que por primera vez este sueño se hiciera realidad…lo anhelaba mucho… todo por…

-Orochimaru: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?  
-Sasuke: … haciendo realidad el sueño…creando un futuro….

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!... ¡¡¡debemos irnos!!!—la jaló del brazo en medio de la multitud alborotada  
-Sakura: Sasuke…--se dejó llevar por aquel suave tirón

No quería eso… claro que no…. Se posicionó con los demás pero su corazón estaba intranquilo… debía hacer algo, ¡¡debía actuar!! … no se quedaría ahí mientras él se sacrificaba…

-Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!

-

-

-

* * *

.

Sasuke levantó su mano y para la sorpresa de los expectadores un rayo impactó a su costado imperioso, altanero y poderoso, aquél rayo se quedó en la mano de Sasuke y se movía danzante.

Orochimaru tenía una expresión de… ¿miedo?

El rayo iba adoptando una forma muy parecida a la del Chidori… pero era diferente, había un aura feroz en ese rayo… era demasiado imponente… Sasuke miró serio a Orochimaru quien aún poseía una cara no de alegría…

-Orochimaru: No es posible que tú hayas completado '_esa_' técnica…--dijo derramando algunas gotas por su frente  
-Sasuke: A diferencia tuya—dijo con voz potente—yo si pude terminarla…  
-Orochimaru: ¡¡¡Imposible!!!... ¡¡no me puedes hacer esto!!.. ¡¡yo voy a gobernar el mundo!!.. yo ser-  
-Sasuke: Cállate—lo dijo con un tono tal que parecía la atmósfera de hielo—Podrás probar esta técnica… contigo serían sólo dos personas quienes la han visto… y no están vivas para contarlo…  
-Orochimaru: No me digas que …  
-Sasuke: Esta técnica la utilicé con Itachi—sus ojos perdieron toda luminosidad—_nii-san…_

El momento en su memoria se reproducía rápidamente haciéndolo sentirse más decidido sobre aquella decisión…

Orochimaru en un intento deseperado se movió tratando de sacar la espada, pero no podía, Sasuke lo tenía sujeto con una mano, apretando muy pero muy fuerte. El momento estaba próximo. _El final de todo…_

-Sasuke: Es en vano—dijo humillando el ego de aquella mutación de serpiente—y lo sabes Orochimaru…  
-Orochimaru: Es cierto—sonrió—el rayo puede tocar el suelo en menos de medio segundo…  
-Sasuke: Correcto… lo único que tengo que hacer es redireccionarlo a tu cabeza y será tu fin…  
-Orochimaru: Pero…--sujetó más a Sasuke—si lo haces…**morirás**…

Morir… ¿Qué significaba ello?... Ya no le importaría nunca más… la conoció muy de cerca pero eso era algo que ya poco le importaba… había asesinado a su propio hermano, la única familia que le quedaba, _su más grande error_… el amor de su vida padeció peripecias por su culpa, _la muerte estuvo cerca de ella por su culpa_… puso en riesgo su hogar, su villa, sus sensei's,… al _dobe_ de su amigo, _quien nunca lo abandonó y aquello le dolía más en el alma_… **morir** ya no era una elección, no era un camino, era el fin… era el final que se merecía... debía dar algo para expiar un poco de todo lo que había hecho… debía agradecer a todos por haber estado _aun _ahí…_gracias…_

-

-

-

* * *

.

No quería eso…lo amaba y no quería perderlo… eso era todo…

-Naruto: ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!—gritó pero la Kunoichi ya estaba corriendo lejos  
-Kakashi: ¡Sakura!

Corrió rápidamente, no lo iba a permitir, _no lo iba a perder_… Si Sasuke hacía eso ella se encargaría de salvarlo, ella lo haría de alguna u otra forma pero lo lograría... era necesario… tenía que actuar rápido… Sasuke levantó su mano con total determinación, sin temblar ni rechistar, una determinación espeluznante en sus ojos ante la súbita mirada nervio-de mievo de aquella serpiente humana.

Sus orbes se abrieron con miedo… faltaban unos metros para llegar y poder detener todo…

Corrió…con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus esperanzas puestas en ello…

Faltaban 80 metros

-Sasuke: ¿Listo para morir?  
-Orochimaru: Lo mismo te pregunto…

75 metros…

-Sasuke: Esta técnica castiga la maldad

70 metros….

Sasuke: Tu fin está cerca…

65 metros

-Sasuke: Orochimaru…

63 metros

-Sasuke: ¡Muere!

60 metros

Levantó su mano y dijo…

57 metros…

-Sasuke: ¡Kirin!

56,3 metros… Demasiado tarde….

Toda la energía acumulada en el cielo surcó el espacio y siguió la dirección que Sasuke le indico…

-Sakura: ¡¡¡SASUKE!!!!

Una ola de viento con rayos y chakra pasó en forma circular respectiva al lugar donde Sasuke y Orochimaru estaban… se acercaba a Sakura … venía destruyendo las casas cercanas… devastando el lugar sin piedad, castigando a aquellos quienes buscaban un lugar con paz…

Una cubierta de madera la protegió de tal oleada y ella se tiró al piso por instinto… la madera sonaba, crujía, se rasgaba y despedazaba recibiendo los impactos de objetos que querían meterse en ese pequeño espacio… entonces el viento cesó y las últimas lineas de chakra se borraban del aire con una velocidad relativamente rápida… Sakura destrozó la madera y vio una gran nube de humo delante de ella… la construcción donde estaba Sasuke ya no estaba…

-Sakura: Sasuke…kun—las lágrimas empezaron a fluir

Corrió…

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Naruto: ¡Yamato taichou!—dijo viendo la gran cantidad de madera que también protegía a los aldeanos  
-Kakashi: Llegaste justo a tiempo…  
-Yamato:hai—se limpió el sudor de la frente—pensé que no lo lograría…

Miraron de frente… la madera en forma de escudo se derrumbaba y dejaba ver un edificio gigante hecho tiras… destruido… pero… había un pilar de madera que se elevaba sobre todo ello, y se veía escasamente un cuerpo encima… a una kunoichi corriendo desesperada a esa dirección…

-Yamato: No sé si estará bien…

Naruto cerró los puños…

-Kakashi: Naruto…

-

-

* * *

.

_Al fin de la batalla, ..._

* * *

.

Aún con los pies descalzos, escaló los restos, sin importar los pequeños objetos que le lastimaban, sin pensar en los escombros ni en la sangre caída hasta llegar a la parte mas elevada, una superficie plana y cilíndrica. Alcanzó y lo vio…

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

-

-

* * *

…_y muerto el combatiente…_

* * *

.

Se arrodilló frente a él… ahí estaba, en el piso con el brazo semiquemado, la ropa casi desgarrada en su totalidad y con diversos cortes en el rostro… su expresión mostraba paz… tranquilidad… como cuando dormía… ¿Sería un sueño corto?  
-

-

* * *

…_vino hacia él un hombre…_

* * *

.

-Sakura: Sa..Sasuke…

Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar… recordó aquella ocasión cuando pelearon con Zabuza y Haku… Sasuke estaba herido y ella lloró… lloró porque no quería perderlo… pero…_ ya lo había perdido…_

-

-

-

* * *

…_y le dijo: …_

* * *

_._

-Sakura: Al diablo el código ninja…

Se aferró más a él y lloró… su llanto resonaba como un eco triste y lastimero…

_Pum _

_Pum _

Lo escuchó…. Acercó su oído más al pecho de Sasuke…

_Pum _

_Pum _

_Pum pum _

Su corazón… ¡¡AUN LATÍA!!

La base de madera se movía descendentemente… ella juntó su chakra en su mano…debía salvarlo… debía y tenía… aún no tenía la coloración verde…. Debía controlar sus emociones…

Verde…

_Si quería salvarlo _

Verde intenso y cálido…

_Si lo amaba_…

-

-

-

* * *

…_"¡No mueras, te amo tanto!"…_

* * *

.

.

Acercó su mano a su pecho y empezó a curar… se concentró… _porque era la última oportunidad…_

-

-

-

* * *

.

Escuchaba que lo llamaban… escuchaba una voz que lo alentaba a regresar…una voz suave que le ofrecía tanto en una palabra… dejar la luz… el mundo oscuro pronto empezaba a tomar nuevos matices… el celeste claro de aquel cielo… el verde de aquellos ojos que mostraban fieles sus sentimientos con lágrimas… y el rosa de aquel cabello que se movía con el viento y de esos labios rosas que pronunciaban su nombre…

-Sakura: ¡¡Sasuke!!—sonrió aún derramando lágrimas  
-Sasuke: Sa…Sakura…Yo----arg!! ... ¡¡aaaahhh!!

Un fuerte dolor general en su cuerpo lo consumía… su pecho empezaba a suprimirle….

-

-

-

* * *

…_Pero el cadáver…_

* * *

.

Se estaba muriendo y lo sabía…

-

-

-

* * *

…_¡ay! siguió muriendo…_

* * *

..

Lo oyó gritar dolorosamente…¿Acaso no lo hacía bien?.... le estaba faltando chakra… no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara, que estuviera junto a ella… _que no la abandone … nunca más…-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

…_Se le acercaron dos repitiéronle:…_

* * *

.

.

-Sakura: ¡¡¡Resiste!!!—gritó

-

-

* * *

…_"¡No nos dejes! ¡Valor! ¡Vuelve a la vida!"…_

* * *

.

-Sasuke: Sakura…es suficiente… moriré de todas formas…  
-Sakura: ¡¡No!!.. ¡¡me niego a creerlo!!!... NO LO VOY A PERMITIR  
-Sasuke: Es tarde…. _Te amo_ mi Sakura….  
-Sakura: ¡Sasuke! ¡¡No me hagas esto!!... ¡¡Te amo!! ¡¡¡Te necesito a mi lado!!!.... nuestra hija te necesita…  
-Sasuke: Si gastas tus energías en un moribundo como yo, no podrás cuidarla…  
-Sakura: ¡¡Tú no vas a morir!! ¡¡No puedes!!... Si te mueres ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré, ¡nunca!  
-Sasuke: espero algún día puedas perdonarme… _¿Me podrás perdonar?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

…_Pero el cadáver ¡ay! siguió muriendo…_

* * *

Sasuke vio gente acercarse alrededor de su cuerpo…

-

-

* * *

…_Acudieron a él veinte, cien, mil, quinientos mil,  
Clamando…_

* * *

.

Kei, Madoka, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade atrás de Sakura, Kakashi al costado de Sakura y Naruto, en el lado opuesto a Sakura…

-Sakura: Sasuke, resiste… todo estará bien—dijo entre lágrimas  
-Sasuke: Preciosa… cuidarás mucho a nuestra hija.. ¿verdad?  
-Sakura: Sí... la CUIDAREMOS… porque tu no te vas a ir… tu no te irás…¡¡No me dejes!!—Dijo al ver que Sasuke hacía una mueca de dolor y cerraba los ojos—¡¡¡No no no!!!

-

-

-

* * *

…_"¡Tanto amor y no poder nada contra la muerte!"…_

* * *

Tsunade vio la escena horrorizada… era como repetir esa misma escena… años atrás… su novio en la guerra…. Se moría desangrándose en sus manos… _-"Para, para, para!"--(se refería al sangrado)—"Tsunade-san… es tarde"-…Dan ya había muerto…-" ya está muerto"- "NOOO!"_

-

-

-

* * *

_Pero el cadáver ¡ay! siguió muriendo…._

* * *

.

-Tsunade: Sakura…  
-Sakura: ¿Por qué?—empezó a darles suaves golpes en su pecho--¿por qué te tienes que ir ahora Sasuke?—le reclamó—ahora que al fin te encontré… ahora que al fin podemos estar juntos…no te quiero perder una vez más—dijo bajando el rostro sin saber más que hacer

Tsunade acumuló chakra en sus manos y empezó a curar a Sasuke…

-Sakura: Shishou…  
-Tsunade: Uchiha Sasuke ha demostrado ser una persona de confianza para Konoha y un héroe para la nación del fuego… Los héroes no mueren así de fácil…  
-Sasuke: Yo no soy ningún hér-

PLAF!(cachetada de Sakura)

-Sakura: ¡Basta!—le reprendió a Sasuke—tú fuiste capaz de escapar de la oscuridad…  
-Naruto: Los héroes siempre llegan tarde…. Y tú te perdiste los últimos años… ¡¡¡_Teme!!!_ No haces quedar muy bien tu apellido… Un Uchiha rindiéndose…

-

-

-

* * *

…_Le rodearon millones de individuos,…_

* * *

.

-Lee: Somos herederos…  
-Chouji: De la voluntad creciente..  
-Shikamaru: Tenemos el espíritu  
-Kiba: Y las agallas para continuar  
-Hinata e Ino: Porque llevamos….  
-TODOS: ¡¡¡LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO EN NUESTROS CORAZONES!!!

-

-

-

* * *

…_con un ruego común: "¡Quédate hermano!"…_

* * *

.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ello… todos apoyaban su vida y no querían su muerte…

_--------------Flash Back-------- _

_-Sasuke: Itachi…¿Hoy si entrenaremos nee—dijo mirándolo esperanzado  
-Itachi: No te puedo entrenar—dijo soltando un leve suspiro  
-Sasuke: ¿Por qué?—dijo haciendo pucheros  
-Itachi: Porque no veo tu voluntad…  
-Sasuke: ¡Si tengo ganas de entrenar!  
-Itachi: No Sasuke… me refiero a la voluntad creciente, la voluntad que rompe las barreras…. Aquella voluntad que traspasa tiempo y espacio y que puede lograr milagros… ¡La voluntad del Fuego!_

_Su hermano lo miraba expectante por una respuesta… aquella mirada que lo tranquilizaba tanto y le hacía ver que con esa voluntad reafirmaba la familia que tenía…_

_  
-Sasuke: Yo… yo … _

_----------Fin Flash Back------------- _

-Sasuke: Yo también tengo la voluntad… _Itachi_

Entonces Sasuke se arqueó y gritó…. Su cuerpo estaba siendo dañado por el efecto relámpago … _¿sería demasiado tarde?_

_-_

_-_

* * *

…_Pero el cadáver…_

* * *

.

-Sasuke: Sakura… te am…

Dio un último suspiro antes de poder soltar la última frase de su vida… de lo que fue del héroe… _¿era el final?_ –

-

-

-

* * *

…_¡ay! siguió muriendo…_

* * *

.

-Sakura: Sasuke….

Se acercó a su pecho… parecía una caja vacía…

NO HABIA MAS QUE SILENCIO….

-Sakura: Sasuke…--se aferró a su pecho—¡¡NOO!!, ¡¡NO ME DEJES!!, ¡¡¡NO NOS DEJES!!!, SASUKE, TE NECeSITO, ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! ¡¡¡¡SASUKE!!!!  
-Naruto: Sakura-chan—la separó del cuerpo de Sasuke—Sakura-chan—la abrazó

Se escuchaba los fuertes sollozos de Sakura…

Todos miraban el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, tendido en el piso, cubierto de sangre, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz… _se había ido_ … no había nada más que hacer…

El shinobi que dio la traición a Konoha había ido de aquel lugar honorablemente en el campo de batalla, defendiendo a su aldea, a su HOGAR…

-**: Este no es el fin…  
-Kakashi: ¿Qué?, Sasuke está muerto—escuchó el grito de Sakura frente a esas palabras—se ha ido…nos ha dejado…  
-Tsunade: Escuchen shinobis de Konoha, ¡aquí está la máxima prueba de la lealtad a Konoha!—señaló a Sasuke mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro—ÉL, a quien nosotros juzgamos de manera errónea, a quien nosotros en algún momento le reprendimos sus actos, se ha ido ¡dejando la voluntad del fuego mas fuerte en nuestros corazones!, él ha demostrado que la valentía y…--miró a Sakura—el AMOR hacia su hogar, hacia las personas que amas son fuerzas extremadamente poderosas que pueden derrotar al mal… nos está diciendo desde donde esté…QUE KONOHA TIENE LA FUERZA… ¡LA FUERZA PARA VIVIR!  
-Naruto: Sasuke está en nuestras mentes y en nuestros _corazones_….  
-Lee: El tuvo el poder de la juventud y del amor…  
-Ino: Somos grandes herederos de fuerzas poderosas, _no nos rindamos_…  
-Jiraya: No es tiempo de rendirse, es tiempo de reconstruir… ¡¡el HOGAR DE SASUKE!!

….

-**: No es el fin!  
-Kakashi: ¿Dale con eso?...¿A que te refieres…. ¿?

-

-

-

* * *

…_Entonces, todos lo hombres de la tierra…_

* * *

.

-Kakashi:…Karin?  
-Karin: Suigetsu, ¡¡Juugo!! ¡Ahora!  
-Juugo: espero no haber llegado muy tarde…  
-Suigetsu: ¡Vamos!

Juugo se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke, cogió un pergamino que tenía en la espalda y lo abrió en el aire que cruzaba ante todos que miraban asombrados… Suigetsu cubrió a Sasuke con el pergamino y acto seguido… le clavó un kunai plateado brillante en el corazón…

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces?...  
-Sakura: No les digas nada …  
-Naruto: Sakura-chan…

La sangre de Sasuke empezó a cubrir el pergamino y el kunai se volvía de un color más opaco…

-Juugo: ¡Karin!  
-Karin: ¡¡Ya voy!!

Karin concentró chakra y levantó su mano… después la mano de Karin era atravesada por el Kunai, un aura blanca rodeaba su mano y el cuerpo envuelto de Sasuke.

Karin entrecerraba los ojos, se iba a desmayar si seguía desangrándose, Suigetsu la sujetó de un lado, el cuerpo de Sasuke brillaba más… el Kunai volvía a ser plateado… un plateado deslumbrante…

-Suigetsu: Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta técnica—le dijo preocupado  
-Karin: Ja—sonrió apoyándose en su pecho aún manteniendo la conexión con Sasuke--¿Te estás preocupando por mí, cara de charco?  
-Suigetsu: Bruja, sabes que sí… siempre me preocupé por ti…  
-Karin: EY TÚ PELO DE CHICLE—le dijo a Sakura que miraba todo eso con asombro—no te quedes ahí, al menos dame un poco de-- !!  
-Suigetsu: ¡Karin!—la vio ponerse pálida—¡Diablos!  
-Sakura: ¡Karin-san!—le empezó a curar el corazón—es por nuestra pelea de seguro, lo siento  
-Karin:ey—cogió su mano—es aquí—puso la mano de Sakura sobre la suya—él las necesita más….  
-Naruto: Yo también ayudaré…  
-Tsunade: Yo …lo haré…  
-Kakashi: Es mi alumno…

Y así sucesivamente las manos se acercaron brindando un poco de chakra direccionado al corazón de Sasuke… se unieron… _para crear vida…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

…_le rodearon…_

* * *

.

-*.*:Sasuke—dijo una voz grave pero amable  
-Sasuke: ¿Padre?  
-Fugaku: Hay personas que aún te necesitan…  
-Sasuke: pero yo …  
-*-*: Hijo, ve con ellas—dijo otra voz suave y más cálida  
-Sasuke: ¡Madre!  
-Mikoto: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sasuke, has probado todo tu valor y tus sentimientos puros… ahora debes regresar con quienes te necesitan… con quienes debes estar…  
-**: Ototo—la voz era cariñosa y resonaba sin hacer daño en sus oídos  
-Sasuke: Itachi…  
-Itachi: Pequeño hermano menor—le dio un golpecito en la frente—ya deja de equivocarte, y no te mates a ti mismo… esas personas que son tan importantes hacen un ruego común por salvarte…  
-Sasuke: Yo….  
-Mikoto/Fugaku/Itachi: Sasuke, estamos orgullosos de ti…ahora ve y disfruta tu nueva oportunidad… SE FELIZ….  
-Sasuke: yo—lloraba—gracias….

-

-

-

* * *

…_les vio el cadáver triste, emocionado;…_

* * *

.

-Karin: Te quiero—le dijo en un susurro a Suigetsu  
-Suigetsu: ¿Karin?—la vio desmayarse—¡Karin!  
-Juugo: Lo logramos…

Suigetsu apartó el kunai delicadamente al momento que las demás manos dejaban ver el torso Uchiha sin corte alguno, Suigetsu movió a Karin hacia un lado, Madoka se acercó a curarla. Se empezaron a alejar del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó mirando, esperando algo, una señal, un suspiro, una palabra. Juugo sólo la miró y atinó a sonreírle.

Sakura retiró el pergamino del rostro de él y vio los ojos de Sasuke derramando lágrimas y escuchó un suave susurro…

-Sasuke: Gracias…  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!—lo abrazó

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, todos empezaron a sonreír… _el sueño se hizo realidad…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

…_incorporóse lentamente,…_

* * *

.

-Naruto: ¡¡¡_teme_!!!,… --lo miró emocionado-- ¡bienvenido a casa!  
-Sakura: Sasuke—le miró a los ojos y le dio un corto beso—okaerinazai(_Bienvenido a casa)_  
-Todos:Okaeri!(_Bienvenido)_

-

-

-

* * *

…_abrazó al primer hombre; echóse a andar..._

* * *

.

-Sasuke: Tadaima(_He vuelto)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

**-**

-

-

Hola chic-s... Esta vez ya no es broma y es el último capítulo… ahora subo el epílogo y ahí expresaré todas mis emociones… ahora simplemente saludos y respuestas…

**DarkNina** … uhmmm gracias por la info… como verás soy una fanática de las muertes..*sangre sangre* …*-*… no sé porque pero le veo un toque más interesante, es desesperante pero impactante… y he estado pensando en hace un one-shot en donde muera de verdad uno de ellos… pero no me decido…si mato a Sakura van a decir que "justo cuando Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que siente" y si mato a Sasuke me van a decir "la clásica en que Sakura sufre"… ¡a quién me recomendarías?...que asesina soy….bueno según tú hubiera sido ideal que en ESTE fic muriera Sakura pero ya viste que bueno…primero la maté de ahí la resucité y ahora le tocó a Sasuke… estoy desequilibrada emocionalmente creo… traté de hacerlo larguito pero no sé si lo logré… espero haya sido de tu agrado y lee el gran _**EPILOGO!**_

**Setsuna17** … ¿triste?... no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo….^///^ …. Claro que no lo dejo así… aquí nuestro amado capítulo final… disculpa las faltas ortográficas y las palabras japonesas que Word corrige…grrr….

**Karina Natsumi **… wow… acción… supongo que sí me esforcé en ello… para las técnicas tuve que hacer un exhaustivo trabajo de búsqueda en wiki… y escoger las técnicas no es nada bonito… pero es satisfactorio saber que te agradó…gracias ¡ ^^

**Kyo nakamura** … creo que esa sopa de orochigay ni él se la comería… me pongo a imaginar como sería orochi en la vida real y su piel sería un asco!!... alguien regálele unas cremas!... espero te haya agradado este capítulo… **lee el epilogo!!**


	24. EPILOGO

Hay un mensaje al final... espero disfruten esto último...

* * *

**Epilogo**

-

-

En la aldea de Konoha.

-Sasuke: ¡Sakura!, ¡no soy un niño!—hizo pucheros y enfadandose  
-Sakura: ¡¡Pero tienes que comer!!, ahora di "aaaa"—le acercó la cuchara  
-Sasuke: ¡No!—volteó la cara a otro lado  
-Sakura: ¿Me parece o no quieres comer?—dijo en un tono realmente amenazante  
-Sasuke: Ni modo—abrió la boca y el "avioncito" entró  
-Sakura: Fue un buen aterrizaje  
-Naruto: JAJAJA, _teme_, ¡¡realmente Sakura-chan te domina!!  
-Sasuke: eso no es cierto _dobe_  
-Sakura: ¡¡Otro avion!!—Sasuke abrió la boca y el "avión" aterrizó  
-Kakashi: Si, si es cierto

Debido a que la aldea había sido en gran parte destruida tuvieron que improvisar un hospital, era la casa que Yamato construía en las misiones que en estos momentos era de gran utilidad debido a la situación que acontecía. Al fin la guerra había terminado.

Dividida, tras un biombo, estaba en su cama, Karin, siendo asediada por un lindo chico de cabellos celestes.

-Karin: ¡No!  
-Suigetsu: Estoy siendo racional—dijo con un tic en el ojo--no te lo voy a dar a la boquita como Sakura, pero ¡come!  
-Karin: No!,¿Quién te crees?—dijo desafiante  
-Suigetsu: Esa no es forma de tratar a la persona que quieres—Karin se sonrojó—o ¿crees que me olvide?—dijo echándoselo en cara haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un bufido  
-Karin: Eso—se ajustó los lentes—Yo… no quise decirlo así, es que… yo estaba delirando por la pérdida de sangre y…--fue callada por un beso suave pero pasional que la hizo conmover hasta la última partícula de su ser  
-Suigetsu: Te quiero—se separó de ella—ahora come—dijo dulcemente aprovechando el shock y sonriendo altaneramente  
-Karin: Hn!—cogió el plato y empezó a comer—está bueno…

-

-

……........................................…Una semana después…….......................................….

-

-

-Sasuke: Se siente bien estar en casa

Le habían dado de alta, Sakura aceptó residir en la mansión Uchiha junto a "Mikoto".

Sakura decidió ponerle aquel nombre a su hija en honor a la madre de su amado y porque aquel nombre era pura dulzura para ella, a Sasuke le agradó.

Subió hasta la habitación de su hija—la había decorado Sakura—y vio como su amada le cantaba una _nana_ (canción para dormir para niños) en la mecedora.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta escuchando la voz de Sakura, incluso para el era relajante poder ser parte de esa escena.

Se fue a su habitación—que estaba al lado—y se recostó en la cama, un colchón suave después de tiempo.

A los minutos sintió que alguien entraba, era ella, la persona que llenaba su corazón, la única que el había podido darle la felicidad perdida, Sakura.

-Sakura: Te desperté…lo siento—dijo acercándose lentamente  
-Sasuke: no—incorporándose—solo descansaba con los ojos cerrados, ¿se durmió?  
-Sakura: Si, Mikoto se puso terca pero la logré dormir…  
-Sasuke: Salió a la madre…--dijo con media sonrisa  
-Sakura: Es decir que no necesitará un diccionario—le sacó la lengua  
-Sasuke hmp… ¿Hoy tienes que ir al hospital?  
-Sakura: Tsunade-sama me dio permiso hasta mañana, para que te cuide y vea a Mikoto  
-Sasuke: Entonces…--se paró en frente de ella

Sasuke abrazó a su amada flor y después acercó sus labios a los de ella, pidiendo, mejor dicho exigiendo y demandando un beso.

La besó tiernamente a un ritmo lento pero después la necesidad y su deseo la hizo besarla posesivamente, demandantemente. Después de tanto tiempo al fin había logrado tener una familia, ahora quería sentir que ella estaba cerca.

-Sakura: Sasuke…

Le abrazó de la cintura y empezó a recorrer con sus manos su delicada figura por encima de la ropa, ella se sonrojó al saber que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la cama, pero después esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y ella le abrazó del cuello besándolo más y más.

La chispa del deseo y el erotismo se encendieron, Sasuke se quitó el polo que llevaba dejando a relucir aquel perfecto tórax y abdomen bien marcado y deseado por tantas mujeres de Konoha, que ahora le pertenecía a Sakura (_tráguense eso, shanaro!_).

A Sakura se le subió la temperatura, sintió como las manos de Sasuke le empezaban a despojar de la blusa que llevaba y ella por su parte se quitaba la falda, quedando en paños menores. Sasuke se deleitó viendo el cuerpo armonioso de Sakura, la maternidad le sentaba bien, sus pechos habían aumentado de volumen su cintura era tan diminuta y excitante tanto como sus caderas.

Esa silueta tan perfecta con la que todo hombre sueña y ahora el sueño material que le pertenecía a Sasuke. (_trágate eso Konoha, hmp_)

Él le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja cosa que a Sakura no le desagradó para nada consiguiendo un gemido de parte de la kunoichi médico. Ella tocó su bien formado torso y aquel abdomen que era más duro que una pared, una simetría perfecta. Pasó su lengua por su cuello marcando un camino erótico, logrando que la pelirrosada gimiera ante tales provocaciones, descendió hasta el comienzo de aquellos pechos, le arrebató el brassier y vio su piel clara junta y perfectamente amontonada formando esos montículos tan provocadores, aquellos pezones paraditos, pequeñitos y a la vez tan incitantes que lo invitaron a degustar de su sabor cual caramelo se tratara.

Sintió la boca de él en su pecho, sintió su lengua hacer formas encima de ella, y sintió como intentaba arrancarle la punta de sus senos, pero al no lograrlo volvía a la batalla, haciendo que se excitara, sentía su saliva en su piel, remojando su piel y la mano de él metiéndose en aquel hueco oscuro que él ya había profanado, sintió sus dedos pasarle encima, una descarga eléctrica le pasó en su columna, sintió como un dedo se introducía en ella, la satisfacción la rodeaba, sentía la boca de él juguetear con su seno mordisqueándolo, otro dedo más en ella, sus labios dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su pecho y bajando por su vientre, los dedos entrando y saliendo de ella, su lengua haciendo trazos en la superficie de su cuerpo, un dedo más que la hacía enloquecer… realmente era enloquecedor, pero terriblemente satisfactoria, terriblemente excitante.

La escuchó gemir "aah, si…uhmmm… más…" complacer sus deseos, le retiró las bragas dejando a relucir esa parte profunda y delicada de ella. Le dio un beso… se acercó a sus labios( me refiero a su labios de abajo, osea ya saben donde…abajo pues…ahí…) los besó tiernamente y metió su lengua en ellos, la vio arquearse y aferrarse a las sabanas "siiiii, ah, dale dale..." pasó una y otra vez más, lamió sus fluidos, sintió la exquisitez de su fragancia y sabor, realmente se estaba enloqueciendo, una vez más y otra y otra, no se cansaría de hacerlo.

Un placer indescriptible la consumía, sentir la lengua de él, en su parte más intima, le estaba dando uno de los más grandes placeres, sentía que se le iba la respiración, era agradable sentirlo ahí, absorbiendo su ser, tomando todo lo de ella, lo que era… la hacía gozar, pero este martirio era demasiado… lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya.

La vio arquearse, gemir con fuerza su nombre y "ah… si…. Mas!!... SASUKE!!!.... HASME TUYA, TE NECESITO DENTRO MIO, HAZME EL AMOR, MAS!!!..." (para que grite eso imagínense como es Sasuke… OMG!)

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, su ruego; Se quitó los boxers y dejó su miembro al aire.

Vio aquel pedazo de carne, erecto y deseoso de cumplir su última orden, parecía peligroso… sintió un beso cálido de él, su mirada tranquilizadora, estaba segura, sentía como frotaba aquel montón de carne sobre su intimidad, ya no parecía peligroso, ahora era cada vez más excitante, era deseoso. "SASUKE, no me hagas esp-…ah!"

Antes que terminara sus palabras ya se había introducido en ella, vio una mueca de dolor, se quedó quieto, la esperó a que se tranquilizara, se empezó a mover dentro de ella, ella hacía gestos… pero no eran gestos de dolor… sino de placer.

Realmente la gustaba eso, sentirlo en cada momento, entraba y salía de ella…. Sentía la fuerza de sus embestidas, agradables, placenteras, realmente sabía como darle placer, sentía que en cada salida el placer se duplicaría a la entrada… y era cierto, realmente era satisfactorio que la invadiera así. "MÁS, MÁS…DAME MAS SASUKE!!"

La embistió con más fuerza, vio su cara sudada, sus pecho erectos, escuchó su gemidos de placer, la embestidas que le daba las aumento en fuerza y en velocidad, se sentía complacido con ella, era perfecto verla desnuda ante el, pidiéndole más, sintió que se venía, si… "ahhh, SAKURA!!" se derramó en ella, había alcanzado el clímax y por el rostro de ella; ella, el orgasmo, siguió un poco más para después salir de ella. Se recostó a su lado y la cubrió con las sábanas.

Se acurrucó en su pecho… realmente el sexo con Sasuke era el mejor.

El sexo con Sakura era realmente de lo mejor.

-Sakura: Te amo…  
-Sasuke: ¿De verdad me amas?—le preguntó mirándola  
-Sakura: Si—se inquietó--¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Sasuke: Entonces—sacó un objeto debajo de la almohada—si me amas—le mostró un anillo--¿T e casarías conmigo?  
-Sakura: Oh por kami!—trató de no llorar, pero algunas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de ella—claro que si, si quiero  
-Sasuke: Te amo Sakura, MI molestia—le colocó el anillo y la besó  
-Sakura: Te amo Sasuke-kun…

Una nueva etapa en sus vidas comenzaría, y la afrontarían juntos, con su hija, formando una familia, armando un hogar y perteneciendo a una comunidad con sus amigos. Porque después de tanto, valió la pena esperar.

Lo único que se preguntaba Sakura era que si así era el sexo PRE-matrimonial… ¿Cómo sería en su noche de bodas?...se rió de ello

-Sasuke: ¿De que te ríes?  
-Sakura: Ya lo sabrás… --se lanzó a por su labios…

Definitivamente, se amaban…. Aunque vinieran miles de adversidades aunque las preguntas y dudas surjan, aunque la única que quedaba suelta fuera : _¿Te podré perdonar? l_La respuesta ya estaba dicha desde el momento en que dejaron sus sentimientos salir y gobernar este nuevo futuro que creaban... definitivamente…

-Sasuke: El amor verdadero …  
-Sakura: Lo perdona todo…

.

_FIN EPILOGO…_

_-_

_-FIN DE "¿Te podré perdonar?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Antes aclarando a **narutita.- **si ya sé que es el final pero quería esperar para colgar el epílogo…. Ahora si lo pongo en "complete"

* * *

Holas …

Bueno estoy un poco melancólica ya que este es el último mensaje que escribo sobre este fic… me ha sido muy grato escribirles a ustedes en cada capítulo, el poder transmitirle todas mis emociones a través de los personajes.

Ha sido un proyecto realmente satisfactorio para mi persona, me ha dejado expresarme y expresar muchos sueños de todos los lectores SasuSaku.

Quiero agradecerles a todos la paciencia que han tenido para con este fic , las largas esperas han sido realmente molestas para muchos y sé que no es nada fácil esperar, les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar siempre ahí.

Agradezco a cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de gastar unos minutos en cada review, eso fue un gran impulso para mí, me ayudó a continuar porque hubo algunos momentos en los cuales me sentía derrotada pero aquellas palabras siempre fueron el pequeño pero a la vez gran impulso que necesitaba. Gracias.

Quiero agradecer a Internet y a mi computadora también… que aunque han sido caprichosos y algunas veces no me han dejado subir al final cedía… Voy a gobernar Internet!!!!...algún día…

Agradecer además de todo a ustedes por seguir el fic, con reviews o no, pero siempre estuvieron ahí y eso es bueno… ya que sin ustedes este fic no existiría.

Jamás creí que conseguiría tanta acogida, (bueno para es mucha) porque creía que era una simple obra sin sentido y sin gracia, pero al ver cada palabra, en mí crecía un deseo de superación y de querer continuar… creo que con este fic me consagro ante todos ustedes como una persona que tuvo sueños e ideales y sigue intentando lograrlo, pero este fic hace que mis más grandes sueños sigan hacia delante.

Creo que escribo cosas sin sentido pero es que realmente estoy emocionada por terminar este trabajo, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos… 22 capítulos y un epílogo… no será la mejor obra del mundo, pero es mía y eso es lo que la hace especial… al menos para mí.

No sé que más decirles, creo que tan sólo seguir agradeciéndole a cada uno de ustedes, y decirles que realmente pero realmente tenerlos ahí ha sido una gran felicidad para mí…

Agradecimientos a :

**Setsuna17 **- - - gracias chica… fuiste mi primer review, te lo agradecer siempre… cuídate mucho!

**And3car**

**O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O**

**Aiko Amitie**

**Katia**

**Karina Natsumi**

**KaoruKobayashitheone**

**FMA64**-- -- - sos fantástica, gracis por estar ahí, cuídate!

**Kyo nakamura **gran defensor de la justicia jeje

**Nenekotuki**

**Sonia**

**Shiga..!!**

**MaciieL **

**Nina chan**

**Estrella Lunacharski**

**Lizie-azul**

**DarkNina **sin vos soy nada!

**Narutita**

A veces escribo con otras palabras, un ataque de multilinguismo, sorry…

Bueno esta es nuestra despedida…

Les aprecio un montón a cada uno de ustedes… no sé si este fic deja mensaje o no pero yo solo les puedo decir una cosa…

_Nunca dejen de perseguir sus sueños… luchen por ellos… aunque paresca imposible… porque lo imposible puede llegar a ser posible…_

Los quiero a montones… gracias por todos estos momentos y peus….

Que Dios me los proteja , cuide y bendiga…

Hoy mañana y siempre…!!

_Hasta una proxima y nueva oportunidad!_

Atentamente:

Su humilde escritora:

_Sunako Mikame… Gab-¡_

PD: No sé escribir lemons… sorry hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD….


End file.
